The Bodyguard
by Lizby
Summary: He was an innocent dragged into a secret war. She was the one assigned to protect him. Will she be able to save him from those that wish to see him dead? Or in the end will he be the one to save her? Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ***I own nothing.***

"So why did you call me here so late Finn. What couldn't wait till morning old friend?" Stoick asked with a laugh as he sat down at his large wooden desk. As he did so he took a good look at his old colleague who instead of laughing had a grim look on his face. Realizing the situation was no laughing manner, Stoick straightened his grin into a firm line and furrowed his brows.

"Colonel Hofferson, what's going on?"

Taking a deep sigh Colonel Finn Hofferson reached into the briefcase beside him and pulled out a plain looking file and placed it on the imposing desk before his General and friend. The reason he was here, General Stoick Haddock had been his friend for years and it was time for him to know what was going on.

Stoick reached forward and slid the file over to himself and opened it. Photos. He thumbed through the stack and they looked to be pictures of the inside of a torn apart warehouse. Obviously someone had tried to destroy any evidence before abandoning the place. After he quickly sifted through a few pictures on the top, not seeing anything, he stoped and looked back at his friend.

"What is this Finn? What am I looking at?" His tone dripping with authority.

"These…" he gestured at the file, "are undercover photos of my teams current mission."

Taken aback Stoick looked back down at the file thumbing through a few more pictures. "Current mission? I was not aware any of your team was active." Stoick knew full and well what kind of team and missions Colonel Finn Hofferson ran. Finn was in charge of an elite team of Soldiers of the Berk military, referred to as the Berk guard. It was an exclusive team of Soldiers who went on incredibly dangerous and secret missions. Missions that the the general public were blissfully unaware of but the General in charge of the _entire_ military always was.

 _'So why was I not informed of this one?'_ Stoick thought in frustration.

"I did not tell you, so that way you would have no knowledge of it, Stoick. To protect you but after what we found…I couldn't in good conscience not tell you."

Finn's eyes stared directly into the other mans trying to convey how serious the situation was.

"PROTECT ME?! Have you forgotten who you are talking to Colonel?!" Stoick stood up quickly and slammed his hands on the desk causing a large bang almost as loud as his booming voice. "I am General Stoick Haddock! Commander of Berk's entire military and the second highest position in our Government, the only one above me is the President!" His flaming red hair only highlighted now by his equally red face.

"Stoick it's Hiccup." Came the soft reply of Finn Hofferson that extinguished Stoick's anger instantly.

"H-hiccup…what…"

Finn gestured to the chair in front of him, "please sit Stoick and let me explain."

Sitting slowly back in his seat Stoick brought his full attention back to Finn. "Explain. Now." His voice clipped and on edge after the mention of his college aged son having anything to do with one of Finn's mission. Knowing what types of things Finn's team did meant Hiccup could be in danger. Potential deadly danger.

Taking a deep breath Finn began, "A few months back I got wind that something was happing on Outcast Island. After speaking to a few contacts I found out that they were gathering weapons–"

"Gathering weapons?! Those bastards!" Stoick interrupted as his rage couldn't be contained.

"It's not just that Stoick, they have Berkian weapons…" Stoick was instantly shut up again. Shock present on his features at this new piece of information.

Finn continued, "which was the point when I decided to leave you out of this, you see if I figured if The Outcast have Berk's military grade weapons than–"

Stoick interrupted yet again, "someone in the military is supplying to them. Damn it." He sagged deep into his chair.

"Exactly, which is precisely why I had to leave you out; leave everyone out. The only people who know of my mission are my team who are undercover. Until…now of course."

Placing his hands on the desk Stoick braced himself for the question he was about to ask. Terrified at what the answer might be.

"So how on earth does this involve Hiccup?" Finn didn't met his eyes rather he stared down at the file. "Look at the last picture." His short reply made Stoick's chest tighten. Not a feeling he was used to. Sifting through until he got to the last photo, Stoick stopped and took a moment to look it over.

It was a picture of the inside of the same warehouse. Charred debris spread all over the ground in what looked like a burn pile of sorts. After staring at it for a few moments he finally saw what Finn needed him to see. His eyes widening instantly in recognition. _'No…'_

A half burnt picture of his smiling Son stood out on the left side of the pile. A photo that looked like it was taken in a surveillance type fashion. Clearly Hiccup did not know or consent to it.

Stoick's heart began to speed up as he stared harder at the picture trying to find any other type of clues as to _why_ the Outcast would have Hiccup's picture. What would they want with him? Hiccup was just an innocent twenty one year old college kid. Studying engineering and hoping to get a job in Berk's government when he graduated. Using his inventive spirit and knowledge to help Berk prosper and grow.

"We think they are going to target him." Finn's decisive answer to his question broke him of his thoughts. "The only thing we have come up with is his connection to you. Other than that we don't know why they would target him."

Rage started to bleed through Stoick's veins thinking that because of who he was, his son would be in danger. He knew in the back of his mind it was always a possibility but now that the situation was unfolding in front of his eyes he couldn't help but feel absolutely hate for these people. Whoever they were.

Stoick cleared his throat and looked back up at his long time friend, "so what do we do?"

Finn stroked his beard and thought about how to deliver his solution for a moment before answering. "We keep this a secret, we can't let this information get out. My team is still there and hopefully we will crack this case soon…but I suggest a round the clock bodyguard for Hiccup. Until we stop these bastards he's not safe."

Dropping his head in his hands, Stoick let out am exhausted sigh, he knew it was the right decision but he also knew how much Hiccup was going to dislike the idea. "I agree but Hiccup won't like it. Being followed around and living with a man in a suit an ear piece. I'll get grief for years for this."

A smirk spread across Finn's face, "who said anything about men in suits?" The questioning look from Stoick urged him to continue. "We can't give him an obvious security detail. Assuming the people we are after are still watching him, if they saw bodyguards they might know something's going on. So we give him a much less obvious bodyguard."

Eyeing him for a moment, Stoick decided to take the bait and ask the question. "I have a feeling you already have someone in mind. Who?" Reaching back into his briefcase Finn pulled out yet another file and slid it to Stoick.

Opening the file Stoick's eyes widened seeing the person Finn was wanting to protect his son. "Truly? Do you think he needs _this_ much protection?" Stoick asked in a slightly shocked tone.

"I do. Best Soldier for the job; I assure you." Finn nodded.

Stoick nodded in agreement and shut the file. "Tell them to meet us at my Son's house tomorrow around dinner. You know we'll have to include his roommates in this as well. Especially since they will all be living together."

"Of course, Sir." The two men stood up and shook hands.

"Thank you Finn. Keep me updated with any new information on your mission. Only me." Finn nodded and the two men walked out of the Generals office and through the many security doors until they exited The Great Hall. The large government building in the heart of Berk's city. Both men separated and went to their individual vehicles. Once inside Finn pulled out his work phone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Cold blue eyes stared at the ceiling above her bed. Thoughts were running through her head keeping sleep at bay. Memories that tended to only visit her at night and not much short of an alcohol induced sleep would stop them. So since she was begrudgingly trying to cut back on her drinking, she laid on her plush bed wide awake. Staring at the ceiling and letting the memories torment her.

 _'Not that I don't deserve it.'_ She thought morbidly.

The ring of her work cell cut through the night and without even looking her hand reached over and found it on her nightstand. Again not looking she answered the phone and put it to her ear. "Captain Hofferson speaking." Her eyes never leaving the ceiling as she heard a very familiar voice come from the speaker.

"Captain Hofferson, it's Colonel Hofferson. You have a mission. I'm sending over information now, that is all." The line clicked off in her ear, not surprised, her uncle was never one for pleasantries. At least with her. Taking the phone away from her ear she dropped her arm down to her side. Eyes still staring at the ceiling she tightened her grip on her phone.

 _'Here we go again…'_

 **So new story!**

 **Modern AU but very similar to the way things are set up in the shows/movies. Just no dragons and Berk has a single large city on it instead of a small village.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fall leaves crunched under the boots of the six young adults as they made their way home from the last of their classes. All of them chatting easily amongst each other; all except the thin Auburn haired young man in the middle, who wore a pensive look on his face. Brows furrowed in deep concentration he almost missed his cousin trying to get his attention.

"Cuz…Hiccup!" Snapping to attention Hiccup looked over at his shorter Cousin, Snotlout. "Sorry, sorry, what were you saying Snot?"

Giving an obvious eye roll Snotlout started talking again, "I was asking you if you know why your Dad called a house meeting with all of us? Like should we be prepared to get yelled at or what?"

Furrowing his brows again, "honestly, I've been trying to come up with an answer to that exact question all day. I–I mean it's been months since we had an incident like the explosion in the basement." He glared at the male and female twins of the group who in turn gave each other a high five. "So in my mind there's nothing negative that he could come down on us for."

The largest man of the group raised his hand in a timid fashion wanting to give his input, "Hiccup if I may, since the house does belong to your Father, maybe there is some sort of repair work that needs done on it and he is calling us together to inform us." He said in a very matter of fact way, looking pleased with himself as a pretty raven haired women beside him gently squeezed his hand and smiled up to him.

Running his hands through his hair in a nervous fashion Hiccup smiled at the pair, "maybe Fishlegs. This whole thing just seems way out of the norm for my Dad. Not that I don't love seeing him but why meet with _all_ of us?" He emphasized by motioning to the whole group.

Suddenly the male dreadlocked twin started bouncing up and down and waving his hand in the air. "Oh, oh, pick me, pick me. I have an idea!" He kept waving wildly as Hiccup shook his head and rolled his eyes before turning back to the blonde male. "Yes, Tuffnut?"

"Ok ,so what if you're Dad is calling us all together to tell us he is getting us a hot tub! I mean it all makes sense!" Tuffnut said enthusiastically as Snotlout jumped next to him and grabbed on to his arm, "I can picture it now, think of how many more girls we'll have over! Tuff you're a genius." The two men exchanged a high five while everyone else in the group shook their heads at the two men's antics. The girls of the group muttering about sexist males.

Slapping his forehead before turning back to the men, "what–what women are you two mutton heads talking about? The only two women _ever_ in our house are, Ruffnut and Heather…and that's because they live there!"

"Yeah, Yak for brains! Even a made up hot tub won't get girls to date you two!" Ruffnut yelled at the two now deflated men.

"Shut up Ruffnut and you know what Hiccup that kind of thinking is why you've never had a girl friend cuz! Can't see the opportunities that are right in front of you!"

"Opportun…what are you _talking_ about Snotlout?! Thor, help me." Hiccup covered his face with both hands and shook his head. "Snotlout, I could bet my life that my Dad is _not_ giving us a hot tub. It's more likely that–" Hiccup abruptly stopped talking as the group rounded the last curve in the sidewalk and the old historic home came into view.

There parked directly in front of the large old home was an unmarked work truck, that had equally unmarked men unloading boxes off of it into their home. The group curiously walked past the men carrying boxes, watching their swift and efficient movements only to run into another worker standing on a ladder on the porch of the house. This one wasn't moving boxes but rather working with some electrical wires hanging out of the ceiling.

Carefully side stepping around the ladder Hiccup led his friends inside only to find more of the same, men moving boxes and others installing _something_ around the windows of the family room. "Umm Daaaadddd?" No response. "Daaadddddd, strange men in our house, need information…NOW!" Hiccup looked around for his noticeably absent father. Thankfully only moments later he heard the distinct heavy footfall of his father coming from the kitchen towards them.

"Hiccup! How are you son?" His larger than life father's face split into a grin at the sight of him. Closing the gap quickly Stoick swept Hiccup into a bone breaking hug and spun him around.

"D-aaa-ddd…can't…breath…" he managed to squeak out with little to no air. The interaction between them causing everyone in the room to laugh, even the random men installing electronics.

Putting his son down, Stoick straightened his clothes a bit, "sorry Son, you know how I get." They both simultaneously rubbed the back of their heads in the same nervous fashion. Causing more laughs to come from the other occupants of the house.

After the laughter died down, one of the men working in the room stepped up to the Hiccup and his Father, "General Haddock Sir, we're done with the installation and the boxes have been moved into the spare room. Is there anything else sir?" The man stood rigid in front of his Father waiting for further commands.

"No, that will be all. Thank you for your quick work. Can't be to safe nowadays." He said in his commanding yet friendly General tone shaking the mans hand at the same time.

The group watched as the workers left, leaving them alone in the living room standing in an awkward silence. Snotlout nudged Hiccup's shoulder indicating that he should be the one to question his Father. ' _Cowards_ ' he glared at him before turning to his Dad.

"Sooo wh-what's going on Dad?" Hiccup motioned around the room as he asked the question.

Taking a deep breath before letting it out Stoick nodded as he looked at his son and the rest of the young adults, "sit. We have a lot to talk about." The group all quickly moved to sit on the couch and various chairs all except Hiccup who chose to stand. "Hiccup, please. Sit." Stoick told him from his standing position in front of the group.

Shaking his head, "no thank you, Dad. I have a feeling I'll just end up standing anyways, might as well cut out the extra steps."

"Alright alright. So to start this off, there are no cameras inside, only sensors around the doors and windows. The cameras, do surround the entire exterior of the property so if you don't want something seen by me, I would suggest you do it inside." He told them in a formal matter of fact tone. Very much like he would if he was speaking to his Soldiers.

Hiccup was glad in this moment that he hadn't sat down because he would have been currently springing to his feet in outrage. _'Cameras? Sensors? What was his Father thinking?!'_

"Dad! Why on Midgard would you do that?" Hiccup asked as he waved his arms around wildly. "You know this is a very safe part of town. Do you not trust us or something? This is a complete invasion of privacy Dad!" He instantly began to pace still ranting endlessly until his Father's commanding tone cut through the room and stopped him in his tracks.

"Hiccup, stop!" Hiccup stared directly at his Father knowing the tone of his voice was one that you listened to. A tone that he didn't use often, unless something was very, very wrong.

Stoick wasted no time and cut straight to the point, "there is a threat to your life, Son." He told him face etched with worry and fatigue. For a brief second showing all present how much this information truly affected him. And if Stoick Haddock was worried than everyone should be worried.

The thoughts in Hiccup's mind seemed to race even faster at this new piece of information. _'A threat? Who would…why would they…'_ Hiccup thought as he stared blankly ahead.

Stoick took yet another deep breath and started again. "I was informed of the threat yesterday, Hiccup. I can't give you any details, just know that I am doing _everything_ possible to stop the ones responsible for this threat…but until then, things are going to be a little different around here." Stoick looked at all the young adults in front of him.

"In addition to what we did here, there will be... _extra security measures_ taken when you are away from the house, Hiccup." His slight pause broke Hiccup from his thoughts and caused him to narrow his eyes at what his Father had just said.

"…extra security measures? Daaadddd? What did you do?" He took a few steps towards his now noticeably nervous Father frustration starting to prickle at his senses.

"You have to understand Hiccup, I love you and I just want you safe Son. That's why the best decision was–". The sound of the door bell ringing interrupting his Father and causing everyone to whip their heads in its direction.

Hiccup saw his Father's eyes widen and move his head in the direction of the door and immediately he knew that whatever stood on the other side of that door was what his Father was describing as " _extra security measures_ ". Moving quickly Hiccup raced to the door, determined to find out first what exactly his Father had planned without his consent.

Practically ripping the door open, Hiccup opened his mouth to give a piece of his mind to this so called "extra security" when he was shocked silent by a pair of piercing ice blue eyes. Feeling his breath stolen from his lungs Hiccup had to physically pry his eyes away before he fell completely at their mercy. Ripping his eyes away he let them wander for a moment and he found the rest of the person standing in front of him equally as shocking. From her long blonde hair pulled away from her gorgeous face in a braid, to her thin frame that donned a pair of tight black jeans, combat style black boots and a long sleeve v-neck red top covered in a black leather jacket with a fur collar. To put it simply she was the _most_ beautiful women he had ever seen.

And he was standing in front of her mouth gaping open like a fish. _'Damn it.'_

"I-I, uh um…" Hicucp felt his Father's large hand grasp his shoulder and give it a not so gentle squeeze before he greeted the Goddess standing before him properly.

"Captain Hofferson, its good to see you, please come in." Stoick maneuvered his catatonic Son out of her way so she could enter the house. Giving a quick nod she entered, "thank you General Haddock it's good to see you again. I apologize for not saluting sir, I thought it would be better to avoid for the time being."

Stoick nodded absently, "best to just call me Mr. Haddock than, I'll address you by your first name." Giving a slight shake to Hiccup, breaking him of his trance, before gesturing slightly to him, "this is my son Hiccup." Blues eyes slid critically over the lanky auburn haired man, who fidgeted nervously under her gaze.

She glanced over his lithe form covered in a long sleeve green shirt and puffy brown vest to his slightly baggy brown pants over a sturdy pair of boots. Effortlessly moving her eyes back up to his face she glanced over his slightly gaped teeth, to his un kept auburn hair and finally she found herself staring in to his green eyes, eyes that some how perfectly matched his green shirt. _'Odd.'_

After sizing him up quickly, she based all the information from his file and the few moments she had been in his presence and came to one glaringly obvious conclusion about who Hiccup Haddock was.

Weak.

Between his thin yet appropriately proportioned frame and the fact that the man could be distracted and flustered so easily by a pretty face. Made him an exceptionally easy target to kill, if not by brute strength than by mental deception. Finally she concluded that this job was not going to be an easy one, especially if the threats were as credible as her uncle stressed.

 _'Meaning this babysitting job is going to be a bigger pain in my ass than I thought. Thank Thor, I brought my good stash of whiskey.'_

Taking a deep breath Astrid extended her hand towards him and Hiccup quickly grasped it in his surprisingly calloused yet gentle grasp. _'Odd again.'_

After waiting a few moments for Hiccup to say anything Astrid realized that when she grasped his hand she somehow made him go brain dead, again. Internally sighing she realized she would have to speak first in hopes it would jumpstart his brain again.

"I'm Astrid". _'Straight and to the point.'_

He continued to stare for another moment until a nudge from his Dad finally snapped him out of it. "Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi…Hi." He paused to stare at her again, earning him another hit from his Father. "OH yeah, I-I'm Hiccup...obviously." He pulled his hand away and chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Her eyes narrowed at his introduction, _'clearly not to the point.'_

"Son why don't you go back and stand next to your friends, so I can introduce Astrid properly." Hiccup nodded dumbly and shuffled towards his friends who all stared at him with puzzled expressions due to his odd behavior.

Stoick walked the short distance to stand before the house occupants, followed dutifully by Astrid. He spared a glance at the regimented Soldier beside him and then over to his Son and his rag tag group of friends and he had to wonder how such polar opposites would stand living together. _'Maybe some of Astrid's discipline will rub off on them. Despite the ugly circumstances this might turn out to be a good thing.'_

Clearing his throat and getting everyone's attention, "I would like to formally introduce Captain Astrid Hofferson. She's been in the Berk Military since she was 15 and is a highly decorated Soldier. Someone you could all learn a thing or two from." He turned to look directly at Hiccup, "and she is the _extra security measure_ I was talking about. So now until the foreseeable future she will be your round the clock bodyguard."

That seemed to shake Hiccup out of whatever love struck fog that had seemed to invade his brain. Never having been subject to it before, he wasn't quite sure.

"B-bodyguard! DAD! What...WHY?!" He waved his hands wildly around. "I have school and other stuff! What i-is she just supposed to follow me around like, like a puppy or something?!" He began rapidly pacing again, a bad habit he had but considering the information he had been delivered today, one that he didn't see ending anytime soon. It was only when he heard what sounded like a growl coming from beside his Father did he stop and lock eyes again with Astrid's ice blue ones. Only now instead of enchanting and beautiful like before they were narrowed and deadly and looking straight at him; making him feel like prey about to be slaughtered. _'Oh...Thor…'_

"A...puppy?" She was able to squeeze out between her clenched teeth. Her vision beginning to fade to red as she stared at the auburn haired idiot who had just insulted her. An insult that would have cost him his life or at very least a limb if he wasn't the General's Son. ' _I'm gonna kill him myself! Save the damn assassin the trouble.'_

She was only broken out of her murderous thoughts by the thunderous laugh of the raven haired male who once was sitting on the couch but was now standing beside Hiccup. "CUZ! You got a girl bodyguard, like you're not even–", Snotlout was never able to finish because instead of taking her anger out on Hiccup, which she considered not a good idea with his Father and her Commander standing in the room, she took her anger out on his loud cousin. Delivering a swift punch to his face that left him dazed she quickly picked up his body and flung it over her shoulder throwing him directly in front of Hiccup. Where she then took a booted foot and dropped it on his neck before locking furious eyes with the gobsmacked gaze of one Hiccup Haddock.

"Puppy, huh?" She emphasized by adding some pressure to Snotlout's neck before finally removing her boot and moving just as swiftly as before back to his Father's side. Who like everyone else in the room had a look of pure shock written all over his face.

Hiccup slowly turned his attention away from the terrifying blonde and to his beaten Cousin who was currently letting out a few coughs and trying to breathe. "H-hicc-up."

"Ye-yeah, Snotlout," he asked wearily.

"I-I…think…I'm in love." He barely finished before passing out cold on the floor. Hiccup's gaze raised back to cold blue ones and all that was running through his head was, _'and I think I'm dead…'_

 **So I hope you liked chapter 2! Like my other stories this one will be a mix of drama, romance, with a healthy sprinkling of humor and angst because I can't write a completely heavy fic. Though there will be some chapters that are almost completely angst/drama.**

 **Alright, so I had a question about Astrid's rank so let me address that. Pretty much throw away all real world knowledge about the military other than maybe the names of the ranks and structure. I mean Stoick is the General of Berk's military (the only one btw) and he is essentially the Vice President of Berk. Also in this story Berk's military serves as their police force as well as a fighting force for large wars and missions abroad and you can join up at 15. Which is when Astrid joined up hence her higher rank (Berk Guard are only officers). See pretty much made up the whole thing to suit my needs in the story. So like I said let most of your accurate military knowledge go and hopefully** **enjoy. I'll try and explain enough in the story so there hopefully shouldn't be any confusion.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So let me get this straight, she's going to be living here–"

"In the room next to yours." His Father's voice chimed in over his own.

"Oh yeah, the one I share a bathroom with. _Great_." Hiccup nervously ran a hand through his hair, "and she going to be following me around _everywhere_. Even school?" Both his Father and his terrifyingly beautiful bodyguard gave him a nod.

"H-how is that supposed to work, exactly? She can't just sit in a class and not do any work?!" At this point he was beginning to pace a nervous habit that he was sure Astrid would love.

"Well Son she won't just be sitting there. She's been enrolled in all your classes and will be turning in work just like yourself. No one, not even the teacher, will know who she really is." This caused Hiccup to pause and turn a suspicion eye to Astrid.

"You have an engineering degree too?" Doubt dripping from his words.

She looked back at him smugly grinning as she answered him, "nope." Her smirk grew bigger. She was obviously taking some sick enjoyment in watching him squirm.

"Well how in Thor's name do you plan on doing the class work?!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"The Berkain government have some very smart engineers, Hiccup." Her grin spread, "if you listen to me maybe I'll help you with your homework." Hiccup's mouth dropped open at what she was implying.

"S-so she's gonna cheat?! Hey why wasn't this an option for me?" His eyes still wide in shock as he looked between his Dad and his bodyguard.

His Father's laugh and a firm hand on his shoulder brought him out of his shocked state, "because Son, _you_ have to actually learn it. She just needs to protect you, not worry about homework." His gaze moved towards Astrid and pointed a finger in her direction, "but no letting him cheat. He has to earn his grades. That's an order." Astrid gave him a swift nod.

"Alright, Hiccup why don't you show Astrid where she will be staying." Stoick nudged his head in the directions of the stairs. "And how about I order some take out? Mutton to go?" A chorus of groans could be heard around the room, even Astrid grimaced at the idea.

"Fine, fine. Pizza it is!" The groans turned to cheers as Hiccup walked up the stairs shaking his head and chuckling. His Father was practically a Father to all of his friends and they loved when he visited. Especially when he ordered them food.

Hiccup walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms, he didn't have to turn back to know that Astrid was following him. He could almost feel her presence there behind him. _'Was this how it was always going to feel with her around. Like I'm being stalked by a deadly dragon or something?'_ He thought with a slight panic.

They reached the top of the stairs, Hiccup still leading the way as they walked over to a set of doors. He gestured to the one on the left, "this one is mine." Then he moved to the door beside it on the right, "and this one, is yours." He opened the door and stood aside to let her in. She breezed past him into the room, which to his surprise had boxes stacked inside of it that he had never seen before.

As Astrid walked around the room inspecting every corner he couldn't help but watch her; the way she moved around so effortlessly, like she was gliding on air, was captivating. He could practically see the strength in her every movement, he had no doubt she could easily out lift anything he could, doubled. Yet, she was small and unassuming, at first glance but there was so much more beneath the surface.

 _'Like me…well sort of.'_ He thought.

His whole life he had been looked down on by others who thought he wasn't worthy of his proud Viking heritage because he looked so, un-Viking like. Thank the Gods for his family and friends standing up for him as much as they did. If he didn't have them, well who knows what cruel things his past bullies would have done to him. _'I wonder if she ever had people look down on her for her appearance?'_

He thought briefly as he watched as she reached into a box and pulled out a large knife, unsheathed it and inspected the blade before she re-sheathed it and slipped it under the mattress.

 _'Yeah, no. Never mind.'_

Hiccup watched for another minute, starting to feel awkward just standing there while she pulled out weapon after deadly weapon out of the boxes. "Umm, do you need any help unpacking or…," Astrid's hands stilled and she looked up from the box in front of her.

"No, and I would prefer if you don't touch my things. Ever." Hiccup threw his hands up instantly "no touching. Got it." He shoved his hands in his pockets, all of a sudden weary of even breathing on a box.

"So, um, do you need anything else?" He asked hesitantly.

She thought for a moment, "actually, show me your room." He blanched at her request.

"My-my room? Wh-why why would you need to see my room?" Just the thought of having a girl, a beautiful one at that, in his room causing him to have a mini panic attack. This was very unfamiliar territory he was venturing into.

Her large blue eyes did an equally as large roll before she looked at him again, "because I'm supposed to protect you. To do that I need to know everywhere you will be and that includes, your room."

"Of course, sure uh could-could I maybe have a minute to just…you know straighten up a–" her pointed glare cut him off immediately.

"Ok yeah, never mind," Hiccup headed towards their conjoined bathroom, "well I guess this is a good time to show you my-our…our bathroom." He gestured to the double vanity, "so that my side on the right, y-you can have the left." He reached behind his head to scratch nervously at his neck, "should we, uh, figure out a bathroom schedule or something?"

"How about this, when I'm in the bathroom, you're not." Astrid looked back at him as she opened the door leading to his room.

Blinking for a moment as he looked at her wondering if she was serious, ' _of course she is, this is Astrid, my terrifying bodyguard.'_ "Sure, yeah that works for me." Astrid turned back around and he followed her into his room.

His room was a mirror of her own she noted, widows in the same location, the bed, desk and dresser also in the same location. Though his furniture had a much more custom feel, with an old Norse Viking design carved into it while hers were sturdy and plain. The rest of his room seemed to follow the same Viking like design, with old artifacts littering the surfaces and pictures of extinct dragons on the walls. While she had no problem with the style of the room, actually she found Viking culture very interesting, what she did have a problem with was the unorganized _mess_ that was everywhere. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and papers with drawings and writings cluttered his desk. She could already feel her blood pressure rising, just standing in his room.

Slowly Astrid turned her head to him her, eyes narrowed as she saw him standing beside her a painfully awkward grin on his face. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." She gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Sooo it's a _little_ dirty, I-I'll clean it. Promise." He raised his hand as if taking an oath.

Astrid took a deep breath while closing her eyes, _'deep cleansing breaths, Astrid. Just like Dr. Seaclaw says. Deep cleansing breaths.'_ Feeling her anger subside a bit she opened her eyes again and looked back at Hiccup. "Keep it clean. I would hate to not be able to stop an assassin because I trip over something." He gave her a rapid nod, so she decided to move on.

Looking back at the room, she stepped carefully in and walked over to a small wall shelf which held several knickknacks and pictures on it. The first was a picture of Hiccup and the General, both dressed in what looked like matching pajamas sitting in a pile of unwrapped Snoggletog presents, grinning like crazy.

 _'Hmm, interesting.'_ She thought while a slight pang of emotion that hit her chest. She ignored it and moved on to what looked like some fossil type rocks and then another picture, this time of Hiccup, a large man who was a double amputee and an older women who looked very similar to him standing in what looked like an archeological site. _'Must be his Mother.'_

Astrid thought back to the file she read on Hiccup and how it mentioned his Mother, who was an explorer of sorts, disappeared two years prior with a man named Gobber. After fruitless searching they were presumed dead.

"That's my Mom and our family friend Gobber," Hiccup's quiet voice cut into her thoughts. Surprisingly, it held none of the stutter and indecisiveness that she had already gotten used to when talking with him. It was quiet but clear and concise. _'Hmm.'_

"Oh really?" She knew already but he didn't need to know that. "You look like her." He chuckled beside her and smiled fondly at the picture.

"Yeah, other than my nose I pretty much got all my genes from Mom." _'Again no stuttering…'_ Astrid thought as she nodded and turned away from the shelf.

"Well," she paused and did another sweep around the room. "Keep the room clean and always keep your blinds closed and windows locked. Ok?" Hiccup nodded gratefully at her.

"I'm going to go and unpack some more. I won't be down for dinner." Astrid said as she gingerly stepped over clothing on the way out of the room and back to her own.

When she had cleared out of the room and shut the door Hiccup let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He glanced around the room a bit, shaking his head at the work he had in store for him later. Finally he turned back to the picture of him, his Mother and Gobber, grinning happily as they looked for remains of an old Viking ship, "oh guys, what would you think about all of this?" He smiled sadly still looking at the picture, "if it were you, you would probably think of it as another one of your adventures, huh?"

The smile left his face, _'I miss you, guys.'_ He thought one last time, before turning away from the picture and making his way downstairs.

* * *

Hiccup came down stairs a little after eleven that evening, carrying a bag of trash and a pile of dishes, after spending two solid hours cleaning his mess of a room. _'It really did need a clean I suppose.'_

After dumping the dishes in the sink he went out the door that led to the backyard to put the trash in the cans outside. As he stepped into the yard he was surprised to find Astrid sitting at the patio table, her feet propped up in the chair in front of her, a cigarette in one hand and a small glass of alcohol in the other. Hiccup quickly deposited the trash into one of the cans and turned back to her, now taking the time to look her over better; his face going beat red as he did.

Astrid had stripped of her early outfit and now donned a blue sports bra and a tight pair of black yoga pants. Clearing his throat, he took a few steps towards her. "Y-you know those things will kill you." He gestured to the cigarette, looking around awkwardly not able to look her in the eyes. Especially not when she was wearing _that_.

Astrid didn't look in his direction as she took another drag on the cigarette before snuffing it out and dropping it into a cup beside her. "So will going outside alone while people want to kill you." Her eyes slid over to him while taking her feet out of the chair in front of her and dropping them to the ground. She watched as his face went from a look of shock which then morphed into one of embarrassment.

"Besides my line of work will more than likely kill me far sooner than the cigarettes." Hiccup looked a little taken aback by what she said before he nervously laughed and headed closer to her. ' _He probably thinks I was joking.'_

Hiccup closed the distance between them and sat down in the chair opposite of her, again getting another look at Astrid; one that had his throat tightening painfully. He gave a lingering gaze at her perfectly sized chest and toned stomach before looking back up at her beautiful face, only to find a cocked eyebrow and two ice blue staring back at him questioningly.

Instantly heat flooded his face, which he was sure she could probably feel from where she was at. "I-I-I..."

Shaking her head at his obvious embarrassment, "Stop before you combust, Hiccup." Astrid took another sip of whisky before giving Hiccup a once over as well. He wore a plain red t-shirt with a pair of plaid pajama pants giving her a better glimpse of his arms, which were surprisingly more toned than she would have imagined. What caught her critical eye next was the necklace that hung around his neck, it was a simple metal chain with a flat black object hanging off of it that she couldn't identify.

She nodded her head, "what's with the necklace?" Hiccup's hand shot up and stroked it fondly a nostalgic look crossed his face.

"It was a gift from my Mom." Astrid set the glass down as she payed attention to his again non frazzled, clear speech. _'It's nice to know he can talk sometimes without it sounding like his brain's broken.'_

"Night Furies have always been my favorite dragon." He looked up from the necklace and looking her straight in the eye. "Do you know there has never been an intact skeleton of a Night Fury found?" Astrid shook her head.

"Anyways, I love them and my Mom surprised me for my birthday one year with this necklace. It's a fossilized Night Fury scale. She was as obsessed with them as I was. Even enough to…" he trailed off a vacant look crossing his face for a moment before his eyes cleared and he looked back at her apologetically. "Sorry."

She shook her head, "its fine. So you always wear it then?" He nodded and grinned, "always. Hey did you also know the Night Fury–" he was suddenly cut off by the rattling of the trash cans not twenty feet from where they sat. At a speed Hiccup couldn't even comprehend Astrid had shot to her feet pulling a gun from _somewhere_ and had it pointed in the direction of the noise.

Hiccup froze in place, knowing he should be doing something other than just sitting there but his body wasn't responding at all. _'Oh Thor, oh Thor.'_ Was all he could think as he watched her stalk towards where the sound came from, gun still raised and ready to fire.

Just as she reached the can a small black shape sprang up intending to jump on top of the trash cans but was intercepted by Astrids quick reach. The sound of hissing pulled him out of his frozen state and back to what was happening in front of him. Quickly he sprang up and walked towards Astrid who had just turned around and was holding a thin black cat by the scruff of its neck.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said as he crossed the remaining distance.

"You know this cat?" Astrid asked as she placed the angry feline in his arms, which calmed down instantly. As the two greeted each other Astrid took the chance to put her gun back into the holster around her ankle.

"Yup, this is my buddy Toothless. He was a stray but now he lives here, I was wondering where you were bud." He gave the skinny cat a scratch under the chin.

Astrid gave the pair an eye roll and gestured towards the door, "alright you two, let's go inside before I need to actually discharge my weapon." Hiccup nodded and followed her order, walking toward the door, cat in hand. Just as he was about to walk through it he stopped and looked back at her.

"Hey um, Astrid?" She cocked an eyebrow, "um I-uh-I'm sorry about the whole, _puppy_ comment." He did his nervous neck scratch again, "you're not a-uh, a puppy. Not at all."

A small smile pulled at her lips, "good. Glad you realized you're mistake."

"Yeah, you're definitely more like a-a dragon!" His excitement barely able to be contained at his realization. "Maybe-uh Deadly Nadder or-or–" He suddenly stopped himself from saying anything more when he noticed her narrowed eyes glaring at him.

"Inside, Hiccup." She said through clenched teeth, hands balled at her side.

Hiccup didn't need to be told again as he rushed back inside, shutting the door behind him. He looked down at Toothless who stared back at him with wide green eyes, "definitely a Deadly Nadder."

 **Sorry for the delay, I was finishing up one of my fics and adding a few chapters to another. So I hope this made up for it. As always thank you so much for the reviews, favs, follows. Y'all are amazing! -Lizby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hiccup trudged down the stairs at seven the next morning, dressed and ready for school. _'All I need now is some coffee.'_ He thought as he rubbed a hand down his face, wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

He had woken up an hour ago with an incredible urge to pee but as he dashed to the bathroom his hand stilled on the door knob; remembering that he now shared a bathroom. Which under no circumstances did he want to find out what Astrid would do to him if he walked in while she was in there. So after several knocks and a quick prayer he slowly opened the door and to his great pleasure she wasn't in there. He did note though that the shower had been used recently and of course the room was spotless, even the towels were hung neatly. Making a mental note to leave the room as he found it, Hiccup went about his morning bathroom routine.

So now freshly shaved and showered he walked into the kitchen with the intent to head straight to the coffee machine to get his fix of caffeine. Of course that was the plan until he saw his blonde bodyguard leaning against the counter, attention focused on the phone in her hand. Hiccup thought he was done being shocked speechless by Astrid but apparently she was just getting started because there she stood looking like the embodiment of the Goddess Freya herself. Astrid had lost the combat boots and leather jacket and now wore a form fitting long sleeve blue dress with black leggings underneath it, her feet donned simple black flats and to top it all off she wore a fur vest to keep her warm from Berk's Fall weather.

But the most incredible part was the waves of flaxen hair that hung loose down her back. They looked like liquid gold and he was sure that if he even had the _honor_ of touching them they would feel the same as well. So over taken by her beauty Hiccup didn't see that her attention was no longer on the phone but now pointed directly at him.

"Finally you're up." She pushed away from the counter, only giving him a better view of her.

"A-Astrid, y-you look…" _'beautiful, incredible, Goddess like,'_ "…girly." He could have slapped himself the second the word came out of his mouth _. 'Girly? Really Hiccup?! This is why you've never had a girlfriend!'_

She cocked her infamous eyebrow and shook her head dismissing what he said, "anyways, come on we have to go." The urgency in her voice snapped him out of the mental berating he was doing to himself.

"Oh ok, we'll let me get some coffee and then we can…" he trailed off as he looked toward where the coffee maker sat only to find it noticeably absent. His eyes darted around the kitchen until they settled on the trash can which had the coffee maker unceremoniously sticking out of it.

He swung his shocked gaze to Astrid, "wha-wha-what happened to the coffee maker?!" He asked pointing in the direction of the trash.

Astrid looked up from her nails that she had been picking and pointed at the same trash can. " _That_ is an archaic device that produced black sludge, _NOT_ a coffee maker. So it had to go." She shrugged.

Hiccup stood there mouth opening and closing, similar to the fish that was his namesake. ' _She-she threw away…how-how controlling can one person be?!'_

"Wha-what was wrong with the coffee maker?" His arms flailing around wildly, "yeah it-it was old but the coffee it made was…well… _drinkable_." He finished lamely.

"Drinkable is not acceptable. So I ordered a new one, it should be here this afternoon. Now, lets go so you and I can both our caffeine, I tend to loose my pleasant disposition with out it."

 _'This is her being pleasant? Thor, I don't want to find out what she's like mad…'_ was all he could think as the two picked up their book bags and headed out the front door.

They walked onto the porch and down the front steps and to his surprise Astrid walked right up to a large black SUV that he had never seen before. He watched as she walked around to the drivers door, opened it and got in. Hiccup looked around confused until the passenger window rolled down and he heard Astrid's voice yelling at him to get in. Apprehensively he walked toward the vehicle, giving it a once over before he opened the passenger door and climbed in. What he saw inside was just as much surprise as the vehicle it's self.

Where the stereo would generally reside a large touch screen monitor sat and flanking its sides were several sets of buttons and knobs. Hiccup took a quick look around and saw more monitors in the two rows behind them. Letting out a whistle of appreciation, he turned back to the front clicking his seat belt before looking over at Astrid.

"Maaaannn this is nice." He pressed the the button on the glove box and was surprised when out popped a mounted laptop and beside it a hand gun. "Oh well that's not a standard feature." He said and shut the glovebox quickly.

Astrid shook her head while she started the vehicle, "there is nothing standard about this vehicle. Thank the Berkain government for that." The she pressed the start button and the engine roared to life and before Hiccup could say anything else the two shot off like a rocket down the quiet house lined street. Hiccup physically had to hold on while Astrid drove at a very illegal speed and turned corners like she was in a formula one car.

Gripping his seat truly scared for his life, Hiccup looked over at Astrid, "uuhhh Ast-Astrid could-could you maybe uh sl-slow down?! Please!" He was answered by a slam of the brakes when they reached a red light.

Astrid let out an annoyed sigh, "I've been trained in tactical driving Hiccup. Trust me you're safe." She shook her head at his irrational fear.

"Really? Cause I-I sure don't feel safe!" She turned to look at him and while she did she gave him quick once over, his color was pale and she was pretty sure his fingers would pierce the leather seats soon. With a grumble she eased off the gas and slowed the vehicle down. She could see him relax instantly, _'his file talked about how adventurous he was...all I've seen is someone who is constantly nervous and could be scared of his own shadow in the right conditions. Another question in the mystery of who Hiccup really is and who wants him dead.'_ She thought.

Hiccup let out a breath he had been holding and relaxed into the seat. "Thanks." He didn't feel like anything else needed to be said between the two and they fell into a comfortable silence.

After buzzing through a drive-thru and getting some coffee and breakfast sandwiches, the two pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked the car. Hiccup had his hand on the handle when, Astrid's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He instantly stilled enjoying the feel of her touching him but slightly terrified at the same time.

"Hey we have a few backstory facts to go over." She saw she had his full attention and continued, "my name is still Astrid, but my last name isn't Hofferson here it's Anderson, Astrid Anderson." He nodded.

"Ok next, we know each other. Friends from way back, I moved but now I'm back to finish school at Berk U. That will cover why I'm always hanging around you. Alright?" He nodded obediently again.

"Good, lets go then." The two exited the vehicle and started walking toward Hiccup and now Astrid's first class. Along the way Hiccup gave waves to a few people who passed. All greeting him and then getting a questioning look on their faces when they saw the pretty blonde he was walking with.

The two walked into an Engineering class and sat down towards the center of the room. Again several of his classmates gave a critical eye to the beautiful stranger sitting near him. Probably for several reasons but the main being the fact that she was there with him. Hiccup.

"Good morning class," their teach said. "I see we have a new student, Ms. Astrid Anderson. If you would please come up here, I have some paperwork to give you." He gestured for her to come down with his hand.

Much to his surprise Astrid didn't walk towards him with her normal military like movements; stealthy, assertive and deadly. No, instead she walked between the desks swaying her hips with a bounce in her step. A walk that left ever male, which was the entire rest of the class, leaning out of their seats to watch her as she passed. Much to Hiccup's displeasure.

He watched her saunter up to the teach and exchange pleasantries and then flash him a million dollar smile as he passed the paperwork to her. His professor than said _something_ to her which earned him the _most_ enchanting laugh Hiccup had ever heard. If he didn't know the real Astrid, the one from the last twenty four hours at least, he would think she was another college girl. Friendly, pretty, _normal_. The problem was he did know the real Astrid, so seeing her acting like this left him thoroughly confused.

Hiccup watched as she walked back to the desk beside him all eyes following her yet again, the most critical being Hiccup himself. Astrid gingerly sat down in the seat not paying any attention to the looks as she pulled out her laptop. It was a moment later she finally spared a glance at Hiccup beside her and to her surprise he was still staring at her with a bewildered look on his face.

"What?" She whispered so only he could hear. He blinked a couple of times before he finally spoke, " _who are you_?" He asked still not exactly sure about what he had just seen. _'Did someone replace deadly scary Astrid with super personable and charming Astrid?'_

Seeing his confusion at her interaction she had just had with the professor, Astrid smirked and leaned closer to him. "Someone who's _really_ good at their job." With a satisfied smirk she leaned back and began working on her computer, leaving Hiccup to continue staring.

* * *

Two classes later it was time for lunch and Hiccup had agreed to meet up with his group of friends at a local deli near campus. He was sure they had a thousand questions for him since they had no interaction with Astrid up until this point, other than their initial meeting. Which he admits could have definitely gone better.

Astrid parked out front of the building as the group were all arriving on foot. Tuffnut was the first to recognize the two, "whoa, look who's pulled up in some fancy SUV." He said as he pointed at them, the whole group turned to look and watched as Hiccup and Astrid got out.

Snotlout pushed to the front of the group when he saw Astrid walk around the vehicle to the sidewalk. "Hey babe, didn't see you last night." He walked right up to her side. "Want to sit beside me at the table?" Snotlout flexed a bicep in Astrid's direction.

Astrid gave him a once over before giving him an obvious eye roll, "hard pass." Everyone let out a laugh, breaking the ice before they walked into the deli and towards a large open table. Before Hiccup even had a say, Astrid had maneuvered him into the seat of her liking, "I'll go get our sandwiches, what do you want?"

Hiccup knew he shouldn't have been surprised by Astrid doing these things for him but it definitely still took some getting used to. "Um, uh a Reuben." He told her as he reached into his pocket searching for his wallet, "here let me give you some cash."

Astrid stopped him with a shake of her head and pulled out a black card out of her purse. "Nope, my incredibly high limit government card says you're not." With that she walked off to the front counter with Snotlout trailing behind her.

Once the two were out of hearing distance, his remaining friends all turned to him and began peppering him with questions. "How is she? Is she as bad ass as she seems?" Can we look in the the car? Can we _ride_ in the car? Where does she keep her gun?"

Hiccup threw up his hands in a motion to stop, "whoa, whoa, whoa! Ok first she's good but a bit, um, intense. Very bad ass almost to the point of being a movie character or something. I'm sure you can look _and_ ride in the car and her gun…" Hiccup blushed at the thought. "Well-uh-I-I just know it's there." They all nodded at his answers just as Astrid and Snotlout came walking back, trays filled with food.

As Astrid sat down beside him and passed over his food, even more questions were thrown in her direction, all of which she answered in her own Astrid way. Watching all of them interact, essentially welcoming her into their tight knit group, he could help but smile. Maybe having a bodyguard around wouldn't be _that_ bad.

 **2 updates in a row! So I love reading your reviews concerning Astrid, to put it simply you really shouldn't like her a ton yet. She's got a lot of stuff to work through and as you can see so does Hiccup.**

 **Oh and about her smoking it will come up a few more times, another bad habit that she is in need of stopping, just like her drinking and being hyper critical of Hiccup. Astrid has a ways to go before she's the Astrid we know and love, so just hang in there.**

 **It's all about the transformation.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Alright students, have a great day and remember test on Friday. Meaning only a two more days to study!" Hiccup's professor yelled as everyone walked out of class.

Hiccup stood at his desk gathering up the last of his things while Astrid stood beside him at her desk packing her book bag in an expert fashion. He glanced over at her and shook his head as he watched her, rigid and precise, just like her and the way she carried out this bodyguard job. It had been a week since the day in the deli when he had begun to feel optimistic about the arrangement between them and in that week Hiccup had come to realize that his optimism was very premature. While Astrid was cordial to him and his friends they really hadn't made any progress in knowing _anything_ about her. She was still a complete enigma to him.

The only thing he had learned about her was that the girl liked schedules and order. Two things that Hiccup did very poorly, which had resulted in the two butting heads on several issues. Mainly her total control and his seeming lack of it. He was slowly beginning to feel like he had a nanny, a deadly beautiful one but still a nanny.

"Hey Hiccup!" His classmates Olaf and Fen walked up to him and Astrid.

"Hey Guys, what's up?" He finished packing his bag and looked at the pair.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to study at our place for the test. We could use a bit of that Haddock brain power." Hiccup chuckled nervously he knew he was in the top of the class and could probably help them but the feeling of anxiety that was beginning to bloom in his chest kept him from answering them right away.

Astrid watched the interaction with a critical eye and mild annoyance. She thought about the last week with Hiccup and the only word she could describe it was, ' _tiring.'_

Every single decision she made, all of which were to keep him safe, he questioned. _'Why do we have to take this route Astrid?' 'Why are you following me into the bathroom? Do you always drink so much?'_ She heard in her mind, nasally voice included.

She had hopes that they would find common ground but it seemed that her and Hiccup Haddock were just too different. Though she did note that his stutter had all but stopped around her. _'Thank the Gods'_ It only seemed to come up now when he was nervous, which happened to be right this instant.

One of the most frustrating oddities that she still couldn't understand was Hiccup's anxieties toward pretty much everything. Other than school and the house the pair went very few other places. Once they went to the library but even then he didn't want to stay, just grab the books and go. Even at the house him and his friends shared he preferred to be up in his room like a recluse. The most peculiar part about it no one mentioned anything about it, as if it was normal behavior. They all just smiled and nodded at him and let him be his strange hermit self. Never pushing him. Coddling him.

' _It was all very frustrating.'_ She thought as she continued to watch the interaction. Just then she saw Hiccup's tell, he nervously scratched his neck and the stutter began. _'He's going to reject them.'_ She thought bitterly.

"Well-uh-well I don't know I'm uh pretty busy. So-sorry guys." The two men shook their heads and gave him a nod before walking away. Hiccup began to turn towards Astrid when he heard Olaf mutter to Fen "I knew he wouldn't come," before walking out of the classroom.

Astrid watched as Hiccup heard what they said, his face switching through several emotions: anxiety, hurt, embarrassment and finally a fake mask slid into place and he looked back up her way. "We should get going I have a lot of studying to do." Astrid said nothing and followed him as he walked out the door. Somewhat concerned but mostly please she didn't have to get any push back from telling him it was time to go.

* * *

The two walked into the front door after a rather tense ride, Hiccup only making one comment about her driving and one complaint about her taking an alternate route home. Heather greeted them in the kitchen where she was chopping vegetables at the counter. "Hey Hiccup, hey Astrid." Hiccup gave a small wave before heading up the stairs for what Astrid was sure the rest of the night.

Astrid hung back in the kitchen and watched Hiccup ascend the stairs, waiting until he was out of view before turning to Heather and staring her down. Heather, feeling the burn of Astrid's gaze immediately stopped chopping and looked up at her.

"Why do you do that?" Astrid asked point blank.

Heather's eyes darted around the room obviously searching for some kind of clue as to what Astrid meant. "Dooo what?"

"Treat Hiccup like that?"

Immediately clarity passed through Heather's eyes, she sat the knife down and stared at the chopped vegetables as if she was gathering her thoughts. Astrid knew Heather would be the right one to broach the subject to, the girl was getting a degree to be a therapist and work for Berk's government helping its soldiers. So if anyone was going to be able to explain the inner workings of Hiccup Haddocks mind it was Heather.

After a long pause she finally spoke, "Hiccup has been through a lot…we…we just all decided to let him live the way he wanted to. Not force any help on him."

Astrid's eyes narrowed at the raven haired girl. She had read Hiccup's file cover to cover and the _only_ bad thing that had ever happened in his life was his Mom and Gobber's disappearance. So the only reasonable answer would be it had _something_ to do what that but was that really enough to screw him up so badly. She didn't think so.

"Everyone has been through a lot. Why coddle him?"

She let out a small chuckle, "You're right you, me, everyone has gone through a lot but not everyone reacts to it the same. Hiccup…well Hiccup became the Hiccup that's here today after his Mom and Gobber disappeared…" she took a breath, "he started to change. His dad tried to force him into getting help but…well that only made it worse. So we all came up with the plan that everyone would move in here and we just try and support him."

Astrid's annoyance for all parties involved in this plan even the General grew exponentially. _'How could they just treat him like that? He maybe alive and well but in no way is he living his life.'_ She thought as her piercing gaze turned into a glare.

"Ignore the problem, you think that's the solution?" Astrid bit out through clenched teeth, her hands balled at her side.

Heather quickly returned Astrid's glare and chastising response with one of her own, "should he just drink them away then? Is that the solution you recommend? Hmm?" Her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for Astrid's reply.

For a brief moment Astrid was at a loss for words. No one had seen through her as quickly as Heather did. Even though Heather knew nothing of her past and the sins that she had committed, she felt like everything was on display that very second. Every horrible damn thing she had every done or seen. ' _I should have known she's much more perceptive than the others.'_

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts and emotions Astrid gave Heather an obvious look up and down before nodding and gave the other girl a sardonic grin, "whatever works right?" Not wanting to hear anymore insight from Heather, Astrid, immediately turned and grabbed her favorite whiskey from the counter before heading outside for a long evening with her thoughts.

* * *

The next day went similar to the previous, other than Hiccup throwing a fit about Astrid following him into the bathroom, something she thought he blew way out of proportion. His childish attitude starting to strain her nerves more today than ever. Probably a result of the conversation she had with Heather last night and the memories it drudged up for her.

 _'Who cares it's just pee.'_ She thought with an eye roll as the pair walked into the house near dinner. Today was one of Hiccup's longer days which meant everyone else was already home by the time they arrived. Which is why they found all the other house occupants currently lounging around the living room talking or watching TV.

Ruffnut saw the pair first and jumped up from the couch to greet them. "Hey Hiccup…Hey killer." Astrid cocked an eyebrow at her greeting, "how was school?" Astrid shrugged and Hiccup gave a noncommittal noise.

"Great awesome, sooo we were wondering if the two of you wanted to come to a party tomorrow?" She asked and motioned to all the occupants in the room as they gave a small nod in agreement.

One thing that Astrid prides herself in is not getting surprised often. Over the years she had had more enemies then she could count try and get the jump on her and none of them surprised her as much as the question that just left Ruffnut's mouth. She briefly wondered if her talk with Heather yesterday spurred this olive branch of sorts. ' _Maybe they are going to finally stop treating him like a child.'_

Giving a glance over to Hiccup she quickly realized that no matter how great an opportunity this was that they were giving him, he was going to say no to his friends. Say no to living his life and break out of his shell. Her anger began to grow as he tell went into full swing, hand behind the neck, eyes darting, nervous laugh. He was fully panicked and it pissed her off.

Whether it was from all the frustrations of the last week, the conversation with Heather or just her own short temper in dealing with certain solutions, Astrid didn't know, but at that moment it didn't matter; she was fed up. She wanted this group to be honest with their friend, stop handling him like he were glass but most importantly she wanted Hiccup to own up and be honest with himself. Realize he was not living any sort of normal life.

She thought with a tinge of anger, _'Thor knows, some of us haven't had the luxury to hide away from our problems we've just had to live with our horrors and move on.'_

A million thought were running through Hiccup's mind and his heart was racing after the question Ruffnut had just asked him. _'A party? Tomorrow? Uh, Thor…I…I…'_ his normal anxiety starting to take hold.

"He won't go." Came a cold voice from the other side of the room causing all eyes to snap to Astrid. Her narrowed eyes fixated straight on Hiccup who look looked back at her confused.

They stared at each other a moment before he found the ability to say anything, "wha-what was that?" Hiccup felt like something was crushing his chest when he asked the question. She sounded so cold and detached, not anything like the Astrid he had known the last week.

Never breaking his gaze she answered him, "you won't go." She said slowly, enunciating every word. "Just tell them…oh wait you don't have to, they already know. They're just to scared to say anything." Hiccup eyes widened in shock at her words and he gazed around the room only to see looks of guilt forming on all the people in the room. At this point he couldn't hear much over his rapidly beating heart as his eyes finally found their way back to Astrid's cold ones. The one who was the cause of this distress. Quickly his panic was turning to anger. _'How-how dare she? She doesn't know me!'_

"Wh-where do you get off saying what I-I will or won't do?!" His voice raising and his motioning his hands between him and his blonde bodyguard.

Astrid gave a cold chuckle, "I've been around you for a week and I can already read you like a book Hiccup. Your stuttering and nervous actions, your reclusiveness, your anxiety and fear and Thor damned your complaining! We all have had shit in our past Hiccup, grow up, move on and live your damned life!"

Almost immediately Astrid regretted the words that had tumbled out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it, well she did but not like this…never like this. She just wanted him to so badly stop living in a broken state, she should know considering that's how she's been for the last ten years.

Knowing that her anger didn't solely stem from Hiccup, and his want to fade into the background of his own life. That most of it came from all the horrible events she herself had to push through, all the shit she had to just get over and move on from or peoples lives would have been forfeited. Including her own. All the pain she had to bury deep inside and keep her mask of indifference firmly in place. Only made what she said worse. It was then that a horrifying realization hit her like a herd of yaks, she saw herself in Hiccup. Fearful, anxiety driven Hiccup…

Unfortunately for Hiccup, Astrid couldn't even begin to make him understand that pain and realization so instead she had done what she did best, lashed out. Something she had perfected over the years.

 _'Damn it.'_ Was all she could think further as she watched Hiccup break apart in front of her.

As Hiccup listened to the venom laced words that tumbled out of Astrid's mouth, he felt his world getting smaller and smaller. Each word she said piercing his heart with unbelievable accuracy. To make matters worse was the fact that they were coming from the girl who he was slowly developing a small crush on. While the two butted heads, were complete opposites and he knew nothing about her. He couldn't help but feel something for her. ' _Well did feel something.'_

With his heart beating wildly out of his chest and his breathing ragged he glanced one more time at Astrid, the girl who had just crushed him and took off running. Sprinting as fast as he could up the stairs and into his room before slamming the door. Cutting him off from the world, off from his friends and mort importantly off from Astrid.

Astrid stood there staring at the vacant spot where Hiccup once stood, still able to see his broken green eyes staring at her. No one dared to utter a word during the whole exchange or after. Clearly afraid of Astrid's wrath, or maybe they agreed with her and just didn't want to say so. Whatever the reason was Astrid didn't feel like finding out. So like the previous night she stomped towards the kitchen grabbing her favorite bottle of whiskey again but this time marched up the stairs and into her room beside Hiccup's; slamming her door in the same deafening fashion as he had done. Taking a swig of the bottle, she was ready to drowned out all the memories and emotions she currently had swirling inside of her. The freshest one being the broken look on Hiccup's face that she had single handedly caused.

* * *

"Hiccup…Hiccup…" Heather gently knocked on his door an hour after the explosive conversation downstairs. When he didn't respond she gave a pointed glare to the door that rested next to his. Wishing she could give Astrid a piece of her mind.

Heather knew what they were doing to Hiccup wasn't helping him, it was a bandaid but she also knew Hiccup's Father didn't want to push him again. The last time he did so ending in a disastrous fashion. So they had all agreed to just be there for him and hope that someday enough time would go by and he would come out of this strange place he was in.

But Astrid had been right, what they were doing wasn't helping, if anything it was only making him worse. As time went on his anxiety and fears seemed to be ruling his life, where his adventurous spirit and love for life once did.

 _'Though she didn't have to be so damn mean about it.'_ Heather thought with another glare to the door.

Ever since Astrid had come into the house, Heather had been observing her silently. The first violent outburst the day they met being her fist red flag and as she watched she saw many more spring up. The drinking, her social issues, her hyper awareness even more than required to be an effective bodyguard. They were all signs of PTSD, Heather should know, she was specializing in treating it. No two cases of PTSD were the same and for Astrid it looked like she was still able to complete her job. At least until she met Hiccup and if Heather had to guess the reason Hiccup got under her skin so much is because Astrid saw a lot of herself in him.

Shaking her head she turned back to Hiccup's door and knocked again, "Hiccup, its Heather please open up…" after another minute of waiting Heather heard the lock click and the door opened to reveal a red eyed Hiccup trying to give her a weak smile.

Slipping carefully inside, Heather immediately pulled Hiccup into a hug. The two went way back to when at thirteen she became a refugee of Berk when she escaped from her old home, Berserker island. Stoick had been the one to personally save her and bring her to Berk, something she was forever grateful for. So while they found her a permanent foster family she lived with the Haddocks and by the end of the few months there her and Hiccup had practically become siblings. Even after she moved in with her new family their bond grew.

Heather released her grip and maneuvered the two to his bed to sit down for a very long overdue conversation. She rubbed his back a bit while Hiccup took another swipe at his eyes, "Hiccup I'm so sorry about what Astrid said, she had no–"

"She was right." Came his gravely voice cutting her off.

Heather's eyes brows furrowed, "what?"

He looked up and met her eyes, "she was right…I mean she told me in a horrible way but…she was right, about everything. Is-is everyone really that scared to say anything to me?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes, begging her to be truthful to him. So for the first time in two years she was 100% straight with him.

"Yes…the-the thing is Hiccup, we know how hard loosing your Mom and Gobber was and it was easier to not upset you than have you slip into a depression again. We just…" she took a breath and composed herself before continuing, "we were wrong, Hiccup. I'm sorry…but I will say I do miss the old Hiccup…everyone does." He nodded and ducked his head down, it was then that Heather began to worry about what the impact of this information might do to him.

Just as she was sure she would have to give Stoick a call, Hiccup lifted his head and looked right at her. "Well I guess there's only one thing to do now…" a small smile began to spread across his face.

"…what?" Heather asked almost scared of the answer.

"Something crazy."

 **Looks like happy fun times are over for a bit for Hiccup and Astrid.**

 **I really wanted to spend this chapter getting in to why Hiccup is so OOC and why it bugs Astrid so much.**

 **Speaking of Astrid, I wanted to address her PTSD. PTSD is a very personal thing, no two people have the same symptoms and triggers. I used personal experiences with family members and friends to write her character in this story. So hopfully her actions, as confusing as they might be at times, ring true to anyone who has ever suffered from this disorder.**

 **As always thank you so much for the reviews I do read them all and they mean a ton to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Astrid waited down in the kitchen for Hiccup, feeling slightly nervous about seeing him after their blow out last night. She knew that Heather had gone to see him last night because between drinks she had heard the knocking and subsequently him opening his door to let her in. Past that, Astrid wasn't sure how long she stayed or what was said. She just hoped that whatever was said between the two it was enough to get him down the stairs this morning.

At no point did she want to explain to the General that she yelled at his Son and now he's refusing to leave his room.

 _'He'll probably strip me of a rank, damn it.'_ For the hundredth time Astrid thought, as she reflected on her actions last night and the repercussions that could await her. Not that she didn't deserve it.

Tapping her foot on the floor, she could admit now that she had been careless, impulsive and let her emotions get in the way of her job. _'Why couldn't I just shut up and do my job? Who cares if he doesn't leave his room anyway?'_ she thought bitterly balling her hands at her side, her nails pressing painfully into her skin. The only reason she kept coming back to for her actions was that she saw a bit of herself in Hiccup; before she was completely ruined. Hiccup still had a chance, and he was throwing it away. A chance she never got and to be frank a chance that she wishes she had.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs pulled Astrid of her thoughts her eyes expectedly looking up at Hiccup's form coming down the stairs. Reaching the kitchen, he headed straight for the coffee maker, never once glancing in her direction. Astrid followed his movements like a hawk, what she found surprised her. They were normal.

There was no tension, no sadness…just normal. ' _Other than him not looking at me of course.'_

Blue eyes watched Hiccup as he finished making his coffee and grabbed an orange off the counter, before turning around and heading towards the front door. Still not speaking or acknowledging that she was even in the room. Astrid slowly followed behind his retreating form unsure of what was going on.

 _'Is him not saying anything a good thing…or…'_ she watched as he climbed into the passenger seat of the vehicle again without so much as a word. Stepping around the vehicle towards the driver side door, Astrid opened it quickly and hopped inside. Sparing a quick glance to her right she found Hiccup looking out the passenger side window casually taking a sip off his travel mug, perfectly composed. Something on even a normal day he wouldn't be able to do. Astrid narrowed her eyes and focused back on the road ahead before starting the vehicle and sending a silent prayer to the Gods to give her patience.

* * *

Astrid watched as Hiccup walked into the front door, book bag draped over one shoulder. The day had gone fine. No complaints, no stuttering, no anxious actions it was a perfectly normal day. Of course besides the fact that Hiccup had not uttered a single word to Astrid. He spoke nicely to his other classmates even joked around with them but not once did he even glance in her direction. Not once.

The two crossed the threshold of the house and walked into the living room where they found the room noticeably absent. Other than Heather who was in the kitchen, everyone else was gone. She lifted her head at the sight of the two and greeted them, "hey you two." Astrid nodded and Hiccup took a seat at the kitchen table.

He looked around for a minute, "where is everyone?" He asked grabbing a slice of the apple she had just cut up and grinned when she batted his hand.

Heather held up her fingers and ticking them off as she named the roommates, "Tuff and Ruff went to go see their parents, Snotlout is at the gym and my Fishlegs is studying. He's got a test in a week but isn't wasting anytime. You know how he is." She shrugged and sat down beside Hiccup at the table.

"What are you going to do this evening Hiccup?" Heather asked him curiously.

He shrugged and popped another apple slice into his mouth, "I have a project due in two weeks. Probably just work on that." Heather nodded in agreement.

During his whole exchange Astrid watched silently, leaning against the wall taking in every word and action between the two. It was causal and friendly. She watched Hiccup seeing him in this new light, confused her. He seemed so relaxed in the conversation and interaction that he was having. ' _Could he have really changed that much after just one day?'_ She wondered as she watched Hiccup get up and head for his room upstairs. Her eyes following him up the stairs before dropping back down to Heather when she lost sight of him. Heather, who was now staring straight at her extended a hand out to the chair in front of her, inviting her to sit down. Deciding she would like to speak to _someone_ today, she sat down in the chair facing the other girl.

"I want to thank you." Heather unexpectedly said. Astrid cocked an eyebrow in clear confusion for the girls statement.

"Odin knows it wasn't the best way to go about it but…what you said last night to Hiccup resonated. He wants to get out of this weird place he's been." Astrid nodded her head in agreement. "Actually, I would like to speak with you about a few things. You know the degree I'm working on and what I'm specializing in." Astrid nodded again.

"Well considering who you are and what you do…I figured you might be a good source of knowledge." She said happily. Astrid looked at her hopeful face and gave a mental sigh, "fire away."

Heather pulled a tablet out of no where and began tapping on the screen, Astrid assumed to take notes. "Ok first off, have you ever been to see a psychiatrist?"

Astrid gave an unamused look at the question and crossed her arms over her chest, "what kind of question is that? You know they are mandated."

Heather nodded her head quickly, "you're right, what I meant was have you ever seen a psychiatrist _outside_ of the military mandated appointments?" Astrid paused, thinking about her answer before she gave it. "Yes."

Green eyes stared into blue for a long minute before Heather got the nerve to ask the next question, "would you…would you mind telling me why?" Blue eyes narrowed before closing. Astrid took a deep breath and leaned back in her seat, taking another deep breath before opening her eyes and staring down at her hands.

' _How do you answer a question like that? My life's fucked up? I've prayed for death on 4 occasions? I've killed more people than I could ever hope count?'_ She contemplated morosely.

Finally she decided to give Heather as general of an answer as she could, since she was no where near ready to open up to the other girl. "Dr. Seaclaw says too many reasons." Astrid gave a slight chuckle thinking of the usually frustrated Doctor who had to deal with her. Appreciating the fact that she could almost give her therapist reasons to go see a therapist.

"Dr. Seaclaw!" Astrid's eyes widened at Heather exclamation. "You-you see Dr. Seaclaw?!"

"Yes?" She hesitantly answered, since it looked like Heather was about to leap over the table and attack her in excitement.

"Oh my Thor! Dr. Seaclaw is a celebrity in our field, I'm a huge fan!" She beamed and sighed dreamily. "I can't believe you know you him! He's the best of the best and generally only works with the most elite soldiers,The Berk Guard, since they are usually the most stressed…" The stars in Heather's quickly faded away as she stoped abruptly and looked at Astrid, eyebrows furrowed, "…why do _you_ see Dr. Seaclaw?" Saying nothing Astrid just stared at the other girl her face becoming hard. Easily conveying the answer to Heather.

Heather carefully put her tablet down on the table, "You're…you're part of the Berk Guard aren't you?...Oh Odin, no wonder you are the way you are." Heather leaned back in her seat and brought her hand up to her head.

"Hey what the Hel is that supposed to mean?" She asked, clearly offended by what Heather said.

"Well the way you act, your obvious PTSD…it kind of all makes sense now." Astrid's eyes narrowed again, _'obvious PTSD…who does she think she is?'_ While she was thinking of various ways to show Heather how obvious her PTSD was she failed to notice the girl in front of her go stiff and eyes go wide. It was only when she started talking in an abnormally scared tone did Astrid pay her any attention.

"Wh-why would…would they have someone from the-uh-the Berk Guard to protect Hiccup?" She asked, voice shaking and her hands trembling slightly. Taking in Heather's whole demeanor, Astrid knew she wasn't going to like the answer to the question that she was about to ask; but she still did.

"Because Hiccup is in a lot of danger…Is there something you need to tell me, Heather?" A nervous chuckle could be heard. Which only caused Astrid to narrow her eyes more firmly on her target. Frustration beginning to prickle at the edge of her mind at how Heather was acting. Now she absolutely certain she would not like her answer.

"So-uh-promise you won't get mad?"

Her eyebrow twitched, "Never."

* * *

Music pounded all around Hiccup as he made his way through the sweaty crowd, a red cup of alcohol firmly in his grasps. The dimness of the room helped him move around without getting much attention. Which is exactly what he wanted at the moment, since his anxiety pulsing along with the music.

After his _forced_ realization last night about how he's been acting the last two years and his talk with Heather he had come up with the plan that got him here. One he hoped would start him on the path to getting his life back.

Phase one of the plan was simple, ignore Astrid. He was still rather upset with her, even if she was ultimately right with her accusations. _'Where does she get off telling me what she knows about me? From a file especially?!'_ He thought angrily as he took another drink of beer.

Astrid had made no effort to share anything about herself or really get to know him. Apparently she had all the information she needed from a file and one week together to break him down completely. _'…And yet she was right…'_ he took another drink.

Finally making it over to the other side of the room Hiccup perched against the wall taking in the whole party scene. He hadn't been to one since Freshman year, so he was pretty rusty on what to do. So he figured he would look around a bit before participating. After watching couples grinding on each other and idiots having a drinking competition for a while Hiccup began to think about how the day went ignoring Astrid. It had been a total success in his book.

He started the morning just like he always did coffee and a quick breakfast; she was standing in the kitchen waiting for him and of course she looked as beautiful as always. Which made his betraying heart flutter a bit. He forced himself to ignore it.

After he grabbed his coffee and orange and breezed right past her; like she was wasn't even there. Of course he saw her stare, he saw her stare at him all day. Giving him strange, critical looks. She was trying to figure out how he was acting the way he was and to be perfectly honest it wasn't easy. Well ignoring her was but being semi outgoing was still difficult. He used to be very outgoing but when he shut himself off after his Mom's disappearance its like he had just forgotten how. So pushing himself to be the old Hiccup today had been taxing but he found it got easier and easier as the day went on, at least enough to get to phase two of the plan; escape the prison.

Last night after he had come up with the plan and told Heather her part, he had made quick work of the window sensor in his room. His engineering geared mind, easily tricking the piece of equipment to think the window was still shut when it was very much so open.

So when he and Astrid had come home from school, he made sure Heather did her part in distracting his bodyguard while he went upstairs, slipped out the window, on to the porch roof and down to the yard bellow. Where Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout were waiting in Tuffnut's old van down the street.

He had to admit to himself the whole thing was exciting, while the anxiety was there lurking in the background, he liked having his heart race because of something other than fear. He felt more alive in the last few hours than he had in years. _'Now I just have to think of a way to get home without Astrid finding out.'_ Unfortunately, he hadn't quite gotten that part of his plan nailed down especially depending on the level of alcohol he consumed. Shrugging he decided to put the thought out of his mind and enjoy his freedom at the moment.

Looking back across the room he found Tuffnut and Ruffnut both dancing with respective partners to the still deafening music and Snotlout was now drinking and laughing loudly with a large group of guys in the corner. This was also part of the plan Hiccup had not been able to factor in; what he would do once he got to said party. It had been a long time since he had been to a party and even back when he did go to them he never danced with anyone. Maybe Heather but they were practically siblings so it wasn't _that_ type of dancing. He also didn't feel the want or need to get hammered, buzzed was fine, he didn't want to go far past that.

His eyes swept the room again as he took another drink from his cup, still trying to find his place at the party, when out of no where a short red head appeared before him. Startling him enough to choke on some beer that went down the wrong pipe.

"Hi!" Her bubbly voice travelled above the music to greet him. Snapping his gaze down to meet her happy hazel eyes, Hiccup instantly felt the familiar anxiety creeping back up.

She leaned in close to him, "want to dance?" He could smell her perfume she was so close, it smelled flowery, almost too sweet. The quick smell triggered something in his mind that told him he preferred something different. Something not so fake, something warmer and fresh smelling. _'Something like what Ast-'_

Snapping himself quickly out of that dangerous train of thoughts, he realized that the tiny red head was still staring expectedly at him waiting for an answer to her question. Pushing down the anxiety he gave her a rapid nod before he felt her hand wrap around his own and pull him out into the mass of bodies.

Almost instantly he regretted his decision as he felt the small red head wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself impossibly close to him as she began to move to the music. Not knowing what to do with his own hands, he opted to just have them suspended in the air at least a foot away from her. Feeling awkward as he stood there not moving as muscle while she ground her body intimately against his own, he decided to lean down and talk to her. Hoping to distract the two from what was happening at the moment.

"What's your name?" He asked far to loudly.

"Fangsbreath but everyone calls me Fay." She unlocked her hands from around his neck and reached down to his hands and skillfully guided them to her hips. A movement that almost caused Hiccup to have a heart attack.

"Now, what's your name?" She asked after putting her hands back around his neck. Running her fingers through his hair.

"Uh-uh my-my name is -uh-Hiccup." He stuttered out glad that the room was dim enough for her not to see his incredibly red face.

She grinned up at him, "Hiccup…I like it." Her movements started again but this time with his hands now on her hips he was forced to somewhat move with her. Deciding to try to replicate the movements of his arms with the rest of the body he slowly began to sway in rhythm to her. While he knew he wasn't very good, mediocre at best, he kept moving starting to feel more comfortable and starting to enjoy the feeling of the girl in his arms. Even though _something_ still felt off about the situation.

It was only when he looked down into the hazel eyes of Fay and found himself wishing they were a piercing set of blue ones instead, did he realize what it was that felt off.

 _'He wanted Astrid in his arms. Not Fay.'_

Shaking the thoughts from his head he focused back on the feeling of the girl in his arms and not about how it might feel to have Astrid in his arms instead. To have Astrid stare up at him in such an intimate way. A way he was sure is and would always be just a dream for him.

Quickly pulling his gaze from Fay, Hiccup looked up into the crowd, hoping to clear his mind, when shockingly he found the same blue eyes of his thoughts actually staring at him. Though they weren't looking at him in the seductive manner he hoped for, no, these blue eyes looked deadly; and they were pointed straight at him.

It took only a minute for his mind to process that he could _actually_ see Astrid, his own eyes widening at the realization.

 _'Oh Thor that means…I'm so dead.'_ He glanced quickly to Astrid's right and saw Heather and Fishlegs standing meekly beside her. Offering a small wave when they made eye contact. Sweeping his eyes back to Astrid he saw that she had never taken her piercing gaze off of him even as she began to stalk toward the pair. Thankfully Fay was completely oblivious to the whole exchange and was still happily dancing in front of him; unknowingly becoming his human shield.

Hiccup watched as Astrid glided across the floor making a b-line for him while still maneuvering around drunk couples with a grace he only wishes he could have. All the time never taking her eyes off of his, he felt like he was falling into some sort of trance as he watched her come closer and closer. Then before he knew it Astrid was standing right behind a still gyrating Fay, who had yet to notice Hiccup had gone still. He could almost feel the anger radiating off of Astrid at this point only causing his heart to speed up more. His past anxiety flaring higher than ever before; and then it happened Astrid reached forward and tapped Fay on the shoulder.

Fay's long red hair swept against his chest as she whipped her head around to see who was interrupting her dancing. Icy blue eyes cut into hazel as Astrid pinned down her prey.

"Excuse me, can we help you?" She asked her voice having lost some of its former bubbly tone.

"You can help me by leaving. Now." Astrid wasn't mincing words with the dumb female. Fay looked from Astrid and back to Hiccup who still looked shocked at Astrid's appearance. "You know this blonde, Hiccup?" Both sets of eyes now looking at him.

The question seemed to break Hiccup of his shock enough to remember his still festering anger at Astrid, which surprisingly at the moment outweighed his fear of her. "I'm ignoring you." He told her pointedly and glared at her.

Returning the glare, "well that's obvious and you can ignore me later when we get home." At the word home Fay quickly unwound her hands from Hiccups neck and pushed away from him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Home?!"

"Uh, um I-I-I…," Hiccup stuttered. _'How do I explain Astrid is living with me, does everything with me but isn't my girlfriend?'_ he thought sardonically.

Deciding to take the lead and get rid of the still unnamed red head herself, Astrid closed the distance between her and Hiccup; sliding her hands up his chest and into his hair and pushing her body into his own. Turning to look at Fay, Astrid laid her head against his chest, "yup, home. Now please leave my boyfriend and I alone. We need to make up after our fight." At the word boyfriend, Fay's face went as red as her hair, giving one last glare at Hiccup before she stomped off into the crowd.

For the second time that night Hiccup had a woman pressed intimately against him but this time though the experience was completely different than the first. While Fay smelled too sweet and her short height made the fit between them not quite right; Astrid smelled perfect and the way her head rested on his chest at _just_ the right spot made his heart flutter with excitement. His earlier thoughts hadn't been anything compared to the real thing. _'If only she didn't hate me…and I well…I don't know what I feel for her.'_ Lost in the feeling of her in his arms he failed to notice that she had wrapped some of his hair in the hand until she gave it a firm tug.

"OW! Hey!" He instantly let go of her and rubbed the tender patch of skin on the back of his head.

"You deserve that for sneaking out. Now come on we have to go." Before he could protest Astrid was dragging Hiccup out of the house and past his sympathetic looking group of friends. Once outside he saw the direction she was pulling him in, the black SUV. Gathering his strength, Hiccup wrenched his forearm out of her firm grip. He brought his arm up to chest and rubbed the tended skin that now sported five crescent indents in the skin from her nails.

"What is your problem?!" Astrid turned and faced him fully an angry scowl still on her face as he yelled at her. "My problem Hiccup, is you!" She yelled back without hesitation while gesturing towards him.

"You just gestured to all of me." He said dryly while crossing his arms. "And why does it matter what I do anyways? Why does it matter who I am?" His arms flailing wildly, forgetting that they were in a very public location.

With out a seconds hesitation Astrid shouted back, "I don't know!" Instantly feeling her anger break from the controlled shell that she kept on her emotions for the second day in a row. All because of one person, Hiccup Haddock.

Astrid approached him, her steps rapid, "but you needed to hear it! Even…even if I delivered it in kind of a…shitty way." Astrids anger beginning to fade as she realized exactly what she had just said. Letting out a sigh she turned away from him hands balled at her sides.

Hiccup watched as Astrid's anger morphed into something he had never seen on her face before. Not quite able to place the emotion, the best he could figure was it looked like...remorse? His eyes widening at his realization, ' _could…could she be sorry? I-is she even capable of that?'_ He wondered as he saw her take another deep breath before turning around to face him again.

"I suppose I-uh-could have been a bit more tactful in what I said last night." She said looking at the ground. Watching her carefully Hiccup realized that this was the closest that he would get to an "I'm sorry" from Astrid at the current time.

Relaxing his posture some Hiccup shrugged. "I suppose what you said had some merit…I need to make a change." He said before gesturing around at the house behind them with the party still very much going on. "Which is what I'm doing here, so I don't see why you stalked me down at this party, I know I broke the rules but it's just a few hours away." After he finished he crossed his arms again standing firm, expecting an answer to his questions this time not just a demand to go home.

Taking yet _another_ deep breath Astrid look at Hiccup's face, firm resolve written all over it. "Hiccup there's something you need to know about me." She paused and gave him a glare when she heard him mutter under his breath, "yeah no kidding."

" _Anyways_ …I'm part of the Berk Guard, Hiccup." She told him, short and to the point hoping that he would be able to draw his own conclusions on what that meant. Just as Heather had done.

To say Hiccup was surprised would be an understatement, _'she's part of the Berk Guard?! They're like super soldiers only going on the most dangerous…'_ Eyes widening he looked back at Astrid who gave him a stiff nod.

"So-so there really is a threat…a really dangerous one at that." Again she answered with a stiff nod. _'Oh Thor,'_ his legs began to feel less than stable making him land with a plop onto the grass lawn. Bringing a hand up to his head, Hiccup looked like he could have been just another sick partygoer but the pair knew the truth.

Glancing slightly upwards when Astrid crouched down in front of him hand extended he could help but think of how much his life had turned upside down since she came into his life. "Come on Hiccup let's get you back home. We can talk more once we get there."

Hiccup began to extend his hand towards her waiting one when a small red light a distance behind Astrid caught his attention. Moving his head to the side to look around her he noticed the blinking red light under Tuffnut's van which was parked down the street. "What the…?"

Astrid saw the strange expression on Hiccup's face and turned her head to follow his line of sight. The second she saw the red blinking light she knew exactly what it was a sprang into action. Launching herself forward onto Hiccup, covering his body with her own, the two hit the ground only seconds before the explosion went off. Sending both their worlds into darkness.

 **So I no nothing about bombs so just play along like this one could be real at all. Please.**

 **Now the action and fun really begins!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chpater 7**

"Dad I'm fine," Hiccup stressed as his Father as he nervously paced behind the doctor who was flashing a bright beam in his eyes.

Hiccup had been at the government hospital for hours now undergoing test after test. Most he was sure were unnecessary but he knew his Father had probably insisted. Truthfully, he was more worried about how Astrid was, since she took the brunt of the explosive hit.

It had only took seconds but it felt like an eternity when she jumped on top of him and shielded his body with her own. Shoving him backwards where his head hit the ground a bit to hard, knocking him out briefly. He was momentarily disoriented when he awoke moments later to screaming college kids and blaring car alarms. For a minute he had no idea what was happening around him and then in a flash it all came back to him. The party. Astrid and him fighting. The explosion.

Feeling the dead weight on his chest Hiccup snapped his head up from the ground, causing his already blistering headache to pound even harder. Not deterred he looked down on his chest and to his dismay found the unconscious and battered form of his bodyguard, Astrid.

She looked overall fine, except for the blood he could see running down her left arm, from shrapnel he assumed and obviously that she was still out cold. Slowly bringing his arms up and around her limp body, Hiccup gently shook her, his fear growing by the second as she didn't respond.

"A-Astrid, wake up." No change.

His thoughts began to race as fast as his heart was at the minute. _'She protected me, after everything, she still protected me.'_

Knowing that Astrid could have easily saved herself from the blast but instead she had chose to shield him. Protect him. Even after he was a jerk all day, snuck out and then yelled at her, she still protected him. His grip on her tightened slightly trying to show a bit of appreciation for her sacrifice, since at the moment he had no words to express himself. A spot he isn't put in very often.

It felt like it was only a few moments later when he was broken from the one-sided embrace as a government official pried Astrid from his grasp. Weakly Hiccup tried to hang on to her, trying to protect her the best he could. Unfortunately, the man was much stronger than him and not injured so the struggle only lasted seconds and then she was gone. Her weight lifted off of him, leaving him alone until two pairs of hands picked him up as well. As he was carried through the crowd he turned his head trying to catch sight of where they had taken Astrid but much to his dismay he lost her in the panic all around him.

And that had been hours ago.

Now he sat in his hospital room doing hopefully his last test before he could be given the all clear and could go and find Astrid. He _really_ needed to see her.

The doctor pulled back and clicked the light off before putting it on the counter, "everything checks out fine General Haddock." He said looking at his Father, "your Son is very lucky, just a bump on his head." Stoick nodded his head as relief washed over his face, "thank you doctor." The doctor nodded at the two men and exited the room.

Having heard the all clear Hiccup launched himself off the examination table and to his feet ready to leave his room and search for Astrid. "Well you heard him, let's get out…" he would have continued but the look his Father was giving him made him stop in his tracks.

"Sit back down Hiccup. We need to talk." He begrudgingly sighed and climbed back up on the table.

"Well for starters what were you doing at that party? Huh?" Stoick's knowing green eyes narrowed on his Son.

"Partying?" His sarcastic answer only caused his Father's eyes to narrow further.

"Ok ok, I snuck out." Seeing the Fury cross his Father's face sent Hiccup scrambling to spit out more of his explanation. "Dad it's just been hard this week a-and I felt kind of like a prisoner under Astrid's watch and then…well." His shoulders slumped and his whole posture deflated a bit. "Why didn't you say anything Dad?"

Thick eyebrows furrowed, "say anything? What do you mean Son?"

"About how I've been acting. No one said _anything_. Well except Astrid, she pointed out how strangely I acted from what she read in my file. My file!" Hiccup ran his hands through his hair, "you guys just sat back and watched me change into this shell of who I used to be and you-you didn't say anything!"

Finally realizing what his Son was talking about Stoick relaxed his features and slowly walked to the exam table. Sitting on it in a much gentler fashion.

"Son…after your Mother and Gobber…well…after they disappeared you got so depressed and I tried. You know I did but you fought back and it only made things worse. Don't you remember Son?" Thinking back Hiccup faintly remembered lashing out at his Father the months following his Mother and Gobber's deaths but most of it was a blur. Between very the little sleep he got and his extreme depression and guilt there wasn't much to remember.

"Sort of…"

"I wanted to get you help but every time I suggested it you fought me so one day I stoped trying and after a while you seemed to come back to the living. So we all agreed to not push you anymore and hope…hope you came back to us." Stoick shook his head, "then you started to wall yourself up and well I didn't know how to bring you back after that…can ever forgive me Son?" Hiccup turned to look at his Father, sincerity shining in his older green eyes.

"Of course Dad, if only you forgive me…I-I just feel like I wasted so much time being a crummy Son and friend." He gave a shrug, "and then for Astrid to come here and point it all out after only one week, well yeah…"

Stoick let out a chuckle, "honestly it doesn't surprise me, the lass has an eye for details. Is that why you were at the party? Trying to force yourself to change? You know that's not the way to go about it, Son."

"Yeah I know, and I snuck out on Astrid and almost got me and a lot of people killed." He let out a sigh. "Is everyone ok Dad?"

"Oh aye, the bomb just destroyed Tuff's car and a few around it but there weren't any other injuries other than you and Astrid. Thank Odin. We told the press that it was a gas explosion." Hiccup's ears perked up at the knowledge about Astrid's injuries. "Can I see her?" His Father chocked and eyebrow at the question. "I-I mean I'd like to say thank you, she did save my life and all."

"You know that's her job right Son?"

Hiccup crinkled the paper covering the exam table in a nervous fashion, "well yeah. Especially since she's one of the Berk Guard…when we're you going to tell me that one Dad?" It was his turn to look suspiciously at his Father.

"Oh, well you know. I wasn't honestly planning on telling you, since the identities of the Berk Guard are generally kept Top Secret. Though I'm glad you do know, now you can take this threat seriously." Stoick said as he hopped off the table and stood before his Son, "no more sneaking out, understood?"

Hiccup nodded with a grateful smile on his face, "oh and Hiccup if you would happen to be wondering where a certain blonde is, check down the hall in room 10." Stoick gave a laugh as he exited his Son's room, seeing the boy turn red faced at his last comment. Stoick walked down the hall and passed room 10 where Astrid was at, pausing to stare at the door.

 _'One week. One week and she did what I couldn't do for two years.'_ He thought as he realized that Astrid Hofferson was going to do much more for his Son's life than just protect it. He quickly glanced upwards, ' _did you have something to do with this Val?'_

* * *

Hiccup stood in front of room 10, the door slightly a jar, contemplating what he would say before he went in. _'What do you say to the person who just saved your life? Even if it's only because it's their job…'_

He stood there for several more seconds hand poised over the door when he heard an unfamiliar voice drift through the crack. Knowing he shouldn't listen Hiccup was about to back away but then Astrid's clear voice cut through the air.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Hearing her voice Hiccup took a quick glance down the hall both ways and drew closer, opening the door a fraction more.

"I know, Astrid but I worry about my favorite patient." A mans voice spoke back to her. _'Who could that be?'_

"Don't you mean your most complicated patient, Dr. Seaclaw?" She gave a small laugh. _'Dr. Seaclaw?'_

"Ah that you are, Astrid. Anyways how's the head?"

"Fine, just a mild concussion, I've had them before. No big deal." Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed, ' _she's had multiple concussions before?'_ He suddenly found himself worrying about her prior health.

"Still, how are you feeling now? You know after what happened?" Dr. Seaclaws questioning voice came through the space.

"You know I've never been gun shy Doc, explosions and gunshots have never bothered me much. I mean not unless they hit me of course." She gave a chuckle as if the idea of being shot at was hilarious. Something that bothered Hiccup greatly.

"I know, I'm just checking. How's your day to day going, have you been cutting back on your drinking like I asked? Especially when you're on a mission." Hiccup heard shifting on the bed, obviously Astrid.

"I tried…but…the civilian involved with my current job…I don't know what it is. Something about him just gets under my skin." Hiccup cocked an eyebrow, _'gets under her skin, gee that's a nice way to put our relationship.'_ He thought sardonically.

"He gets under your skin…how so?" Dr. Seaclaw asked. It was then that Hiccup realized exactly what kind of doctor he was exactly. ' _He's her therapist…'_

"I-I don't know. Just something about him, drives me crazy…but not completely in a bad way. Like…like I know there's more to him, underneath everything…" Hiccup's breath caught as he listened to Astrid describe him. Mainly because this was probably the most he had ever heard her talk at once. And secondly, she spoke about him and his potential to be more, it was like she actually–.

"–But then he can be so fucking annoying it's driving me crazy!" _'Annnddd she's back…'_ he thought dryly.

"Astrid, give the boy a break, not everyone can be a perfect soldier like you. Maybe find something in common, so he won't be so "fucking annoying" ."

A pregnant pause hit the air before Astrid answered, "I'm far from perfect, you know that Doc."

"We all are, Astrid. Get some rest." Hiccup could hear the moving of fabric and clicking of shoes on the tile as he headed toward the door. The door Hiccup was currently pressed against. _'Oh crap.'_ Was all he could get think before the door swung open and he came face to face with the man behind the voice, Dr. Seaclaw.

The two stared at each other for a moment before the doctor slowly closed the door and a small smile spread across his face. Both giving the other a once over, Hiccup found Doctor Seaclaw to be a gentle looking clean cut middle aged man. Completely approachable and disarming. _'Makes sense since he's a therapist.'_

"You must be him?" He asked with a smirk, cutting right to the chase. "Uh…yeah I-I was just coming to check on her and…I didn't plan to eves drop." Hiccup told him slightly ashamed.

"I'm sure you didn't Son, but I understand the need to when it comes to Astrid. She's like a steel trap. Getting information out of her is a job all in its self." Doctor Seaclaw slapped a hand on Hiccup's shoulder as he gave an exasperated noise to the what the doctor said. "Don't worry you'll find out all you need soon enough. You're already doing amazing things for her Son."

"Um not to sound rude sir but you-you don't know me. So how do you know I could do _anything_ for Astrid? Other than annoy her apparently." He grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the door.

"You're right, I don't know anything about you. Other than Astrid just complained about you. You got underneath her skin long enough for her to tell me about you..." he looked over Hiccup again. "I'll let you figure out how many times something like that has happened. Stick with her Son. You might be able to do what none of us can." Hiccup watched as Doctor Seaclaw started to walk away. His mind frantically trying to go through what the doctor had just said. "W-wait, what can I do that no one else can?" He asked, desperately needing to know the answer.

The doctor turned around, a gentle smile on his face as he looked at Hiccup, "make her human again." He said and walked away leaving a stunned and wide eyed Hiccup standing in his wake. Mulling over the words he left him with, Hiccup turned back to the door and stared at the stark white wood.

 _'Make her human again…what happened to you Astrid?'_

* * *

A gentle knock came from her door as Astrid sat in bed clicking through channels on the tv. "Come in," she called out not bothering to turn her head. The door tentatively opened and an auburn mopped head stuck through it.

"Uhh hey Astrid, want some company?" His nasally voice asked hesitantly.

Astrid shook her head and took a deep breath, "I said you could come in, Hiccup." He slid inside and shut the door quietly behind him and started walking toward the chair by her bed. "Well that's before you knew it was me. I-I thought you may change your mind when you knew who was knocking."

Turning her head to look at him fully as he sat in the chair she was pleased to find no obvious injuries on his person. "Don't worry Hiccup. So how do you feel?"

"Fine just a headache and a knot on the back of my head, thanks to you." Immediately Hiccup realized what he said came out completely wrong, making eyes widened as he began profusely apologizing. "N-not thanks to you. I-I mean, yes thanks to you but th-that's because you saved me. Not…oh _Thor_." Slapping his hands to his face Hiccup couldn't believe how much he bungled just one sentence up. ' _I can't even say thank you properly! Mutton head!'_

He was pulled from his thoughts by a small chuckle from in front of him, peeking gingerly through his fingers. Hiccup found Astrid staring at him with a half smirk as she finished her small laugh. "I know what you meant, Hiccup. Remember it's my job to protect you. No matter how much you piss me off." Green eyes softened a bit as they stared at her bed bound form, "so how are _you_ feeling?"

She shrugged, "mild concussion, and twenty stitches to my left arm. Piece of metal got me. Other than I'm right as rain and ready to get my ass out of this place." Her blue eyes glared around the room, "I hate hospitals."

"Me too." He answered quickly before the two fell into an awkward silence. Neither knowing what to say to the other. After several minutes Astrid turned to Hiccup with a curious glint in her eyes. One that sent Hiccup on edge but not for any bad reasons.

"Hiccup, I was thinking we should find some common ground. Maybe share some similar interests." Hiccup had no idea where this was going but he nodded along with what she said. Agreeing wholeheartedly. "So what do you think about you teaching me all about your dragons and stuff like that?" She asked as his eyes lit up at her idea. Genuinely excited for the idea.

"Deal." He nodded his head in approval as an idea popped into his head, "but only if you teach me how to fight." Astrid's eyes went wide in shock, the first time he had ever seen such a thing. Before narrowing and a large grin spread across her face, " _deal_."

* * *

"You failed me." A deep voice told the frightened man kneeling on the floor.

Feeling the sweat drip down his face the hitman gathered his courage and responded back to his terrifying leader, "I-I'm sorry. The bomb, it detonated early." He clenched his hands repeatedly beside him, "I assure you it won't happen again, Master."

The deep voice chuckled ominously as the person behind it stared down the assassin, "oh I know that Ryker. And do you know how I know that?" The bald man shook his head.

"Because you won't be doing the job. GUARDS!" Several men immediately surrounded the large man and grabbed his arms. Restraining him.

"Brother please! Say something!" Ryker screamed to the form standing beside his now former master.

Another man stepped closer to the fray his eyes critical and unwavering. The ominous presence next to him turned their head. "What say you Viggo? What should be your brother's fate?"

Viggo stared at his struggling brother, silently contemplating his fate for a moment before answering. "Kill him."

The guards snapped to attention dragging Ryker out of the dark room. The sound of his screams and flailing boots on stone floors, was all that was heard as Ryker was dragged to his death.

Viggo turned to his leader no remorse on his face, "he always was a failure."

His Master turned away from him to face a large desk, files spread across it. On top a picture of the burning shell of the car. "There is no room for failure in my war, Viggo. A war which will not happen unless that boy dies." His master said, hatred dripping from each word. Viggo nodded, knowing all to well what his leaders plans were. "Who would you like me to contact to take over the job, Master?"

Viggo felt the piercing gaze of his leader on him before answering, "activate Krogan and his team. I expect better results next time Viggo, or you will pay the price." Viggo bowed silently in acknowledgment as his master turned briskly and left the room.

 **Oooo bad guys. So long Ryker.**

 **Thanks as always for all the review, favs and follows!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Again." Astrid's clipped tone said above him.

"I…can't…I…think…I'm dying…" Hiccup panted out, as he laid sprawled out on the basement floor. His chest heaving to take air in to his battered sweaty body.

Astrid crossed her arms and gave him an unamused look, "you're not dying Hiccup. This is how it's supposed to feel."

He shook his head back and forth, sweat dripping to the ground as he did. "No, nothing is supposed to ever feel like this. Except death. That should painful." Astrid shrugged.

"Well actually death is usually quite quick and painless, if you do it right that is." Hiccup raised his head and gave her a skeptical look before closing his eyes and laying his head back down.

"You know, I'm not going to ask how you know that." She gave a small chuckle and despite the morbid turn of the conversation a small smile graced his face.

It had been two weeks since their time in the hospital and to say the two's relationship had made a 180 would be an understatement. Hiccup would say they were budding on an actual friendship. Which excited him to no end.

The day after the two had made the deal in the hospital to try and find some common ground between them Astrid had been released. Though Hiccup stayed at the hospital with her the whole time. Neither feeling comfortable with him going back to the house without her, considering what had just happened.

The doctors told Astrid no "work" for a solid two weeks while she healed from her mild concussion and stitches in her arm. So they gave the school the excuse that the two were still injured from the "gas explosion" and needed to recover at home. Leaving Heather to pick up their school work.

It was during those two weeks that the two had really started to get along. Spending actual time talking, well Hiccup talking and Astrid listening and adding a comment here or there. In addition to that the two had spent time cooking, which started when Hiccup learned how terrible Astrid was at it. It seemed she only knew how to make coffee and pour a glass of whiskey. So that's how cooking lessons with Hiccup had started, he remembered with a smile.

* * *

 _"Ok now we wait." He said as Astrid cracked the eggs into the frying pan._

 _"Why do we have to wait? Why not just cook it on high heat?" Astrid asked, arms crossed across her chest. The spatula tapping impatiently on her arm._

 _"Because if you cook it on high the eggs will stick to the pan and your over easy eggs will turn into scrambled ones really quick." She narrowed her eyes at the pan. As if she was weighing her options, before she shrugged and leaned against the counter to wait._

 _Shaking his head at her attitude Hiccup went back to watching the eggs_.

* * *

Unfortunately even though Astrid waited very _impatiently_ she broke the yolk when trying to plate the egg. Which resulted in her almost chunking the whole plate out the window in her anger. One thing that Hiccup was learning quickly about Astrid was she was an absolute perfectionist. So he had to be very patient with his teaching or chance setting her off further.

Besides cooking lessons Hiccup had been living up to his side of the deal and was teaching Astrid about dragons. Everything he could possibly think of; their abilities, environments, migration routes, their hatchlings and even about the final resting place of many dragons, Vanaheim.

* * *

 _"They found the island maybe fifty years ago and they're still studying it. On the island bones of specific dragon species were put into their own large earthen tombs by other dragons. Like you would see early humans do. Isn't that cool?" He said excitedly, hands waving wildly as he mad the shape of the burial grounds with them_.

 _"Dragons had their own cultures and traditions. Can you imagine?! The discovery of Vanaheim led paleontologist to change all their views about dragons. Really a discovery of a lifetime!"_

 _Astrid who was laying on his bed petting Toothless rolled over and glanced up at him with a confused look on her face._

 _"So what about that Night Fury of yours? You said they had never found an intact skeleton? Weren't there any on Vanaheim?" She questioned._

 _To say Hiccup was surprised by her question was an understatement, "you-you remember that?" Astrid grinned smugly, "I remember everything Hiccup." She continued to stare at him while her fingers danced on his comforter, playing with Toothless. He kept her gaze for a moment longer before dropping it to the floor._

 _"Well that's the thing, they have all the other known breeds there...except, Night Furies." His gaze dull as he became lost in thought. Astrid noticed his gaze, one that she had seen more times than she would like to say on other soldiers. A gaze that meant they were reliving something painful and that wasn't something she wanted for Hiccup. So she decided to distract him._

 _"So where are they then?" She asked firmly, expecting an answer._

 _Hiccup met her gaze his eyes clearing somewhat, "well no one knows." He turned away from her and looked at the picture of his Mother on the shelf_. " _There are a lot of theories; like they were extremely aggressive and died fighting other dragons, which then ate the remains. Or that our Viking ancestors hunted them to extinction and parted the bodies up to sell."_

 _His hand reached out to touch his Mother's photo, "b-but another theory, the-uh-the one I personally believe is that they had their own Vanaheim. Only for Night Furies." He dropped his hand and turned away from the picture._

 _"One we just haven't found yet."_

 _Astrid watched the whole interaction with interest, obviously something about this conversation was triggering painful memories for him. Ones he probably wasn't ready to address with her yet. Which meant it was best to get him off the topic._

 _"Hey, so I've thought about it and well you were right." Hiccup focused his eyes on her and tilted his head in confusion._

 _"Right about what?" Astrid grinned._

 _"I would definitely be a Deadly Nadder." The somber mood immediately lifted as Hiccup gave her a wide grin_.

* * *

The only thing the two found that they couldn't spend their time doing together, was watching a movie. Specifically anything with action in it.

* * *

 _"That's incredibly fake." Astrid said as she sat perched on the couch with an unamused look on her face._

 _"See the way he's hold the gun, so wrong." She pointed to the screen, "and that explosion, never happens like that."_

 _Hiccup could feel his eye twitch with every comment she made, breaking down one of his favorite action movies of all time._

 _"Astrid," he started, "I know it's fake. It's a movie." He looked over at her, "why can't you just enjoy it? Just let go for a while and enjoy it." He emphasized every word, trying to get his point across._

 _"Because this bastardization of "action" should not be allowed to be seen! It's a joke," she turned back to the screen as an actor was dying. "And by the way blood doesn't spray like that." She said and crossed her arms definitively._

 _"Ok that's it," hiccup clicked the remote and turned off the movie immediately. "No movies. Unless you would be less critical watching, let's say a comedy…" he looked at her as she lifted an eyebrow at his comment._

 _"Right then, no movies._ "

* * *

So after that painful discovery they crossed movies off their relationship building list and moved onto other endeavors. Which led them to start on Astrids part of the deal. Teaching Hiccup to fight.

It started slow, since Astrid was still down and arm. Just showing him proper stances and techniques. Breaking down the punches, kicks and holds to minimize injury to himself and maximize damage to the other person. After a few days he really felt like he was getting a handle on the moves that was until Astrid wanted him to put them into practice.

Even one handed Astrid quickly had him flat on his back.

It happened in a blink of an eye, one minute he was standing ready to attack and the next, on the the ground. He couldn't even decipher _how_ she did it, she moved so fast. And because she was Astrid she wouldn't tell him. Which meant he just had to get better and figure it out himself.

Frustrated at his easy defeats he and Astrid began training daily. Him trying to gain skill and her trying to get her body back to shape after being injured

Slowly pulling himself up Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck trying to alleviate some of the pain coursing through his body. "Cuz you just got stomped by my Princess!" Snotlout's called out gleefully. Astrid rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Yeah H, even one armed she whooped your butt, bad." Tuffnut called out from the one of the chairs that lined the basement wall. Which his friends had set up to view all of his and Astrid's sparring sessions. Ever since they got home from the hospital the group had been actively participating in their daily lives. No more tip toeing around their words or feelings and especially no more avoiding issues. The whole group seemed to be on a new page. A better page, one Hiccup hoped would continue.

"Thank you for that observation Tuff. I had no idea." He sarcastically told him, looking out the corner of his eye at the twin.

"Oh well, glad to be of service, Hic." He said proudly before his sister slapped him on the head. Rolling her eyes at him.

"You'll get her next time Hiccup!" Heather called out supportively as he chugged some water. Letting the excess run down his face and shirt.

"Well statistically speaking, Hiccup has only an 13% chance of landing a single hit at this point. Let alone actually beating her…well that's a .000002%." Fishlegs said chiming in next to Heather. Who in return gave him a stiff glare telling him to shut up.

Hiccup finished his water and turned to Astrid who had a smug grin on her face hearing Fishlegs stats on her fighting skills.

 _She would_. He thought with a shake of his head.

"Thanks Fishlegs, _really_ needed to hear that." He told him leaning against the basement wall next to Astrid. Who had barely broken a sweat, despite sparing with him one handed.

"So Astrid, I've been wondering can you tell us about any of your past missions?" Ruffnut asked looking at the female bodyguard.

No one said anything as they Astrid stared at Ruffnut critically, "you know the Berk Guard's missions are Top Secret. So that would be a no." She said dryly.

Ruffnut jumped out of her seat and slowly walked up to Astrid, "yeah, yeah, yeah I know but you couldn't give us _any_ details?" She gestured between the two of them, "you know friend to friend."

"No Ruff."

Ruffnut narrowed her eyes and scratched her chin, "what if I _guess_ a mission?"

Astrid cocked an eyebrow, "guess?" She shook her head at the female twins antics, "sure why not." Astrid gestured for her to go ahead with what she assumed were her fruitless efforts.

Ruffnut grinned and sauntered back to Tuffnut who looked equally as excited. The two bumped fist and huddled up. Everyone rolling their eyes at the two.

"Do they really think they will guess a mission you were involved in?" Astrid shrugged at Hiccup's question. "I mean even if somehow they did guess, would you even tell them?" Hiccup watched a grin spread across her face, giving him his answer.

No.

Shaking his head he watched as the twins came out of the huddle. "Ok we have compiled a list of possibilities. Based on news reports and the level of mystery and secrecy surrounding them." Ruffnut announced holding a finger in the air.

"First, the big warehouse fire downtown six months ago. No cause was found, we think it was a cover up for something." Tuffnut said excitedly.

Astrid gave a small shake of her head and crossed her arms.

"Ok ok, next one, the bank robbery a month ago at the Bank of Berk." Giving an annoyed huff Astrid in curled her arms.

"What do you think I do? I don't rob damn banks!" She narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Well duh but they never caught the guy. So we thought you might have…" Ruffnut trailed off hoping for the answer they wanted. Only to be let down when she shook her head.

Everyone else in the room watched the conversation with small smiles on their faces. All of them enjoying the interactions between Astrid and the twins immensely. The only thing they liked to see better was Astrid putting Snotlout in his place when he hit on her.

"Alright, last one," Ruffnut looked over at Tuffnut and the two nodded at each other.

"The Mangler." They said simultaneously with mischievous looks on their faces.

Almost immediately it felt like the air in the room stilled and dropped a few degrees as everything went extremely quite. Hiccup shifted his eyes from the twins to Astrid and what he saw honestly scared him a little.

Astrid's eyes had widened and gone unfocused, her jaw painfully clenching as her hands slightly shook. Never before had he seen her look that way. Like she in shock.

Like she was scared.

The shock seemed to ware off quickly and Astrid's face morphed into an angry scowl. Before she grabbed her towel and stomped out of the room. Slamming the door behind her in a deafening crash.

No one said anything for a few minutes still taking in what had just happened. Until finally Ruffnut broke the silence, "soo is that a yes?" She asked hesitantly. Receiving numerous glares from the others. The most fierce coming from Hiccup.

"What do _you_ think Ruff?" He ground out as he grabbed his own towel and stomped out of the room.

* * *

"Astrid?" He said gently for the third time into her bedroom door. Waiting another minute with no response he began speaking again. "I-If you want to talk, I'm right next door"

He stepped away from the door, giving it one last pensive glance before walking quietly into his own room to get ready for bed.

Several hours later Hiccup shot up in bed, waking suddenly from a deep sleep. Disoriented he flicked his eyes around the dark of his room, his brain trying to process everything his senses were taking in.

 _What the hell woke me up?_ He wondered briefly still not sure what was going on. It was no less than a second later a muffled scream came from the room next to his.

Astrid's room.

Not thinking about the consequences of his decision Hiccup launched himself out of bed and toward their conjoined bathroom. Only one thought running through his mind.

 _Astrid needed him._

 **I loved the idea of telling flashback snippets of their time bonding over two weeks instead of just a start forward chapter that spandex two weeks. Hope you did too!**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews/favs and follows. Y'all are amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Strong T/M rating for this chapter, due to violence, bloodiness, trauma, torture and language. Pretty much everything besides sex. You have been warned!**

Crossing his room in record time, Hiccup grasped the door knob of their conjoined bathroom and ripped the door open. It took two large strides to cross the tile floor before he was at Astrid's bedroom door. The muffled yelling coming now louder through the door. Saying a silent prayer to the heavens he flung open the door and stepped into the dark room.

He still wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he entered her room but no where on the list did he think he would see Astrid thrashing on the bed, screaming. Seemingly caught in some kind of vicious nightmare. Walking quickly across the room, Hiccup stopped beside her bed. His hand instantly went to her shoulders trying to hold her down and shake her awake at the same time.

"Astrid! Astrid, come on! Wake up!" His voice going into a panic when she didn't immediately stop thrashing.

"…no…yu can't…no," Astrid begged behind clenched teeth. Hiccup felt absolutely helpless watching his fierce bodyguard fight him and whimper. _Whimper_.

Grasping harder to her shoulders he tried shaking again, "Astrid! Wake up! You have to–." Suddenly he was unable to finish because at a speed he couldn't fathom Astrid's hands shot out and clamped around his throat as furious blue eyes stared into his own. Hiccup's hands left Astrid's shoulders quickly to pull at the hands cutting off his air supply; pain coursing up his neck as she applied more pressure as he fought harder. He opened his mouth several times trying to say anything to get her attention and snap her out of her trance like state.

"A-aa-ss-tt…," he moved a single hand from his neck toward her face, batting at her weakly. The lack of oxygen starting to get to him. After landing a second slap to her face Astrid's furious eyes cleared and a clarity came over them. Which faded quickly to shock and as if his skin was on fire Astrid released him and launched herself backward at the headboard. Slamming it hard against the wall.

Astrid watched in horror as Hiccup gulped air greedily, his hands gripping his throat as coughs began to rack his body. _Oh Gods…oh Gods...what have I done…_ Astrid didn't need a detailed explanation to know what had happened. One minute she was lost in a particularly brutal memory, the next she was staring into the frightened green eyes of the man she was supposed to be protecting, Hiccup. She had hurt Hiccup.

Her shock slowly faded to anger, anger at herself. _How could I let this happen? Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!_ Not being able to handle the onslaught of memories and emotions she did the only thing she new how to do; lash out.

"What in Odin's name are you doing here?!" She practically screamed at him.

Hiccup turned his green gaze to her, shock clear on his face at her words, "wha-what am _I_ doing here?!" He asked in a gravely voice, his throat still not yet recovered.

Astrid pushed away from the headboard and stared him down, "yeah you! You shouldn't be here!"

"Y-you were screaming! I-I thought someone was killing you, Astrid." He told her holding his throat now with one hand while the other supported his weight on the bed.

"You thought someone was killing me, so you ran in here? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, Hiccup! You should have ran in opposite damn direction!" She said pointing at their conjoined bathroom.

"Hey…it seemed like a good idea at the time…Anyways you still needed help. Even if it wasn't from an assassin." Astrid shook her head getting angry.

"I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine." She growled out trying to hide her true emotions. Unfortunately for her the shaky tone caught Hiccup's attention, his shock and anger dissipating into worry. He ran his eyes over her, she was definitely shaking slightly.

 _Probably the adrenaline_ , he thought. Slowly easing closer to her, his hands dropping from his throat.

"You're not fine Astrid…" his firm but caring eyes met hers and he saw her calm a bit. "You wouldn't let me run from my problems. I won't let you now." Astrid held his gaze for a minute trying to break his sudden bold resolve.

 _Damn, maybe I should have left him as the hermit._ She thought for a moment but then quickly dispelled the thought. Taking a breath she relaxed her still shaking body back onto the bed. Pressing her back against the headboard. Still needing to feel the pressure, the real ness of it against her back.

Hiccup slid across the bed and sat next to her, his back against the other side of the headboard. Both making themselves comfortable, knowing they would be there for a while.

"So first off, do you do this often?" Hiccup asked gesturing to her current state. A smile tilted at her face, "you just gestured to all of me."

His own lips tilted, "if the boot fits. Now tell me the truth, how often does this happen?"

Astrid let out a breath, " _this_ , doesn't happen often. It's maybe only happened a handful of times. Sleeping issues and nightmares those tend to happen every night. Unless I have a healthy dose of alcohol before bed. Which, I'm trying to cut down on, per Dr. Seaclaw's orders." Hiccup nodded.

"So other than alcohol does anything else seem to work? There has to be another way…maybe working more with Dr. Seaclaw would help also."

Astrid gave a small cough and looked away from the man beside her. Hiccup picked up the quick action and decided to dig in further. "There is another way isn't there? What is it?"

He could hear Astrid mutter something under her breath but couldn't decipher what it was she said. "What?" Astrid gave a large sigh and turned back to him.

"Sex, Hiccup. Sex seems to help. The few times I have tried it." She told him staring him straight in the eye.

Heat flooded Hiccups face as she told him the other method to stop her night terrors. As a flood of conjured up images invaded Hiccup's mind he couldn't help but feel a sting of pain hit his chest. Pain of thinking of Astrid with another man.

Even though his crush for her slightly wavered after their blow out; it seemed to surge back stronger than before after all the actual time spent together these two weeks. He was starting to meet the real Astrid and it was something he immensely enjoyed. Now to find out that some nameless, faceless guy, who was probably the exact opposite of him, got to have Astrid in a way he could only dream of, hurt. _Badly_.

"But…I don't even think it's the actual _act_ …more just…being close to someone." Her hushed voice cut through his destructive thoughts.

Furrowing his brows he looked at her form, hunched over her bent knees, face weary. Astrid was hurting and he was being selfish thinking about himself and his wants. Patting her shoulder gently, Hiccup slid closer to her.

"I-uh-I can't really help out the other way," he chuckled awkwardly.

 _Even though I really would like too._

"But I could, uh, be the person you're close to. Maybe we could move your bed into my room or something." He said looking at her hopefully.

Astrid shrugged and gave him a small smile, "maybe…" she trailed off and stared forward again.

"All of this though is because the twins mentioned the Mangler isn't it?" He looked over at her remembering her early strange behavior. She nodded.

"Astrid what does a serial killer have to do with all of this? What is it you're not telling me?"

"The _Mangler_ is only the tip of the iceberg that is my fucked up life, Hiccup. But why them mentioning the Mangler specifically caused such a reaction…well that's easy, it's because I killed the Mangler." She said as if she was speaking of the weather. Hiccup couldn't help the look he gave her, the shock clear on his face.

Astrid looked at him and shook her head, "I guess I need to explain some more huh?" He nodded tentatively and she sighed. "I was eighteen when it happened."

* * *

Heels clicked on the sidewalk as Astrid walked the dirty back streets of Bloody Horn city. An especially sketchy city that tended to deal more in crime and prostitution than actual legitimate work. Made this city a playground for criminals and as of late a deadly serial killer who was killing his way through the city. Prostitutes being his victim of choice.

The serial killer who the media had dubbed 'The Mangler' was up to a body count of twenty when the city of Bloody Horn had called Berk for help. Wasting no time Berk sent out their best, the Berk Guard.

Which is what led to Astrid walking the dirty streets of Bloody Horn city in the middle of the night, dressed like a hooker.

"You know Ace, you look pretty hot in that outfit." A male voice told her over her concealed earpiece.

"Shut up, Er. Just watch my back, not my ass." She quipped to the man who sat in an unmarked van down the street.

Astrid kept her pace slow, checking her surroundings religiously as she went. Hoping to see _any_ sign of this bastard. A noise in an alley beside her drew her attention. She looked into the darkness from afar but couldn't see any thing but blackness.

"Hey, I heard something from this alley, I'm going to check it out." She picked her pace up and began walking towards the space.

"Wait Ace! We'll lose visual on you!" The voice in her ear desperately told her. Unfortunately for the person on the other end Astrid had already made up her mind and entered the dark alley.

Having lost all visual abilities Astrid felt along the stone walls as she extended her other senses. She could hear a slight shuffle up a head of her and continued to move toward it. Heels clicking on the stone beneath her feet. It was only when she took another step and instead of the click of stone she heard the splash of stepping in something wet did she stop.

Bending down Astrid dipped her fingers toward the ground under her heel, carefully touching the liquid. Her eyes widened at first touch, the liquid was warm. Bringing her dripping fingers up to her face she could only slightly see the dark liquid on them but what she couldn't see she could smell. The unmistakable coopery sent of blood hit her nose fiercely making her eyes go wide.

Before she could respond at all to the discovery a blunt force collided with her skull, knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

A few minutes later a team of men dressed in black invaded the alley way. Guns drawn and flashlights pointed into the darkness. Unfortunately all they found was a puddle of blood and a small earpiece laying on the ground next to it.

* * *

The first thing Astrid felt as she woke up was pain. Pain in her head, pain in her face and pain in her wrists. She slowly pried open her eyes, squinting when light flooded into them. As her eyes adjusted to the bright assault Astrid found herself staring into the faces of several other women. All chained to the stone walls around the room. Doing a quick count, she found twelve other women not including herself in the room.

"Finally awake, huh? We thought for a minute you were going to die before he got the chance to kill you." A haggard looking brunette said from the corner. Astrid turned her attention in her direction.

"Ho-how long have I been here?" Her voice rasped out.

"An hour maybe," the brunette looked around the windowless room. "But it's hard to tell time around here." Astrid nodded.

"How long," she coughed, "how long have all of you been here?" She asked trying to gauge the amount of time this psycho kept his victims.

The girls glanced around before the same brunette spoke again, "a day at the most." Astrid nodded again trying to form a plan of escape that led to her and all the girls in the room surviving. Not much was coming to mind, making the outlook very grim for the girls.

Astrid glanced upwards at her chained hands, wrenching them against the wall chains, she found without the right tools they would be impossible to get free from. Dropping her gaze she found all the girls in similar shackles.

 _No one in is room will be able to break out, damn it._ She thought as one of her ideas fizzled out. She looked around the room at the other women, all dirty, beaten and terrified.

 _I'm sure the team will find me in the next few hours but I don't think we have the time. This guy has a quick turn over rate_. Astrid thought morbidly.

Before she could think more on the matter the only door of the room slowly opened. Causing all the girls in the room to cower and push themselves closer to the wall behind them. A tall thin man walked in, his appearance surprising Astrid since he took her down so easily. As she watched him move around the room she realized just how he had gone about incapacitating her. The man in his probably mid forties moved around the room gracefully, like water. His steps barely making a noise.

 _Good for sneaking up on someone._ She thought.

Astrid inspected his face as he walked past her, his black hair was neat and short and he had no beard. He was perfectly manicured. Very different than most men in the city, hel, all the Archipelago. The style most men chose was long, braided or unruly. He was very different.

His brown eyes rolled over her giving her a clinical look before moving on.

 _Crap_.

"Hey handsome, why don't you just let us all go. We won't tell, promise. I'll make it worth your time." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He didn't even turn around.

 _Ok sweet words won't work._

"Won't turn around, Fucker. Not a nice way to treat a lady." He still didn't turn, still eyeing the other women. "Are you deaf asshole? IM TALKING TO YOU FREAK!" At her loud outburst the tall man finally turned around and walked up to her.

 _Score_. She thought happily.

"I don't appreciate cursing. Stop." His voice proper and clipped. Unfortunately before she could respond he stepped away from her and turned walking over to the brunette from earlier.

"No, no, NO, NOOOO!" She screamed as he unlocked her shackles and drug her from the room. Her legs flailing the whole way. Slamming the door behind him, all the women beside Astrid flinched.

"Damn it! Fucking piece of shit!" Astrid cursed after the killer left. Banging her head on the stone wall behind her. Trying to calm her breath Astrid clenched her eyes together not wanting to see the empty space on the wall where the brunette once was. Her blatant failure staring her in the face.

"Why did you do that?" A timid voice asked beside her. Opening her eyes partially she glanced down at the small girl beside her. Dirty dark brown hair hung all around the small maybe not even eleven year old girl. Her clothes were practically rags, not something a prostitute would wear.

"I want him to take me." Large brown eyes stared into Astrid's. "What's your name kid?"

"Alma." Astrid nodded to her, "nice to meet you Alma, I'm Astrid. Can you keep a secret Alma?" The small girl nodded quickly. "I'm not a prostitute. I'm here to get us out of here." Alma's eyes went wide as she connected the dots to what Astrid said.

"You're not a prostitute either are you Alma?" She shook her head. "Don't worry kid I'm going to get us out of here. He'll take me next time for sure." The small girl nodded her head again.

It was maybe an hour or so later when the cell door opened again and the tall thin man entering the cell again. This time Astrid wasted no time and began letting in on him.

"Welcome back, you ugly bastard." He started his trek around the room. "You know I've been wondering why pick us prostitutes you got some weird thing with women. Whores specifically." He kept walking. His steps still barely making a sound.

 _Time to pull out the big guns._ She thought and narrowed her eyes at his pinched looking face.

"Is it because you got something wrong with your dick? Can't get it up? It that what makes you so damn crazy? Have to slice up women because you can't get a hard on?" She laughed loudly hoping this would finally set him off enough to unchain her.

He moved quickly across the floor, quicker than he had before. Crouching in front of her he looked Astrid straight in the eye. His dark brown eyes piercing right into her own. She held his gaze as best as she could but as his dark dead eyes stared into hers she felt something she didn't feel very often, fear.

This man, no monster, in front of her was not something to be messed with.

As they continued to stare each other down Astrid couldn't help but flinch under his soulless gaze, unable to take the intensity of it. and that's when he pounced.

At Alma.

He grabbed her hands quickly and unlocked them dragging her away from the wall before Astrid could respond.

"No fuck! Stop, she's a little girl! Fuck STOP!" Her feet launched out trying to kick him as they passed but fell short a few inches.

"Astrid! Help, help please! You said he wouldn't hurt me PLEASE! ASTRID!" The young girl screamed as she was drug out of the room.

"NOO!" Astrid thrashed against her shackles kicking the floor in vain. Her breathing coming out harsh as she thought about little Alma being drug out of the room after she promised to keep the little girl safe. Her eyes burned forcing her to tightly shut them, or let the tears spill over. It was only when another girl in the room spoke did she fling them open.

"He-he left open the door." Astrid's eyes snapped to the open passage and the first glimmer of hope bubbled up in her.

"He messed up…shit he messed up!" Taking a deep breath Astrid knew what she had to do.

"HEY FUCKER! I FIGURED IT OUT! IT'S MOMMY ISSUES ISN'T IT?" She took a deep breath and continued to scream. Praying he would hear her."DID YOU WANT TO FUCK YOUR MOMMY AND SHE DIDN'T LET YOU?! OR DID YOU ACTUALLY FUCK HER AND YOU COULDN'T MAKE HER CUM?! THAT HAS TO B–"

She would have continued if the man in question hadn't barged through the open door at that moment. His face pinched in anger, the first emotion she had yet to see.

 _Gotcha_. She thought in victory as his shaking hands went to her shackles.

"I don't know what your game is, whore, but you're going to get what you want. I'm really going to enjoy this." He hissed near her ear. Astrid grunted a 'me too' and the second she felt her hands were free from the wall she sprung into action, launching herself at the taller man. Locking her still cuffed hands around his neck Astrid pulled herself flush against him and fought the only way she could right then. Dirty.

Her teeth latched onto his ear sawing into it as she bore down and pulled herself closer. His blood filled her mouth but that didn't stop her. Even when he dug into her sides, nails cutting her skin causing pain to shot through her, she didn't let go. Finally with a last pull and a howl from him she ripped the ear in two.

She felt his hands let go of her and she made her next move. Quickly swinging her body around him she latched onto his back and pulled her right arm around his neck. Putting him an air sucking headlock. He brought his hands up to her tight arm trying to dislodge her and when he felt he couldn't he tried another tactic. Slamming her into the stone wall behind them.

Astrid felt pain explode up her back but she hit the wall but she still didn't let go. If anything her grip tightened. Another hit sent bile up her throat the pain making her want to vomit. Choking it down she squeezed again and started to feel the man slipping. His legs becoming unsteady under him as the oxygen to his brain continued being cut off. Slowly his arms fell from hers and she took advantage and loosened her own up till she had a grip on both sides of his head. And before he could do anything she jerked his head quickly to one side. Snapping his neck and killing him instantly.

His body fell straight down, bones becoming jello.

Astrid braced for impact and thankfully his body took most of the impact. She quickly detangled herself from him and crawled over to the keys lying forgotten on the floor. Making quick work of her cuffs she dropped them to the ground and went to the first chained up girl. Unlocking her completely.

"Unlock all the other girls and make your way into the hall. I'm going to find Alma." Astrid told her and dropped the keys into her open hand. After kicking off her heels Astrid ran out of the room in a sprint. The barely lit hallways gave no indication of which direction he had taken Alma so Astrid just picked left and prayed it was the right way.

Running past several empty rooms Astrid began to become discouraged in the path that she had chosen. Until she saw a doorway at the end of the hall with light beading out underneath it. Picking up her pace she made it to the door in a few steps. Before thinking of the consequences she wrenched open the door and came across a scene out of her nightmares.

Small little Alma lay on a large table cuts littering her body. Blood pouring down both sides of her, onto the table and finally onto the floor. Her chest completely still and eyes closed.

Astrid new she was gone. Alma was dead. She had failed again.

"Oh Henric did you get that little whore–" an older woman began to say as she turned around, cutting herself off when she saw Astrid and not her Henric.

"What have you done to my Henric?!" She screeched, turning fully towards Astrid. Still stunned by the new revelation, Astrid took in her blood stained clothes and hands and gasped.

"You're his Mother…you're the real Mangler…" she said as the older woman got a smug look on her face.

"You know I really do like that name," she looked at Alma and grinned and then snapped her attention back to Astrid.

"Now where's my Henric?!" Her voice getting shrill.

It was Astrid's turn to grin, "I killed him. Snapped his neck. Happily." The real Mangler became enraged at the news of the death of her son and began charging at Astrid. No longer afraid Astrid knew she could kill the old woman easily. No now she was driven by something much different, hate.

She hated this horrible woman with every fiber of her being. For all the lives she had ended. For the future she had stolen from Alma.

Running much faster than the Mangler Astrid picked up a knife off the table that Alma was on and rushed forward, blade out. It only took a second to collide with the Mangler. The knife not meeting any resistance as furious blue eyes stared into weathered brown ones.

"Lets see how you like being the one mangled now…" Astrid trailed off as she pulled the knife out and let the older woman's body fall. Dropping the knife beside her Astrid walked over to Alma and gently picked her up. Her light body taking no effort to come off the table. Astrid adjusted her hold and stared down at the small girl.

"I'm so sorry Alma…I-I'm so sorry." She whispered brokenly as she made her way back to the other girls who all were standing outside the room they were held in. Despair on all their faces as they saw Alma. Astrid made no notice and kept moving forward in the other direction and toward the sound of stomping boots on the stone floors.

* * *

Astrid finished her story staring away from Hiccup, not wanting to see his face as he realized what a horrible inept person she was. She had grown to like him very much over the last two weeks. As she would a friend. So his disapproval now would cut deep.

Just as she was sure he was going to get up and leave her he did something that completely surprised her; he hugged her.

His thin but strong arms wrapped themselves firmly around her frame. Making her feel in that moment completely at peace and safe. A feeling she could count on one hand having experienced.

"You did all you could for her Astrid. You still saved ten women that day." He told her ear his calm voice right beside her ear.

"It still doesn't feel like enough." She whispered, "it never feels like enough. There are always killers like the Mangler and there are always girls like Alma…it all just seems pointless sometimes…"

"Which is why there always has to be Astrid Hoffersons to balance the scales." He said to her firmly with no doubt in his voice. Turning her head she looked at Hiccup for the first time since telling her story. Their faces only inches apart. She now saw the sincerity shining in his eyes.

"Thank you Hiccup."

He grinned, "what are friends for?"

 **Well there you have it folks, we can officially say they are friends!**

 **So sorry if this chapter was a little bit more gruesome, the rest of the story won't be this way. The only reason this one was, was because of the nature of the killers (surprised you with that one didn't I?) being that they were serial killers cutting up prostitutes. The rest of the story will yes have violence in it but it will be from gun fire and such. Nothing like what happened here. So don't worry.**

 **Anywho, hoped you liked it the action is only going to keep ramping up from here!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Astrid awoke slowly, letting out a small groan as a hangover headache hit her full force. Tightly pressing her eyes together, she tried to eliminate any light that might creep past them. Which would only add to the pain she was feeling right now. As she laid in the bed allowing the pain to flood her brain so did the memories of last night, her violent dream, Hiccup waking her up and the two talking about some of her past.

Slowly Astrid pried her eyes open, letting light flood them in small doses. As her vision cleared Astrid was met with a sight she had only ever experienced after a night fueled with drugs or alcohol. A sleeping male body lying next to her.

This time though nothing that she would regret in the morning had happened. No, all the two had done was talk until the early hours of the morning; Hiccup telling her stories of his childhood. All funny and light hearted, exactly what the two needed after such an intense night. After that the two then drifted off to sleep beside each other. Hiccup being a perfect gentleman the whole time. Insisting that he sleep on top of the blanket, instead of under. Just because he didn't want to take advantage of the situation.

 _Gods, definitely a perfect gentleman._ She thought.

Astrid let her gaze skim over his sleeping features. She spied the dusting of freckles that spread across his face some covered by his unruly auburn hair, took in the long lashes resting on his freckled cheeks, dropping down she looked at his two thin lips parted in his sleep. Taking it all in she honestly couldn't remember a time she had seen someone so peaceful.

After drinking in all his peaceful features Astrid dropped her gaze down again, this time gazing at Hiccup's neck. Which was now sporting very distinctive purples bruises.

Bruises that encompassed his entire neck.

Bruises that she had put there.

Astrid felt a nauseous feeling hit her stomach, completely unrelated to the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before. _She had hurt him_. Just the thought sending bolts of pain through her system. Surprisingly the bulk of the pain seemed to originate in her heart.

Slowly Astrid shifted her arm until her right hand ghosted gently over the abused flesh. "I think I was wrong about you." She said as her fingers continued their exploration. Only pulling them back sharply when Hiccup shifted a bit under her touch. She let her hand hover for a moment until she knew he was still asleep, before moving it back towards him. This time dropping it onto his cheek instead of his neck. Her thumb rubbing minute circles.

"You're not the weak the one, Hiccup…I am." She whispered her confession to his unconscious form, giving his cheek a last rub with her thumb before letting go completely. Astrid let out a sigh, then turned away and slid out of bed to get ready for the day. As she walked to the bathroom, clothes in hand, she turned back to look at Hiccup still sleeping in her bed.

Her blue eyes turned as cold as ice as she thought about those that were out to hurt Hiccup. Someone who she now considered a friend. A new flame of protectiveness flared up in her, one that had not been there before. A feeling that she only held for a very small number of people who she actually cared about.

 _No one will ever hurt you Hiccup…not while I'm alive at least_. She vowed, meaning every word, as she turned away from him and went into the bathroom.

 **. . .**

Astrid was sipping her second cup of piping hot coffee when Hiccup came walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Their eyes meeting briefly before Astrid's dropped down to see that he was wearing a hunter green turtle neck today. Nothing about the outfit would seem off to anyone, seeing as how Berk's fall had already left and had quickly turned into winter over the last two weeks. But Astrid knew the real reason behind the fuller coverage. The purple bruise that sat just bellow the fabric.

Hiccup watched as Astrid's narrowed gaze stayed fixated on his neck. He knew what she was looking at, past the thick fabric. To be honest when he first saw the hand shaped bruises wrapping his neck this morning in the bathroom mirror, he had been shocked. He felt the pain last night, saw his vision turning black as Astrid continued to squeeze his neck but seeing the result of the whole event made it that much more real. How close he had come to death. At the hands of his bodyguard no less.

And yet, even with the bruises and pain he didn't blame her at all. If anything he was sort of glad it all happened. If he hadn't stormed into her room last night, after hearing her cries, he would have never seen that side of Astrid or learned some of her past.

Now more than ever he was determined to help her, to be her friend–possibly more if she let him–or as Dr. Seaclaw said, make her a human again. He would stop at nothing less.

Putting on his best smile Hiccup decided to put any guilt out of Astrid's mind and show her that no matter what he didn't hold last night against her. "Good morning Astrid. Ready for our first day back?" He walked straight towards the coffee maker that she was perched near.

His question seemed to break her out of her trance as she brought her gaze back to his eyes and answered him. "I suppose, though I was enjoying not having to dress up as Astrid Anderson for a bit. Leather and combat boots are much more my style then…this." She gestured to the black skirt and flowery blouse that she wore under a bright red pea coat.

Hiccup chuckled at her reasoning, though he thought she looked lovely in the outfit he too was starting to like Astrid Hofferson's clothing choices better than her under cover persona. They just seemed to _fit_. Leather and combat boots were just so…Astrid.

"You know I was thinking of getting myself a leather jacket. I saw one recently with all these buckles and straps across it. And a red dragon shaped patch on the shoulder. Not gonna lie, it was pretty cool." Hiccup said walking past her as he headed toward the front door. Travel mug of coffee in hand.

Astrid cocked an eyebrow at him, giving him and obvious once over as she did. "Can't see it. Especially whatever you just described." The two walked around their respective sides of Astrid's SUV before climbing in.

"Are you saying I can't pull off leather?" He asked looking slightly offended.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Some people are just leather people and well…Hiccup you're just not." A grin spread across her face as he gave her an obviously pout and slumped over in the seat. Glaring out the window he began muttering about cruel blondes as the two left the house and headed for school.

 **. . .**

They walked into the classroom to a chorus of cheers and greetings. All their classmates excited to see the duo finally back from the injuries they sustained from the "gas explosion".

"Hiccup! Astrid!" The teacher walked up to them and clapped a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I was wondering if we were going to see you two before we break for Snoggletog." The two smiled at the older man, "no way we would miss out on finals, sir. Not even a ca–gas line explosion could do that." Hiccup shot Astrid a quick look as she cocked an eyebrow at his almost slip. He shrugged and mouthed a 'sorry' as the two made their way to their desks.

Soon class was in full swing, both paying attention and doing their work. Well school work for Hiccup and whatever Astrid was typing on her laptop. Probably government reports of some sort.

"Alright, gentlemen and…Astrid...have a good day." The class chuckled and collected their things. Astrid turned to Hiccup and saw he and two of his classmates were talking. She gave a small smile, happy to see him engaging more and more.

 _He deserves the happiness_. She thought as she walked up to the three men. Placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder she greeted them, "hey guys, Hiccup I'm going to head to the bathroom. Be right back okay?" The question had hidden meaning for the two. Unbeknownst to the two men present it was not just a simple question but a request for Hiccup to not leave the room by himself until her return. Otherwise risking his safety and anyone that happened to be around him.

Hiccup nodded knowingly as the three men watched Astrid walk out the class door before two sets of eyes turned back in his direction. "So have you asked her yet?" Fen asked while Olaf nodded his head in agreement. The two seemingly bursting with excitement waiting for the answer.

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed as a confused look crossed his face. "Asked her…asked who, what?"

"To be your date for the Snoggletog Eve dance. You know only the biggest event during the winter in Berk." They both looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "I mean you will have to be there anyways considering who your Dad is."

Hiccup could have slapped himself for not remembering the event. Though considering the last few years it's not a surprise. In the past he had loved going to the dance, seeing everyone dressed up, dancing with his friends. But after his Mom disappeared the event became less fun and more anxiety filled for him. Generally he would just spend his time now leaning against a wall and people watching. Though this year would be different in many ways.

With his anxiety waning and Astrid now around this year proved to be _very_ different.

"Wait, my date?! Wh-why would you think I-I would ask her that?" He stuttered out.

They both shrugged. "Well she is your girlfriend isn't she? The way you two are always together and everything." Olaf gestured to the door, "she just told you she was heading to the bathroom and to wait for her. That's stuff girlfriends do, Hiccup."

Hiccup stare wide eyed at the pair. Not having any sort of come back for the behavior that they assumed was for romantic reasons. What do you say to explain that?

 _Oh yeah, no, she's just around me all the time because someone's trying to kill me. Not for any other reason, no matter how much I wish that wasn't the case_. He shook his head at his sarcastic thoughts, knowing there was no way he could or would ever say them.

"Um, guys were just old friends. N-nothing more." He said trying to sound convincing of the lie that they were nothing more than friends. As far as Astrid was concerned at least.

Both men stared at him, skeptical looks on their faces. Fen opened his mouth about to respond when the topic of their conversation came strolling back into the classroom. Saving Hiccup from anymore of their interrogations.

"Oh would look there, Astrid's back. Well I've got to go, bye guys!" Hiccup quickly stepped around the men and grabbed ahold of Astrid's hand practically dragging her from the classroom behind him.

Olaf and Fen watched the pair, both turning to the other the moment Hiccup and Astrid left the room, "they are totally dating." They said simultaneously and turned back to the now empty doorway.

 **. . .**

Hiccup had been unusually quiet on the ride back. Well unusual for the Hiccup now, maybe not so much for the Hiccup she had first met who was terrified of his own shadow. Astrid glanced again over to his tense form and furrowed her eyebrows. She debated saying anything but friends told each other their problems, and since they were friends now…

"Okay what's up?" Hiccup's head snapped over in her direction, clearly having been lost in his own mind.

"Uhh–nothing–wh-why do you ask?" She cocked an eyebrow not happy with his response. She spied a small parking lot to the right and pulled the SUV over into it. Putting the vehicle in park and she shifted in her seat to face him.

"I know I'm new to this whole having a heathy friendship thing. The few people I do call friends are just as fucked up as I am. So generally, I would never ask but what we have," she gestured between the two, "is different. So spill, what's up?"

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at her description of their newly founded friendship. _Different. I like different._

"Okay, okay…so Olaf and Fen might have reminded me about a certain upcoming event–"

"The Snoggletog Eve dance?" Astrid said cutting him off.

"Wait…you knew?!" Astrid glared at him unapologetically. "Okay dumb question, of course you knew, you're Astrid. Anyways I have to go, like every year."

Astrid nodded. "Obviously, I'll be finalizing the security plan this week. Since your Father will be there, security will be high. I mean the only way it could get more stringent would be if the president was there but he never goes. Is that why you're so worried, are you afraid something will happen?" She asked hopefully starting to understand his strange behavior.

"Well honestly, I hadn't really thought about someone trying to kill me there, so thanks for that…"he trailed off now thinking about his possible impending doom at the dance.

"No I was–uh–um wondering if you would-would come with me?" His eyes darted nervously from her incredibly blue eyes, then to his lap and back.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Astrid observed Hiccup's strange behavior still not understanding the purpose of it. "Hiccup, of course I'll go with you," his eyes brightened upend widened, "I go everywhere with you, it's my job." The brightness that had just been there seemed to dim a bit before Hiccup was able to cover it up with a smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes.

"Oh–of course, as my–uh–my bodyguard…" he said as the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Astrid watched him carefully, wracking her brain trying to figure out why he was acting the way he was. His deflated posture, eyes focused on nothing in particular, he was acting as if she had just rejected–

Her eyes opened wider as the reality of what was happening hit her like a ton of bricks, _he wants me to go as his…even after everything…damn it Hiccup._

"Hiccup, did you want me to be your date? For the dance?" Hiccup instantly went pale and ridged before easing up a bit and looking back at her. His hands ringing nervously in his lap.

"Uh–well I-I thought that since, you know, we would be going together anyways…that–that we might just go as–uh–as…dates?" Uncertainty bleeding through his words.

Astrid stared at him for a while, looking like she was in the midst of a heavy mental debate. Until finally a small smirk spread across her face. "You know I've never had a date before. Just undercover missions posing as someone's date."

Hiccup's eyes widened so much that he was sure his eyeballs were about to fall out of his head, " _you_? How can you not have had a date before? I mean," he began gesturing to her entire body, "you're you?! It's makes sense that _I've_ never had a date b-but not you!"

"Hiccup, you just gestured to all of me. And well, I guess my lifestyle never quiet gave me the opportunity." She shrugged, not seeing the big deal about it.

Staring at her for a few more minutes Hiccup realized that if he was going to ask her to be his date he should do it properly. Shifting some in his seat, so that he was facing her, he began. "Astrid Hofferson, would you like to accompany me to the Snoggletog Eve dance as, my date, Astrid Anderson?" He paused, "just as friends of course." He quickly finished. Hoping he didn't screw it up to badly.

Astrid didn't make him wait long, knowing every second that went by would kill him. "Okay." Her answer was short and to the point just like her and Hiccup expected nothing less. Flowery speech wasn't her thing.

"Okay?"

"Yes, I guess I wouldn't mind having you be the first guy I ever went on a date with." Hiccups grin grew wider.

"It's a date."

"It's a date." She repeated as she put the vehicle back into drive and the two finished their trip home.

 **Thought this chapter could do with a bit of lighter material since the last was much heavier. Hope you liked it!**

 **As always thank you for all the feedback it means a ton!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Damn Hoff, you look hot!" Ruffnut exclaimed appreciatively from behind her. All the while Astrid stared in the full length mirror running her hands down her red evening gown. Her fingers skimmed over the tight strapless bodice and over the equally tight fabric on her hips. Checking that nothing was out of place, which was damn near impossible, since the dress fit her like a glove. Pulling her hands away from her mid section she dropped them to the thigh high slit on her right side, reaching past the fabric to touch her bare skin, adjusting the knifes that rested there, just above the slits end.

Giving herself a slight nod she had to agree with Ruffnut, _she did look good._ Gently she patted the intricately woven bun on the top of her head, unbeknownst to anyone but her, also woven into it were several thin pin like blades. Small yes but incredibly deadly.

"I'm won't argue with that Ruff." She shifted her eyes in the mirror to the female twin who was sitting on Heather's bed. A grin spreading across her bold red lips.

"If I could look like _that_ in a dress then maybe I would consider wearing one…but since that's not the case." She popped the opening of her slim cut tuxedo jacket emphasizing her clothing choice.

"Ruff you look great, seriously. Anyways you in a dress would be… _weird_." Heather chimed in beside the pair while putting her earring in. The raven haired women smiled at her friends her green eyes shinning brighter due to the long emerald gown she had chosen. While it wasn't as form fitting as Astrid's, it was still tight in the bodice before flowing out into a full floor length skirt.

Ruffnut stood up off the bed, "true that Sister." She told Heather before facing Astrid. "So Hoff I think we need to go over a few things before we go greet our men." Astrid cocked an eyebrow wondering where the eccentric woman was going with this.

"Alright I'll bite, what is it Ruffnut?" She asked while packing her small clutch with yet more blades and a single tube of lipstick.

"What are your intentions for our Hiccup?" Astrid's hand stilled on the knife she was packing.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes slid to a very serious Ruffnut, her hand still clutching the blade.

"I know you see it. Hiccup's practically in love with you, despite how shitty you two started off." Astrid's heart thudded in her chest at what Ruffnut had so boldly said.

Of course she saw it. Hiccup was as transparent as a window most of the time. Especially when it came to his emotions. She knew initially he was taken by her looks, completely superficial emotions. Ones that she figured he wouldn't move past but then the explosion happened and the two had become closer. Hiccup had emerged from his closed off state and she in turn opened herself up more to getting to know him. It was in those two weeks of physical healing that they had developed their bond. Became honest to Gods friends.

It was also during that time that she saw his feelings grow again. Choosing to ignore it and hope the man never gained the courage to act on them.

Because he was someone who she had to protect, especially from herself.

Ultimately Astrid lived a dangerous life. A life she didn't want Hiccup to part of. Not because she didn't think he could survive it, no he could. Probably. The reality was he shouldn't have to. He should find a normal girl, with a normal life and job and fall in love with her. Not a monster like her who has committed as many atrocities as she had in the name of Berk…in the name of _freedom_. Who would never ever live a normal life. She left for unknown amounts of time at the sound of a phone call. Unable to tell him where she was and when she would return. Not to mention if she would actually return.

The sick thing about the situation is as much as she hated her work and how it screwed up any sort of normal life.

She needed her work.

It was the only thing most days that kept her going. If she didn't have her missions then what would she have…nothing.

At least that's what she felt like before meeting Hiccup.

Now though, there seemed to be another reason. A real reason if only–

"There are no intentions Ruff. Hiccup maybe more than just a mission to me now but we can never be more than that. _Ever_." Ruffnut narrowed her eyes in thought.

"But is that–."

"Nothing more Ruffnut." Astrid said cutting her off, clearly making her point and ending the conversation.

After a few minutes of tense silence Heather finally broke it, clapping her hands together, "Well ladies why don't we head downstairs our men are probably waiting for us." Astrid nodded stiffly closing her purse with a firm click and then followed both women out the door.

 **. . .**

"How long do women take to get ready, seriously?" Snotlout grumbled from his prone location on the couch.

"Well I know it's not my sister who's making us wait. That butt elf barely even washes her hair. So I know it's must be your dates." His fingers formed a 'V' as he pointed between Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Oh calm down Tuff, I'm sure they will be down soon." Fishlegs chimed in, "You two are just jealous that we have dates and you don't." He smiled smugly at the other men while draping an arm over Hiccup's shoulders. Which seemed to wake up the smaller man who had been surprisingly quiet during the whole exchange.

"Yeah I'm _super_ jealous of Hiccup, his date was hired." Sarcasm bleeding through Snotlout comments as he stated the facts as he saw them.

Hiccup's eyebrow ticked in annoyance. His anxiety about the evening was already high he didn't need his cousin to add any more worrying thoughts to the numerous ones that were already coursing through him.

"For your information _Snotlout_ , I asked Astrid to come with me as my date. Not just as my bodyguard."

"Whatever Cuz, probably a pity date." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

Hiccup took a step forward in Snotlout's direction, "you know what–."

"Oh look the girls!" Fishlegs shouted interrupting the two, thankful for the distraction.

All heads turned to the stairs, there at the top of the stairs looking beautiful, in her emerald gown, was Heather. With a smile plastered on her face, she walked down the stairs. Her eyes never leaving Fishlegs. Hiccup watched the two as she descended the stairs and took hold of her boyfriends hand. Though they made an odd pair at first glance, they were absolutely perfect for each other. Hiccup couldn't be happier for his best friend and his unofficial sister.

Next down the stairs was Ruffnut, looking sharp in her feminine tuxedo. She reached the bottom of the stairs and gave a high five to her brother. The two now looking almost like identical twins in their similar tuxes.

Taking his eyes off the comical duo, Hiccup swung them back to the stairs hoping to see his date come down next. It was at that moment that he saw her and he felt his whole world flip upside down.

The creature that was slowly descending down the stairs in an incredibly sexy tight red gown. That displayed her every curve, even the creamy expanse of her right leg as it peeked out of the slit on the side. Who's hair was piled on top of her head displaying her delicate neck off couldn't have been Astrid. No. This was some sort of Goddess on Earth. Freyja in the flesh. There was no way this was his beautiful bodyguard, the same one who had agreed to be his date.

He couldn't be that damn lucky.

He could feel his heart shutter dangerously in his chest with every step she took closer to him. Vaguely he heard his cousin say something about wanting to have a hit put on him too but he couldn't be bothered to pay attention. His eyes never leaving her ice blue ones. Until finally she was right in front of him. Standing a little taller than he was used to due to her heels.

"You clean up pretty well, dragon boy." She said her eyes breaking from his and raking over his tuxedo shamelessly. A few moments passed and all occupants in the room were waiting for Hiccup to reply. Their eyes collectively darting between the two.

Finally Astrid put the silence to an end and leaned in until her red lips were next to the slack jawed man's ear, "Hiccup, this is the part where you tell me how beautiful I look." She whispered playfully to her friend.

Before she could pull back Hiccup's voice whispered back to her, "y-you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." His voice the embodiment of seriousness. Pulling back enough to see his face Astrid found Hiccup's green eyes shinning earnestly into her own. Causing her smile to drop from her face and surprise to cross her face for a brief moment before she schooled her features back to her usual mask.

Clearing her throat she stepped back and looked away from him, catching Ruffnut's questioning gaze and small smirk. Narrowing her eyes at the other girl, she decided to let the sick satisfaction Ruffnut was exuding go and move past the moment her and Hiccup just had.

"Alright everyone before we go I need to go over a few things with you." Astrid said commanding attention of everyone as she did."Security is going to be tight tonight so there shouldn't be an issue but please keep your eyes open. No leaving the building at all and if you go somewhere, go in pairs. Hiccup maybe the target but that doesn't mean you're safe. You're friends and roommates with Hiccup, something any assassin could find a use for." Heather moved closer to Fishlegs intertwining her hand tightly into his own.

"So that all being said, if you see something, come to me. And if for any reason I say we are leaving, we leave. No questions asked and you do everything I say in that event. Understand?" All heads apprehensively nodded. "Great, lets go."

 **. . .**

Astrid parked the large SUV in an alley way next to Odin's Hall, the swanky hotel that was chosen to host this year Snoggletog Eve ball.

"Why didn't we valet again?" Tuffnut complained as the group walked towards the less than glamorous entrance of the hotel. "All the paparazzi are in the front. And we would have for sure gotten our pics taken with our little Hiccup here. Being the General's Son and all." Tuffnut threw his arm over said man's shoulders, not paying attention to the unamused glare he was receiving.

Astrid pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to hold off the headache that she could feel currently coming on. "Tuff, logistically it's a nightmare, trust me this is better." He huffed beside her obviously still upset that he wouldn't have his picture plastered all over the tabloid trash of Berk.

As the group neared the Hotel's back door a single guard gave them a quick once over and without saying anything opened the door for them. Allowing them entrance. Once through the door, the group found themselves walking down a long service hallway before finally reaching a rear entrance for the ballroom. As they entered the ballroom the group paused and stood in awe for a moment taking in the sight of the magnificent ballroom, with all the beautifully dressed people dancing to the live band and mingling. It truly was Berks finest night. After several minutes of staring starstruck the group began to disperse into the already lively ballroom leaving only Hiccup and Astrid behind.

"So how did the guy at the door know to let us through?" He asked, his earlier shock of being in her presence worn off.

"That's entrance is used for high profile individuals who would rather prefer a discreet entrance or exit. Meaning it's usually used by politicians who want to sneak out the back with their mistresses. But it can also be used for a General's Son who hates crowds and paparazzi." She winked at him. To which he cracked a smile and looked back at the crowd. His eyes immediately scanning for his larger than life Father. Not usually such a hard task but it seemed almost all of Berk was currently in the room.

"Well I suppose we should find my Dad and say hello." Astrid nodded and then in a move that surprised him, threaded her arm into his own. Securely linking the two together.

She looked at him when he didn't move right away. "What? You are Astrid Anderson's date you should properly escort her as such." Hiccup chuckled at the statement but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wish he was here with Astrid Hofferson instead.

As the two expertly wove through the crowd, Hiccup, began to notice the eyes of every man they passed. Each one shamelessly raking their gaze over Astrid's body and drinking in her appearance. A strange feeling began to bubble up in him as he saw the lingering looks. A feeling he could only describe as possessiveness, which he ultimately reacted to by drawing Astrid a hair closer. Given the time he would have thought on the subject more but at that exact moment his Father's boisterous laughter cut through the air. Turning in the direction of the joyous noise, Astrid and Hiccup were greeted to the sight of Stoick Haddock surrounded by several men. One of which was none other than Astrid's uncle Finn Hofferson. Upon seeing them Stoick politely excused himself, closed the distance between he and the pair. Finn Hofferson taking it on himself to follow along.

"Hiccup! Good to see you Son." Stoick said clasping his hand firmly on the younger Haddock's shoulder. A large smile on his face.

"Hey Dad, Colonel Hofferson." He nodded and smiled to both men, suddenly feeling the overwhelming need to impress the man who was his dates guardian. "Let me introduce you to my date Astrid Anderson." Gesturing to the beautiful blonde beside him, keeping up the charade perfectly.

Both men nodded in secret approval of Hiccup's introduction and the way he was handling the public situation.

"Nice to meet you lass." Stoick said a little louder than needed in case someone might be listening.

"Nice to meet you , Mr. Hofferson." Stoick grinned wildly at the girl while Finn Hofferson's face never broke his mask of indifference. Hiccup wondered if the man was still acting like he didn't know her. Or if this was the way he usually treated her. The later thought sending a bolt of worry through him.

"Astrid dear would you mind getting Hiccup and I a drink?" Astrid nodded and without another word turned away from the men and left. Heading in the direction of the bar. At least six sets of eyes other than Hiccup's following her as she did. Hiccup narrowed his eyes into a glare staring holes into each one of them. Knowing it wouldn't make a difference, only truly helping make him feel better.

A firm grasp on his shoulder took his gaze off the men in front of him and to his Father beside him. "Son, you better get used to the stares when you have a date that looks like Astrid. Or you'll end up glaring at every man in the building." A vivid blush painted Hiccup's cheeks at his Father's words.

Quickly Hiccup changed the subject, especially with Astrid's Uncle standing right beside them listening to said conversation. "Anyways...what did you want to talk to me about with Astrid not around?" He asked cutting straight to the point.

Stoick smirked at his Son's assertive question. It wasn't something that was common place these last two years. But something he had missed. "I just wanted to see how you were. How you and Astrid were working out?" Hiccup spared a glance at Finn Hofferson, who was paying close attention to the conversation they were having without involving himself at all.

"Astrid and I are good, I mean we did have a bit of a misunderstanding in the beginning," blue eyes narrowed at that. Looking shockingly similar to another pair that he knew. " _But_ we got past that and now things are good. Better than good. We're friends now, not just…" he trailed off knowing he couldn't say anymore than that in case anyone maybe eavesdropping.

His Father looked at him pleased by the news but Finn Hofferson still had the same narrowed gaze as before. Hiccup darted his eyes from his Father to Finn and back again, finally realizing that he was going to have to be the one to say something.

"Umm Colonel Hofferson, is there something wrong with what I said?"

Finn's gaze never changed as he stepped closer to Hiccup and his Father hoping to make the conversation completely private amongst the three men. "You be careful around her, Hiccup. You have a bright future ahead of you, don't let her ruin that." He harshly whispered. His words causing Hiccup to loose his ability to speak. Only leaving him able to stare wide eyed into the older man's aging eyes. His words repeating in a sick loop through his brain.

"I think that's enough Finn." Stoick's hard glare bore into the other man. Seemingly breaking him from whatever angry trance he was in while speaking to Hiccup. With a stiff nod, the Colonel left the two men and disappeared into the crowd.

Still stunned Hiccup turned to face his Father, his green eyes still not focused on anything as his mind ran wild. "Hiccup," Stoick paused waiting until he got his Son's attention. "Hiccup look at me." Two sets of green eyes locked.

"H-how could he say that about her?" He asked his voice hushed and thick with emotion.

Stoick sighed and looked up, checking to make sure the younger Hofferson was not on her way back yet. "Finn and Astrid…have had a hard go of it since the beginning. Too much alike I suppose." He clasped both of Hiccup's shoulders and stared firmly into his Son's eyes, "trust your instincts when it comes to Astrid. Don't let what other people may tell you about her cloud what you see in her."

Hiccup frowned further at his Father's words, _what in the Hel did that mean?_

Unfortunately before he could ask one of the thousands of questions running through his mind Astrid appeared before them holding two beers.

Her eyes darted to where he Uncle once stood and back, "here you boys go." She said handing over their beers, ignoring his absence completely.

"Ah thank you dear." Stoick took a long swig of his drink, "now you two go have fun. Stop hangin' around us old folks!" He playfully slapped his overly large hand on Hiccup's back almost causing the man to spill his drink.

Astrid smirked at the pair before linking her arm again with Hiccup's. Looking over Hiccup stared at the woman beside him, taking in all her appearance had to offer. All the while his Father's words ringing in his head, _what do I see when I look at you Astrid?_

 **. . .**

Astrid stole a glance at her date beside her, a happy grin spread across his face. The two were currently standing amongst his friends trading stories and chatting about various topics. They had been at the ball for several hours already, spending time with friends and enjoying themselves. Hiccup had yet to ask Astrid to dance and she honestly assumed he wouldn't. The anxiety of dancing in front of everyone being to great for him.

 _I never liked dancing anyways, even if I'm damn good at it_. She thought smugly.

"So Hiccup what are you and Astrid doing for Snoggletog tomorrow?" The question bring the conversation to a lull while Hiccup stopped to think.

"I-I guess going to spend it with my Dad in the morning. You guys know how he is about Snoggletog morning." Everyone besides Astrid nodded fondly, all having been present for a Haddock Snoggletog morning themselves. "Then I figured we would go visit Astrid's family." His blonde bodyguard immediately tensed up beside him.

"There's no one to visit, we can just spend the day at your Father's." Her clipped tone left no room for argument.

Hiccup partially opened his mouth, intent on saying something to dissuade her but then the horrible words that her Uncle had said about her flashed in his mind. Stoping him immediately.

"Well I'm sure you'll have fun at the Haddock's house then. You haven't lived until you've seen Stoick and Hiccup in matching Snoggletog jammies." Heather said breaking the silence. While embarrassing he was thankful she did.

"Gah, don't remind me." He buried his suddenly red face in his hands, "I'm pretty sure this year they have pompoms sown onto them." The entire group broke into laughter at Hiccup's expense. Not that he minded, if it took their focus off of Astrid and her dysfunctional family.

"Excuse me?" A deep masculine voice beside Astrid asked, bringing everyone's attention to him.

The man, no, the blonde haired blue eyed muscular _God_ beside them suavely smiled at the group, which had Heather and Ruffnut instantly swooning. Before turning his entire attention back on Astrid. "I happen to see that you haven't been dancing. I would be honored if a woman as beautiful as you would accompany me for a dance." He said in the slickest voice Hiccup had ever heard. This guy was obviously used to picking up women and if the looks on Heather and Ruffnut's faces were any indication; Hiccup was sure he rarely failed.

Until today that is.

"You've been watching me hmm?" Astrid folded her arms across her chest now facing the Adonis of a man.

"Admiring my dear." He corrected.

Still not impressed Astrid continued. "What's your name?" Her eyes now narrowed.

"Bard, Bard Blooddawn." He flashed another million dollar smile.

"Well, _Bard_ , if you had _admired_ properly you would have seen I'm already here with a date. And I do not plan on spending my time with anyone else. Dancing or other wise."

Bard raised an eye brow and looked at the group, "date? Who, him?" He asked pointing at Snotlout. Who puffed up with pride at the mistake.

Getting more irritated Astrid grabbed hold of Hiccup's arm, intertwining them. To which Bard's eyes bulged. " _Him_?"

"Yes, _him_." Her chin jutted into the air, in a stubborn way. Obviously not backing down from her revelation. Unlike Astrid's strong front Hiccup was anything but sure of himself. The man looked absolutely flabbergasted, at hearing the exchange happening about him. Right in front of him. As if he wasn't even there.

"But he's…and you're…," Bard's perfectly manicured hands gestured back and forth between Astrid and Hiccup. The man now clearly lost for words. His repertoire of pick up lines no longer useful.

"Yes He is who he is and I am who I am. Which is why _he_ is my date and not _you_. Now if you excuse us, I am going to go dance with my date now." Astrid all but growled out as she dragged Hiccup to the center of the dance floor. Whipping him into place, sliding his hand to her lower back while she grabbed ahold of his other clasping them together as she placed her other hand near his shoulder.

Thankfully for Hiccup even in his slightly stunned state he was still able to automatically tap into his years of his Mother's rigorous dance lessons. Ones that she had insisted would pay off for a moment such as this.

As the two began to move around the dance floor in a synchronized fashion, Astrid could honestly say she was surprised. She assumed like many things in his life, Hiccup would bumble through dancing with her but that was very much so not the case. Instead he glided along the dance floor leading her like a pro.

"Not going to lie I'm a bit surprised, Hiccup. Who taught you to dance so well?"

He looked at her out the corner of his eye, "what my dancing ability wasn't in my file?" He chuckled lightly while Astrid cracked a grin at the obvious dig. "It was my Mom. She knew we would come to these types of things a lot so to save off future embarrassment she taught me." He smiled fondly thinking of all the wonderful times he had spent with his Mom. She was truly his best friend.

"You two had a really special relationship huh?" She asked already knowing the answer.

A resounding yes.

The question seemed to launch her auburn haired dance partner into an excited retelling of a few stories about him and his Mother. While Astrid payed attention at first, slowly her attention started to wane and be pulled away from him. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure intensely watching them. A man bearing a large facial scar with deep brown eyes that perfectly matched his skin bore his gaze into the pair. Her intuitions screaming at her. Astrid kept her movements inconspicuous as she trailed the man with her eyes. She watched as he stealthily moved through the crowd discreetly stopping at seemingly random men ever so often.

Random unless you were Astrid Hofferson that is.

Hiccup continued to talk as her eyes continued to follow the man. By the time he had made his way around the entire room, he had stopped at twelve men total. All together forming a perfect circle around the dance floor.

Effectively surrounding them.

"Shit." She muttered the curse under her breath. Stopping Hiccup's story immediately.

"Wha-what's wrong?"

"Hiccup, look at me." Confused green eyes locked with determined blue. "Don't take your eyes off of me for any reason. Okay?" Even with their gazes locked the two still continued to move around the room. Gracefully gliding along to the live music as if nothing was wrong.

"A-Astrid what's happening?"

"We're surrounded. The men who want to kill you–hey what did I say, eyes stay on me!" She hissed when he immediately tried to look for his would be assassins.

Heart now racing he barely nodded. "Now we have to get you out of here, so listen to everything I say okay?" He nodded again. Fear and anxiety leaving him unable to speak.

"I noticed your Father is gone which is probably why they're here now, his security team would have noticed them."

Hiccup gave Astrid a spin and then pulled her back to him, "so what are we going to do?" His voice tight as his pulse raced.

"Don't worry about that, that's my job. Just promise that no matter what you will get to the others and head to the car. I can't do my job right if I have to worry about where you are Hiccup." Hiccup bit back his retort and simply nodded. Knowing no matter what he said, Astrid would not budge on the matter.

"Alright give me a spin and then let go of me and follow the plan." Blue eyes stared determinedly into his own. In a last ditch move before he followed her plan Hiccup pulled Astrid impossibly close and whispered next to her ear his breath coming out in harsh pants, "please be careful." Pulling back Astrid greeted him with a smug smile. If she had any fear or trepidation's he couldn't tell.

"Always, Hiccup."

Before he could second guess his decision he spun her with expertise. Then in a move that was almost unnoticeable Astrid reached into her bun pulling out one of the pin like blades hidden there, grasping it as she spun fully away from him. Only then did she release the blade with a forceful throw. Sending the deadly instrument sailing through the air at it's attended target.

Seconds later the blade struck the neck of one of the twelve men, imbedding itself deeply. Blood instantly erupting from the man's neck seconds before he dropped to the ground. Sending the crowd around the now dead man into pandemonium.

Whipping around Astrid locked eyes with Hiccup. "Go!"

Hiccup didn't even pause before he dropped her hand and broke off into a sprint through the crowd.

 **This chapter is dedicated to BrawlerGamer for giving me the inspiration for the dance scene. Thanks so much!**

 **Pretty eventful night so far, just wait for the rest of it, oh boy!**

 **As always thank you so much for all your reviews, favs and follows!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 ***strong T for violence this chapter***

Expensive dress shoes pounded on the immaculate marble floors as Hiccup raced away from the spot he and Astrid had just been dancing. Commotion on the other side of the ballroom drawing everyone's attention away from him as he made a beeline to his friends. Who were exactly where he and Astrid had left them not long ago.

"Hiccup, wha–"

"No time, we have to go. Bad guys are here." He huffed out, cutting Heather off. Immediately the eyes of his friends widen as he spoke as they realized what exactly was happening. No more words were needed as he took off again, the group following him. Fishlegs had linked his arms with Heather's as Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran side by side in unison. While Snotlout ran next to Hiccup an increasingly worried look grew on his face and he fumbled with something in his pocket. All of which was missed by Hiccup and the others in their mad dash to leave.

They reached the service door in very little time with the help of the screaming and chaos coming from the other side of the room. Astrid and the would be assassins no where in sight. Wrenching the door open Hiccup charged through it without a second thought, his friends following closely behind. Their combined breaths and heavy foot falls echoing down the long hall way as they ran at a blistering pace.

As they reached about the half way point in the hallway, the door they had just entered through swung open again. Sparing a glance over his shoulder, Hiccup hoped it would be Astrid, instead what he found cooled his blood instantly.

Four tuxedo clad men with menacing looks on their faces and strange looking blades in hand, had now joined them. Charging down the tight hallway behind them. Whipping his head back forward Hiccup picked up his pace, as did everyone else. Harsh breathing increased as did the pounding of their hearts and feet.

As they neared the exit door Hiccup reached out his hand in anticipation, not wanting to waste a moment with his usual uncoordinated fumbling. The moment the cool metal of the handle touched his skin he turned and pushed with everything in him. While still maintaining his forward motion. The door flung open, swinging with so much force it loudly hit the exterior wall of the hotel.

The hired security that stood guard beside the door jumped to attention as the group barreled through the doorway, "what's happening?!" The security guard shouted with urgency as they flew past him.

Still running for the black SUV, Hiccup looking over his shoulder and pointed. "People, trying to kill us!" He shouted brokenly between his gasping breathing.

Not needing to be told anything more the security guard pulled the gun from its concealed location under his jacket and thrust himself through the doorway and into the hallway. While they knew the guard had now bought them enough time to make it to the car no one slowed. The clicking of heels and dress shoes on cold asphalt being all, they could hear until suddenly several gun shots rang out from inside the hallway.

Taking a shuddering breath as dread kept up his spine, Hiccup pushed hard the last few feet, straining his muscles, before throwing open the door and practically leaping into the passenger side seat. His friends scrambled into the large SUV as well, the twins taking the last row while Fishlegs and Heather climbed in to the middle. The slamming of the drivers side door, pulled Hiccup's attention away from the now closed building door that the guard had bravely went into moments before.

Turning his gaze to the left Hiccup was surprised to see his cousin in the drivers seat, pulling out a second set of keys–about to put them into the ignition. "Wha–What the Hel are you doing Snotlout?!" Snotlout's entire body grew tense at the question but it didn't stop his movements.

"Snotlout?!" Hiccup shouted his voice becoming terrifyingly similar to his Father's. Something about this seemed wrong.

"She made me promise, Okay!" Snotlout yelled back as he ran a trembling hand threw his slicked back black hair. As all attention in the car was now on him. "Astrid made me promise if something happened, that I would get you–us out of here. She gave me an extra key and some code to put into the computer and told me to follow the directions it gave." He paused, looking Hiccup in the eye.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I promised." Snotlout said firmly now, as he turned the key in the ignition as the engine roared to life.

"No, NO! Snotlout! We can't leave her! We can't leave–" the sound of more gun shots rang out. Cutting Hiccup off as all the attention was now on the door. Holding his breath Hiccup silently prayed that it would be Astrid who emerged through the door.

Unfortunately for him two out of the original four assassins pushed through the door instead, the one in front, now in possession of the guards gun. Immediately raising it to eye level the assassin pointed in Hiccup's direction and with no hesitation fired. The bullet hit the bullet proof glass of the passenger side window, just as he heard the deafening sound of it firing. The glass though held strong, stoping it's deadly path right in front of Hiccup's eyes.

Heather and a few other of the cars occupants let out shrill screams and Snotlout let out a curse at the sight of the spiderweb cracks running around the suspended bullet. Hiccup could do little else other than stare at the spot where the tiny piece of metal had tired to penetrate. Knowing if it had, it would have gone directly into his skull, killing him instantly.

"Fuck this. We're out." Snotlout said as he grasped the shifter ready to throw the car into drive and get away from the men trying to kill his cousin.

Still in a trance from his near death experience Hiccup didn't hear his cousin or feel the car shift into gear, it was only when he saw a flash of red behind the spiderweb cracks did his brain come back to the present.

"STOP!" He screamed as he tilted his head to look past the bullet hole to see Astrid running at a blinding pace threw the exterior door way. Two gleaming knives in her hands.

Astrid schooled her breathing as she charged threw the doorway, her target in her sights. The man directly in front of her had his back to her, gun still raised and pointed at her black SUV. Her eyes darted to said SUV, and to the bullet ridden passenger window and the auburn haired man who sat protected behind it.

With her anger surging at seeing such a near miss, she brought the knives forward–poised for attack and before the would be killer could stop her she struck. Her knives running deep into the back of the gunman.

Hiccup watched in morbid awe as the man who had shot at him hit the hard ground. Unmoving and unresponsive. Revealing Astrid standing behind him, two knives still in hand and a cold and deadly look on her face. One that Hiccup wasn't sure he would ever be able to erase from his memory. This side of Astrid–her killer side–was something he was sure she never wanted him to see. And now he knew why.

It was terrifying.

His eyes followed her as charged at the other assassin, two blades in hand while the man carried a strange plastic looking blade. Furrowing his eyebrows he squinted at the deadly object before he lost sight of it in the fray. Astrid and the man's movements becoming almost to fast to follow as they swung, dodged and charged at each other. Over and over again.

With the vehicle now stopped again it seemed everyone in it was pressed against the bullet proof glass watching the fight with rapt attention. "Thor, remind me never to piss off Astrid again." Ruffnut mumbled, eyes glued to the blonde bodyguard as she swung again at the man. Slicing his cheek with her blade. All the heads in the car nodded except one.

Ignoring them, Hiccup never took his eyes off of Astrid's quick moving form. His breath fogging the glass as he pressed himself as close to it as possible. His heart squeezing in pain knowing that at any moment anything could happen and it could cost her, her life.

And then just as suddenly as the fight had started it was over.

With a guttural yell and knife clutched in her right hand, Astrid made a viscous strike, hitting the man deep in the abdomen. Ending the fight. Astrid panted slightly as she watched his body drop to the ground and quickly bleed out, not bothering to retrieve her knife–still buried deep in him.

 _I've got more_ , she thought with a shrug.

Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths trying to calm her body down from the onslaught of adrenaline pumping threw her veins. A technique she had mastered.

Hiccup all but jumped out of his seat when he saw the man fall to the ground. _She did it_. His heart un-clenched is his chest in relief as he watched her breath heavily over the man. Not wasting any time to evaluate how much his views had changed in such a short time that a dead man would now relieve him–he turned to his cousin.

"Snotlout, pull up beside Astrid so she can–"

"Shit!" Snotlout interrupted, causing Hiccup to whip his head back around in Astrid's direction. Just in time to see her hit the ground, another man standing over her–large pipe in hand.

"No!" Hiccup shouted and without thinking reached for the door handle, only to find it locked. Pulling it rapidly back and forth several more times Hiccup looked up again only to find the man now lifting back his dress shoe clad foot and surging it forward–straight into Astrid's midsection.

"Snotlout! Unlock the damn door!" He shouted at his cousin as he continued to try to open the door.

He watched as a another kick was delieverd. Astrid's body curling in defense.

"I-I can't do that Cuz! You could get killed!" He answered back in desperation. Hating every second of what he was doing to the man beside him, but knowing it was for the best. Hiccup's safety was top priority.

Hiccup growled in frustration, his eyes sparing a quick glance at Astrid's fallen form before made up his mind. Leaping across his cousins lap he extended his thin arms across the confined space and slammed his hand down onto the unlock button on the driver side door. Not wasting another second he reached for his now unlocked door handle and pushed it open. The door flew free and he scrambled out of the car quickly. Screams of his friends could be heard behind him as he ran towards Astrid and his potential killer.

Using his skilled eye for detail Hiccup scanned his surroundings as he charged forward, hoping something–anything would help him form a plan on the spot. Sweeping it to the right, his sight fell upon the neglected gun lying uncomfortably close to the dead body of the man that shot at him.

Not second guessing his good luck, Hiccup closed the distance between him and the weapon. Before kneeling down and wrapping his hands firmly around the cold metal. Awkwardly grasping it he took a deep intake of air, helping push past the foreign feeling of the guns weight in his hand. He stood, gun firmly in his left hands grasp and continued towards the two people now brawling on the ground.

Astrid felt the hired killers weight pressed directly on her aching abdomen as he straddled her to the ground, the pipe he had beat into her back now pressed directly against her throat. Holding both sides of the pipe Astrid continued pushing with all her strength, or have her trachea crushed. Unfortunately at this point her strength was waning dangerously. Causing the pipe to inch deeper and deeper to her neck.

Then in her peripheral she caught sight of a certain lanky form, who was now standing within six feet of her and the hit man.

Un-familiar panic rushed her system as Astrid saw Hiccup raise the discarded gun, his hands shaking so much that aiming would be damn near impossible at a farther distance. Gritting her teeth Astrid locked eyes with his. Giving him a hard glare as she did. Hoping that even in his panic induced state he would be able to understand the meaning behind it–and listen to what she was telling him.

Hiccup watched as Astrid writhed on the ground under the man, the shuddering gun pointed straight in his direction. His finger on the trigger. He knew he could take the shot. He was barely six feet away the fear of missing him and hitting Astrid was not even present in his mind.

And yet he couldn't pull the trigger.

Something inside him resisted completely the physical act of pulling the trigger. Of taking another humans life. Even if it meant saving Astrid.

 _Astrid_.

Looking towards her face he saw her eyes locked on him, a heavy glare on her face directed towards him. As if she was trying to tell him something, through the look. It was almost if she was–

 _Telling me not to do it…_

Astrid watched as confusion flooded his face as he stared at her, the gun dropping slightly as he did. It was in that moment that the man on top of her shifted his weight, lessening the pressure on her neck, seemingly distracted by Hiccup's presence.

It was all she needed.

Thrusting against the metal on her neck with every drop of strength she had left, Astrid threw the man off her midsection. His body hitting the hard ground with a thud while the pipe clanged noisily and rolled away. Quickly rolling her body in Hiccup's direction, Astrid reached up from under his hands grasping the gun with her right hand. While still laying on the ground Astrid leveled the gun in the killers direction, firing three quick rounds into his abdomen without a second thought.

Hiccup felt the gun being pulled from his hands, heard the concussive sound of it rapidly going off and watched as the bullets hit the man, rendering him motionless on the ground. Not able to pull his eyes off of the man due to his shock, Hiccup didn't notice Astrid stiffly rise to her feet beside him or when her small hand grasped his arm and began dragging him backwards. It was only when he heard her start cursing like a sailor did he come back to the present.

"I told you to stay in the fucking car Hiccup! Is that so impossible for you to do? Run and stay in the SUV that's built like a fucking tank?!" She shouted at him as they raced back to the said SUV. Before he could respond though she had already flung him back threw the open passenger door, slamming it securely behind him.

Smartly Snotlout had chosen to crawl into the middle seat next to Fishlegs after Hiccup had left the car. Knowing he was already in deep trouble with Astrid, he didn't want to be physically any closer to her than he needed to be.

Sliding into the car Astrid took no time to throw the car into gear and speed out of the alley way, not paying the dead men a second glance. When the SUV was clear of the buildings Astrid shot a glare in the rear view mirror, directed straight at Snotlout. "And you! You promised you, ass! I trusted you out of everyone in this group to be able to keep your head and get Hiccup and the rest of them to safety. And you let him out of the damn car!" Her hands clamping harder on the steering wheel as she yelled at the man. Snotlout shrinking farther into his seat under the glare.

"Hey! It's not his fault." Hiccup interjected. Finally finding the ability to speak up.

"He was responsible for you Hiccup." She shot a glare in his direction, "So, yeah, it's his fault." She spun the wheel in her anger, cutting down a narrow one way street. Where she was heading a mystery to everyone except her.

"I'm not a little kid Astrid!" Hiccup's arms flailed in her direction, "and anyways, he tried to stop me and leave but I wouldn't let him. There was no way in Hel I was leaving you behind! W-which by the way, was a terrible plan. You should have known I wouldn't have gone along with it." Crossing his arms across his chest he shot her a glare, that could easily rival her own.

"Of course you're not a kid Hiccup–but you are the one I'm charged with protecting. A job that if needed to I would die to complete!" She pulled the SUV over to the side of the road, confident that there was no one following them. Their distance from the hotel far enough for her to relax some. "Don't you get it Hiccup? I don't matter here," she pointed directly at him, "you being alive is all that matters. So when I ask someone to take over that job-the job of protecting you-I expect them to do it and do it right! And when I ask YOU to run and get to the car, I sure as damn well don't mean for you to get out of it for any reason!" Her breathing was harsh as her finger stayed raised in his direction. The air was thick with tension between the two.

"I got out to save you!" Hiccup countered his voice raising along with hers.

"Which you shouldn't have done! I can't have you rushing into danger, saving me, when it could cost you your life. Dying is a risk I accepted when I took this job."

"But I don't accept it!" He roared right back.

Silence permeated the vehicle as the couple in the front seats glared each other down, the other occupants inside not willing to break it. Lest they receive their anger directed at them. Finally, as if the Gods had intervened themselves a ringing sounded out from the flat screen built into the dashboard. Breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Taking a deep breath, Astrid moved her gaze from Hiccup's non wavering one and to the screen. She let out a quiet swear when she saw who it was that was calling.

Clicking the receive button she mentally braced herself for the ass chewing that was about to come. "General Haddock, sir."

"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS GOING ON CAPTAIN HOFFERSON?!" His booming voice cut threw the speakers. Causing all in the car to flinch, except Astrid and Hiccup.

"Sir, it was an ambush. Thirteen men total, including the one in charge. They struck after you and Colonel Hofferson left. When we left the hotel there were three dead in the ball room and five dead in the service hallway and outside." She gave the brief report in a clipped formal manner.

"Gods damn it. Security said they took out another four, that just leaves one still in accounted for." Everyone in the car could hear the frustration bleeding from his voice.

"Sir, did any of those four men have a large scar on his face?" Astrid asked, even though she had a sinking suspicion of what the answer would be already. A moment passed before he answered.

He let out a sigh. "No one fits that description. I'm guessing that's the one who's in the wind?"

"Yes sir, I believe he's the–"

Before she could finish their SUV was sent lurching forward. Something with incredible force smashing into the back of it. Astrid was sent into the steering wheel, while Hiccup hit the dashboard. Neither having put on their seatbelt after their hasty entrance. The rest of the occupants fairing only slightly better than the two-since they were buckled in-despite being closer to the collision.

A chorus of screams and curses rang through the car, almost drowning out the sound of Stoick Haddock's concerned voice coming over the speakers.

"Son? Hiccup?! What's going on–what happened?!" He asked as Hiccup rubbed the spot on his forehead where it had connected with the hard plastic of the dashboard. Blood already dripping down his hand.

"We're Okay, Dad. S-something hit us…" he stopped as he he felt the car leave park and shoot forward.

"I think we found number thirteen, Sir." Astrid answered beside him as she accelerated the vehicle down the dark back streets of Berk.

"Can you loose him, Captain?" Astrid glanced back out the now internally shattered back window, which was only holding together due to its bullet proof outer layer. From what she could tell a large red SUV was following right behind them and closing fast.

"Not sure Sir, he hit us pretty good." Astrid glanced out the side window as she spoke, getting a better view of the pursuing vehicle.

As all the commotion was happening upfront, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who took the brunt of the hit in the back seat were still reeling from the hit.

"You sure you're okay bro?" Ruffnut asked as she placed a hand to her bleeding scalp. An injury she received when she hit the window closest to her.

"Yeah sis," he said as he adjusted himself in his seat uncomfortably. Sore but other wise unharmed. While shuffling in his seat his foot collided with something hard next to it, that must have been shoved forward in the crash. Bending over he swayed to the right as Astrid took another sharp turn. Once they were straight again he went to retrieve the object. Surprised by the weight Tuffnut hefted the sturdy metal box into his lap.

"Whats that Tuff?" Ruffnut asked quietly as she leaned closer to her brother.

"I dunno, but I have a feeling if it's in this car I'm gonna like it." He grinned mischievously to his sister. Who in turn gave one right back. Not wasting anymore time Tuffnut sprang both clips holding the lid shut and carefully opened it. Not wanting to chance breaking whatever was in it. Once open the twins grins grew even wider. One thought running threw both their minds, simultaneously.

 _Oh this is gonna be good._

"Astrid where are you taking us?" Hiccup asked as he desperately clung to the handle above his window as Astrid took yet another perilous curve.

"Right now–no where. I'm just trying to loose this guy and not get us killed. Also I really don't feel like fighting anymore today." She wretched the wheel to the left quickly, the vehicles tires squealing loudly as she did it.

"Captain Hofferson," Stoick's voice came over the speaker again after a prolonged break. Seemingly trying to get a plan together to assist the beat up group.

"Yes sir?"

"I have a vehicle in route to your location. It will intercept the purser leaving you able to get away. They should get to you in five or so minutes." Astrid let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. While she wouldnt admit it to anyone in the car and especially not her boss–she was exhausted and in a fair amount of pain. The blows from the pipe on her back along with the kicks to her stomach were throbbing painfully. So even though not killing the bastard behind her was a shot to her pride, she would take it. If it meant her getting some rest and alcohol.

Lots and lots of alcohol. Doctor Seaclaw be damned.

"Understood Sir, we will–" An explosion rocked the air behind their car, cutting her off as the back window shattered and she slammed on the breaks in reaction. The tires squealed loudly again, this time though due to her stopping suddenly and not from a semi dangerous turn. The moment the vehicle had come to a complete stop she was whipping her head backwards trying to locate the cause of the explosion.

Only to find everyone else in the car still crouched down in fear–except for the two highfiving twins in the back seat.

"That was EPIC!" Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted at the same time, covered in glass and debris.

With eyes wide Astrid quickly looked around, finding the back window gone and an open metal box between the two.

 _Oh Thor…_

Palming the gun that rested in the cup holder beside her, Astrid grasped the door handle and pushed open the driver side door. Gun drawn she quickly made her way towards the flaming pile of metal that was once the red SUV pursuing them. Carefully she inspected the wreckage, it wasn't until she came to the driver side did she relax.

"Damn…they got you good." Astrid said, covering her mouth and nose as a certain smell–one that can never be forgotten–flooded her senses. Letting out a small cough, as her eyes started to burn, Astrid turned back to her own crumbled SUV. Not needing or willing to stay any longer. Burning bodies were never something she enjoyed being around.

"Yeah, yeah and so we just took the little hand grenade out of the metal box, flipped the switch on the side and tossed it out the broken back window." Tuffnut explained excitedly to the rest of the car. All of which had looks of horror on their faces at what the twins had done.

"Can you believe we hit him on the first try bro?!"

"No, I can not my sister from the same mister! I swear it had to be divine intervention of the Loki kind."

Astrid listened to the whole interaction, leaning against the door frame, a small yet exhausted smile on her face. Surprisingly as stupid and dangerous as the stunt was, it had worked. Ending this deadly night on a rather explosive note but ending it non the less. Shifting her eyes over she stared at Hiccup. A pang of guilt ran through her as she thought back to their screaming match in the car and what was said during it. All of which was the truth but not something she had ever wanted to say out loud. Especially to Hiccup. Unfortunately for her, it seemed panic and fear made her spill her secrets in a very open fashion.

Hiccup could feel her gaze on him from the moment she returned to the car. The only reason he had yet to look over was the anger he still felt towards her. For what she had angrily revealed to him.

 _She doesn't matter…she would die for me to live. Yakshit._

He narrowed his eyes in anger, the words still striking him deeply. Didn't she realize that she was worth living, not just some tool? That protecting him didn't mean automatically dying for him? That under no circumstance would he want or accept that?

"So from what I'm hearing Captain, is that the threat is neutralized?" Stoick's relieved voice said from the speakers.

Straightening up, she pulled her eyes from Hiccup and answered, "yes Sir. The twins found my stash of zipple bombs. Clearly I'll need to invest in some locks around these two." The pair grinned at her in unison.

He made a noise of agreement before Astrid continued again. "Sir, I think for the time being I should take everyone to a safer location. These men are getting bolder, it's only a matter of time before they turn up at the house or Hiccup's school."

Stoick paused. "And where do you intend to take my Son and his friends that's safer?"

Astrid looked around the car, catching everyone's gaze before look back at Hiccup, who had finally decided to look at her. She knew where she needed to take them, probably the safest place anyone on Berk could go to hideaway. A place that only four people including her knew the location to. The only problem...

"My home Sir."

 **Sorry the wait for this was a little longer than expected, life has gotten hectic!**

 **Between my Great Danes causing havoc daily, to my husband gone for work and all the work that comes along with little people. I am beat. Anyways, I'm glad I could get another chapter out.**

 **Thank you as always for all the reviews and love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The SUV was silent as the group made their way down the dark curving backroads of rural Berk. No lights were available to illuminate their path this far from the city other than their two headlights. Astrid slowed down as she turned down a mostly hidden unmarked road. If you didn't know it was there you would have most certainly missed it.

As Astrid turned down the tree lined road a chime was heard inside of the vehicle, effectively breaking the silence as the screen in the dashboard lit up in conjunction to the noise. An alarm notice flashing on it. Reaching down Astrid clicked a quick code into the screen and turned it off.

Hiccup rose and eyebrow and looked at Astrid, "what was that?" He knew she was still upset with him but he assumed asking a simple question such as that was fine.

Without taking her eyes off the dirt road Astrid answered him, "my alarm system. We just entered my property." She paused, "like I said, safest place on Berk."

The cars occupants grew quiet again digesting the information while they continued to stare out the windows. All curious about what kind of place Astrid called home. Finally after cresting a small hill the trees opened up and a building came into view. Perched near a cliff, overlooking the ocean, sat a not overly large two story industrial looking building. At first glance anyone would think the multi level brick building was vacant. Especially with the climbing vines, aged brick and boarded up front door. But now six more people knew the truth of what actually was there.

Astrid drove up besides the building and gently eased the car to a stop near a side entrance, putting the car into park and turning the SUV off. Simultaneously Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs reached for the doors next to them and pulled the handle all instantly meeting resistance from the locks. Questioningly Hiccup looked over at Astrid only to find her in the same position as before. Hands tightly gripping the steering wheel, looking out the front windshield with a tense look on her face.

Clearing his throat lightly, "uh–Astrid? We need you to unlock the doors." He gestured slightly to the locked doors while never taking his eyes off of her.

Finally after a few tense minutes Astrid seemed to acknowledge him and everyone else waiting inside the locked car. Closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh Astrid turned to them.

"I need to go over something before we go inside. This is my home and very few people have ever been allowed inside of it. Mainly because I don't like a lot of people…but also because my personal things are in there." She glanced away and to the building before looking back at the group. Oddly her gaze resting on Heather. "Things that won't make a lot of sense to you." Shifting her intense gaze now to Hiccup, who met it just as intensely, "you just have to trust me and–and I'll try to explain as much as possible. Okay?"

The car fell utterly silent, taking in all that she had said. More questions running through their minds than answers. Nervously they glanced between them before they all tentatively nodded their heads. Tinges of fear and curiosity running through their bodies as they agreed.

She stiffly nodded before unlocked the doors, "Alright then, let's get inside." Quickly everyone exited the damaged SUV, everyone except Astrid instantly locking eyes on the aged brick building. Hiccup walked up to it, past the overgrown weeds surrounding it and right up to the brick, inspecting it. His fingers carefully skimmed over a symbol stamped brick. Tracing the fading unique symbols.

 _Masons haven't hand stamped bricks for over a hundred years now_. He thought as he marveled at the old building. Considering his love of all things engineering and design he highly respected the men who crafted and built things of the past. They engineered and built amazing structures like this building with little else than parchment and a coal pencil and they still stood today.

Truly amazing.

Hiccup was so wrapped up with his inspection of the old building that he never noticed Astrid walking up and standing beside him. Looking around as well.

"She's almost two hundred years old." Hiccup glanced sideways at Astrid. Equally surprised by her presence as he was that she was talking to him. Not one to waste this opportunity Hiccup spoke up.

"Oh–wow. She's magnificent. I can see you've taken really good care of her." He fingered a repaired brick that looked near identical to the rest. "How long have you lived here?" Astrid tensed at the question before looking away.

"Lived here–about a year and half but my parents bought this building when I was a little girl." A small smile crossed her face, "they planned on turning it into a free clinic…but well that never happened." The smile dropped, "so now I live here." Astrid quickly moved from his side, toward the side door. Missing the look of awe on his face over the small bit of personal information that she had just revealed to him.

 _Does she even realize she said that?_ He wondered as thought back over what she said and followed behind her.

"So Astrid, I think you might want to work on the curb appeal of this place." Tuffnut said kicking a random rock. "Kinda comes off as a dump."

Astrid cocked a grin and looked over at the male twin, "that's the point Tuff." Walking up to the door Astrid pulled out her cellphone and tapped on the screen before a hidden panel was revealed behind the brick next to the door.

"Woah…" the group all said at once. Astrid moved her hand up to the panel and typed in yet another code before an audible thunk could be heard as the metal door in front of them unlocked.

Astrid led the way, pulling it open and stepping into the dark space. Automatically over head lights began to turn on, revealing a short brick lined hallway. The group followed Astrid as they walked through hallway until they all stopped in awe as they entered the two story main room of the building. Aged brick lined some of the walls of the room while off-white plaster covered the rest. Large wooden beams hung two stories above them, sturdy and strong, holding up the roof. To the right side of them, sat the open kitchen–modern stainless steel appliances and white cabinets topped also in a stainless steel counter lined the wall in an 'L' shape. An ornate antique table sat next to it with matching dining chairs–defining the kitchen are out of the large room.

On the opposite side of the kitchen rested the living area–a worn brown leather couch and two matching arm chairs sat in front of a large flat screen tv with was flanked on either side by several massive bookcases, filled to the brim with books and trinkets. Further past the inviting living space was the boarded up front door and staircase that led to a half railed second story walkway overlooking the entire room. Off of the walkway were several doors which the group assumed were bedrooms.

Overall the room's mixture of old and new gave it a warm and homey feeling, not at all what the group had assumed would be inside the old building. Especially after Astrid's speech outside.

"Wow Astrid…this is really…nice." Ruffnut nodded her head as she continued to look around.

Astrid cocked and eyebrow, "you sound surprised?"

"Well don't take this wrong Astrid but I am. I believe we all," she gestured to the group, "figured your house would be a little more–more…" Ruffnut moved her hands around, searching for the word.

"If I may Sister, we all assumed that your décor would be more…terrifying. You know knives and deadly weapons all over the place. That sort of thing."

Astrid cocked another eyebrow at the pair, rolled her eyes and looked to the kitchen, she strolled over the cabinets and ran her hand under the counter top. When suddenly a thin hidden drawer popped out, displaying a handgun.

"Is that deadly enough for you?" The twins nodded in unison while the rest of the group looked rather amused. "But I will say you're not wrong about this building having deadly weapons all over it. Back when it was new they built axes here. Stormfly Axe Manufacturers. I even found a couple of them in the floor when I was renovating the kitchen." She smirked slightly thinking about the small discoveries that she found while she was entrenched in the renovation of her home. A renovation that served as a distraction from the fact that at the time her entire world had been falling apart.

Hiccup smiled at the bit of information, it made this building so much more–Astrid. Turning around Hiccup and the rest of them, except Astrid, began to explore the main room. Hiccup's hand slid over the smooth surface of the antique dinning table in the kitchen, an odd piece of furniture that didn't seem like Astrid's style. It was to ornate and not really practical being that it was an eight seater table and she had admitted to not having many guests.

 _So why have it?_ He thought briefly before moving on and heading in the direction of the large bookcases that seemed to have captured everyone else's attention. Except Snotlout and Tuffnut who were already sitting on the couch channel surfing on the large flat screen.

Hiccup's vivid green eyes scanned over book title after book title. He figured the ones written about past historic battles and fictional thrillers were probably Astrid's but then there numerous medical journals mixed in. Which baffled him.

 _She did say her parents wanted to open a free clinic…maybe they're doctors?_

His eyes dropped down to another shelf and a small picture frame caught his attention, simple brown wood surrounded a picture of what looked like a miniature version of Astrid and three people. Blonde hair pulled into pigtails, blue eyes shinning with a wide missing tooth grin the little girl, he assumed was Astrid, rode on a blonde man's shoulders. The man's face a picture of happiness as he stared at the happy little girl. Beside him an equally blonde women, who looked like a mature version of Astrid, smiled up at the two an arm wrapped around the man. And finally a young boy stood between the two adults looking directly at the camera with a grin on his face, he donned the same blonde hair and blue eyes as everyone else in the family but looked to be older than the little version of Astrid. All and all the family picture was one of blissful happiness.

A sad smile crawled across Hiccup's face as he stared at the little girl, _what happened to you Astrid?_ Suddenly a memory flashed in his mind, back to the blow up fight they had, something that she had said right before he had ran upstairs and sought refuge in his room.

 _'We all have had shit in our past Hiccup, grow up, move on and live your damned life!'_

Again another memory from earlier that night then crossed his mind, when they were talking about Snoggletog.

' _Then I figured we would go visit Astrid's family.'_

 _'There's no one to visit, we can just spend the day at your Father's.'_

His eyes widened in realization of what her words meant now. _Did you loose your family Astrid? Is-is that what happened to you?_ He thought as a sick feeling hit his stomach thinking about how much pain the little girl in the picture must have had to endure and still did.

A sharp feminine gasp brought him out of his thoughts as he turned in its direction. Heather stood at another bookcase a few feet away from him, visibly shaking while she also held something. With her back turned to the group no one knew what exactly she was looking at that could get her so upset.

"Heather, honey? What's wrong?" Fishlegs prodded gently, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. When he didn't get a response Fishlegs looked worriedly at Hiccup who's face mimicked his own with worry.

"Heather?" Hiccups asked nervously. Glancing over at Astrid after he did, surprisingly Astrid had no look of surprise or concern on her face. Instead she stared straight at Heather with firm resolve. Like she was expecting Heather's reaction.

 _Is this what she was talking about?_ He thought wondering what exactly was in Heather's hands.

"What is this…?" Heather breathlessly whispered, not even turning around as she asked.

Not missing a beat Astrid answered. "Do you remember what I said in the car? This is what I was talking about." She said in a clipped matter of fact tone. Trying not to let her emotions run any part of her words.

Suddenly Heather spun around, her bright green eyes burning with unadulterated hate pointed directly at Astrid. Her hand tightly clutching a picture frame, thrusting it into view of everyone there.

"There's NO explaining this, you–you, TRAITOR!" Immediately everyone realized what had Heather so enraged. There perfectly framed in a sleek metal frame was a picture of three people, standing side by side, decked out in military gear with wide grins on their faces. The man on the left Hiccup realized looked like an older version of the young boy in the other frame, Astrid stood in the middle slightly younger then she was now but not by much, then last but certainly not least on the right was none other than Dagur Berserk.

Number two on the Archipelagos most wanted list, only after the leader of the deadly Outcasts. Wanted for theft, conspiracy to commit murder, murder and most importantly genocide of his people and the assassination of the President of Berserker Island, his Father Oswald Berserk.

Oh and he was Heather's Brother, the same brother who tried to kill her, leaving her to flee to Berk as a refugee.

All eyes left the damning photo to look at Astrid, who had yet to drop her eyes from Heather's. Her face having not changed from the cool mask from before.

"A-Astrid?" Hiccup could feel his heart palpitate thinking of the implications of the picture.

"Don't talk to her Hiccup. She's a traitor, this is the proof!" She thrust the picture more. "Hel, with friends like this I wouldn't be surprised if she's in on this whole assassination attempt on you!" Heather spit out venomously at the blonde across from her. Finally getting a reaction out of her, the firm mask dropping as anger replaced it.

"Heather, you have no idea what you're talking about." Astrid bit out behind clenched teeth, obviously trying to hold back what she really wished to say to Heather.

Heather scoffed at what Astrid said. "I have no idea? I have no Idea?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" She yelled and pointed at Dagur in the picture, "this _monster_ killed my Father and THEN he killed our people! The only damn reason I'm still here today is because his Father saved me!" She was now pointing at Hiccup.

Astrid took a deep breath, fist tightening at her side, "The only reason I'm not decking you right now is because I know you don't know the truth, which by the way is exactly how they planned it. So instead I'll just tell you this, that _monster_ is one of the most honorable men I have ever met and I'm proud to call him my friend and to have fought beside him." She took a few steps forward snatching the picture out of Heather's hands at a lightening speed. "Also you better watch your tongue, accusing me of something as egregious as betraying my home and people! I. Am. No. Traitor." She spun on the ball of her foot intending to leave this conversation before someone got hurt but then remembering something else she turned to face Heather again. "Oh and don't EVER accuse me of being one of the people trying to kill Hiccup! Do you understand me?" Heather said nothing, just returned the glare.

Not waiting on a response Astrid left, making her way up the stairs and through a door to its left.

The air around the group was thick with tension. No one knowing what to say after what just happened. The turn of events almost to stupendous to believe were real. Hiccup decided to be the first one to break from the group, being the closest to Astrid, he followed the path she had just taken.

"Hiccup! Don't go near her, it's not safe." Heather called out urgently as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Pausing he looked over at her, his brow furrowed and firm.

"Heather, don't." He took his eyes off of Heather's concerned ones briefly to look up the stairs and then brought them back to her. "I have no Gods damn idea what's going on but I _know_ Astrid isn't one of the people trying to kill me. Astrid would never hurt me." He turned away from the group and without another word made his way up the stairs and to the closed door.

Taking a breath Hiccup slowly opened the door, expecting to be met with a bedroom he was surprised to see yet another staircase instead. Carefully making his way through the doorway and up the slim stairs he racked his brains to what he was going to say when he found Astrid. There were far to many questions rushing through his mind to know where to start first.

Finally at the top of the dimly lit staircase he came to yet another door, this one a thick metal. More than likely an exterior door. Again he carefully opened the door, this time being met by the cold ocean breeze hitting his face. Taking a deep breath Hiccup let the icy salt air sting his lungs in a familiar way. Living his whole life by the ocean it was something he never got tired of it.

Stepping out farther onto the roof, Hiccup could see the lights of Berk's city off in the distance, the boats that bobbed in the water and even the plane lights as they landed at the airport. It all just seemed so incredibly, _busy_ , as he looked at from a far.

 _How did I never notice that before?_ He thought as he continued to marvel at how absolutely hectic the city was compared to the quiet peace that was Astrid's home. The stars seemed brighter out here, not ruined by the artificial light of the city and the air smelled cleaner–crisper. He could see why she would choose to live out here. Speaking of Astrid, Hiccup turned his view to the red clad blonde who was leaning against the railing of the roof overlooking the ocean.

Crossing the distance silently Hiccup took the place beside her leaning against the railing in a similar fashion. The only difference Hiccup didn't have a cigarette in his hand that he was steadily puffing on.

The two stayed silent, Hiccup thinking about what to say and Astrid trying to calm down. Glancing to over Hiccup noticed the picture frame of her, Dagur and the mystery man in her hand, suddenly he knew what to say.

"What's his name?" He asked quietly as he nodded his head to the frame. Hands curled together with his elbows supporting him on the railing.

Astrid cocked an eyebrow and looked over at him, "you know who Dagur is Hiccup."

Hiccup shook his head, "no. The other guy." His green eyes never leaving her face, trying to gage a reaction to the question.

Astrid slid her gaze down and couldn't help but let a small smile crawl at her face, "Thuggory." Her thumb moved to caress the picture frame where Thuggory's smiling face laid. "He was my brother."

Hiccup swallowed thickly as the 'was' hung heavily between them. So he was at least partially right. She had lost family, a brother. Now he just had to figure out if Astrid's tragic past continued on to more than just her brother. Unfortunately he felt the answer was yes.

Hiccup knew from his own personal experience that no 'I'm sorry' or any other type of condolences would make a bit of difference to her. It wouldn't bring him back or make her feel better so he decided to go a different route.

"What was he like?" He asked looking between the smiling face of Astrid's brother and the Astrid in the picture. Same grins, same bright icy blue eyes, both blonde. There was no denying their genetic bond.

"He was…everything." Astrid said before she took another drag on her cigarette blowing the smoke into the air away from them. Hiccup nodded understanding exactly what she meant by the vague statement.

His Mom and their family friend Gobber had been everything to him too.

And then something amazing happened, Astrid continued talking. Slightly cracking the tightly sealed box that held any personal details about herself and letting him get a glimpse inside.

"He died about a year and a half ago." Her eyes dulled as she stared out at the inky black ocean. No doubt reliving the memories of his passing. Hiccup saw her shake a bit as she did and while he figured it was more than likely due to her emotions he also knew she was standing outside in a strapless dress during Berks winter. So quietly he shrugged off his tux jacket and gently draped it over her shoulders. Breaking her of the memories that held her captive.

Turning slightly Astrid locked eyes with him, as she did she pulled the jacket tighter around her, gaining his full attention. She needed him to understand what she said next. It was the only way to explain why something like tonight can't happen ever again. "Hiccup...my brother…he died saving my life." Hiccup's eyes widened at the information. Staying that way as she continued talking.

"You can _never_ do what you did tonight again. Don't ever try to save my life at the risk of your own again. Please." Hiccup thought to give a counter argument but knew better. This was too delicate of an issue with her. Anyways, Thuggory looked like a skilled soldier from the picture and if he could fall protecting Astrid what chance did Hiccup have?

Reluctantly Hiccup nodded, as much as he hated the idea he knew he couldn't fight her about it. She would undoubtedly win.

Silence grew again between the pair, Astrid obviously done talking about her past, firmly locking her emotional box back up again. As they stood there staring out at the ocean a question began gnawing at Hiccup's mind, something he had been wondering all night.

"Astrid?" She took another drag on her cigarette and met his eyes, "when I had the gun pointed at the man on top of you. Y-you gave me this look, like–like you were telling me not to do it. Not to shoot him. Why?"

Her eyes never left his as she thought carefully on how she wanted to answer the question. Taking a last drag on her cigarette Astrid took it out of her mouth and flicked it off the side of the building and then carefully set the shiny picture frame on the roof, right beside their feet.

"Give me your hands Hiccup." She ordered him, holding out both of her hands, palms up. Tentatively he reached forward not quite sure where this was going and laid his hands into her own. Slowly Astrid flipped them palms up as well. "What do you see when you look at your hands Hiccup?"

Puzzled Hiccup looked down at his pale, slightly freckled hands, not seeing anything of importance he shrugged. "That they're incredibly manly?" He quipped sarcastically.

Astrid cocked an eyebrow at the statement and shook her head, "not even close, try again."

Hiccup scoffed at the dis and shrugged again, "I don't know Astrid they're just hands. There's nothing special about them." He said giving up, wanting Astrid to tell him how this related to her not wanting him to shoot that man.

"Fine, how about I tell you what I see when I look at your hands," she paused as she ran her fingers gently over the skin sending bolts electricity down his spine. "I see hands that build things. That can create things that only you can imagine. I see hands that help others. But most importantly I see hands that will save lives with what they create ." She looked up and met his wide green eyes with her own piercing gaze. "Don't you see it, your hands give life, Hiccup. They don't take it away. You're no killer."

Hiccup's insides felt like a steel band was wrapped around them, squeezing so tightly that it was almost painful. Making his breath come out harshly and infrequent. The words Astrid had said to him, about him. Were some of the most sincere phrases ever uttered to him. He could feel how much Astrid believed undoubtedly every single word. Which meant everything to him and yet...

He dropped his head in shame, his auburn hair covering his eyes. "Y-you're wrong, Astrid. I-I am a killer…my M-Mom and–and G-Gobber. They're gone b-because of me and I–" he painfully stuttered out only to be cut of by a firm hand tug from Astrid.

"Hiccup, look at my hands." He looked up only to find her hands now on top of his open palms. "Hiccup, look closely at them. Do you see the scars?" he narrowed his gaze and even with only the light of the full moon and the small outdoor light by the door he could see them. Small silvery scars that were scattered randomly across the flesh. He also noticed the raw and bruised skin from what happened tonight.

"Hiccup, these are the hands of a killer." She said squeezing his hands again in her own, bringing his eyes up to her own. "No matter what happened to your Mom and Gobber, it wasn't your fault. You're no killer Hiccup."

And for the first time since they disappeared he believed those words.

With hands still entwined the two stared deeply into each other's eyes, neither one daring to break the others gaze. Both completely lost in the moment. Neither one noticing that they were slowly edging closer to the other. Or that their visions were getting increasingly more narrowed as their eyelids began to slide shut.

Until Astrid's cellphone let out a shrill alarm, breaking the silent moment around them.

Both snapped back quickly, untangling their hands and severing their connection. Hiccup began scratching nervously behind his neck and looked away trying to hide the light blush dusting his face. While Astrid coughed lightly and reached down, plucking the phone off of the ground where it laid along with the picture frame.

"Well looks like your Dad just entered the property." She said as she quickly typed in a code to her phone. "We should–uh head back in. I know Heather is probably ready for some answers and your Dad's the man to give them to her." Hiccup nodded slightly, still slightly flustered by the almost kiss.

"Uh, Astrid, you obviously know what's going on. So why didn't you just tell her?" Astrid shrugged as she walked to the rooftop door.

"Not my story to tell Hiccup." She said looking over her jacket covered shoulder before turning back and leading them inside.

 **So there are some chapters and scenes that you imagine right from start when you're coming up your story. This chapter was one of those for me. I'm so excited that Astrid's past and the unseen connections are starting to be slowly revealed! Make**

 **And dang Astrid's phone for interrupting the almost kiss!**

 **Also I made a slight oversight in never mentioning that Gobber was also lost at the same time as Valka. More will be revealed about what happened to them later but as I wrote this I realized Hiccup had never brought it up. So my bad. I figured y'all might have been curious as to why he wasn't hanging around Stoick like he normally does. I'll be correcting it in earlier chapters probably, later tonight.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 ***strong T for violence***

Stoick's large weathered hands cradled the picture of Astrid, Dagur and Thuggory. A small smile on his face as he stared at the photograph. Everyone in the room watching him as he sat in silence. Obviously lost in his thoughts.

"This was a good day." He said quietly in his thick accent. He lifted his head slightly and looked straight at Astrid, "that brother of yours was one Hel of a soldier." Astrid gave him a single nod before looking away from her spot leaning against the wall.

Looking back down at the picture Stoick let out a weary sigh. He knew this day would come–should have come years ago–and yet…he had no idea how to go about telling her. He looked up at Heather, her eyebrows in a steady furrow as she stared him down. Her frame tense and unyielding, even as her boyfriend Fishlegs gently held her hand in his large ones. She didn't even acknowledge him. All her attention solely on him.

"This was a good day," he repeated, "we worked so hard for this moment. For when we could say we did it…it was over." He shook his head gently, "but it's never really over is it?" Stoick looked past all the college students and to the only other soldiers in the room. Finn and Astrid Hofferson. Who held his gaze in understanding. They too knew that no matter how many battles they won there would always be another waiting on the horizon. It never ended. The loss. The pain. The death.

He looked down again at the photo–a good day–and let out a sigh. "This was the day that we brought down The Scorched Skins. The same group that killed your Father, Heather, and leveled Berserker Island to the ground." Collective gasps could be heard around the room beside the two people bearing the same last name.

Heather's glare broke as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Stoick shifted his eyes from her to his Son. Hiccup bore a similar expression, complete and utter shock over hearing the truth about Heather's past.

Stoick let out a sigh. "You're Father contacted me all those years ago asking for my help," he began. "He had knowledge that there was a rebel group on the island planning on over throwing him. Unfortunately for Oswald, Berserker was a peaceful island so he had very few means of fending off a large scale hostile take over. I arrived by boat the next day." Stoick sighed again and ran his large hand over his eyes and down his beard, displaying his exhaustion outwardly as he did.

"We decided to get you and your brother out that night, Berks military would come in the next day. Evacuate citizens and help Oswald weed out the rebels."

"But–but that's not what happened…" Heather whispered out in a shaky tone. Still digesting the information that she heard and how it differed from the actual events of that fateful day and what she had known to be the truth.

"No it is not…"

 **. . . . .**

 **Flashback**

Stoick raced towards the ajar large wooden door of Oswald's room. He had been gathering his things to leave when he had heard the piercing scream from down the hallway. Turning his blood cold and spurring his quick immediate movements. With no regard for what could be inside he ran straight into the room, his side arm drawn and ready. What he saw inside stopped him in his tracks and ripped the breath out of his lungs.

There in the middle of the room was Dagur screaming into the bloodied chest of his Father. Dagur's arms were wrapped protectively around Oswald, pressing the two men completely against one another–paying no regard to the blood slowly covering him and floor.

In his shock Stoick pulled his eyes away from the pair and looked around the room, immediately locating another body close to the open balcony doors. The night air taking advantage of the opening, as it gently pushed the large drapes covering the balcony doors into the room. As they fluttered back and forth they skimmed across the dead man, mostly obscuring him from the neck up.

"I-I heard a n-noise and f-found…" Dagur stuttered out in an uncharacteristically soft voice. Bringing Stoick's attention back to the Father and Son.

Stoick took a large shuddering breath and stepped closer to the pair until he was beside them. Holstering his side arm he knelt down and brought a hand up to his friends neck. Blood covering his fingers. He pressed firmly but felt nothing–absolutely nothing. Dropping his hand and gaze simultaneously he let out a choked whoosh of air. Stoick suppressed the sobs threatening to escape, knowing now was not the time for him to break down. He could mourn his friend later, when he had Dagur and Heather safe.

"Dagur," he began slowly his voice not yet able to speak properly. "We have to go, Son. I'll gather Heather and then we have to leave just like your Father wished. We've run out time." As if on cue an explosion was heard outside. Drawing both of their attentions, from the balconies opening they could see the bright fire of the burning homes in the distance and hear the screaming of the Berserker citizens.

In a much more urgent tone Stoick addressed the young man again, "come on Dagur! They'll be here–"

"I'm not leaving." He quietly said, interrupting Stoick.

Taken aback, Stoick took a moment to respond. "Dagur, you cannot stay. They will kill you!

"No they won't."

Stoick grasped Dagur's shoulders tightly drawing his attention away from his Father's body and up to him. "Yes. Yes they will. They will murder you just like…" Stoick looked down at his dead friend. Who no longer was in his Son's grasp but now placed carefully on the floor between them. "I won't let you die, Dagur."

Dagur slowly lifted his head, his green eyes now unusually cold, no longer holding their normal expressive mirth. Streaks of his Father's blood covered his left eye, giving his already deadly look an almost feral tinge. For a brief moment Stoick felt an unfamiliar flash of fear race through him. Something he had never experienced from the joyfully happy boy.

"I won't die…because they will welcome me with open arms." He said in a frighteningly monotone way.

"But–" another explosion rocked the city.

"Tell them that I killed my Father…tell everyone…" Stoick's eyes widened in realization of what Dagur was planning. An incredibly insane plan, one that would be impossible to come back from. Leaving him forever branded as a murder and traitor.

Shaking his head rapidly, Stoick's grip grew tighter. "No Dagur, No! Even if you kill these bastards you won't be able to go back on this. A lie this big–you'll be a wanted man for the rest of your life."

Dagur's gaze never wavered for a second as he stared at Stoick. His decision made. "Take care of Heather." He said before he quickly stood, leaving his Father's body and Stoick on the ground. As he reached the still ajar door Dagur paused and turned.

"I'll contact you when I can. Protect her…please Stoick." He said before turning and heading out into the hallway. No longer Dagur Berserk…now Dagur the Deranged.

 **. . . . .**

"...Once he left I headed straight to your room Heather. Found you under the bed, remember?" Heather gave a slight head nod, still far to shocked by what she had just heard to answer.

"So Dagur lied about killing his Father so he could infiltrate the men who did kill him?" Hiccup jumped in an asked, only receiving a single nod from his Father. Narrowing his eyes down at the picture in his Father's hands, he felt like something wasn't adding up.

"Wait if he killed those men several years ago…then why–"

"–Is he still a 'criminal'?" Stoick asked finishing his thought. "Like I said Son, there was no coming back from that decision. Once you've got _that_ sort of label there's no changin' it. Anyways it's not like he's earned the reputation he has by being an alter boy."

"So he is a criminal." Fishlegs chimed in from beside his now almost comatose girlfriend. Her eyes wide and distant, staring at no spot in particular on the floor.

Unable to take anymore of their assumptions Astrid stepped away from the wall. Despite Stoick's connections to Dagur's earlier life, Astrid now knew him far better than anyone else in the room.

"Look, General Haddock is right. Dagur has led a far from innocent life, doing things that are easily looked at as criminal and deplorable acts…but so have I." She said the last part quietly, though everyone in the room had easily heard it.

"The only difference between us it that I have the shield of Berk protecting me, he doesn't…at least not publicly." Astrid moved quietly closer to them, specifically one person. Shifting her dress as she crouched down in front of Heather, Astrid locked her eyes with Heather's vivid green ones. Which were finally starting to clear as she listened to the other girls words.

"Heather your Brother maybe labeled a criminal but I can assure you he has never killed an innocent man, woman or child. He only goes after those who he deems as 'bad' and 'evil' and do you know why he does all of that?" She shook her head slowly.

"For you. He's could have just disappeared after he killed the leader of the Scorched Skins but he didn't because he wanted to make the Archipelago safe…for you." Astrid and the others sat in silence for a moment waiting for Heather to say something–anything. Suddenly she did and it was far from what Astrid expected.

"What happened that day?" She quietly but firmly asked.

"What day?" Astrid asked tentatively. _She couldn't possibly mean…_

Pointing at the picture still Stoick's hands, "that day. Tell me how you killed them." Blue eyes widened and darted to her General. Who looked just as shocked.

"Um Heather…I…" Astrid turned back to Heather, who's face now held an unwavering look of determination on it.

"Tell me what happened that day, Astrid. Those men…they destroyed my life. I deserve to know how they died." Astrid's eyes darted away from Heather's once again this time falling on Hiccup. Instead of looking shocked like the rest of the group he had a look of understanding and sympathy on his face as he stared at his friend. He of all people understood wanting to get resolution for events of their past.

Their eyes finally met and Astrid instantly felt the calm that resided in his gaze. Giving her the little bit of strength she needed to do this. She knew that telling Heather the truth would reveal more about her then she maybe comfortable with at the moment but the other girl deserved the truth. The whole truth. No matter if it made the others look at her different, knowing the depths of depravity she had and could still go to during a mission. Or how painful invoking those memories were for her. Heather deserved to know.

Closing her eyes she gave a small nod, a loud grunt from her Uncle drew her attention away from Heather. Finn Hofferson glared at her with angry eyes. Clearly not happy with her spilling information about past missions. "She deserves to know. I think we're past the secrets now, don't you think? _Sir_?"

She didn't wait for a response before turning back to Heather. "It was three years ago and General Haddock is right. It was a good day. A day we had been working toward for so long."

 **. . . . .**

 **Flashback**

"The sunsets sure are pretty this far south." Astrid said as her black boots dangled off the rooftop she currently sat on.

"Well as pretty as they maybe that doesn't change the fact that I'm currently sweating my ass off at almost seven at night. I'd much rather be more up north." Said the male sitting next to her, his booted feet dangling off the stone rooftop in a similar manner.

"Stop complaining Thug, we'll be out of here by tomorrow…well...that's if Dag hasn't already planned a week long celebration." Thuggory let out a quiet chuckle.

"Oh one can only hope he's planning a party. I still can't remember at least two days of my life when he had the last one." Astrid rolled her eyes but couldn't fight off the grin that spread on her face. Neither her or her brother had any shame in the fact that they liked to enjoy their free time when they received it. Though he preferred to spend it on booze and women. Where she enjoyed shiny weapons and thrill seeking. Though she did enjoy the booze as well, just not as much as all the men around her.

The two siblings watched silently as the sun make its final decent past the outlying mountain range. Casting the city and building the we're currently on into a deepening darkness. Letting out a large sigh, Thuggory stood up. Stretching his muscles and adjusting his tactical gear as he did. "Bout that time Sis." He said extending a hand out towards her. Gratefully accepting it he helped hoist Astrid to her feet.

"Yup, that it is. Do we need to go over the plan again?" She shifted her bullet proof vest and checked the two loaded handguns strapped to each hip. Not her preferred weapon of choice but for the current mission it was the best choice.

"I go low, you go high–wait for my signal. Easy." He shrugged, describing the plan as if it was akin to a walk in the park. Not like what it actually was, killing an entire building full of men.

She rolled her eyes at her brother and nodded, "Yeah just like that bro. And remember…"

"Dramatic flair." They both said at the same time, laughing. Identical grins lighting their faces.

Thuggory was the first to stop laughing and drop his grin, extend his arm he placed his fist between them. "For Dagur."

Astrid made a fist with her gloved hand as well and gently bumped it into his. "For Dagur." Nodding, Thuggory moved towards the fire escape, shouldering his mat black rifle, which he had affectionately named meathead. Stepping out onto the creaking metal he stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. "Always, Sis."

Without missing a beat Astrid responded back, "always, Thug." He grinned before disappearing out of sight. Astrid turned away from the side of the building and back to the large skylight she planned on making her grand entrance through soon. The glass was filthy and almost opaque but she could still make out some details in the room. The large table positioned directly under the glass. The men that sat around it and the several guards who stood positioned around the room. Five tops but she couldn't be sure. Walking away from the window, Astrid double checked her rigging that she had attached to some metal pipes. The last thing she needed was for it to come loose and for her to fall into the room making an ass out of herself. The guys would never let her live that one down.

Suddenly she heard the rapid sound of bullets piercing the air. _Thuggory's in_. She thought as she clicked the heavy duty carabiner to her belt and walked back to the skylight. She saw the commotion in the room bellow, the high ranking men all standing at attention at the sounds. Which were growing closer and closer to the room that they were in. The man at the head of the table barking orders to the guards in the room moving most of them towards the rooms single entrance.

 _Making my job easy for me I see._ She thought with a smirk. Then just as quickly as the hail of bullets had started they stopped. Leaving the building eerily quiet. On cue a distinctive voice rang out of her earpiece. " _It's go time, Sis."_ She didn't bother responding, instead picked up the full masked helmet off the ground and lowered it over her face. Again she preferred to go without this type of gear but protecting her eyes from flying glass trumped comfort and fashion.

Getting into position she pointed her two guns straight down at the skylight and pulled the triggers in rapid succession shattering the glass, before diving through the opening head first. Spinning on her rope in the air Astrid fired at the guards still positioned around the room and near the double door entrance. Her bullets slicing threw them without a care. Blood spraying the walls behind them. Once she was sure all the armed men had fallen into boneless heaps on the floor, Astrid stopped her morbid display of acrobatics and ceased spinning. Holstering her guns, she detached herself from the rope, doing a slight flip in the air before her black combat boots landed loudly on the wooden table.

Lifting off her helmet, she shook out hair quickly. Her braid flipping from side to side. Without the cumbersome helmet impeding her view Astrid could now fully appreciate the looks of shock and horror on the men's faces around her. A pleased grin sliding into place.

"Good evening gentlemen," she began as she walked effortlessly on the table. "So sorry to intrude, but I'm here on behave of someone who wishes to have a meeting with all of you." None of the men made a move to reply still frozen in place around the table.

Astrid clapped happily, staying in character as she prepared to dish out a whole heaping of dramatic flair on these bastards. "Well if there's no objections allow me to introduce to you the man of the evening." She began to pace slowly around the table, meeting the eyes of everyone sitting there. "A man whose laugh can strike fear into the hearts of the of strongest men, he is said to be a descendent directly from the mighty Skrill, he's escaped three prisons and has spit directly in the eye of Stoick Haddock." Astrid stopped her pacing on the table, "gentlemen prepare yourselves for the slayer of men, the cracker of skulls, the pleaser of women," she crouched down in front of a particularly stiff looking man. Gently running her gloved finger down his cheek. "And men," She gave him a wink before standing back up.

"The one. The only. DAGUR THE DERANGED!" Astrid pointed dramatically to the doors and on cue they swung open revealing the man of the hour. Dagur the Deranged. Standing firm, both muscular hands planted on his hips with a wicked grin on his face. Confidently he strode into the room, Thuggory following close behind.

Walking to the edge of the table Astrid extended her hand, Dagur eagerly taking it as she jumped down. "Thank you for that lovely introduction my dear." He gave her a tweak to her cheek as he winked at her. A genuine grin spreading on her face. She loved making her friend happy.

"For you Dagur, Always." She dramatically bent at the waist and turned to the double doors. Standing beside them.

"D-Dagur, what is the meaning behind this?" The man at the head of the table asked. Finally breaking from his shock.

Dagur chuckled maniacally to himself, "I'm so glad you asked Magnus. I would like to tell you all a little story." Turning towards Astrid, he gestured to the doors.

"My Deadly little Valkyrie would you mind shutting the doors. I don't want anyone interrupting our _story time_." Astrid nodded obediently and grabbed ahold of both doors pulling them closed, as Dagur began his tale. Shutting out the world as she locked the doors, the evil men never seeing beyond those four walls ever again.

 **. . . . .**

The only sound Astrid heard when she finished were that of Heather's loud sobs. The rest of the room was silent, eerily silent.

Standing quickly from her spot in front of Heather, Astrid could feel the tale tale tinges of overwhelming sadness began to flood her. Reliving too much of her past for one night, she walked away from the group. Only stopping when the distinctive nasally voice of Hiccup called out to her.

"Wait–Astrid…what are you–" Hiccup's voice cut through the silent room.

Astrid stopped briefly, never turning to face him, before she gave him a subtle shake of her head and continued walking. Disappearing through a doorway and out of sight of the group.

Hiccup watched her leave, debating if he should follow her. Suddenly feeling a large hand of his Father on his shoulder, drawing his attention away from the closed door.

"Let her be, Son. Let her be." Hiccup let out a sigh and nodded, walking away.

 **So a few things about this chapter, Astrid going through the sky light and shooting while suspended in the air was inspired by a scene from The Boondock Saints. One of my favs.**

 **Also Dagur's introduction by Astrid was inspired by the character Geoffrey Chaucer from A Knights Tale, when he would introduce Heath Ledger's character. Another great movie. I figured a few of you might make those connections so I wanted to point them out.**

 **I hope you liked the little glimpse into Astrid's past. Her relationship with Dagur is probably going to be my favorite part of writing this…well beside the build up for her and Hiccup.**

 **As always thank you so much for The reviews, favorites and follows!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Astrid returned to the main room a half an hour later. Now wearing some black yoga pants and a tank top, her hair free from the complicated bun and carrying several large bags under her arms. She made her way to the area of the large room that held her couch and tv. Setting down the bags loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Astrid?..." Hiccup passed a questioning glance at the bags before looking back at her.

"Sleeping bags. For tonight." Astrid gestured to the upstairs doors, "if you haven't noticed, I don't get a lot of guest. So the only bed here is my own." As she finished explaining Snotlout slyly sided up next to her wearing his rumpled tuxedo and a smug looking grin on his face.

"You know princess, you could save one of those and we could just share your bed." His eyebrows wiggled in emphasis.

Planting her hands firmly on her hips, Astrid stared him down. "Not even if you were the last man on Earth Snotlout, would you grace my bed." She told him in a slow manner as if he had trouble comprehending her words. Which he obviously did.

With a pout, Snotlout deflated–his pride shrinking, he quickly grabbed a rolled up sleeping bag off of the floor and crossed his beefy arms over his chest. Turning away, he grumbled something that sounds suspiciously like 'shut up Astrid' under his breath before walking away. The other roommates gathered their sleeping bags in a much more dignified manner. Choosing to just give her a grateful nod and head to different locations around the room to set up.

Astrid let out a sigh as the group left before turning her attention on the two Haddock men. The younger staring at her apprehensively, concern still lacing his features. Astrid pushed down any feelings the simple gesture brought up in her to keep her neutral outer facade in place.

"Sir," she nodded to Stoick Haddock, "I believe we need to come up with a plan for moving forward. As safe as my home is, this location is much more known now." Astrid glanced around the room and out the window to the several black SUVs that were parked there. Men in equally black suits standing statue like beside them. "So hiding out here until the men behind the assassination attempts are found is not possible."

"I don't see why not Captain, this location is still secure." Astrid shook her head immediately at her General.

"With all due respect Sir but the only people I trust not to kill Hiccup are in this room." She pointed her fingers toward the exterior front wall, "those men out there, could easily be part of the plot, considering what happened tonight I'm almost a hundred percent sure your security detail has been compromised somehow."

At that accusation Finn Hofferson stepped in to the conversation, "you have no proof of that Astrid. Those men have been loyal to the General for years." He said, his voice giving off an edge of annoyance. Astrid could tell it was more than the general unpleased tone he used only with her.

"You want proof?" She paused as ice blue eyes met matching ice blue. "Okay, how about the moment you and the General left is when they staged their attack. Knowing the exact time there would be less guns to stop them. Those men knew what your time line was Sir and they also knew about the additional metal detectors this year. Which is why they brought 3D printed knives." Finn's eyes widened along with the two Haddock men as he took a unsteady glance out the window. His gaze no doubt now surveying the men out there.

Hiccup looked between the two men, as they digested the information. Their surprise evident over how quickly she pieced together the now obvious truth. Bringing his gaze back to Astrid he decided to take his safety into his own hands. Putting it fully into hers.

"So what do we do Astrid?" His determined green eyes met hers.

"We leave Berk." She said without hesitation, eyes still locked with his. And in a move that will forever surprise him for how out of character it was he nodded his head with no objection.

"Okay."

"Son! You can't possibly leave Berk! It's not safe!" Stoick quickly countered.

Hiccup turned to his Dad, seeing the look of worry and fear on his face. "Dad, what we're doing here isn't working. These guys are just getting more and more bold. I can't just sit around and wait for them to strike again." He extended a comforting hand and placed it on his Father's large arm. He knew despite his Father's fierce imposing exterior the man had a gentle teddy bear side. One that needed coddling every once and a while. "Besides disappearing might throw them off their game enough for you and Colonel Hofferson to catch them. Don't worry Dad, I-I trust Astrid with my life. I'll be okay."

Stoick took in the comforting yet determined green eyes of his Son, for a brief moment seeing another set of gentle green eyes flash in their place. The shape, color and expressiveness exactly the same as his long lost wife. Something that had been both a blessing and a curse since her departure from their lives.

Stoick found the days immediately following the disappearance of his wife and best friend's plane by far the worst of his life. During that time Stoick could barely lay eyes on his Son without being reduced to a mess of tears–only seeing his now gone wife. Causing him to lash out in aloof behavior. As the familiar features seemingly haunted him. It was only after Hiccup's reclusive behavior started, did Stoick come to see the gift the Gods have given him, in his Son. The same Son that he had quietly locked away in the bedroom down the hall. Shunning him away to a point that the young man couldn't handle his own grief and guilt by himself. A selfish choice Hiccup was still healing from.

Of course by the time he had realized his mistake Hiccup was un-reachable physically and emotionally. Rejecting any and all help from him and his friends. It was then that he vowed to never let his fear and pain override his decision making again.

Reaching over with his free hand, Stoick grasped his Son's single hand and gave it a light squeeze. A small knowing smile growing on both their faces. He watched as those identical eyes left his and sought out the blonde female at his side. Surprisingly Stoick saw another familiar look in those vivid green eyes as they stared at Astrid. The exact same look that Valka used to give him when he had to leave in the middle of the night, at the drop of a hat–omitting any and all facts about where he was going, how long he would be gone or how dangerous it would be. Instead of peppering him with a thousand questions like a normal person would she would just nod and stare up at his with that same look of unwavering trust. Just like Hiccup was giving to Astrid now. He trusted the girl with his life and Stoick would as well.

So without another hesitation Stoick nodded, his voice coming out weaker than he would have liked. "This will be the first Snoggletog away from home." He choked out. Hiccup's arms immediately went around his large Father, squeezing his small frame against his.

"We can celebrate when I get back." He said as he pulled back, from the embrace slightly, a firm look in his eyes. "Because I _will_ come back."

"Aye, I know." Stoick shifted his gaze to Astrid, who like her Uncle stood beside them observing the interaction between the Father and Son.

"You'll take care of my boy wont you Captain?"

"With my life General." She said meaning every word.

Stoick nodded, Hiccups wild auburn hair brushing his face as he did. _I know you will…I also know he would do the same for you._ Stoick thought worriedly knowing that if it came down to it his Son would sacrifice himself for the young female officer. He had seen the way his Son looked at her, his slight movements and gestures towards her. More than likely undetectable to others but to Stoick Haddock that were as obvious as a bright neon flashing sign at night.

His Son loved the girl.

Hiccup himself probably didn't even realize it yet, just assuming he had a strong attraction for her. But Stoick knew the truth. Just like those other looks, Hiccup had acquired the same look of love that his Mother used to have looking at him. A subtle softening of their green eyes, an upturn of the left side of their mouths.

Identical to his Val.

Taking a deep breath Stoick, sent a quiet prayer to the Gods to keep them safe–relinquishing the task for the first time in his Son's life–and released him.

"Where do you plan to go?" Finn Hofferson's curt question cut through the moment. No doubt by his tone that he didn't quiet agree with the decisions being made.

"I can't tell you." Astrid responded equally as curt.

Blue eyes flared with rage for a brief moment as they zeroed in on Astrid, "I am your commanding officer, Captain. You have no right keeping that information from me!" The two Hofferson's squared off, neither ready to back down on their decision.

"Colonel, I think it's better if you both don't know where we're heading. Lessens the chance of the information leaking out." Astrid told her Uncle firmly.

"But–"

"I agree." Stoick interjected cutting off his friend, "the lass is right we have traitors amongst us. We need to weed them out without risk of them finding Hiccup and the rest of them." Stoick turned his attention back to Astrid, "I'm going to assume you don't need assistance getting off the island?" Astrid nodded her head and after a moment Stoick nodded as well. "Alright then, when will you leave."

Astrid hesitated before telling him. She knew for a fact Stoick and her Uncle were not trying to kill Hiccup but she still wanted to keep tight lipped about the information. So there was absolutely no way he would be found. "We'll be gone by tomorrow evening." She told them deciding to keep it vague.

Both men nodded–until suddenly Stoick paused and narrowed his eyes at her. "You've already arranged your departure, haven't you? While you were back there…so despite what we told you to do, you were always going to leave–weren't you?" Astrid eyes widened a fraction, a red hue dusted her cheeks, as he caught her red handed.

"Aye just as I thought…I don't know if I should punish you for insubordination or be impressed by your initiative." He smirked and her body visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry Sir, I was just–"

"Trying to protect my Son, no need to apologize Astrid. You're just doing your job and you're doing a damn good job at it."

"Thank you Sir." Astrid gave him a stiff barely noticeable nod. Uncomfortable with the praise immediately after she tried to deceive the man.

"Well I believe it's time for us to leave." Stoick let out an exhausted sigh, "it's been a long night. Son," Stoick turned to Hiccup again–gaining his attention. Gently grasping his arm he pulled the two away from the group. Wanting to have a private moment with his Son before he disappeared for an undetermined amount of time.

The pair stopped next to Astrid's large ornate dining table. Hiccup couldn't help glancing down at it again mentally noting to ask Astrid about its origins when he could get a his own quiet moment with her.

"I dropped by the house and grabbed a bag of your things, as well as clothes for everyone else. Well my men grabbed their things–but that's besides the point. It's only a few days worth so you'll probably have to pick up some more along the way." He anxiously ran a hand threw his beard. "Astrid will have money, so go to her when you get to–where ever you're going. She'll pay for everything." He rambled off quickly.

"Dad. Dad." Hiccup raised his hands to grasp Stoick's hand that was repeatedly running threw his beard. A sure sign of nerves. "Don't worry. I trust Astrid…completely." He glanced over at the blonde standing stiffly next to her Uncle. The two not exchanging a single word as they waited for him and his Father to finish. Hiccup made another mental note to figure out what the Hel happened to those two to turn their relationship into nothing more than commanding officer and his solider.

"I know Son, I can plainly see how much you trust Astrid." His Father said vaguely. Hiccup paused for a moment but decided to brush the comment aside and keep going with their goodbye.

"You'll watch Toothless for me?"

Stoick smirked and nodded, "Of course. He'll have a good time terrorizing Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper." The two men chuckled at their mental images of the skinny alley cat chasing around the two full grown dogs around the Haddock mansion.

"Thanks Dad," Hiccup hesitated not knowing how to say Goodbye to his Father. It all just felt so _final_ , like they may never see each other again. Which could very well happen. Before he could debate any farther his Father reached forward and pulled him into another firm hug.

"I love you Son…please–please be careful." Hiccup nodded, pushing back the tears that were suddenly threatening to fall.

"I-I love you too, Dad." The two men took another minute to relish in the feeling of their hug before letting go of each other. Stepping away, putting enough distance between them so they weren't tempted to enter into another embrace.

"Well Colonel I believe it's time for us to take our leave. Astrid, we'll take your vehicle with us. Fix it back up. See you soon everyone. Be safe." He emphasized with a stern stare at the group before he moved towards the side door. The entire group now watching them leave from the great room. Everyone completely silent as the two walked out the door without so much as a backward glance. The door clicked shut and it was only then did Astrid let out a silent sigh.

Turning around Astrid faced the group, all standing amongst their sleeping bags and the bags Stoick and her Uncle had brought. "Alright first things first," she extended her palm flat, "I need your phones." Everyone's faces instantly flooded with confusion. "We're going off the grid. You won't be able to contact anyone, or post to social media." She saw Snotlout's mouth open to object, "I'm positive that your families will be told _something_ to justify your absence. So–hand over the phones." They all begrudgingly reaches into their pockets, in Heather's case her purse and placed them in Astrid's hand. She quickly disabled them and put them on a shelf in the bookcase. "Next the bathroom is over there," she pointed to a door near the kitchen before crossing her arms back across her chest. "Last but most important, no one leaves this house. For _any_ reason. Got it?" Each person in the group nodded slowly, choosing to not object–either from exhaustion or fear of the consequences.

"Great, I'll see you all in the morning then." Before anyone could stop her she was heading up the staircase and toward her bed room door.

Hiccup watched Astrid walk into her room and firmly shut the door. Letting out a sigh he walked over to his still rolled up sleeping bag, picking it up and unrolling it. Far to exhausted to think about much else than getting some sleep.

 **. . . . .**

Astrid jolted awake from her spot seated on the cold tile floor of her shower. The once warm water running down the drain, gently splattering on her feet and heating the air around her, having long gone ice cold. Effectively making the tile shower enclosure into an over sized ice box.

Groaning Astrid got to her feet and shut off the water. With a stretch she reached past the glass shower door and grabbed a plain white towel off the rack–quickly drying off her shivering naked body.

Once she was fully dry she slipped back on the clothes she had gone to bed in the The night before. In reality she had spent most of the night tossing and turning until around 4am or so when her aching muscles and never ending thoughts got the best of her and she slipped into the shower. Ultimately letting the hot steam lull her to sleep. Until she used up all the hot water and tried to give herself a case of hypothermia.

Walking into her bedroom she glanced at her phone on the night stand, clicking the side button she saw that it was just six in the morning. Letting out a grunt of frustration she decided to head downstairs and make some coffee. The moment Astrid stepped out of her room the alluring sent of freshly made coffee hit her nose. Instantly brightening her mood from lack of sleep.

She made it to the kitchen despite the lack of light in record time–not surprisingly–finding Hiccup standing next to her coffee maker, a smile on his face with a steaming cup of coffee in hand, another sitting on the counter beside him. Gratefully Astrid took the coffee and leaned against the counter next to him. Both quiet for a moment as they stood there, in the dim pre dawn light, dressed in their pajamas drinking coffee as everyone else still slept.

After she had a few sips Astrid glanced sideways at Hiccup, "you're up early."

Hiccup looked over at her and shrugged, "I'm always up early on this day." Astrid cocked an eyebrow, "It's Snoggletog remember?" Astrid's eyes widened for a moment before returning back to normal. Clearly she hadn't remembered.

"Shit…with everything going on I completely forgot. The Snoggletog Eve ball feels like days ago." Hiccup nodded absently understanding fully what she meant. It felt like they had fit a years worth of excitement into one evening.

"But hey since it is Snoggletog we should celebrate. And a Haddock family tradition on Snoggletog morning is to always have a large breakfast." He told her setting down his mug and keeping his voice low. He walked toward a large box on the counter and stood next to it. "But…you have literally no food in your house. Like I figured the refrigerator would be bare but not the pantry. There wasn't even an expired package of crackers or cans of soup in there. _Nothing_." He said accusingly as she shrugged bashfully. It was the truth, she barely ever had food here. Tending to just pick up already made food in town since her cooking skills were nonexistent.

"So I was about to give up until I found this in the cabinet," he gestured to the box before pulling out what was in it. A tan package came out of it and Astrid almost couldn't suppress the groan that begged to come out when she saw it.

"I'd rather go hungry." Astrid said quickly and took another sip of her coffee.

Looking offended Hiccup looked between her and the MRE in his hand. "Oh come on they can't be _that_ bad. Look it's a mutton one." Astrid made a dramatic gaging face.

"Hiccup that is _literally_ the worst one. You want to know what I call that box?" He nodded still holding the mutton MRE. "My 'oh shit' box. As in oh shit I'm about to starve to death, I guess I'll eat something from it so I don't die." Hiccup shook his head and waved her off grabbing a second MRE.

"Well, I'm hungry and I can't live on coffee and alcohol like you so _I'm_ going to eat one and since it's Snoggletog your going to join me. It's tradition, please Astrid?" Even in the dim light Astrid could see his green eyes begging her to go along with him. Letting out a sigh Astrid rolled her eyes and grabbed the second MRE. Taking a glance at the front she relaxed some seeing the flavor.

"Yak chops, the best of the worst. Thanks." Hiccup went to open his package but was stopped by Astrid's hand over his. "Not out here. There's not enough light to see what you're doing and the smell will for sure wake them up." She nodded her head to the group still passed out on the floor before moving out of the kitchen towards the door she had gone through last night–her hand still clasped around his.

Once they got to the door Astrid paused and looked at him, "so something I should tell you about this room…it might be a little overwhelming for you at first." She finished cautiously and Hiccup cocked a suspicious eyebrow up as he looked back and forth between the door and her.

"This isn't some weird fifty shades room is it?" He asked hesitantly.

Instantly Astrid let out a snort of laughter that had her throwing a hand quickly up to her mouth, trying to cover up the outburst. Her eyes wide and cheeks slightly red with embarrassment. Hiccup couldn't stop his own burst of laughter at hearing hers. Covering his mouth as well, to muffle the sound. It was the first time he had ever heard Astrid laugh in such a way and he couldn't ignore the quickening it caused his heart.

After their laughter had trailed off Astrid grabbed ahold of the door knob, "it's definitely not that sort of room– _it's better._ " She smirked and pushed the door open flicking the lights on as they entered.

Immediately Hiccup understood exactly what she had meant by the room being overwhelming at first glance. All four walls were completely covered with weapons of every type. Guns, knives, axes, antique, new. It was an entire room dedicated to Astrid's weapon collection. Hiccup did a slow spin marveling at the collection as Astrid shut the door behind him.

"Wow." It was the only word he could come up with to describe the room. Astrid watched him carefully as he walked around the room and admired all her weapons. His eyes resting on the mat black rifle in the glass case across the room. Like he was pulled to the gun Hiccup walked directly towards it, pressing his hand on the glass right above it.

"That's meathead, Thugs rifle." She told him right away. Saving him time asking.

Hiccup's eyes raked over the rifle. As someone who admired all feats of engineering and design Hiccup could appreciate all the work–no love–that went into it. All the modifications and detail work done on it was staggering.

"It's quiet the weapon. I can see why he would proud of it. Do you have your own rifle too?" Astrid smirked and turned to face the wall to the left and walked over to a rifle there. Plucking it off the shelf she turned towards him.

"This is mine." She proudly held out the impressive weapon. Hiccup walked closer to it, his eyes gliding over every inch of the custom killing machine. It was a deep blue almost black that made the whole rifle almost gleam. Every part of it looked to be sized exactly to her smaller frame.

Hiccup let out a low whistle of appreciation, "very nice. Does yours have a name as well?" He asked slightly tweaking the scope. Astrid nodded with a smug smile.

"Scourge of Odin."

Hiccup's mouth dropped in shock as he turned wide eyes to her. "Th-the Sc-Scourge of Odin! But-but that's the name of the plague that killed whole tribes of–oh… _oh_ …oh I get it now." Astrid's grin grew, "that's pretty good, twisted–but good." Astrid's smile never left her face as she put the rifle back into its place on the shelf.

"I plan on bringing him with me this time." She told him while she walked toward the center of the room and sat down, putting her MRE in front of her. Hiccup followed her actions and soon the pair had their food cooking in front of them, while they contently sat in silence.

They were quiet for a few minutes as their food cooked, Hiccup searching for the right words to ask any of the thousand questions he had running threw his mind. So much had happened and he was dying to get answers but he didn't want to chance her shutting down on him if he asked the wrong thing.

Glancing up from his cooking package of mutton he finally noticed the slight bruising that had formed over night on her arms and shoulders. Evidence of what happened yesterday right in front of his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked suddenly nodding in the direction of her bruises. Astrid looked down at her body and pulled at the skin in a few places. Getting a better look at the forming bruises.

"Eh, sore. At least I didn't need stitches this time, so there's that." Hiccup nodded absently, the two falling back into their silence. Because he was looking down Hiccup missed the questioning gaze Astrid gave him in that moment.

"Ok out with it." Hiccup looked up from his cooking mutton MRE and met her demanding blue eyes.

"Uh–out with what?"

She audibly rolled her eyes, "ask whatever it is that has you over their squirming around."

 _Damn_. He thought, _am I that obvious?_

"Okay…I-I guess I want to know about Dagur." He started hesitantly.

"What about him?" She countered.

"You two seem really close." Astrid nodded and picked apart her package of crackers.

"He's my best friend, more like a brother actually. We've been through a lot together, I would gladly lay down my life for him," shrugging, "and I know he would do the same for me." She said without hesitation. Hiccup sat looking at her taken aback by the sudden out pouring of emotion. He knew Dagur was important to her but not like that. Honestly he had assumed the two were close in a different way.

"For minute there I thought you two used to be a couple or something." He laughed nervously, trying to hide his obvious discomfort the coursed through him when talking about Astrid with another man.

"Me and Dagur?" She chuckled and shook her head, "I said he swings both ways right?" Hiccup nodded remembering that part of her story. "Well Dagur tends to swing the _other_ way. And if I had to take a guess I would say he would swing right in your direction." She pointed her plastic knife right at him to emphasize. Only causing Hiccup to turn and even brighter shade of red than he already is.

"But don't worry, Dagur would never do anything too inappropriate–mainly just flirt shamelessly with you. Unless you want more than flirting of course." She chuckled again at his ever increasing red face.

"Nope, uh–most definitely fine." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Shaking her head at his obvious discomfort Astrid looked down and saw that the food was done cooking.

Reaching down Astrid plunked a fork in Hiccup's mutton pouch and looked back up at him. "Alright done cooking, you get the honor of taking the first bite."

Hiccup looked between the pouch of questionable mutton and then to Astrid's face and back. Tentatively he took his fork from the pouch, scooping some mutton on it and brought it to his mouth. He hesitated right before he was about to put it in his mouth, glancing at Astrid again as she watched him with a small knowing smile. Shrugging off the sinking feeling Hiccup shoved the food into his mouth.

Instantly regretting his decision.

With a mouth full of death Hiccup rapidly whipped his head around trying to find somewhere he could get ride of it. The putrid taste making his mouth water in anything but a good way. As he brought his face front and center again he almost wept when he saw Astrid extend her now empty MRE bag for him to dispose the vile mutton flavored trash into.

As dignified as he could Hiccup spit the quasi food into the bag and shoved a cracker into his mouth. Grimacing as the hard bread ran over the inside of his mouth removing some of the horrid flavor with it.

After several large mouthfuls of cracker he was finally able to talk, "Gods, that was–Odin damned, wh-what was that?!"

Because she couldn't hold it in any longer Astrid let out a roaring laugh. Louder and more joyful than anything Hiccup had ever heard from her. Her cold ridged exterior fading away to the girl she once was. He instantly stopped his gagging and just watched the laughter unfold. Gently he wiped his mouth and smiled. Taking in a side of Astrid he had never been privy to before.

Astrid took a swipe at her eyes, removing the small amount of tears that had collected in them. She hadn't laughed like that in so long. It had felt good. Focusing back on the man that had brought so much laughter out of her, she was surprised to see him watching her with a gentle smile on his face.

"What?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head smile still on his face, "nothing. Hey! I almost forgot." He dug into his green plaid pajama pants pocket and pulled out a small box. "Happy Snoggletog."

Astrid's eyes opened wide seeing the small package laying in his hands. Perfectly wrapped in bright red paper and a gold bow.

"Hiccup…" She said shocked.

"I left it at home yesterday and my Dad must have found it in my room and slipped it into my bag." He smiled again this time a little more apprehensively.

Astrid still hadn't taken the box from him, instead choosing to stare wide eyed at it. It was only when Hiccup pushed it into her empty hands did she finally take it. She glanced a few times between him at the gift before slowly opening it. Taking care not to tear the paper.

"Geez you and I really open presents differently." He said smirking, which caused her to speed up a fraction. Finally leaving the box free of paper.

Astrid bit her lip slightly as she opened the box top. Uncharacteristically Astrid sucked in a sharp gasp before reaching into the box and pulled out the gift.

Expectantly Hiccup watched as Astrid lifted the necklace from the box, dangling it in the air as she inspected it. His optimism started to fade after a full minute of silence as Astrid, continued to inspect the necklace.

Clearing his throat he look cautiously at her, "um–It's a Deadly Nadder scale. I wanted to make one like–like my necklace." He fumbled pulling out the night fury scale necklace that always hung around his neck. "I had it in my collection and–and just added the chain, it's no big deal really, if you don't like it–" at this point he was rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous way.

"It's amazing." She said cutting him off.

"R-really? You like it?" His voice gaining a hopeful tone. Astrid gave him a small nod never once taking her eyes off of the simmering blue scale, clasped to the metal chain.

"Thank you, Hiccup." Her eyes finally left the necklace and met his. "It's perfect." She told him before unclasping the back and slipping it on. The cool blue scale resting nicely on her chest. His smile widened seeing her wear it, his heart giving a secret flutter at the idea that the two had similar necklaces. An outward display of their relationship–whatever it was that they had between them.

Suddenly Astrid stood up and walked over to a black duffel bag, picked it up and brought it to him. "Since we're doing this–here, I got you something too. Lucky for you, I had it hidden in the SUV since I noticed the twins have a tendency to go through my room while we were at school." Hiccup chuckled knowing that was very like the twins.

True to his word Hiccup wasted no time in un-zipping the black bag and reaching inside. Only to freeze in shock. Much slower he pulled out a leather jacket–no _the_ leather jacket that he had off handedly told her about weeks ago. He ran his hand over the polished metal of the buckles, moving toward the red abstract dragon face on the shoulder. It was exactly the jacket he had been looking at.

"Astrid…h-how–I just randomly mentioned it…a-and you found it?" He asked her still inspecting the jacket, only to stop when he opened the interior. No clothing label was present, and the interior had more pockets on the inside than he remembered seeing online. Making it almost look–

 _Wait_.

"You had this made for me?!" He stood up, towering over her.

Astrid waved off his outburst, "the one you were looking was made of cheap leather. This one will last, no matter how ridiculous it may look." Hiccup's mouth dropped as she explained away the custom made jacket as if it was nothing. "Well are you going to try it on?" Not wasting another moment he slipped his arms threw the soft interior of the sleeves and pulled the sleek leather jacket firmly around him. He ran his hands over the buttery leather one more time before taking two steps forward and drawing Astrid into a tight hug. He knew it was a bold move, not something he would have normally done but in that moment he didn't care. She had gotten a custom leather jacket made for him, it was incredible and so very thoughtful.

Astrid brought her hands up his back slowly, carefully embracing him. Almost letting herself get lost in the feeling of his surprisingly strong yet lithe arms wrapped around her. Her mind went to the moment the two had last night–the almost kiss. How right it felt telling Hiccup about her past and how comforting him merely listening to her was. More comforting than anything she had tried since Thuggory's death–and she had tried a lot to help ease that pain. Most being just as destructive as the pain it's self.

But she knew that no matter how much she enjoyed the closeness between them, it couldn't be. They could be nothing more than friends. She wouldn't do that to him.

Coughing loudly Astrid untangled her arms and pushed back gently. Not wanting to hurt his feelings. Hiccup seemed to get the hint and stepped back quickly, his face going red as it tended to do when he got embarrassed or flustered.

"S-sorry, It's just…this is a great gift, thank you."

"No problem Hiccup and you know," she tilted her head and looked at him, "I was wrong. You can pull off leather." Hiccup let out a laugh and the two moved back to their Snoggletog breakfast.

"Here, I'll share some of my yak chops with you, in the spirit of Snoggletog but don't expect me to share again if you pick another shitty MRE." She told him pointing her fork at his face. A happy smile crossed his face and he nodded relishing in the peaceful ease between them as they continued their twist on his old family tradition.

 **. . . . .**

Hours later they were all down at the pier that resided behind Astrid's home. Waiting in the cold foggy late afternoon–almost sunset. Not that any of them would be able to tell with all the fog.

"So this friend of yours, when is he supposed to be here?" Ruffnut asked pulling her brown jacket closer to her body.

Astrid narrowed her eyes trying to see farther out but was unable too. "Soon, he's never late."

"And we'll be able to just leave right away? Like he won't have to refuel his boat or anything?" Astrid nodded at her.

"He uses sails, while it has an engine he prefers to do things the old fashion way. Just as his ancestors did–trust me, the man will explain all of it–at length. He's a fan of talking about himself and his lineage. So once we load our gear up we will be able to leave right away."

Just then a small light shown through the dense fog, capturing all their attentions. Astrid walked further onto the pier, leaving the group several feet back. Suddenly a large wooden, ancient looking ship emerged from the fog. One that looked like it came straight out of the Viking era. A booming voice could be heard in the distance, shouting out commands that they all assumed were to the men scurrying around on the deck, preparing the ship to dock. Several minutes later the large wooden vessel was stopped in the water at the end of Astrid's pier.

Without notice a rope was thrown over the side of the ship landing on the wooden planks beside Astrid and just as quickly as it appeared a large body was climbing down the rope. The man's muscular arms carrying him efficiently down the rope until he landed in front of Astrid his back still to her and the rest of the group. Finally the man turned giving everyone present a view of the person they had been patiently waiting for. A red fabric jacket with a light fur covered collar snuggly fit over the obvious bulging arm muscles. His pants along with his boots were a dusty black. Faded and worn from more than likely his time at sea. Shoulder length dark black hair framed his handsome strong face, a smug grin sat above blue tattooed lines on his chin. Amber eyes narrowed at only one person, Astrid.

"Ace."

"Ere."

And in a move that surprised not only the group near them but Astrid herself, the man moved forward–catching Astrid around the waist, dipping her slightly while bring her body close. Right before slamming his lips down onto her own.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the scene in front of him, as the man Astrid had affectionately called 'Ere' kissed her without abandon. He quickly noticed that her eyes were as wide as his and the rest of the group but also that she didn't immediately push away, seemingly surprised but not shocked by the action.

As if this was a familiar thing between the two.

It was in that moment that Hiccup came to the sick realization of who exactly ' _Ere_ ' was. The faceless man of Astrid's past. The same man Hiccup had thought about secretly to himself more times than he could remember. Privately wondering who he could be, comparing his lacking attributes to the man who he was sure had an over abundance of much more desirable ones than he.

The faceless man was suddenly faceless no longer and Hiccup was right, he couldn't hope to compare.

 **So looooong chapter, hope you like the fluff and the reveal of another character. Eret!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Moments after the kiss began a crack of bone on bone could be heard, followed by a grunt and the sound of a large body roughly hitting wood.

Swiping at her mouth, Astrid turned on the man glaring, "what the Hel Eret?!" His boisterous laughter rang out from the ground as he began to stand back up–straightening his clothes as he did. The rest of the group still in silent shock at seeing the man they now know as Eret kiss Astrid. None more so than Hiccup.

"Oh calm down Ace, not like I haven't done it before." Astrid grumbled and rolled her eyes, turning away from him to look at the rest of the group. Immediately her eyes went to Hiccup. She could see his mouth was set in a tight line but his face was shadowed by his bangs as he looked away from her. Leaving her unable to read what he was feeling but if she had to guess by his tightly balled fist at his side–he was upset, very upset.

 _Damn it Eret._

Pushing aside the guilt for Hiccup's hurt feelings Astrid decided she would talk to him about later, when the rest of the group was listening. "Everyone this is Eret he'a going to be taking us where we are heading. Eret this is Fishlegs, Heather, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Hiccup," she said as she pointed to each member of the group.

Eret looked over every member of the group throughly finally landing on Hiccup, who still had yet to look up. "So this is him?" Eret asked as he stepped closer to Hiccup. Who snapped his head up at the action. His eye narrowed in anger at Eret.

"Whoa there, what's with the death glare, mate?" He asked with his charming accent and smile. The group around the two men began to shift uncomfortably knowing exactly why Hiccup was so upset with the man.

"Yes, Eret this is him and on your ship I would like you," Astrid looked at the group, "and everyone else to refer to him as Henry." Eret took his gaze off of Hiccup and cocked an eyebrow up at the request.

"You don't trust my men Ace? You ask me to drop everything I'm doing and get you, with very few details and then you ask me to lie to my men?" His charming voice suddenly adopting a very business like tone.

"Yes." She said not explaining further. Knowing she would do so later in a more private setting.

Eret took a moment to contemplate her request before ultimately giving her a stiff nod. "Fine." He turned back the rest of the group his tense face gone replaced by his happy grin again. "Well what do you suppose, we get all of you aboard? I'm freezing my balls off out here." The group nodded and picked up their bags and began to follow him towards the now set up gangplank. Astrid couldn't help but notice the looks she received and more notably didn't receive as they all passed her. Ruffnut who had been staring starry-eyed at Eret until she passed when quickly her gaze turned into a narrowed glare before snapping back. The boys didn't seem overly mad, more confused than anything but they didn't seem to hold what happened against her.

Well all but one boy who passed by her with out so much as a glance, his eyes narrowed and his body ridged in anger. His bag slung over his leather clad shoulder. A painful reminder of how wonderful the day had started, only for it now to end up like this. Astrid only hoped that she could fix the problem that Eret had just caused her.

Last to pass her was Heather, stopping briefly in front of Astrid, who fully expected a stern glare and curt words. Instead she got a gentle hand on her own black leather sleeve. "I'll talk to him." She said quietly so the others wouldn't hear before giving Astrid's arm a slight squeeze and letting go, moving quickly to catch with the rest of the group.

Astrid stood there a minute baffled by the other woman's compassion. It was only less than 24 hours earlier that she had been calling her a traitor. And now it seemed she wanted to help her out of this mess. Letting out a sigh Astrid silently picked up her rifle and duffel bag and following the group onto the ship.

 **. . . . .**

Hiccup roughly threw his duffel bag onto one of the two beds in his and Astrid's small shared cabin. The bag bouncing once before coming to rest on the patchwork quilt that covered it. Following the path of the bag Hiccup flopped directly next to where it rested, burying his head into the stiff pillow that laid there. Trying desperately to block out the outside world and the images from fifteen minutes ago that kept replaying over and over in his mind.

The way _Eret_ had grabbed her waist and pulled her close, smashing his lips to hers. It was all so familiar, like it had been rehearsed hundreds of times prior to that moment. His chest clenched tightly at the thought.

He knew–he knew that Astrid had a past relationship with someone. She had admitted it herself–but seeing it first hand was unbelievably difficult. More emotionally and physically painful than he thought possible. On cue his chest tightened again, making it hard for him to breath. As tears began to prickling at the back of his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was from the pain in his chest or heart, not that it mattered.

A knock to his door brought him out of his world of pain and back to the present.

The knock came again, "go away." His muffled voice called out, his face still buried in the pillow. There was a pause and he thought that maybe the person knocking had listened but then the cabin door opened with a small creak. The person silently entered and shut the door behind them gently and moved across the room, before sitting in the bed next to him. Dipping the hard mattress down without saying a word. It was only when a gentle hand began to gently rub his back did he know exactly who had come to see him.

Heather.

"Go away Heather, I don't want to talk." She made a small noise as she kept rubbing his back. Clearly not listening.

"Okay if you won't talk will you listen?"

"No."

"Well too damn bad because I'm going to talk and if you would like to chime in–feel free." She chided. "So that was some kiss huh?" She stated boldly.

Hiccup instantly shot up at what Heather said his eyes narrowed at his sudo-Sister. "Really Heather? Are you trying to make me feel better or just twist the knife more?" His green blazing as he questioned her.

"Why would I be twisting a knife by talking about Astrid kissing another man, hmm? It's not like you're her boyfriend or anything." She asked nonchalantly. Clearly goading him.

"Oh come on Heather you know why." His voice was raising with every syllable.

"No, I don't think I do. Why would seeing Astrid with another man anger you Hiccup?" She asked him again her voice even and cool.

"Because it just does!" He all but shouted at her as he felt his pulse and breathing increase.

"But why?" She persisted.

"Because I'm in love with her!" He said quickly now fully shouting, only to have his whole body freeze as the last word flew out of his mouth. Green eyes widening as he realized what exactly he had said. His heart almost coming to a complete stop from the frantic pace it had just been at.

"…I'm in love with her…" He said his voice barely a whisper now, "and-and seeing her with _Eret_ hurts more than I could ever have imagined. Because Gods knows I can't compete with that mountain of muscles." He let out a sardonic chuckle as he gestured slightly at himself. "Look at me Heather, I'm just some pathetic guy who can't even protect himself. I'm utterly useless." He said dropping his head into his hands, hiding the tell tell signs of the fresh tears that were prickling at his eyes.

With his head dropped he expected another comforting back rub from Heather after bearing his soul for her to see–what he didn't expect was a firm wack to the back of his head. Sending his whole body lurching forward, almost off the bed.

"Hey what–" He was cut off when an angry Heather pulled him by his leather collar only inches away from his face. Her bright green eyes blazing in fury.

"You listen here Hiccup. I don't ever want to hear you call yourself that word ever again. You are so much more than that. You are amazing and talented, incredibly funny and the most caring person I've ever met and you have more worth than a hundred Eret's combined do you understand me?" Hiccup stared wide eyed at Heather, half afraid half in awe of what she had said. The conviction in her voice made it hard to believe her. Tentatively he gave her a nod and finally felt her hands let him go. His collar now as rumbled as his nerves.

"H-Heather I know you're just saying these thing to make me feel better about what happened and while I appreciate it. You can stop. I maybe all of those things but Astrid obviously doesn't want those things. She wants something different from all this." He said gesturing to his lanky seated form again.

Letting out a sigh Heather shook her head, "Hiccup you did see that whole part where Astrid decked Eret for kissing her right?" Hiccup shrugged, looking not at all convinced.

"Doesn't change the fact that she and he were unquestionably a thing in the past or that she took so damn long to knock him away." Hiccup's eyes dulled thinking about the way Astrid had looked as Eret kissed her senseless.

 _She didn't seem to respond but she sure as Hel didn't push him away immediately either._ He thought morosely.

"Hiccup do you remember when I dated Throk back in High school?" Heather asked out of the blue.

Hiccup took a moment to rake threw his memories until he finally found a few of Heather with the buff man. "Uh, yeah. Back in freshman year?" Heather nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember anything about him?"

Hiccup again tried to remember anything about the man, unfortunately all he could come up with was the guy had tons of muscles and very few brains. "Didn't he play football? I also remember him inviting me to the gym once, which was a waste of time because I could barely lift a ten pound weight at that age." He chuckled quietly thinking about how small he had been at that age before his growth spurt in between sophomore and junior year.

"Yup, star football player, gym rat, _really_ easy on the eyes. Total package right?" Hiccup shrugged but ultimately agreed. The guy _did_ seem like everything a girl would want.

"Wrong." That got his attention, "the guy was an idiot. Really pretty but not much going on behind that handsome face. I would sit with him for hours bored out of my mind, while he and his equally dumb friends talked about football, working out and girls. The depths of their conversations barely passed infant pool level. But I stayed and listened and smiled and hated second of it but I didn't leave him and do you know why?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Because at the time he was what I thought I wanted and it wasn't until someone else showed me that I didn't have to settle for a dumb jock did I leave him. Do you know who that guy that was?"

Hiccup shook his head again.

"It was Fishlegs." She said with a smile. "I came over to your house after school one day and he was there. This was before Fishlegs had moved to our school so I had only heard of him in passing from you. He was so sweet, and funny and smart. We talked the whole time I was there, which you didn't even seem to notice because your Mom had videoed in from her newest dig site." Hiccup smiled at the memory. Heather was right he didn't notice that his two best friends had slipped away that afternoon. He had been totally wrapped up in the finding of his Mother's newest dig. A fully intact stormcutter. The first ever.

"When I was leaving Fishlegs asked me if he could possibly write me." She let out a sweet laugh and played with the necklace Fishlegs had given her for their last anniversary. "He asked if he could _write me_ , Hiccup? Who does that? Anyways despite the fact that I would have much rather talked to him on the phone or in person I agreed. I knew he was shy so writing was probably easier for him. And it was during those back and forth letters that I fell in love with him. The kind, gentle, intelligent man that he is. Everything opposite of what I thought I wanted."

While Heather was speaking Hiccup had stayed silent, opting to take in the endearing love story of his best friends than comment.

"It was also during that time that I realized that I didn't just want Fishlegs but that I needed Fishlegs. I needed him to help me become the person I am today, just like he needed me. Just like Astrid needs you." She paused as the two sets of green eyes locked in an intense gaze. "She needs you more than she will probably ever know–or admit. Probably more than you need her Hiccup. So don't give up on her yet. She's gonna be a tough one to crack but just hang in there. Don't write her off so quickly, I promise it will all pay off."

Hiccup was quiet as he thought over what Heather said. The idea that _Astrid_ , impossibly tough Astrid needed him more than he needed her was almost laughable. He was the one being hunted down like prey yet she needed him–impossible.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying but–"

"No buts Hiccup, if you really love her then you have to understand that she had a life before you and you can't change that but I know her future lies with you. She needs you Hiccup don't let a pile of muscles from her past stop that." She told him sternly, her eyes capturing his in a firm hold.

"But what if her past doesn't stay in her past?" At his question Heather softened a bit his fear of loosing Astrid to the man he deemed better than him almost palpable in the air.

"I'll ask you again…did you see that punch?" Hiccup's mouth ticked slightly on the left side. Replaying the moment again in vivid detail.

"It _was_ a pretty decent punch." Heather grabbed a hold of his hands with her own and gave them a tight squeeze before standing up–straightening out her grey skirt and black leggings.

"Yes it was, now get yourself together and come to Eret's cabin they want to go over a few things." She said but stopped as she put her hand on the door handle turning to look over her shoulder. "But make sure you give her Hel later about that slow reaction." Hiccup grinned fully and she left the room.

 **. . . . .**

Astrid stared down at the large map covering the span of Eret's desk, standing beside her was Eret–the two examining it in utter silence. Every so often Eret would pass her questioning looks and Astrid continued to ignore him, still brooding over the kiss.

Letting out a aggravated sigh Eret stood to his full hight and crossed his large arms over his chest. His boot tapping the ground in an annoying fashion waiting for her to acknowledge the tense air between them.

Astrid heard the taping and saw him standing there out the corner of her eye but she refused to look up from the map in front of her. Instead she gritted her teeth and narrowed her gaze downward openly ignoring him.

After several minutes of the silent stand off Eret had had enough, "dear Gods Ace what is your problem?" Blue eyes snapped up at the question, all thoughts of ignoring the issue long gone.

Astrid began to advance on Eret, finger poised at his chest. "My problem is you Eret!" She shoved the appendage hard into his muscular chest. Sending a tiny but sharp bolt of pain through the spot.

"Whoa what did I do?" He asked rubbing the spot gingerly, "wait don't tell me this is about the kiss. Oh Ace, you know I was just messing around. I haven't seen you in a while and felt like givin' you a proper greeting. Just like the old days." He winked and gave her a toothy grin which slowly dropped when he saw the angry scowl that seemed to only deepen with his words.

"Eret," _uh oh, she used my real name again, she really is mad at me._ He thought as she continued.

"I'm on a job and kissing me–like _that_ or at all–is not acceptable. You know that. Not to mention the small fact that I didn't even want you too!" Eret threw his hands up in defense when it looked like another finger was heading his way.

"Okay Okay I'm sorry! Just calm down Ace." Astrid seemed to visibly relax at his apology. "I doubt that group would say anything to your Uncle anyways."

Astrid's large blue eyes rolled and she looked away from him, taking a moment to run across the cabin. She noticed that Eret had changed the room around since the last time she had been here. The bed and chest had been moved, he had gotten a new set of bedding and new maps and trinkets laid amongst the ones familiar to her. She turned back to Eret's expecting gaze and shrugged, "it would only give the man more of a reason to hate me." Eret's features softened as he moved towards her and placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder, cupping the spot gently.

"We all deal with pain differently, Ace. He chooses to lash out. We chose to distract ourselves with lots of alcohol and fantastic rolls in the hay. If I do say so myself." A wicked grin spread across his face and Astrid couldn't help up roll her eyes again as she moved away from him.

"Speaking of which could you maybe cut down on bringing up our past." He cocked an eyebrow at her request before narrowing his eyes at her stiff frame.

"Alright this isn't just about being 'unprofessional' on the job. What's got you actin' this way. Like you're tryin' to keep your past a secret from some…one–OH MY GODS!" Eret's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he pointed an accusing finger in her direction, "that's why you were so mad about the kiss because of someone in the group seein' it. You like someone!" He suddenly began gleefully smiling at the deadly blonde.

"Well, soil my britches! I never thought I would see the day when Astrid Hofferson would have a crush on someone." He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he ignored the icy glare that he was receiving. "Now who could it be…as lovely of a picture as it would make I doubt it was one of the ladies. So that only leaves–" his eyes widened and his hand dropped. "Hiccup…or should I say _Henry_. It's him isn't it? The one you're protecting. That's why he looked so damn pissed at me." Astrid quickly averted her gaze from his hoping to hide the truth that would be plainly written on her face.

"We're just friends." She quickly corrected him, even if the information wasn't wholly the truth.

"Just friends my ass and my name isn't Eret Eretson, Son of Eret, conqueror of the savage waters of the Archipelago, Major in the Berk Guard–"

"Oh Thor," Astrid mumbled under her breath as Eret continued his self absorbed gloating.

"–And…hey are you even paying attention to me, woman?" He abruptly stopped and shot her accusatory look. Before he could comment again a loud knock rang out through the room stopping him. He shot one more pointed glare at Astrid before turning to the door, "come in!" He called out.

The door opened to reveal a crew member named Baldbeard, a heavy set man who was both bald and had a beard. "Cap' you wanted to see the passengers." Baldbeard gestured to the six people behind him who all peered curiously into the room.

"Ah yes, come in–come in!" Eret charmingly greeted the group, all remnants of the heated discussion he and Astrid were just having completely gone. Once inside the room Eret thanked Baldbeard and he shut the door.

"Welcome, everyone. Astrid and I wanted to bring you here so we could speak with you privately." Everyone's eyes seemed to snap to the blonde bodyguard. A varying array of looks greeted her, the only one she cared to note though was the only one that wouldn't meet her gaze earlier. Hiccup's green eyes bore right into her, looking at her in a cautious and curious way. Like he was seeing her for the first time or something. Which stirred a strange unpleasant feeling in Astrid's gut.

Pushing past the strange feeling his stare was giving her Astrid pulled herself together and addressed the group. "As you all know we've left Berk, what you don't know is where we are heading." Astrid leaned down and pointed at the large map of the whole of the Archipelago in front of her. Her finger landing on the large island of Berk before slowly tracing a path south west until it landed on a smaller Island with a large mountain rising out of the center.

"Berserker Island." Astrid said simply, her eyes only resting now on Heather. Who had gone pale at the reveal.

"D-do you-you mean…" Heather quietly stuttered out unable to finish her question.

"We're going to see Dagur. I think the two of you are over due for a visit." Heather's eyes began to tear up, her body beginning to tremble.

"T-Truly?"

"Yes, we're going to see your Brother."

Quick footsteps carried Heather around the table and past the group toward Astrid, before launching herself into the other girls arms. Opening her arms automatically, Astrid grabbed hold of Heather as Heather wrapped her arms tightly around her. Burying her head in her neck. Tears rapidly soaking Astrid's black leather jacket. As Heather chanted a muffled 'Thank you' over and over. Cautiously Astrid wrapped her arms around the raven haired girl. Hugging her lightly.

As Heather continued the hug Astrid brought her line of vision forward, locking immediately with Hiccup's. No longer was he watching her with cation, now his eyes held her in a warm gaze. A soft smile on his face as he watched the two.

Slowly a half smile formed on Astrid's face as her grip tightened on Heather. Causing a new round of fresh tears to come out of the girl as everyone watched on.

 **. . . . .**

Astrid stood staring at the wooden door of her and Hiccup's joint cabin for a good twenty minutes before she able to muster up the courage and enter the room. While the meeting in Eret's cabin had gone well and all strain with in the group seemed to dissolve she had yet to physically talk to Hiccup. The only interaction they had had was the brief smile while Heather hugged her.

Taking a deep breath Astrid rolled her shoulders and straightened her back preparing for whatever may lay behind the door and slowly opened it. Giving Hiccup time to object to her entering in case he was getting dressed or something.

Hearing nothing Astrid opened the door fully only to find Hiccup laying on top of his quilt, boots and leather jacket off, arms folded behind his head and eyes closed. Quietly Astrid closed the door and moved toward her own bed sitting down on the lumpy mattress, her back facing Hiccup. Gingerly Astrid slipped her own leather jacket off her shoulders exposing her long sleeve red shirt to the air and then moved down to her heavy combat boots, unlacing them before letting them drop to the floor with a loud thunk. Astrid shifted on the mattress and stretched out, lying in a similar fashion as Hiccup.

The two laid there silent for several minutes until finally Hiccup spoke breaking it, "its really nice what you're doing for Heather." He told her, opening his eyes and rolling to his side to face her. Astrid followed suit and rolled to her side, facing him.

"Those two deserve a meeting and honestly it's not solely for her, Berserker Island will be safe for you and I have a few questions that I think Dagur could help me answer. Maybe give us some more insight on who might want you dead so badly." The two were silent again but still continued to stare at each other, neither breaking the others gaze.

Letting out a deep breath Astrid began the conversation that she had been dreading for several hours. "Look Hiccup, about Eret–"

"You two had a relationship in the past." He said cutting her off. Inciting a cringe from her.

Clearing her throat awkwardly Astrid chose her words carefully for what she would tell him next. "Um–not _exactly_. Eret and I have been friends for years and after Thug died he and I…well…" Astrid trailed off again trying to find the words to describe the sort of relationship her and Eret had had. When suddenly Eret's words from earlier came to mind. Giving her the perfect way to explain herself to Hiccup. "Hiccup, everyone deals with pain differently, Eret and I, we chose to deal with ours with well…ourselves. That was the extent of our _relationship_ past friendship. Nothing more, no feelings, no love, just a brief attempt to forget our pain." She finished quietly keeping her eyes locked on his. Refusing to back down now. For an unknown reason to her she felt like he deserved this explanation.

After a moment of digesting the information Hiccup gave her a small nod and rolled back onto his back closing his eyes. Seemingly done with the conversation. Rolling onto her back as well Astrid closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief. Not realizing how much stress she was carrying until it was finally gone.

"Astrid." Hiccup said suddenly from his side of the room.

"Yeah?" She asked opening her eyes and looking over at him.

"Your reaction time sucks." He said before rolling onto his other side and facing away from her.

A large smile spread across Astrid's face before she closed her eyes again. Sleeping coming easier to her that night then it had in days.

 **. . . . .**

"You have failed me like your brother failed me Viggo." The chilling voice of his master said from his large desk.

"Sir, Krogan and his men had no knowledge of any extra security around the Haddock boy. Clearly Stoick has gotten wind that his Son is in danger and placed extra security." He said a slight uncharacteristic tremble present in his voice.

"Do we have any idea who is protecting the boy? Or where they are now?" Viggo swallowed the large lump in his throat before answering.

"No on both accounts."

"I see." His Masters chair screeched loudly across the floor as he stood up and moved away from his desk and toward Viggo. "What did I say would happen if you failed me Viggo?"

Viggo took a shuddering breath and averted his eyes downward as his Master looked at him. "You said I would pay the price, Master."

"Yes I did." He nodded and several men came out of the shadows and surrounded Viggo. Restraining him in a similar fashion as his brother. "Now I don't plan on killing you, Viggo but I do plan on giving you a permanent reminder of your failure." Strong arms tightened their grip on his arms and for a brief moment he tried to fight, until he saw the piercing glare from his Master and knew that fighting would mean his death.

"Now when you are done with your punishment I'll need you to activate our next solider to go after the boy. This time I want Hiccup captured alive and brought to me. I believe a chat with the Haddock boy is in order." Viggo tentatively nodded in understanding.

"Of course, who would you have me activate Master?"

A grim smile crossed his Master's face, "activate The Red Death."

 **So first off y'alls reviews for last chapter, woo. I hope this chapter eased the minds of those that are worried about an Astrid/Eret reunion. They have a complicated past but in no way is it going to be revived. I promise. This is a slow burn Hiccup and Astrid romance all the way.**

 **As always thank you all for the reviews, good and bad. I appreciate that others can feel as passionate about this story, or any of my stories as much as I am.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hiccup woke up with a start to the sound of men yelling frantic commands and the violent pounding of boots up and down the wooden hallway outside his cabin. Disoriented momentarily he couldn't make sense of what exactly was happening around him, it was only when he saw Astrid already in a state of alertness, her body ridged as she looked at the closed door did he fully wake up.

"What in Thor's name is going on?" He asked, his voice still gravely from sleep.

"I have no idea but we're going to find out. Get on your boots and jacket." Hiccup didn't question her as he slipped on his boots and reached for the jacket Astrid had given him, all the while the yelling and running continued.

Once dressed the pair opened their cabin door, taking a step out, only to be pushed back by a crew member carrying an armload of swords. Hiccup's eyes widening as he watched the man.

"Okay, really what in Thor's name is going on? You're a regular around here, is it normal for men to be running around with swords this early?" Hiccup asked, his voice dripping in its usual sass, as he gestured toward the retreating man. Astrid slowly shook her head, ignoring the dry humor laced question as she tried to mentally piece together what was going on. Only to come up with no feasible answer.

"Not at all. C'mon we need to find Eret and see what's going on." Hiccup winced slightly at the other man's name. Before giving a tense nod as he tried to play off the reaction. Thoughts and insecurities from the prior day blossoming immediately in his chest.

While he believed Astrid when she told him that she and Eret's relationship was nothing more than a pain dulling fling. Having no reason to doubt her, Astrid had been nothing short of painfully honest since their first meeting. He had yet to fully accept the idea that Eret felt the same way; especially with Eret's annoying show of affection yesterday.

How could a man lucky enough to have any sort of relationship beyond friendship with Astrid be willing to give it up. He knew he would never be able too, she was already began to ruin him for all other women. As he realized none could ever compare to the complex creature that was his bodyguard.

So for a man like Eret, who was compatible with Astrid on ever foreseeable front–unlike himself. Why would he give her up willingly?

Hiccup couldn't help but feel the pang of anxiety run through him as he compared himself to Eret. The man was the antithesis of everything Hiccup wasn't. Muscular, athletic, charming and he was well…Hiccup. How could Astrid even go from a man like that to him?

Hiccup snapped himself from his thoughts as Astrid grabbed her rifle and left their cabin during a break in the commotion in the hall. Quickly he followed, once in the Hall he noticed the two cabin doors of his friends slightly ajar. Several sets of eyes peering out.

"Guys!" Hiccup ran up to Heather and Ruffnut's door as it opened first.

"Hiccup what's going on?" Heather asked as she cast a weary look at Astrid, who looked completely on guard. Her whole body tense as a bow string as she stood beside the group, Scourge of Odin tightly in her grip ready for whatever was causing all the chaos on board.

"We have no idea, we're going to find Eret now." Heather and the rest of the group nodded.

"And where would Eret be?" Fishlegs chimed in as he nervously flicked his head back and forth. The commotion clearly unsettling the gentle man.

"He's most likely on the bridge." Astrid answer immediately, "It's on the other side of the deck. Just stick close and follow me." With that said she nodded her head in the direction they needed to go and started running in a steady jog. The group following behind her obediently.

Astrid expertly avoided the crew that were still hurrying around, some with weapons others running to where they were needed as she and the group rushed down the hall towards the deck. Pushing open the outside door with out hesitation, Astrid was hit by a thick wall of fog that made it nearly impossible to see any farther than the ships deck. The surrounding ocean lost in the soupy mess. Not even the predawn light could penetrate the thick cloud wall.

They crossed the deck quickly, which was eerily quiet compared to the underbelly of the ship which was buzzing with activity. It seemed that whatever was going on Eret had wanted the crew bellow deck, which only made Astrid more anxious about what could be happening.

"Whoa, creepy." Tuffnut whispered as he nudged his sister giving her a devious grin. Which she returned with a sharp jab to the ribs, gesturing to him to be quiet. Even Ruffnut could tell when joking was not appropriate and now was most definitely not the time for joking. Tuffnut frowned and rubbed the abused flesh as the group went up a small set of stairs before finally reaching the door to the bridge. Not wasting anytime Astrid wretched the door open and stopped instantly, as she was met with gun pointed directly in her face.

A collective gasp was heard from behind her while Astrid didn't even flinch at the deadly weapon intrusion. "Damn it Ace," Eret breathed harshly as he dropped the hand gun and moved out of her way. "Get inside, now." He gruffly told them as he walked back into the room and over to the modern control panel that sat in front of a vast glass window that overlooked the ocean. Only now all that could be seen was the thick curling fog.

"Whoa, was not expecting this." Snotlout said as he reached a hand out to touch the high tech electronic display. Only to have it slapped away by Eret.

"No touching Snot-hat." His tone no longer holding any of the humor he had yesterday.

Hiccup and the rest of his friends glanced appraisingly around the room, taking in all the high end electronic equipment that seemed to be wholly out of place on the ancient looking ship.

"What did you all expect, I would navigating this magnificent vessel behind a wooden wheel using the stars?" The group shrugged and nodded.

"Cut the chit chat Eret, what the Hel is going on? Why did you almost put a bullet in my skull?" Hiccup winced at how nonchalant Astrid spoke about having a gun pointed at her head. He was sure he panicked enough for the both of them during the brief moment. His heart still not having returned to its normal rhythm.

"We've got huge problem Ace." Eret said walking over to a large screen that displayed a map tracking their location. "We had to divert from our original course due to a nasty storm that formed right in our path."

"So where exactly does that put us then?" Astrid tensely asked starting to realize what was going on. A scenario she prayed she would never have to experience. Pausing Eret looked at her his face grim, it was the confirmation that she dreaded.

"Hangin' Heads waters."

Hiccup watched Astrid's eyes widen as her usually cool and collected exterior falter. Briefly showing everyone in the room just how worried she was about what Eret had said.

"Hangin' Heads waters?" Hiccup's gaze bounced between the only two people who understood the significance of the statement. "What does that mean?"

Astrid shook off the shock of the knowledge that they would be in enemy waters and turned to the confused looking group.

 _Thor, I took them away from Berk to keep them safe not get them all killed._ She thought morosely.

"Astrid?" Hiccup probed again.

She let out a sigh, "the Hangin' Head gang. A viscous group of men who like to think they're back in the golden age of Vikings. Killing and raiding, using axes and swords. Heads on spikes–the whole deal. Generally though they stick to other gangs so they're low on the governments priority list, unless…" she looked Hiccup directly in his concerned green eyes, "...unless you go into their territory. Then you're fair game."

"And we're in their waters." Both Eret and Astrid nodded.

Hiccup's stomach dropped, "oh Thor…"

Astrid watch Hiccup and the rest of the group of friends balk at the news. Which in truth they should, even the most war hardened warrior didn't want to tango with the Hangin' Heads. They were absolutely barbaric in their tactics and bodies of their victims were rarely found. And if they were found, it was only pieces.

Astrid turned to Eret, "how long have we been in their waters?"

"Only fifteen minutes or so. The storm was just to massive–I tried to skirt their territory but ultimately the storm pushed us directly into them and there's nothing I could do." Eret told her looking at the monitors. The swirling storm displayed brightly on the monitor in front of him.

Astrid made a noise akin to a growl, "I have to get them somewhere safe–now." She said impatiently as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"My quarters. Barricade yourselves in and don't–" suddenly Eret was cut off as the ship lurched violently forward. Eret and Astrid hitting the control panel as the rest of the group hit the floor unceremoniously.

Hiccup rubbed the now tender spot on the side of his head as he looked up at Astrid and Eret. "What was that?" He asked as he got to his feet quickly, closing the distance between he and Astrid.

"They're here…" Eret stared tensely at the radar which was now lit up with various sized objects surrounding their ship, "go, quickly to my cabin! I'll cover you!" Without waiting for a response Eret grabbed his own impressive looking rifle along with a vicious looking sword.

Astrid caught Hiccup's eye as she followed Eret to the door, his gaze laced with concern. "Astrid–" His nasally voice sounding just as concerned as he looked.

"Stay close…don't…just–just stay close." She looked up at him directly beside her, her large azure eyes firm with a hint a pleading to them.

Hiccup contemplated using his normal sarcastic wit, his defensive mechanism for when situations got too serious or he had no idea what to say but stopped himself before the word came out. The slight look of pleading Astrid was giving him keeping the words in his throat. Astrid never begged or pleaded so if she was now, the situation must be dire. So despite what he wanted to do–protect the woman he had come to love, no matter how much she didn't need it; he instead gave her a single tight nod. Agreeing to let her do her job while he stood back like a coward.

The pair stood at the rear of the group as Eret opened the bridges door and stepped out, his rifle raised as he cautiously led everyone out. No longer was the deck deserted, no, now most of the crew stood on it, stock still, weapons of all sorts poised and ready for attack. No one saying a thing as the fog wove around the warrior crew. While no longer empty the eerie feeling surrounding the ship had grown exponentially.

Eret put a finger to his lips, telling them to stay quiet as he moved down the stairs in a tactical fashion. The group other than Astrid following less gracefully but non the less quiet. Even the very rarely serious Thorston twins were painfully quiet.

Hiccup watched Astrid slowly sweep her rifle back and forth looking for the enemy as they followed Eret. He couldn't help but notice how similar her and Eret looked in their movements. Both fierce and deadly. Completely in tune with each other. Just another reminder of how much of a more appropriate match someone like Eret was for Astrid than himself. Swallowing the pain that swelled up suddenly at the thought Hiccup refocused on the task at hand. Leaving no room for his self loathing thoughts.

Half way across the deck Eret paused, Ruffnut bumping into his back as he did. A tingling of the senses he had come to trust complete over the years stopping him in his tracks. Ominously he turned his amber eyes towards the sky, searching out what had sent a cold shot of dread down his spine as the rest of the group paused as well.

Suddenly before anyone on deck could react the sound of dozens of thwacks could be heard in the distance before a volley of arrows began raining down on them from the fog covered heavens.

"TAKE COVER!" Eret's commanding tone rang out across the deck as he grabbed ahold of the closest person to him, Ruffnut, and dove behind a crate. Covering her body with his own.

The deck exploded into movement as everyone heeded their captains command in the few precious second that they had.

Grabbing ahold of Hiccup, Astrid, roughly pushed his lithe frame against the ships main mast before covering him with her own. Caging his body with her flesh frame, praying it was enough to keep him safe. Instinctively Hiccup's arms wrapped around her as the arrows began to wiz past their conjoined bodies. The sound of the sharp projectiles hitting wood and flesh ringing out all around them.

Hiccup wished that this was a moment where he could have been able to relish in the feeling of Astrid pressed so tightly to him. Close his eyes–bury his nose in the crown of her golden hair and inhale her clean crisp smell. But unfortunately it wasn't.

Instead he watched with wide eyes and a rapidly beating heart as several unfortunate men, who didn't find cover fast enough were impaled with multiple arrows. Blood spraying the wooden deck and railing as their clothing gave no resistance to the deadly metal arrow tips.

The un-lucky men fell to the deck some already dead–some bleeding out slowly as the last of the arrows hit the ship. Before he could object Astrid had detangled herself from him and brought her rifle forward. Pointing it out towards the ocean and the hidden enemy lurked.

Hiccup was about to push himself from the mast when a cry rang out above the numerous moans of the shot men drawing all his attention.

"TUFF!" Snapping his head in the direction of Snotlout's panicked filled voice. Hiccup found a sight that would forever be burned into his memory; a distraught Snotlout hunched over a still Tuffnut lay on the deck bleeding out from an arrow protruding out of the top right of his chest.

Without thinking Hiccup took off in their direction, stumbling over the numerous injured men and arrows littering the deck as he left Astrid's side. Something he promised he wouldn't do. The footsteps of the rest of his friends began thundering behind him, trying to keep up, as he reached Tuffnut's side. Where he promptly dropped to his knees.

"Tuffnut!" He shouted just as the male twins face began to contort in pain and he let out an animal like howl.

"Oh I'm hurt–I am very much hurt!" He frantically tried to reach the source of his pain but Hiccup and Snotlout held his arms down. Stopping him from further injury.

Hiccup let out a shaky exhale as Tuffnut shouted and cursed in pain, his worry for his friend was still there but not nearly as much as before. Finally the rest of the group arrived at Tuffnut's side Ruffnut dropping beside Hiccup quickly to fuss over her twin.

"Fishlegs pick him up. We'll tend to the wound once we get inside." Astrid ordered urgently leaving no room for argument.

"But the arrow–"Astrid's stern glare cut Fishlegs off.

"Won't kill him, pick him up."

Nodding obediently Fishlegs bent down and picked up the injured man. Careful of the protruding arrow that left a thick trial of blood pouring down Tuffnut's upper chest. Ruffnut quickly placed her hands on the wound trying to stem the blood flow as best as she could.

"Now we have to get you all inside–" Astrid began but was stopped from finishing as a dozen or so metal hooks emerged from the fog, hitting the deck loudly before violently ripping back–scraping large gouges into the wood. Only stopping as they caught onto the wooden half wall railing of the ship. Wrenching and splintering the wood as they locked into place.

Eret's eyes widened and spun around to his remaining crew, "cut the ropes! Prepare to be boarded!" Pulling the sword from his belt Eret went charging away from the group and toward the ropes, followed by his men–some injured some not. They reached the ropes just as modern day Vikings climbed aboard. Brandishing their axes and swords as they collided directly with Eret and his crew.

"Go! Go! Go!" Astrid screamed over the melee of burly Vikings and crew at the shocked group of civilians. Pulling the Scourge of Odin forward Astrid fired off several rounds without hesitation, burying the deadly metal into the chest of the closest Hangin' Head Viking. Dropping him quickly to the deck.

Hiccup grabbed ahold of Heather's hand and took off the moment the terrifying looking Viking gang members crested the side of the ship and Astrid screamed for them to go. Pulling her arm harshly, he kept pace with the others, Fishlegs large body lead them despite him carrying Tuffnut's lanky body. Snotlout and Ruffnut flanking his sides.

Green eyes darted vigorously back and forth as more and more Hangin' Head members made their way on deck. Hiccup wanted to look back, see where and how Astrid was but knew he couldn't. Any slip up now could mean certain death at the large beastly hands of the Hangin' Heads. The only thing he could take solace in now was the rapid sounds of a rifle going off behind him. Praying that it was Astrid firing away and not someone else.

As he was trying to listen for the familiar report of Astrid's rifle he failed to notice one close gang member, until Heather let out a shriek as she was suddenly pulled down and out of his grasp. Her body hitting the deck with a dull thud. Turning quickly Hiccup skidded slightly as he ran back to Heather's side. She was desperately trying to unwind the bola that was tightly laced around her legs.

"Heather!" Hiccup yelled as he dropped down next to her, his deft fingers flying to the rope urgently trying to untangle her. No longer paying attention to the chaos surrounding him, only focused on freeing Heather.

"Hiccup, watch out!" Heather abruptly yelled pulling her legs out of his hands and giving his a firm kick to the chest, sending him sprawling backwards, where he painfully hit a wooden barrel. Just as a savage looking axe hit the deck, where Hiccup was only seconds before, splintering the wood with a sickening crack.

Hiccup let out a panicked shriek as the black bearded man the size of his vast Father wrenched the axe out of the deck and turned toward him. "She's mine boy." He growled out between his yellowed teeth. His blackened eyes staring him down with a frightening glare.

The moment Hiccup heard the grotesque words from the mountain of a man in front of him his fear of the man quickly turned to anger. A protective rage bubbling up in him that he had never felt before.

 _How dare he?!_ He thought as he glared at the man.

"Heather belongs to no one! Least of all a _monster_ like you!" He growled out as he blindly began to reach behind him hoping to find _something_ to fight the man off. Who was quickly advancing on him. Menacing axe in hand.

Finally his nimble fingers touched rounded cool metal, bingo. Hiccup thought proudly as he fully grasped his hand around the metal pipe. Slowly dragging it closer to his person without revealing it to his assailant.

"You wan' the wench fur yourself, don' you fishbone?" He stopped directly in front of Hiccup, squaring his feet to his shoulders. Before raising the axe up into the air. "Don' worry I'll show her what a real man is like!" He grinned grotesquely again, as he brought his axe down with incredible force. Slicing threw the air ready to strike a killing blow.

With little more than a foot until the sharp blade split him in two Hiccup swung the pipe from behind him. Grasping it with two hands and thrusting it upwards. The burly man's axe clanged loudly against the dull metal of the pipe, the reverberating shock coursing down Hiccup's arms as it did. Making his grip falter for a brief moment before he tightened it up and pushed harder against the man.

Gritting his teeth so tightly he thought they may break, Hiccup used all his strength against the man. Whose smile only seemed to grow the harder Hiccup fought. "You think you can beat me boy?" The Hangin' Head member pushed harder as he leaned over Hiccup's body. The pipe and blade inching closer to Hiccup's face. Just as he felt his strength began to leave him a flash behind the man brought a slow building grin to his face.

"N-no, I cant but sh-she can." He spit out behind clenched teeth. The gang member let up his grip slightly as he shot Hiccup a questioning look. Until his eye shot open wide and his mouth dropped. A pained gasp escaped him as his wide eyes fell to his mid section. Where a grizzly looking sword now protruded. Blood running quickly down the blade and onto Hiccup own midsection. The grotesque display make his stomach roll in discomfort.

The blade slid back out as quickly as it had arrived and the pressure on the pipe in Hiccup's hands lightened immediately as the man staggered backwards. Moving only a few paces before falling to the deck, dead. Hiccup let out a large exhale and moved his gaze from the now dead man to the deadly sword wielding Valkyrie standing in front of him. With her rifle strapped to her back, and a fierce look on her face, Astrid stood there sword in hand, the amount of blood dripping down the blade no where near the amount that coated her body. None of which looked to be her own.

Astrid extended a blood caked hand down to him which he readily took in his own, keeping the pipe still gripped tightly in his left. Despite the man no longer being a problem he felt better having it by his side.

"I'm starting to think you have a hearing problem or is it just listening problem?" She asked as she hauled him to his feet. A perfectly arched eyebrow staring him down as the side of her mouth cocked up.

"Hey you're the one who brought all this out of me, lest we forget. I was pretty useless before you came around." He told her, his voice dripping with self deprecation as he spoke down about himself.

For a brief moment Astrid's azure eyes broke their determined look, softening just barely. So despite the fact that they need to desperately get off the deck like the rest of his friends now safely were. She paused and spoke–mainly to herself.

"Hiccup, you were never useless. The rest of us were." Her voice barely a whisper but Hiccup heard her clearly. Even with the battle going on around them. He heard her uncharacteristically quiet and genuine words that struck his heart.

He opened his mouth to refute her claim, it would be simple. Point out his obvious flaws and past mistakes. His hermit like past. Or how his anxiety seemed to leave him paralyzed…though it seemed to be easing its hold more and more. He could tell her that he could never be strong like Eret. Or fight like her. She had been right the other night when she said he was no killer. He wasn't. So how could she say he was not and never was useless? How could she look at him, blood dripping down her face right along with the sweat while he was practically unscathed and not think of him as useless? What did he do to deserve such praise?

Slowly he closed his mouth and instead just continued to stare at her. Unable to agree or disagree. It was then that the soft fleeting look on her face left, her fierceness taking back over. The short glimpse behind the curtain of Astrid's inner thoughts done. Only leaving him with more questions than it answered.

Shaking her head, she looked away, "C'mon lets get the Hel of this deck." She gestured to the near by door all traces of the previous conversation gone. Hiccup looked towards their salvation before his gaze flickered around the rest of the deck finding quiet a few battles still going on, though it did seem that Eret and his crew were gaining the upper hand. Far more Hangin' Head bodies littered the wooden deck versus the actual crew.

Nodding Hiccup adjusted his grip on his pipe and followed Astrid to the door. All the fighting seemed to have now focused on the opposite side of the ship leaving their path of escape clear. Even though it might have seemed clear Astrid still stayed alert, sword grasped tightly in her grip. Hiccup wondered if the reason she was no longer using her rifle was because she was out of ammunition. Just the thought sending a slight shiver down his spine, knowing just how many souls that meant she had taken.

Finally reaching the door Astrid's hand gripped the door handle only to stop as a loud cackle of laughter ripped through the air. Snapping her head in the direction of the maniacal laugh, Astrid seemed to brighten slightly as her mouth curled up up into a smug smile. Her sword dropping until the tip of it rested against the deck as her body released the tension she had been holding since finding about the looming threat of the Hangin' Heads.

Casting a bewildered look in the same direction that Astrid was pointed, Hiccup wondered immediately who it was behind that laugh, how they could get the normally intense bodyguard to drop her guard with just a laugh. The rest of the deck seemed to take notice of the laughter as well, all men pausing in their battles.

Then as if the fog had been given a command from the Gods themselves, it parted and ship that rivaled Eret's in size and uniqueness appeared right beside them. Mere feet away. Lines of wild looking men lining the starboard side, all their gazes locked on the deck. Suddenly a single large body launched themselves across the divide between the two ships, their heavy leather and metal boots echoing loudly as he landed on the deck.

Everyone's attention snapped to the muscular red haired man, whose vivid green eyes shown brightly with a wicked gleam. His blue tattoos streaking across his face crinkling as his mouth spread into a wide grin.

"Oh look a party, I love a good party! But…no one invited me. How mean." The man pouted in mock hurt as he pulled out the blade strapped to his back. Running a calloused finger over the sharp edge as he inspected thoughtfully. Stopping abruptly at the tip he snapped his eyes back to the mass of men. His pout dropped and he rushed forward thrusting his sword forward and straight into the chest and out the back of the closest Hangin' Head member. The man let out a choked cough, blood spraying on his killer's face before he dropped to the deck as the blade holding him up left his chest.

"You know I _really_ don't like when people are mean to me." His voice dropped an octave before the grin spread on across his face again, "let's dance boys."

And the deck exploded into chaos again.

 **. . . . .**

 **So this chapter took me forever. Very little dialogue and lots of action...it was brutal. SO I hope you liked it!**

 **Hiccup's doubting himself even more, Tuff's hurt, Astrid's savage and Dagur is in the house...er ship.**

 **Oh and I just wanted to say something, a guest reviewer was worried that I was dropping this story because it was taking me a bit longer than usual to update. Let me say this I will never drop a story or stop updating. The only reason I would is because I'm dead and well I'm not planning on that for a long while. So no worries guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Dagur watched yet another man drop to the deck in front of him. The man's blood rushing steadily from the clean cut he had received across his neck. Looking left and right he watched as the last of the Hangin' Heads either fell dead or escaped the battle by jumping over board. The fight was over and they had clearly won.

Dagur swung his vision across the deck again, over the bodies and the injured, finally landing on an odd pair next to a doorway. The lanky auburn haired male, with only a metal pipe in hand stood protectively close to a smaller bloodied sword wielding blonde. Who he knew needed no protection at all.

 _Interesting_ , he thought as a grin spread on his face as he and Astrid finally locked gazes.

He took several long strides, crossing the deck quickly. Excitement building quickly as he neared Astrid. It had been several months since he had seen the woman he affectionally called his little Sister. And the last time they had been in contact had left him feeling troubled. His little sister had been hurting greatly and he had been more worried than he would like to admit about the risks she had been taking. He was almost sure it would be their last meeting.

When Dagur had met Astrid he could immediately see the similarities between the two. They had instantly become close–almost inseparable. If he were a spiritual man he would say the Gods had something to do with putting her in his life and vice versa. The pair of kindred spirits, helping each other heal all the damage from their youth. But he hardly believed in the super natural so Dagur tended to just say he was damn lucky to have her stand and fight beside him and be his little sister.

Damn lucky.

When he was only a few feet away movement behind his 'little sister' caught his eye. Stilling his forward motion. The door leading bellow deck opened slightly behind Astrid and a head full of raven hair peek out, the hair was followed by intense green eyes and sharp feminine features. Which rapidly widened as they caught his own widening gaze. Gasping audibly Dagur stopped completely. Though it had been many years since he had seen that face he had no doubt of who it belonged to.

His actual sister–Heather.

Memories of those bright green eyes and the happy little girl attached to them began flooding his mind. Shinning with love and joy–directed towards him, Heather happily giggled as the two played in the grassy lawn outside their home and the winding hallways inside. Flashes of stormy nights when he would find her perched beside his bed, those same green eyes pleading for comfort. To which he just lifted his covers and she happily crawled in. Seeking refuge with him. The last and most painful was when he saw those same eyes from a distance as she ran away from their home into the burning streets of Berserker Island. Briefly turning around while in Stoick's strong grasp, she caught sight of him–their eyes locked in that moment and to Dagur's horror all he saw pure fear. Never had he ever seen her staring at him in such a way.

And he never wanted to see that look again.

Yet that was exactly what he saw in this moment. Wide fear filled green eyes shinning with unshed tears . She was terrified again because of him.

"Dagur, let me explain." Astrid's cautious voice broke him from his thoughts of the past. Swinging his vision away from his estranged sister he found Astrid easing slowly in his direction. Both of her hands straight out in front of her–palms open. As if she were approaching an easily spooked animal.

"What have you done Astrid?" He choked out. The words barely able to make it out of his anger constricted throat.

"I did what had to be done Dagur. She's a part of this now. The safest place for her is on Berserker Island." She said her voice calm and steady as the small group surrounding them watched her edge closer. Now within arms length of him.

"You knew my reasons for keeping her away. You _knew_ and this is what you do?!" Astrid kept her eyes locked on Dagur. His rage steadily growing by the second. She momentarily glanced around the deck to confirm that Eret's and Dagur's crew had all moved to the far side of the ship. No doubt not wanting to be caught in his wrath. The only ones left nearby were Eret, Hiccup, Heather, herself and Dagur of course.

Astrid knew–she knew–how furiously mad he would be for deceiving him and forcing a reunion between the two siblings. But plans had changed. Heather along with all the others connected to Hiccup were in danger and while it was not originally her mission to keep them safe. It was now. And she promised the General she wouldn't fail.

"Yes but things have happened. It was no long safe–" A blinding pain in her jaw cut her off as she felt her head snap to the side. The taste of blood filled her mouth rapidly as stars danced in front of her vision. Astrid heard Hiccup's worry laced voice call out her name from behind her. No doubt about to run to her and see if she was okay. Unfortunately now was not the time for him to intervene, this was between just her and her 'brother'. With her head still to the side Astrid gestured for him to stop and then spit out some saliva and blood onto the deck.

"That was your one shot Dag. Now you listen to what I have to say. Okay?" She growled out as she turned her head and locked eyes with Dagur's. Which didn't look any less furious.

"Okay, Big Brother?" Astrid asked again, using the personal term of endearment hoping it would deescalate the situation.

"Not a chance _little sister_." Astrid knew exactly what was coming next and instead of taking another punch to the face she decided to act first. Dropping low and surging forward Astrid shoved her shoulder roughly into Dagur's gut. Lifting the muscular man off his feet momentarily before plunging the pair downward towards the deck. The wood beneath them groaning harshly as they did.

Hiccup watched on in shock as Astrid and Dagur began to brawl on the deck of Eret's ship. The two rabidly attacking each other, trying to push the other into submission. Hiccup took a step forward intending to separate the two, how he had no clue but he couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Just as he went to take another step forward he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that." Eret said from beside him. Not bothering to look in Hiccup's direction as all his focus was on the pair of fighting 'siblings'. Astrid currently on Dagur's back where she had him in a tight headlock. "This is how they settle their disputes. Trust me they won't kill each other. Slightly injure sure. But they won't actually hurt one another."

Hiccup openly gaped at Eret's cavalier nature toward what he saw a viscous and potentially deadly fight. "So this is _normal_ for them?" Eret nodded, still not taking his eyes off Astrid and Dagur. "Thor, what is it with you guys violence?" Hiccup asked, more to himself than Eret.

"You know, Astrid always used to say 'it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.'" Eret said with a wide grin. No doubt remembering past events.

Hiccup shook his head and couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips, even as he watched Dagur regain the upper hand over Astrid. Sending the pair rolling across the deck several feet.

"That sounds like Astrid."

"I'm sure you'll hear her say it at some point. Especially with how much time you'll be spending together in the future." He said knowingly.

Hiccup tried to not tense up too much with Eret's hand still on his shoulder. He didn't want to give the man that he still didn't quiet trust any inclination of what his words did to him. Letting out a deep breath, Hiccup nonchalantly looked at Eret.

"What-a what do you mean by that?"

"Oh just the fact that you're in love with her so I figured," he removed his hand and made a gestured between Hiccup and Astrid's flailing form under Dagur, "You two would be spending a lot of time together in the future." He said as if they were talking about the weather or what types of mead they prefer. Most definitely not the painfully nonexistent love life between he and Astrid.

Letting out a strangled cough that choked slightly in his throat, Hiccup turned to Eret, wide eyed. "I-In love? Whaaaatttt? We're-uh-we're just friends. Yeah. Just friends." The words fell from his mouth in a pathetic fashion. He was doubtful Eret would believe the lie.

Eret let out a hearty laugh and pat Hiccup roughly on the back. "Okay, if that's what you're going to go with. Sure, just _friends_." He emphasized the word friends with a long drawl. Clearly mocking Hiccup.

"What-what does it matter to you anyways what we are…or aren't?" Hiccup narrowed his gaze on Eret turning the conversation around, away from him and onto the other man. "Unless you still have feelings for her or something? Hoping to rekindle what the two of you had before?"

Hiccup had no doubts that now was not the right time to be having this conversation, standing on a blood soaked deck while Astrid currently tossed Dagur into a pile of crates before letting out a loud war cry and diving in after him. But he realized something the moment Eret said this sort of strange chaos was more than likely going to be common place in the future. He was right, it would be. At least if Hiccup had his way and Astrid stayed by his side long after her bodyguard job was over. Even if it wasn't in a romantic sense and just a close friendship–he would take it. He couldn't picture his life without Astrid in it anymore. Whatever she wanted them to be, he was with her. In his heart and mind there would always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always.

He would never let himself go back to those anxiety filled days, he spent as a recluse in his room. Avoiding his friends, Father and life. Astrid had pushed him to live his life and the least he could do for her was listen.

Eret cleared his throat and turned his amber gaze on Hiccup breaking him from his thoughts. "I'm positive Astrid already told you about our _past_. Which I'm sure you nodded and said you understood and said was fine but clearly you weren't one hundred percent convinced. Hmm?" Hiccup shrugged and looked away toward the fight which seemed to be slowing gradually but seemed non the less brutal.

"Alright lover boy, let me lay it out for you. What Astrid and I _had_ was a flash in the pan caused by grief when we lost Thug. He was my _best friend_ and…damnit if we weren't both so lost. She spent a month or so on the ship after the funeral and we just sailed aimlessly. During which we used each other to get through some really shitty days and we quickly realized how messed up it all was. And stopped. That was it."

Hiccup tensed as he listened to the details of Astrid and Eret's past 'hook ups' but for his own peace of mind he knew he needed to hear it. His doubts would never truly go away until he did so.

"And the kiss yesterday? You're telling me that meant nothing?"

"Would you rather I greet her with a punch to the face like our other friend?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Eret's sarcastic response. "Okay, okay no more kisses. Sailors honor." He held up three aligned fingers as if he were taking a real oath. Despite the mock oath Hiccup still looked skeptically at Eret, something Eret easily caught.

"Trust me Hiccup, I won't get in the way. Whether you believe me or not, I like the idea of you two together. Opposites attracting and all that. It fits. Deadly fighter and with well…you…" he said waving his hand up and down in front of Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup sardonically told him. Eret nodded and shrugged not bothering to explain himself.

"So what do you say we break this fight up fishbone?" Eret nodded in the direction of the still fighting Astrid and Dagur. Who was now whipping around wildly as Astrid clung to his back. Her hands locked tightly around his chest as her legs clamped his sides.

"But I thought you said not to step in, that this is how they settle their problems?" He asked as he followed dutifully beside Eret.

"Well it is, but they've had enough time now to get their anger out and well if you had intervened alone they would have killed you." Hiccup gave him a deadpan glare before shaking his head.

Once they were next to the fighting pair, who had yet to notice them, Eret gestured for Hiccup to get behind Astrid while he stood in front of Dagur. "On the count of three pull. One, two, PULL!" Hiccup quickly slid both of his hand around Astrid's waist and tightly gripped her midsection and yanked. After a second the foreign pull on her seemed to bring her back to the present and Astrid released her grip on Dagur. Sending her back into Hiccup's chest. Where he cradled her carefully against him.

"Alright kids, you done or are the parents going to have put you in separate corners." Eret glanced between the two with a stern glare. If it hadn't been for all the tense moments prior to all of this Hiccup would have laughed at the angry pouts that Astrid and Dagur were giving each other.

 _Who would have thought two trained killers could revert to squabbling children so easily?_ He thought not missing the irony of the situation.

"I'm fine, if he is fine and ready to listen." Astrid said as she swiped away a small trickle of blood coming from her nose. Her glare never faltered, along with Hiccup's grip on her waist. The slight pressure of his hold seemingly calming her down more than any of Eret's chastising words.

"Well MAYBE if SOMEONE–"

"Dagur?" Heather's small voice piped in from behind the group, instantly cutting off Dagur's ranting. He and the rest of the group immediately spun to look in her direction. Everyone of them having forgotten she was even there.

Dagur let out a shaky breath before stepping out of Eret's grip and walking towards his estranged sister as if in a trance. Astrid along with Hiccup and Eret silently watched as he approached her. All the bravado and pomp he once held completely gone. Left behind only a nervous man.

Astrid couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips as she watched the two siblings reconnect. She had known Dagur for years now and while she considered herself his Sister too, she knew he longed for Heather, his real sister. Everything he did, he did for her. For her safety and future. Which is why she was didn't back down from their 'fight'. Every bruise she earned from it would be worth it because those two needed to be together. No matter how sore she felt tomorrow.

Without thinking of the implications only spurred by the happiness she was currently feeling for her 'brother' and Heather, Astrid reached down with her left hand and laced it gently with Hiccup's own that still rested on her side. Hiccup readily accepted her hand and wound his fingers with her own. Neither saying anything-not that either person would know what to say anyways.

Eret chanced a glance at the pair beside him. Hiccup with Astrid pressed to his front, his right hand still firmly on her hip while both their left hands lay intwined on her other side. Cocking an eyebrow at the intimate gesture, Eret had to bite down the sarcastic comment that was begging to come out. Knowing it would ruin the quiet moment. He had promised the fishbone that he would be good from now on and if it meant Astrid's happiness, _finally_. Then he would keep his promise.

With an audible eye roll, Eret thought about how stubborn the two of them were. They weren't completely oblivious of their own feelings but they damn sure were they unable to admit them and act upon them properly. Shaking his head Eret pulled his attention off of the obviously in love pair and back to the silent siblings in front of them.

When he had seen Heather on the dock yesterday, he could honestly say he was surprised, which didn't happen often. Astrid knew Dagur's wishes to keep Heather away from him–safe and the truth behind his Father's death hidden from her. So to go against those very _specific_ instructions meant she had either gone crazy or shit had hit the fan.

Now he knew it was the later.

Whoever wanted Hiccup dead was clearly very bad news. If the General, Colonel and their best men hadn't stopped this guy yet then he or she must be fairly high up in the criminal world. And a big player like that means they would be practically untouchable.

Eret glanced away from the newly reunited siblings, who were now locked in a tight embrace and back to Astrid and Hiccup. The pair hadn't moved from their original position, left hands still interlocked with smiles on their faces as they watched on.

As he watched them again he couldn't help but think back to a few days ago when Astrid had called and briefed him on the situation with Hiccup. She had expressed her desire to go to Berserker Island to hide her motley crew away and she needed his help in doing so. Knowing Astrid trusted very few people in this world, Eret wasn't surprised to hear her asking for help. What did surprise him was what she asked him to do–help them hide. He had had his suspicions then that there was more to her plan than she was telling him. Astrid was never one to hide, so he had to wonder why now? What changed things?

The simple answer he realized, Hiccup. She had changed her tactics because of him. For him.

But Eret knew no matter how much she altered her usual tactics and made this mission much more personal than any before it, she wouldn't change completely. She had a trick up her sleeve that would no doubt utterly piss off her ' _friend_ '. And potentially screw up the budding love between them. He just had to figure out what it was before she could go through with it.

The sound of a door loudly banging open near them, broke Eret of his thoughts and drew everyone's attention. Fishlegs quickly stepped through the open doorway; his face panicked and blood smeared all over his chest. He rapidly took in the scene in front of him, a red haired man and Heather were hugging, Hiccup and Astrid were standing suspiciously close to one another and Eret stood beside them thoughtfully looking on at the pair. As much as he wanted to ask a thousand questions he knew now was not the time to address any of that; instead he just shouted out the reason he had run up here so frantically.

"Tuff's hurt. Bad."

 **. . . . .**

 **So sorry for the cliffhanger. But to make it up to y'all I'll have to next chapter up Sunday. I was going to make the reunion and what happened to Tuff into one chapter but it would have been way to long.**

 **Anyways hoped you liked the sibling like dynamic between Astrid and Dagur. I figured a little humor was needed after a few tense chapters. And I hope everyone likes Eret being team hiccstrid.**

 **As always thank you all for the reviews. You're amazing! And happy New Year, I hope 2018 treats you well!**

 **–Lizby**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A sense of déjà vu hit Hiccup as he ran down the wooden hallways of Eret's ship. His pulse was pounding in tune to his booted feet as the hit the wide planked floors, almost exactly as he had done this morning. The only difference from then and now was he wasn't running toward the deck wondering what the commotion was all about. No, now he was running toward a cabin that held one of his friends, who was possibly dying from the battle that had just been waged above them. The prospect of which was much more terrifying than any Hangin' Head gang member.

Before they had even reached the cabin that Fishlegs was leading them to, Hiccup could hear the distinctive moans of pain from inside the room. There was no doubt in his mind who they belong to.

Tuffnut.

 _At least he's still able to moan in pain._ Hiccup thought with a shudder. The other option being too much to even comprehend.

Seeing how frantic Fishlegs had been on deck, blood covering him, had his stomach dropping to his toes and dread flooding his system. He was beyond terrified that by the time he and the others made it to Tuff's side that it maybe too late. Thankfully that seemed to not be the case. Yet.

Pulling open the door, Fishlegs stood to the side, letting Hiccup and the rest of the group in before following behind. Being first in the room Hiccup had the displeasure of getting a full view of the chaotic scene unfolding in front of him.

Tuffnut, who he last saw dangling limply in Fishlegs robust grasp, now laid sprawled out on a large wooden dinning table. His tall pale frame almost too much for the wood surface, leaving his dirty boots to hang off in the air. None of his blood soaked clothing had been removed but noticeably gone was the arrow that had been protruding grimly from his upper chest near his shoulder. In its place now lay a heaping of bloody rags that a frantic Snotlout had sloppily pressed down on his chest. All the while Ruffnut stood off to the side, a blank unreadable look on her face as she stared silently at her brother.

A curse came from behind him as Astrid rushed around his frozen form and toward Tuffnut. He hadn't even realized he had stopped moving until he saw her rush by. The shock of the scene hitting him more than he realized.

"You pulled the Gods damned arrow out?!" Astrid growled out as she reached Snotlout's side and took over applying pressure on Tuffnut's wound.

Snotlout's eyes darted nervously between her and the wound, "Well–uh yeah…isn't that what you're supposed to do?" He asked sheepishly as the rest of the group filled in. Eret pushed himself in next to Astrid. A battered bag in his grasp.

"No it's not Snotlout. You should have waited for us to remove it properly. We're lucky he hasn't already bled out and more than likely you caused more damage by doing so." She told him before taking her attention off of the ashen looking muscular man and back to an extremely pale and clammy Tuffnut.

Giving him a small tap to the cheek Astrid tried gaining his attention. "Hey Tuff, Tuff? How you doing?" She paused only to receive a moan in response. "Tuff I really need you to talk to me here." She pressed incessantly.

Tuffnut's moaning gained volume before his eyes fluttered open slightly and locked his blurry gaze with her own. "Hey, there you are. How you feeling Tuff?"

"Li-like I got-got shot w-with an arrow...b-but other than th-that, eh not bad…" Astrid gave him a small smirk as Tuffnut's joking personality still shown through despite his injury. Turning to Hiccup who now stood at Tuffnut's feet, Astrid locked eyes with him.

"Get something to prop his feet up and find a blanket to cover him with."She told Hiccup, her commanding tone leaving not room for discussion. Hiccup nodded shakily and went in search around the room for the supplies she asked for.

Not bothering to ask permission Astrid reach down to the collar of Tuffnut's long sleeved shirt and with a quick pull ripped it straight down the middle. Exposing his entire chest for the whole room to see.

"Whoa, y-you haven't even b-bought me di-dinner yet." Tuffnut stuttered out. The tension in the room seemed to lighten at the comment. Every one present letting out a small laugh. Even Ruffnut cocked a weary smile at her brother's antics as Heather stood by her side, her arm locked tightly around Ruffnut's waist. Giving her both the emotional and physical support that she lacked at the moment.

With Tuffnut's shirt now spread open Astrid pealed back the half that lay over the wound. Only stopping briefly for Snotlout to let up pressure on the wound. Pulling back the drenched fabric the rest of the way Astrid got her first glimpse at the wound.

Blood steadily poured out of the deep puncture wound, the skin surrounding it cut jaggedly and stained a bright red. Wordlessly Astrid opened the nondescript bag Eret had brought in and reached inside.

Hiccup watched from Tuffnut's feet as she pulled out a pair of latex gloves and a sealed package of gauze. He had just gotten done propping Tuffnut's feet with two pillows from the nearby bed. Also on the bed he had found a rough wool blanket that he draped over The injured man. He would have preferred something not so thin but considering the choices it was the only option he had.

Once her gloves were on, Astrid ripped open the gauze and began packing the wound. Tuffnut groaned in protest as Astrid's fingers disappeared into his flesh, as she tightly packed more and more of the quick clotting laced gauze into him.

"Sorry Tuff but I have to get all of this stuff in there to stop the bleeding. Then comes the real fun, stitching you up." Tuffnut grimaced slightly when she mentioned his future stitches.

Eret saw the action and laid a comforting hand on Tuffnut's shoulder opposite the wound. "Don't worry mate, you're in good hands. Astrid was the resident doc for us on our missions. Stitched both Dagur and I up plenty of times." He told him gesturing between himself and Dagur. Who had taken up residence in a far corner of the room. Out of the way but still close to Heather.

Letting out a small laugh Dagur shook his head, "he's right. I wouldn't let her sow my shirts but gaping wound–shes your girl."

"Well when you grew up with both parents being doctors you tend to pick up a thing or two along the way." She told them as she busily worked. Now applying pressure to the packed gauze trying to get the bleeding to stop.

At the mention of Astrid's never spoken about parents, Hiccup's ears perked up. He was surprised that she had so casually talked about how they both were doctors. A fact he had assumed but never confirmed after she mentioned how they had plans to build a free clinic.

Though the ease at which she said it was probably due to Eret and Dagur being around. She seemed far less closed off with them present then she ever was around him. He supposed he should be grateful for the fact that he was learning more about Astrid with them around but all he could feel was a depressing thud in his chest anytime she opened up so easily for them.

Breaking down her walls was something he had been trying, mostly unsuccessfully, to do since the moment he met her. Closed off and mysterious he felt immediately drawn to her which inadvertently left him wide open for her to blow down his own self built emotional walls. Just like that he was exposed for all to see and it was because of her. And yet–he still was barely chipping away at Astrid's.

Sure there were things he hadn't told her about his past. Especially about his Mother. But considering her penchant for _file reading_ he just assumed that she already knew and was just being polite in not saying anything until he was ready.

But as he watched her hunched over Tuffnut's pale form, clear blue eyes focused as she dutifully worked on his wound. Pieces of her flaxen bangs sticking to her face, either from blood or sweat from the battle they had just fought he realized how little he _actually_ knew about her.

Which only made him that much more determined to keep chipping away until he finally brought those walls down.

Astrid glanced up from the tightly packed wound that she still had pressure applied to. It would be a few more minutes before she could release pressure and hopefully the clotting agent in the gauze would do it job well enough for her to clean the wound and stitch it closed.

As her eyes swept around the room her vision landed first on Ruffnut's ridged figure. She hadn't moved an inch, still locked in the same place she had been in when they arrived. Her gaze had also not wavered, stuck on Tuffnut's ashen, clammy face. A wave of sympathy bubbled up in her chest as she watched the female twin. Unfortunately Astrid knew all to well the shear terror and helplessness Ruffnut was currently feeling. Having to see someone as close to you as your sibling bloody and broken. Or if your really unlucky like her, having to watch them die while you can do nothing to stop it–was nothing short of soul crushing.

No longer able to take any more of Ruffnut's despair, due to the terrible memories it was bringing up, Astrid slid her eyes to Heather. Who was standing side by side to Ruffnut–supporting her friend like she should. On Heather's other side stood Fishlegs–he had a comforting arm draped around Heather's waist. Showing his love and attention quietly so as to not draw away from Ruffnut's time of need.

Beyond the two, leaning against the far wall was Dagur. His piercing green eyes were trained on Fishlegs hulking form. Critically watching all contact he currently had with Heather. Astrid had to swallow down the smirk that begged to come out as she thought about how absolutely insane Dagur was probably making himself at the moment. But was keeping it tapped down, considering the circumstances. She knew that wouldn't last for long, when the situation was less tense, Heather would be getting a true dose of Dagur the deranged. In the form of an overprotective brother.

A small moan from Tuffnut brought her attention back to him. The pain of pressing in his wound seemed to be getting to him as the adrenaline wore off and he felt more and more of his injury.

"Eret, can you get him some pain meds? And do you have any thing to numb him?" Eret sheepishly shook his head as he pulled a bottle of pills from his bag.

"Nope, but I've got some good stuff in here. Should make him feel right as rain." He shook the bottle and went to work procuring a pill out of it and giving it to Tuffnut. Who greedily took it from him, if only for the promise of even the slightest relief.

A quiet Snotlout behind Eret caught Astrid's attention next. Ever since Astrid had pointed out his major medical mistake, he had been uncharacteristically quiet. Removing the arrow as Snotlout had was extremely dangerous. The arrow wasn't a through and through rather it was lodged in Tuff's upper chest near his shoulder, pulling it out roughly like he had done had ultimately caused more damage to the already abused flesh. And without the proper clotting agents and pressure Tuffnut could have bled out before their eyes. While not out of the woods yet–she was fairly certain Tuffnut was in shock, which can be deadly in it own right. It did look like Snotlout's hasty action didn't cause permanent damage. Though Tuffnut's scar will be much more grizzly than if she had taken the arrow out properly.

Something he will pride himself on, she was sure.

Moving her gaze away from Snotlout she slid it to the final person in the room, Hiccup. She had glanced his way when he came back with the items she had asked for. But he was focused on doing what he could for Tuffnut and she was in the middle of sticking her fingers into Tuffnut's flesh, so a conversation was out of the question.

Now with a quiet moment before the work started again she let her gaze rake over Hiccup. He seemed to be in deep concentration–brow furrowed, eyes narrowed, lips drawn in a hard thin line, body ridged and tense as he stared at Tuffnut's boots. What he was so deep in thought about she didn't know.

 _More than likely about Tuffnut._ She thought quickly. The answer obvious but an inkling in the back of her mind told her that it was more than that.

If she were honest with herself she would probably look pretty similar as him if her focus wasn't currently on Tuffnut. Visions of their interrupted handhold during Heather and Dagur's reunion were continuously flooding her mind. She could practically still feel the burn on her hand where his fingers interlaced with her own. Never before had something so simple, so benign as a handhold felt so…important. Like the small gesture was something so much larger than just holding a hand.

And just as she was beginning to truly enjoy the feeling of their fingers so closely bound–it was over. Fishlegs rushing onto deck had effectively bursted the happy little bubble that surrounded them.

 _It's better that way._ She thought quickly. Happiness like that between her and Hiccup was impossible. Letting herself think otherwise was just foolish. The two were friends–close friends and she would never deny that. Not after all they hand been through but anything more than friends was never going to happen.

No matter how much she was starting to realize she wanted the opposite.

Drawing her eyes from Hiccup's still tense form Astrid checked Tuffnut's wound. "Alright Tuff, it's done bleeding, I'm going to clean it and stitch you up. How you feeling?" She asked hoping that Eret's 'good stuff' had started to kick in.

"Uh o-okay I guess." He stuttered out clearly not yet feeling the effects of the drugs they had given him.

 _I'll have to think of a way to distract him while I work then._ She narrowed her eyes in thought as she retrieved all the supplies she needed out of the medical bag. Suddenly an idea popped in her head that she was sure would keep his mind occupied while she worked.

"Hey Tuff, remember when you wanted to know about my past missions? Are you still interested in hearing about one?" The question seemed to peak everyone interest in the room as they turned their attention on her. Tuffnut gave a weak nod and she slightly grinned looking up at Dagur, "help me tell the Chicken mission?" He grinned before letting out a laugh and nodded.

"Hot damn this is one of my favorites!" Eret let out a hearty laugh and sat down in a chair nearby. Clearly getting comfortable for the upcoming story.

"So there was this bomb maker named Bjorn," Astrid started, "asshole liked to make bombs for other assholes who used them to kill civilians. Some of his handy work ended up in a school…" She paused and shook her head before continuing with her story and cleaning Tuffnut's wound. "After some _persuasion_ the bombers gave up Bjorn's location. A remote and seemingly deserted island near Berserker, which is when I invited Dagur along. He's not a fan of unsavory individuals setting up shop near his home."

Dagur nodded, "brings down the property value you know." He joked.

Astrid rolled her eyes and reached for her suture kit. "So, we're heading to Bjorn's home. Well more like an off the grid farm. The man was completely self sufficient; garden, animals, well, solar power the whole package. If he wasn't such a piece of yak shit I would probably commend him on his impressive set up." She shrugged, "anyways…"

 **Flashback to Bjorn's farm**

Astrid was thankful for the multiple layers of tactical gear that she was currently wearing as she heard the rough wood of the barn she was pressed against snag and pull the black fabric. She was absolutely sure if she was wearing anything less she would be picking splinters out of her skin for a week. Thuggory was leading their small group, as they rounded the hand-built structure on their way to Bjorn's home, while she was in the middle and Dagur brought up the rear. Lucky for them the barn was fairly close to the home so there wouldn't be much time spent out without cover. Un-lucky for them it was around the time of the year that the sun fully set, so there was no cover of darkness. Meaning they had to be out in the open at some point.

Thuggory stoped at the corner of the barn briefly throwing them both a silent hand gesture. His rifle swung slightly side to side as he made sure they were clear to go before continuing with another hand gesture. Astrid followed dutifully around the same corner, keeping herself tucked tightly to the buildings they grew closer to the house. Behind her she could hear Dagur moving as well, stealth had never been his strong suit-with his heavy footed steps.

 _But overall he's not too–_

Her train of thought was cut off when a loud thud and the familiar report of Shatter Master, Dagur's rifle, fired right behind her, which sent her spinning on her toes. Scourge of Odin poised and ready to fire. What greeted her though was not what she anticipated.

There sprawled out on the ground was Dagur, rifle still in hand with his eyes and mouth wide as he focused on something past the group. A pained cry drew Astrid and Thuggory's attention in the direction that Dagur was looking. There in a small pen a massive yak was letting out several pained cries as it swayed unsteadily on its hoofs. The culprit a single gunshot wound to the neck, where blood poured rapidly out of the large creature and onto the ground.

"Dagur, you shot a yak!" Astrid hissed as she turned to look at his prone form. While gesturing wildly at the screaming bovine.

Dagur opened his mouth to reply when a deafening thump for the yaks pen cut him off. The massive hoofed animal had fallen over dead, its legs twitching every once in a while.

A guilty expression spread on Dagur's face, "oops?"

Before either Hofferson sibling could respond a squeaky screen door flew open, and a hefty man charged threw it before stopping dead in his tracks when he saw three soldiers in full tactical gear all frozen next to the yak pen with a now very dead yak inside of it.

The moment seemed to stretch on forever as the three of them locked eyes with the middle aged bomb maker as if in a trance. Until suddenly the trance was broken and Bjorn took off in a dead sprint.

"Shit!" Astrid dropped her rifle down and took off after him. Out of the three of them Astrid was hands down the fastest and most agile, clearly much more than Dagur, which left her leading the three in the chase after Bjorn.

"Stop!" She screamed at the bomb maker who despite his larger shape was keeping a good distance between he and her. "Stop, damnit! I…will…shoot…you!" She shouted between harsh breaths. Not heeding her warnings Bjorn kept running trying to get away from them.

Astrid let out a growl when he did slow and pushed her legs harder. Her muscles screaming in protest and her long braid flicked wildly behind her as she closed the gap between her and Bjorn. And then as if fate was on her side, Bjorn's hulking shape hit a small patch of mud causing his right leg to twist at an odd angle sending him crashing to the ground. Where his body tumbled through a split post fence and landed in the middle of a small cluster of chickens. The abruptness of his entrance sending most of them flapping wildly in the air, clucking angrily as they did.

"Don't move!" Astrid said as she stopped a few feet away from his downed form, shouldered her rifle and pointing it straight at him. She heard the heavy foot falls of her brother and Dagur rapidly closing in on them but she didn't dare take her eyes off Bjorn. The man had already been far to much trouble in her opinion.

Bjorn's black eyes, which perfectly matched the inky color of his long braided hair never left Astrid as she kept her rifle trained on him. They only seemed to narrow slightly as the other two arrived.

"Damn Sis you were haulin' ass. You should have been on the track team in high school." Thuggory said after he stopped beside her.

Astrid smirked and for a second moved her eyes over to her brother–off of Bjorn. "Probably should have. If I had gone to high school." Unfortunately that split second gave Bjorn the moment he needed. Without any weapons to speak of, Bjorn had to use whatever was on hand. Reaching quickly beside him he grabbed the first thing his hand landed on which happened to be an unlucky tricolored chicken.

With wings flapping Bjorn thrust the fowl forward, the movement catching Astrid and Thuggory off guard but not Dagur. He watched as the chicken squawked loudly, flapping its wings vigorously as it tumbled beak over claw before landing smack dab in Astrid's face. Knocking her off balance. Before Bjorn could make a move to get away Dagur had fired off three rounds to his chest. Not at all feeling bad about killing a man over a thrown chicken.

The moment the chicken hit her skin Astrid immediately let go of her rifle and went to rip the hen off of her but by this point the offending poultry had already buried its talons deeply into Astrid's tightly braided hair. Effectively locking the two together. She heard the three shots go off and knew Bjorn was dead. Not the result they wanted but she wouldn't waste a second worrying about the now dead bomb maker. They were told to bring him in dead or alive, this just meant she missed out on getting to interrogate him. Ultimately the same end result would have happened. Probably just not as quick.

Spinning rapidly Astrid tried to yank the stuck chicken off of her head several times her its squawking almost deafening being this close to her ears. "Gods damn stupid–" her ranting was cut off as the sound of laughter caught her ears. Astrid stopped her spinning and peaked out from under her absolutely mess of hair and the chickens feathery rear end only to see both her brother and Dagur physically holding their sides as the laughed at her predicament.

Red hot rage filled her system as she watch _grown men_ laugh like little children at her while she had a Gods damned chicken stuck to her head.

"Are you two kidding me?! Help. Me." At this point both of Astrid's hands were wrapped around the chicken. Stopping anymore of the hateful wing flapping.

"Nah, you got this Sis." Thuggory said as with a chuckle he and looked on. Their twin grins still splitting both their faces.

"Looks like you made a friend little Sis." Dagur chimed in as he took a seat on Bjorn's body. Not caring in the slightest that he was using a dead man for a seat.

"I hate you both." Astrid told them threw tightly clenched teeth. Thuggory let out a final small chuckle before walking over to her. His hands sliding into her hair and with deft fingers unwound the chickens talons out of her hair.

The relief was instant as the chicken left her head, "oh thank Thor." She let out an audible sigh as she massaged her abused scalp.

"You're okay sweet girl. That mean ol' lady cant hurt you anymore." She overheard Thuggory sweetly whisper the loving words to the chicken. Who had calmed instantly in his arms. Astrid gave her brother a deadpan glare at the comment before straightening out her mutilated hair.

"I think I'll call you Chicken." Astrid cocked an eyebrow at her brother who grinned happily at the chicken who he now had named…chicken.

"Thug…you can't be serious. A chicken named Chicken? And it's not like you're going to keep the thing…are you?"

Thuggory shrugged, "why not? She's very pretty and so well behaved." He scratched the top of her head lovingly as the damned bird nudged his hand happily. Acting as if it hadn't just been viciously attacking her.

"You have got to be–where in Thor's name are you going to keep that thing. You live in the city Thug!"

Dagur laid a friendly hand on Thuggory's shoulder and smiled at them both, "chicken can come back with me to Berserker Island."

"Well then, it's decided. Welcome to the family Chicken!" Chicken let out a happy cluck while Astrid rolled her eyes at the three of them and stalked off.

 **. . . . .**

 **Back to the present**

"And that is how the official chicken of Berserker Island came to be." Dagur said as he finished the last part of the story. The tense feeling in the room had seemed to mostly fade at some point during the story. Everyone too involved with the story to focus on the life threatening situation they were in.

"So–wait is Chicken still on Berserker Island?" Snotlout asked, his voice sounding much stronger than it had been when they had first entered the room. No longer carrying the fear and hesitation that it once held.

Astrid tried off her last stitch and cut the excess off, "Yup she is. She and I have gotten over our rocky start and now we're great friends. You know, Tuffnut," she looked at the the man she was working on. His eyes beginning to lazily droop as the medication that Eret gave him took over. "I have a sinking suspicion that you and her will get along really well."

"Really?" He drawled out. Astrid nodded as she finished wrapping the wound. Gauze covering his upper body and shoulder like armor.

"And you–are done." She said as she stood up. Pulling her bloodied latex gloves off with a distinctive snap. If there was anymore tension in the room, it seemed to evaporate in that moment. Relieved smiles lit everyone's faces and before she could object Ruffnut had moved across the room and tightly embraced her.

Astrid stood stunned for a moment, Ruffnut's head buried in her chest with her arms digging almost painfully in her back. Once the shock faded Astrid slowly wrapped her arms around Ruffnut. Enveloping her in a warm hug. She knew the fear all to well that Ruff had been feeling seeing her brother hurt unfortunately she never got to know the relief that Ruff was now feeling. Her story ended much differently than her own.

"He's fine Ruff, we still have to watch him but he should be just fine."

Ruffnut sniffed harshly and nodded silently as she pulled back. "Thanks Hoff. What you did…just…Thanks." Astrid nodded. Nothing more needing to be said between the two.

Hiccup watched Ruffnut pull away from Astrid and walk back over to her very drugged up twin. Before gently caressing his cheek in a very un-Ruffnut like move. Seeing his opening he walked up to Astrid, "you really are full of surprises." Astrid smirked and shrugged.

"Eh, just doing my job." She told him, truly not feeling that she had done anything special at all.

"No, that was amazing Astrid. You're amazing. He could have died and you saved him." Hiccup told her earnestly meaning ever single word. She truly was amazing in his eyes. She may not see it now but he vowed to make it his personal mission until she did. Clearing his throat slightly Hiccup decided to switch topics since he knew the praise made her uncomfortable.

"So the mighty Astrid Hofferson was brought down by a chicken?" He smirked his green eyes lighting up with mirth.

Astrid smirked and narrowed her eyes in a mock glare before pulling her closed fist back and laying a light punch on his bicep. "Shut up dragon boy."

 **. . . . .**

 **So meant to get this out Sunday but house emergency took priority. Yuck.**

 **Hope you liked it! As always thank you for all the reviews they're awesome!**

 **-Lizby**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The entire group, minus Tuffnut, who was being carried by one of Eret's burly crew member, walked off the wooden plank that connected Eret's ship to the dilapidated dock on Berserker Island. The entire group, other than Astrid and Eret stopping at the end of the dock to stare in sick fascinating at their surroundings.

Hiccup felt his breath get caught in his throat as his eyes widened, scanning over the burned out crumbling shells of buildings and the plant life that was now reclaiming them and everything around back to the earth. Cars with trees growing through them. Remnants of personal belongings scattered and decaying on the ground, dropped no doubt as the Berserker people fled for their lives. He knew what had happened that night several years ago but seeing it in person meant so much more.

Made it real.

He could practically see the fires, from the bombings, that ravaged the city and the people who desperately tried to escape them only to be slaughtered in the streets by the terrorist staging a coup on the Berserker government. He could hear Heather's cries as his Father drug her through the burning town to safety. Causing an involuntary shiver to travel up his spine as he realized how close he had come to loosing two of the most important people in his life that night.

His Dad had always been tight lipped about the whole thing, but over the years Heather had slipped him small details. And then he received the entire truth the other night from his Father. Though none of that could have prepared him for actually _seeing_ the carnage still laid out at their feet.

Chancing a glance at Heather Hiccup saw that she was in a much more emotional state than he was. With Fishlegs arm wrapped firmly around her trembling shoulders, Heather stared wide-eyed at the destruction of her birth home. Tears steadily trailing down her face. He was sure reliving every horrible moment from that horrific night.

Hiccup tore his eyes away from Heather, trying to give her some semblance of privacy while she took in her former home. His gaze landed on two black SUVs parked ahead of them; Astrid, Eret and Dagur already standing beside them, loading bags in the back. Walking up to the trio, Hiccup put his own bag in the SUV closest to him.

"Welcome to Berserker Island, Hiccup. What do you think?" Dagur asked smiling broadly and gesturing to the dilapidated buildings as if he was a proud Father showing off his newborn baby.

"Uh–yeah, It's–Uh…," Hiccup cleared his throat awkwardly not knowing what to say, knowing any comment he could think right now would probably offend the terrifying man.

Dagur smiled knowingly and put a large hand on his shoulder, "I know but it's home. She may not look as pretty as she once did but she's still home." Hiccup nodded understanding somewhat what Dagur was saying. Berserker Island would never be what it once was, even if the all buildings and carnage were removed the memories would still remain but that didn't make it any less his home.

Without any more delays the group split between the two SUVs; Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Eret in one; Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs and Dagur in the other. Heather and Fishlegs took the back row of their SUV, while Dagur took the front passenger next to their driver. Which left the middle row open for Hiccup and Astrid. Who had surprisingly gotten slightly distant since she had fixed Tuffnut up.

Not that he was in a desperate need to talk after the last few chaos filled hours. His brain was still processing the for all intents and purposes 'water-borne gang war' and almost watching his friend bleed out. But he couldn't help but notice the new absence of his ever present shadow. Something he had become very accustomed to these last few weeks.

Once everyone was loaded up the two black SUVs started on their journey to what Hiccup could only assume was Dagur's home. The post apocalyptic looking town began to blur past their windows as the vehicle sped up and away from the city and toward the vast countryside of Berserker Island. Despite it being winter and snow covered, Hiccup could clearly see beauty that Berserker Island was famous for. One of the reasons it was such a popular vacation spot and also why the government had little to no military presence. Their peaceful nature had ultimately been their downfall in the end.

Hiccup looked away from the window and to the other silent occupants in the vehicle. Immediately resting on Astrid. To his surprise he found the woman he was secretly in love with completely passed out. Arms crossed over her chest, eyes closed while her head dipped and bobbed as the car bounced along the back roads.

Hiccup must have been openly watching her because not a minute later Dagur chimed in, "I swear she always passes out the second she gets here. It's like the air on the island is some kind of knock out gas to her." Green met green when Hiccup looked at the other man, furrowing his brow.

"Really?" He said in awe, "I-I've never seen here so–so…"

"Not bitchy?" Dagur asked with a wide grin.

"Relaxed." Hiccup dryly told the older man. Casting a small glare at him that only increased his grin before letting out a chuckle.

"Like I said it's Berserker Island. She knows this place is safe. No need to constantly be on guard looking for danger. Nothing and no one will ever threaten Berserker Island."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Heather asked from the back of the SUV. Her tears finally done.

"Well original Sis, it's simple. No person in the entire archipelago is insane enough to go up against Dagur the Deranged on his home turf. It may not look like it but this whole damn island is wired, a deer taking a shit in the woods doesn't do it without me knowing about it. I may be a crazy bastard but I'm not stupid." He winked at Heather before looking back out the window. Sending the vehicle back into silence, the only sound was Astrid's quiet breathing.

The ride only lasted another ten minutes before the two vehicles pulled up in front of a large stone building. Relatively new construction compared to the rest of the buildings on the island.

The jolt from the SUV stopping caused Astrid to wake up. Her cerulean eyes fluttering open as she stretched in her seat. She didn't need to look around, knowing exactly where they were, instead she glanced over at the man sitting a seat away. His green eyes were already on her as he watched her with a sideways grin.

"Have a good sleep?" Hiccup's tone matched the mirth in his eyes. Astrid gave him a smaller grin in response and nodded.

"Always do." Hiccup's own smile grew. Just seeing her so relaxed–so unguarded, was almost addicting. And much better than the distance the had been feeling between them the last few hours.

The two separate groups quietly exited the vehicles, the majority of the group marveling at the large stone manor before them. During which Dagur, Astrid and the drivers pulled out the luggage, Eret exempt as he now carried Tuffnut's injured body in his arms.

"I don't remember this place." Heather finally said, her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to study the impressive looking building.

Dagur nodded and looked away from the group and toward the building. "That's because I built it after you left. Even I'm not insane enough to live in the home our Father was murdered in." He shrugged but kept looking at his new home, "so after I burnt it to the ground I built this place here. It's more my style anyways." He finally looked away from the stone structure and to Astrid.

"I take it I don't have to tell you which room is yours?"

Astrid shook her head. She then looked over at Hiccup and nodded her head toward the large front door. "Come on I'll show you where we're at while Dagur shows them their rooms."

Hiccup obediently followed Astrid, who walked straight into Dagur's home as if she owned the place. Walking through the grand foyer and up the wooden staircase, making her way past the large paintings and tapestries that depicted Berserker islands long history. If Astrid had given Hiccup a moment to pause he would have eagerly stood at each one soaking up all the details. But instead Astrid walked like a woman on a mission, her hips swaying side to side as she carried her duffel bag filled with deadly weapons over her shoulder.

Hiccup blushed and averted his eyes when he realized _how_ intently he had been watching her hips sway back and forth. Mesmerized by the fluid motion that was just so–Astrid. Thankfully she had her back to him so she didn't catch the obvious stare, which would have no doubt earned him a swift punch on the bicep.

The punching was something she had started doing more and more as they became actual friends and not just bodyguard and the weakling she was charged to protect. Which reminded him.

"Astrid?" She glanced over her shoulder but kept walking, "do you think we can pick up our sparing sessions again? With everything that has been going on we haven't been able to do them for a while. I'm pretty sure I was getting close to landing an actual hit on you." He said with a grin even though he knew he was lying through his teeth. He would probably never land a hit on the fierce blonde.

Astrid faltered in her steps, slowing them down a pace as she looked away from Hiccup. "Uh–we'll have to see if we have time." She told him before abruptly stopping in front of a wooden arched door.

 _Have time? Isn't that all we will have here as we hide out? Time._ He thought as he looked at Astrid. Something wasn't adding up.

"Anyways, we're here." Quickly changing the topic as she opened the door to the large room.

The room was beautiful, the walls a calming shade of cream while the floors were a continuation of the dark hardwoods they had just been walking on. A brown plush sofa and chairs sat middle of the room on an intricately woven rug. Against the far wall, just like the exterior it was covered in stone. A multitude of grey shades. The varying grey stone surrounded a set of French doors that led to what looked like a balcony.

Hiccup slowly walked inside the room, setting his bag down beside him as he did, his focus on the details of the fantastic room. The whole room was extremely inviting and made him feel at home instantly.

"Wow, nice room." Hiccup said still soaking in all the stone and wood work. His detail oriented mind loving the room more by the minute.

"Your bed is over here," Astrid said pointing to a door to his right. "And mine is over there." She pointed to the opposite wall, where another heavy wooden door stood.

"We're not sharing one?" The words left Hiccup before he could fully comprehend _what_ exactly he was saying and what it implied. Immediately he felt his face flush and grow blisteringly hot as he watched Astrid cock and eyebrow at his question.

"O-oh Gods, that's not–I would never assume…oh Thor." He said waving his arms wildly before he covered his face with both hands. Trying to muffle the mortification that was rolling off of him in waves.

Relief finally came moments later as Astrid's small chuckle pulled him from his embarrassment and he was somehow able to gather the strength to peek from behind his fingers at her. Her smirking face was the first thing to greet him and instantly he didn't feel as embarrassed as he had seconds before.

She finished laughing with a small shake of her head, "I know what you meant Hiccup. Don't worry. But I like I said before you're a hundred percent safe here. So it's not really necessary for us to be in such close contact. AKA no need to share a room." Hiccup nodded in understanding though a small pang hit his chest at the idea that there would be an increasing distance between them.

"Actually on that note I have some work to do." She knelt down and picked up her bag and headed toward her bedroom. "Go explore around, I'm sure the rest of the group already are. I'll meet you at dinner in a few hours." She said over her shoulder, not bothering to turn around before going into her room and closing the door firmly behind her.

Hiccup stood there for a moment, quietly analyzing Astrid's closed door, the pang in his chest no longer a pang–but now a dull throb as he felt the distance grow even more between them as he finally realized Astrid was pulling away from him.

Leaving him to wonder, _was coming here even a good idea?_

 **. . . . .**

Hiccup chewed his turkey leg as he thoughtfully looked around the table at the hodgepodge group that were seated there, thinking of all that had happened the last few hours. After they had arrived and everyone settled into their rooms Dagur had happily led everyone other than the twins, Astrid and Eret on a tour around his home and grounds. Sharing facts of different Berserker artifacts and stories of the island in its glory days. Hiccup had enjoyed the tour but what he enjoyed more was watching Dagur and Heather reconnect. The brother and sister walked side by side the entire time trading stories and unconsciously mimicking each other's movements. The way they ran their hands threw their hair, shrugged or even walked was exactly alike. Despite their time away from each other, somehow they still retained those inherent traits.

A sibling bond that no distance could break.

He wished Astrid could have seen it.

Even though it had only been a few hours, Hiccup found himself missing her presence more than he thought possible. Several times he had looked over his shoulder to joke with her and instead of finding her mirthful gaze or smug smirk he found nothing. Just empty space, where his lovely shadow had been round the clock.

Up until now.

Hiccup was broken from his thoughts when the large doors to the candlelight drenched dinning room opened, Astrid walking through them. A scowl firmly in place as she walked to the table and took the empty seat next to Eret.

"Where ya been Ace?" Eret asked muffled, his mouth full of the roll he had been eating.

She cast a quick glance at him before grabbing a roll from the bowl in front of her. "Work." Her one word answer seemed to catch the interest of everyone else at the table, especially Dagur.

"How _is_ the fierce Colonel Hofferson these days?" Astrid shot Dagur a look before turning back to her plate. Finding the food much more interesting than the topic of conversation.

"Stubborn as ever, just like his niece." Eret interjected. Slapping Astrid's shoulder which only seemed to agitate the woman further.

Hiccup sat silent watching the tense conversation, along with Fishlegs, Heather and Snotlout–the twins choosing to stay in their room. He could see the two men were starting to get underneath Astrid's skin. This was more than just playful banter. Dagur and Eret seemed to be actively trying to rile her up. For what reason he didn't know.

"First off I haven't spoken with him since we left Berk; secondly my relationship with the Colonel is my business, not yours." She spit out between clenched teeth. Her narrowed blue eyes glaring dangerously at Dagur and Eret.

Though terrifying and deadly as her glare was it didn't seem to deter the two men, who just sent her looks right back. "You're gonna regret it someday little sis. Throwing away close relationships for _whatever_ reason isn't a wise idea. No matter how right or… _noble_ –you think you are being." Dagur finished with a smug grin, before taking a large bite of his own turkey leg. His eyes never leaving Astrid's.

"Neither of you will ever understand." Astrid said before rising quickly from her seat, turning from the tensely silent table. Without another word Astrid left the dinning room, exiting through the door she had entered through, with a hard slam. That sent everyone besides Dagur and Eret jumping.

Once Hiccup had settled from the slam he immediately set his sights on Dagur and Eret, ready to verbal chew them both out for their unprovoked attack on Astrid. Only to stop before he started as he caught sight of their equal looks of sadness.

"You should go after her Hiccup." Dagur told him, flicking his forlorn eyes up briefly to Hiccup's. "She needs you, Brother."

If the situation had been different Hiccup would have questioned the new title Dagur had just given him. But getting to Astrid and finding out what was wrong took precedent over his curiosity.

Hiccup gave a shaky nod and stood, his chair scraping across the floor loudly as he did. Just as he reached the door handle Eret's voice called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"She'll be watching the sunset." His voice sounded wary and Hiccup didn't have to look at the man to know how effected by the argument he was. Just another piece of the puzzle that wasn't adding up in Hiccup's mind. Without saying anything Hiccup left the dinning hall and toward where he assumed Astrid would be.

 **. . . . .**

 **I have to thank Cajunbear 73 for the line describing the battle with the Hangin Head gang as a 'water-borne gang war'. It fit perfectly. So thank you!**

 **Anyways there are a few moments that have been swirling around in my head since before I started writing this story and this chapter and the next are some of them.**

 **Oh it's gonna be good.**

 **-Lizby**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N up here today. I'll make it short and sweet. I'm a bit of a Harry Potter fan, so brownie points if you pick up on the nod to the books. Now on to the story–to quote the dragon riders, "This. Changes. Everything." Enjoy!**

 ***this would have been up a LOT earlier but, error messages. Sorry. -_-**

 **Chapter 21**

Hiccup stood before the glass double doors, watching Astrid's distorted figure through the panes, as she leaned against the stone railing. Her braid hanging farther down her back than normal as she tipped her head up to the sky that was just beginning to turn golden. She looked so at peace, he hated to interrupt but the clash in the dinning room between Dagur, Eret and herself demanded attention. If not for her to get it off her chest than to calm his own swirling confused thoughts.

The cool metal of the handle turned easily in Hiccup's hand as he opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. Shutting the doors behind him before moving to Astrid's right side and leaning against the railing, mimicking Astrid's relaxed posture.

Hiccup didn't look at Astrid right away, opting to take in the view from the balcony. The back side of Dagur's home, where his and Astrid's room rested, nestled up to one of Berserker's largest forest. The forest lay dormant and covered in glittering snow giving it an other worldly appearance. And any other time Hiccup would be able to appreciate it more but not now. Now, his mind couldn't focus on anything other than the woman beside him.

The two stood for a few minutes in silence until Astrid finally let out a small sigh, dropping her head and turning to face him. "Go ahead, I know you're about to burst with questions." Astrid said sounding absolutely exhausted.

Hiccup had to temper down his eagerness and decided to go with just one question for now. "What happened between you and your Uncle, Astrid?"

Astrid let out another sigh and nodded her head, looking back out towards the snow covered land. "My parents were doctors but not just any kind of doctors they worked with the group 'Doctors without Islands'. So I lived everywhere, sometimes a city, sometimes a grass hut but I loved it. Every second of it." A smile graced her face as she remembered the adventures of her childhood. Playing with the children of the tribe or village they were helping at the time and exploring.

"Who didn't love it though was Thuggory." Her smile dropped, "ever since he was little he wanted to be a solider for Berk, be just like his Uncle. All the moving around didn't give him the ability to start his military training. So when he was ten my parents sent him to Berk to live with Uncle Finn. Learn from the expert so he could enlist when he was fourteen. Their relationship slowly changed from Uncle and Nephew to…"

"Father and Son." Hiccup interjected, the picture starting to become more clear as to why Finn Hofferson was so bitter towards Astrid.

Astrid nodded. "Don't get me wrong Thuggory still loved our parents but Uncle Finn was his _idol_. The man's military record is legendary. The kind of missions he and your Father have completed will be analyzed and taught in military training for years. My parents couldn't really compete with that." Hiccup felt a small surge of pride hearing the way Astrid spoke about his Father. He was very aware of his Father's celebrated military career but praise from Astrid just meant _more_ for some reason.

"So after my parents…died–I went to live with my Uncle. Thug was already in the military so it was just he and I and I was angry. Really really angry. I never wanted to join the military I wanted to do humanitarian work like my parents, maybe not being a doctor but I wanted help those people in the poor villages and tribes but that got shot to Hel when they died. And Finn didn't know what to do with an angry teenage girl so he figured joining the military would be the best decision." Astrid let out another sigh and shook her head.

"And damnit, I was a natural. Every task they threw at me I excelled in. Pure natural talent. It wasn't too long after that I realized the advantages of joining up and I grew to love it; I got to work with Thug, I had a channel for my anger and I got to help people, sorta."

"Astrid you do help people. No sorta about it. You save people's lives. Look at me, I would have dead twice over if it wasn't for you." Hiccup interjected hating the thought that she didn't see what she did as a good thing. While it may not be a typical way to help others, she most certainly did it.

"I kill people, lots of people, Hiccup. Not many would call that helpful. Especially the family and friends of those people."

"I don't believe you would kill anyone without reason. That those people hadn't done _something_ to warrant that show of force." Hiccup told her, his tone determined and unwavering. He firmly believed what he said and he just wished she would too.

"Okay, okay. You win. I _help_ people." She shot him a half grin and looked away.

"Anyways, things were going pretty good there for a while. Thug and I were closer than ever. Finn and I had even gotten to a good place. Not as close as him and Thug but I could see the pride in his eyes when he spoke about his niece 'the youngest solider to ever join the guard'. But like everything else in my life it didn't last. My uncle sent Thug and I to a remote Island, territory of Berk, to investigate some movement they saw on satellite pictures. The place was a small deserted island covered in forest nothing of use there so I assumed it was probably some civilians accidentally trespassing during a day of sailing. They see a small island, stop explore a bit, have a picnic then leave. It happens all the time." Astrid let out a deep sigh and dropped her head farther and Hiccup could help but feel sorry for her.

"I'm guessing it wasn't civilians having a picnic?" He hesitantly asked to which Astrid shook her head.

"No, it was a fucking ambush."

 **. . . . .**

"How much longer do you think we should walk around? There's clearly nothin' here." Astrid said, her exhaustion over their current situation evident in her voice.

"Chill Astrid, just another half hour or so and we'll call it." Thuggory said as he adjusted the rifle on his shoulder. "Unless I'm keeping you from something, dear Sister."

" _Actually_ ," Astrid stepped over a fallen tree and continued, "I had plans to go skydiving today and if we hurry up I may still make my slot." She grinned at her brother who just rolled his pale blue eyes.

"You're impossible," he said, shaking his head. "Look thirty more minutes and we're out of here. Promise. Just try to do your job until then."

"Thug, I always do my job. No matter what the mission is, pointless or not. But hey you can't say I wasn't right about leaving our extra gear at the boat. No need to lug all that weight when it's _clearly_ not needed." Astrid gave him a wide grin as she thought of how much easier it was to move in this heat with essentially just their rifles and vest. The extra munitions and tactical gear all laid safely locked away on the boat.

"Yeah I can't argue with that. Though if we do run into an enemy we're fuc–" the sound of a whizzing bullet hitting a tree dangerously close to their heads immediately cutting Thuggory off.

The siblings simultaneously dove down and took cover behind a large fallen tree. Rifles pointed in the direction the shot had come from. With bated breath Astrid and Thuggory waited, twin blue eyes scanning the surrounding forest looking for _any_ sign of the shooter.

Thuggory silently turned to Astrid planning to give her a message when more bullets rained down on them. Pelting the thick wooden trunk that they were using as a shield. A hissed curse slipped passed his lips as he and Astrid slid further down, their bellies now completely flush with the leaf riddled forest floor as they covered their heads with their hands.

Once the hail of bullets stopped, Thuggory felt a sharp double tap on his right bicep and looked over at his sister. Her face set in a fierce glare as she pointed to the right of her. Quickly looking past her Thuggory could see a small drop in the terrain, enough to hopefully give them the cover they needed to escape.

Thuggory gave Astrid a nod and started crawling as quickly as he could on his belly beside her. The pair not bothering to even pause as more bullets hit behind them as the sound of yelling and boots crunching loudly became louder as they got closer. If anything it motivated them to move faster toward their goal.

With the small drop in reach both Hoffersons didn't hesitate or even look as they pulled their bodies over the slight ridge. Sliding down the dirt covered ground, kicking up rocks and sticks the few feet until they hit the forest floor unceremoniously again.

Not wasting anytime Astrid and Thuggory jumped to their booted feet, pushing their bodies forward through the trees at a blistering pace. Moments after they began running bullets began to wiz past them again, making the pair take cover behind the large trunks of two nearby trees.

Astrid pushed herself tightly against the rough bark, rifle pressed to the front of her as her ragged breaths puffed against the cool metal. She quickly stole a glance at her Brother, making sure he had found shelter as well. Thankfully he looked to be in a similar state as her. Pinned down but alive.

"Thug," she hissed out, "go I'll cover you." He whipped his back and forth a stern look on his face. As he vehemently refused.

"You're faster, get to the boat, I'll cover you." Astrid stared pleadingly at her brother. While she knew what he said made the most sense she hated the idea of leaving him behind. Another stern glare from Thuggory finally had her giving him a reluctant nod. Adjusting her grip on the scourge of Odin, Astrid readied herself for the signal.

He held up three fingers.

Two fingers.

One finger.

The moment his hand dropped Thuggory spun around the tree, his rifle firing rapidly in the direction of the oncoming fire. While Astrid shot off like a rocket away from her brother not knowing if that would be the last time she would see him again.

With her pulse beating loudly in time with her pounding boots Astrid pushed forward in the direction that she assumed was their boat. Her breathing came out harshly as her adrenaline pumped through her veins. Keeping away the feeling of her straining muscles for the time being.

Astrid had just crossed a small creek, the water splashing her clothes as she ran, when she felt searing pain shoot through her left leg. Causing her to tumble to her knees, crashing into the ground.

"Gah!" Astrid screamed as she clutched her rapidly bleeding thigh. Looking down she could see the wound was just a deep graze. But that didn't mean it hurt any less.

Astrid stumbled to her feet, the injured leg giving out with every step she took. "Shit!" She cursed as she moved slowly, the adrenaline in her veins now rapidly wearing out. Letting the pain and ache hit her all at once.

Mind focused on her pain and slow movements Astrid failed to notice the sound of drumming boots until the sound was directly behind her. Then before she could react a familiar pair of hands wrapped around her left bicep, throwing her arm around a pair of shoulders. And forcing her forward.

Astrid cut her gaze to Thuggory, he had dirt and blood smudged over his face. Whether it was his own or someone else's she didn't know. Moving quicker now, Astrid gritted her teeth as the pain continued to pulse from her leg.

The pair limped along in silence until they had to stop, a steep ravine halting their movements, cutting off their path. The ravine, that was far to steep to run down, was just as lush as the rest of the forest but unlike the terrain they had crossed so far, it held a rushing river at the basin of it.

Astrid un-laced her arm from Thuggory and grabbed his shoulders, stopping his frantic searching as he looked for every possible escape route around the large drop off. "Thug, go, climb down. I'll hold them back. Follow the river it no doubt leads to the ocean." Immediately a horrified look crossed Thuggory's face at Astrid's proposal to leave her behind.

"No, not a chance, we can–"

"I'll never be able to climb down fast enough." Several shots rang out close by.

"Then I won't go either, not without you, Astrid. I told you after Mom and Dad were killed that it was you and me. Thuggory and Astrid, against this fucked up world." Astrid dropped her grip on her brothers shoulders upon hearing his words. Only to have him grip hers in return, his similar eyes staring straight into hers.

" _Always_. Remember?" And she did. She was a terrified girl, still wearing the clothes she had on when she watched her parents be murdered. Blood soaked and torn. When Thuggory had made the promise that they would _always_ be together in this life.

Astrid nodded, "always." Shots rang out closer and Astrid knew their time was running out. She gripped her rifle tighter ready to go out in a blaze of glory, sure to earn her and her brother a spot in Valhalla.

Astrid felt Thuggory tighten his hold on her shoulders before bringing his lips close to her forehead, "I love you Sis." He said before placing a delicate kiss on her forehead, lingering only a second before pulling back.

"Forgive me." He whispered, only a breaths distance from her head.

Astrid had no time to register the words before she was tumbling backwards after a hard shove to her shoulders. She hit the ground hard with her back before gravity took over pulling her down the ravine. Flipping and rolling as she tumbled farther and farther down. Her body beating against rocks, trees and the hard ground with every rotation. She couldn't tell up from down as she had shut her eyes tightly after the second flip, trying to keep herself from getting violently ill on top of having every bone in her body broken.

Then after what felt like an eternity, her body stopped falling, only for it to be submerged in blistering cold water. Sending a shock wave of numbing relief to her bruised and aching body just before black overtook her vision and sent her to blissful darkness.

 **. . . . .**

"I woke up in the hospital. Another team was sent to the island when we didn't check in. They found me washed up on the river bank down stream and they-they found Thug up on that ridge." Hiccup watched a single tear trail down Astrid's cheek before she swiped it away. He could feel his heart break for the woman he secretly loved. To have so much taken from her in her short life. It just wasn't fair.

"Once My Uncle found out I had made the call to leave most of our ammo and gear in the boat...well that made the choice to despise me pretty easy. Though despite my fuck up I'm still was one of the best on the guard so he started sending me on near impossible or incredibly deadly missions. Probably trying to see how long it would take for my luck to run out." Astrid shook her head, her bangs covering her eyes as she told him the next part. Revealing something about her that she had never said allowed before.

"But you know what? I never second guessed those missions or his cruel decisions because part of me wanted to see when my luck would run out too." She let out a humorless chuckle still looking down, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Don't say that." Astrid finally looked up, finding Hiccup's determined angry glare. "Don't ever say that. Your Uncle was wrong! You have no way of knowing if a different decision that day would have saved Thuggory's life. Both of you could have very well died weighed down by that gear. You don't deserve to die because your brother did, Astrid. You deserve to live, you deserve…" he trailed off fisting his hands at his side. Unable to say what he really wanted to tell her.

"What do I deserve Hiccup?" Astrid asked, her blue eyes watery from her tears boring into his own.

Letting out a breath, Hiccup answered. Knowing she needed to hear the answer as much as he did.

"Happiness. You deserve to be happy. Your brother would want you happy and to live your life. However that might be, he would want you to do it. Not dwell on his death. He didn't die so you could just follow him. He died so you could live your life. Just-just like my Mom and Gobber would want me to do." He finished with a whisper, his own eyes filling with tears.

"Don't you see, we both need to start living. For those people and for us. Live how we want, not anyone else." He gave small smile because for the first time in over two years he meant it. Ready to move on from the guilt about what happened to his Mother and Gobber.

"You're right and you know what I want?" Hiccup shook his head, watching the suddenly determined looking Astrid push away from the stone railing and face him.

"I want, just for a moment, to be just Astrid. Not the solider, or orphan, or-or bodyguard…just Astrid." She said as she took a step closer to him. Her eyes flicking all over his face. The subtle movements making his heart triple in beats.

With his mouth suddenly very dry, Hiccup fruitlessly tried to clear his throat before wetting his lips, "a-and what-what does 'just Astrid' want?" Hope bubbling in his chest, that maybe, just maybe she wanted exactly what he wanted as well.

A small one sided smile pulled at Astrid's lips, "this." Moving with all the grace she possessed, Astrid tilted her chin upwards, lacing both of her hands into the unruly auburn hair at the nape of Hiccup's neck and closed the minimal distance between them. Pressing her lips gently against his own.

Hiccup's mind went blank and his breathing ceased for a moment as Astrid's petal soft lips to his own. Thankfully he regained control of his mind only seconds later, quickly making up for the lapse as he slid both of his hands to Astrid's slim waist, pulling her closer as he eagerly engaged in the kiss. Pressing his lips firmly against her own, as he drowned in the _sublime_ feeling of Astrid's lips on his own.

Astrid smirked slightly against Hiccup's lips as she felt him pull her closer, encouraged, she deepened the kiss. Her hands gripping his hair tighter as she began moving her lips against his own, Hiccup mimicking her movements beautifully. Carefully but confidently caressing her lips with his own, sending a flood of warmth through her chest.

 _Who knew Hiccup could kiss so well?_ She thought as she felt Hiccup's tongue timidly swipe over her lips. Sending the kiss into new depths as the two used more than just their lips.

Eventually the need for a full breath won out and with one last gentle peck Astrid pulled back. Resting her forehead against Hiccup's as his labored breathing mingled with her own.

"A-any time 'just Astrid' wants something, f-feel free to let her have it." He stuttered out between deep breaths.

Astrid couldn't help herself as she let out a loud laugh, letting go of the back of his neck and moving slightly away. "I'll remember that." Hiccup gave her a large grin hopeful for future affections from 'just Astrid'.

"Hiccup? Was that by any chance your first kiss?" Green eyes immediately lost all their mirth as they widened in shock looking away shamefully. Hiccup, trying to play off the question chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion.

"Caught that did you?"

"Hiccup, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Honestly the only reason I asked was because you never talked about any previous girl friends. Not because of your abilities, which were quiet good by the way." Astrid told him with a smile.

"Oh. _Oh_." He stopped his rubbing and gained a thoughtful look, "Well technically it wasn't my first kiss. When I was sixteen a girl in my class, Rotweed, she was as lovely as her name suggests, kissed me. But I'm pretty sure it was a dare." Bitting back her lip, Astrid fought back the grin that was begging to come out, from such a Hiccup story.

"Well Rotweed doesn't know what she was missing out on." She told him meaning every word.

"Why thank you Milady." He blushed furiously as the words left his mouth, regretting them immediately.

 _Milady? Really?! God's what's wrong with me._ He thought as the blush increased.

Astrid just smirked slightly as leaned up again, this time giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek. That he swore was the softest most wonderful thing to ever touch his cheek.

"Thank you for listening to me, it-it means a lot." Hiccup nodded.

"Anytime, Astrid. I'm here for you, how-how ever you want that to be I'm here… _always_." The quietly whispered word didn't slip past Astrid, the meaning behind it causing her breath to still.

 _Always_. Thug's voice echoed in her mind. And as much as she wanted to repeat the word she knew she couldn't. It would be unfair to lie to him.

Astrid gave him a shaky nod before turning back to the French doors. "I'm-I'm gonna head to bed, been a long day." She said over her shoulder, giving him a small smile as she did. Hiccup nodded and smiled back.

"Night Astrid, I'll see you in the morning." Astrid hesitated at the door, before turning away.

"See ya Hiccup."

 **. . . . .**

The moon light gave Hiccup's already pale skin an almost translucent shade, Astrid noted as she studied the sleeping man. That auburn hair of his flopped directly over his closed eyes while his mouth hung slightly parted as he slept. He looked so at peace, so worry free; so... _Hiccup_.

Letting out a light sigh Astrid glanced quickly at her watch from the chair perched beside his bed and frowned at the time.

It was time.

Slowly Astrid rose to her boot covered feet, the leather of her jacket creaking slightly as she did. Making as little noise as possible she crossed the distance between the two, Astrid carefully reached down and swept Hiccup's bangs out of his eyes.

"Forgive me." She whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Hiccup's forehead and pulling away. Knowing if she lingered to long she would either wake him or never leave. As Astrid made her way out of his room she cast one last glance at him, letting a sad smile slip into place as he mumbled quietly in his sleep and rolled over.

 _I'm gonna miss you my dragon boy._ She thought as she fingered the blue scale necklace he had given her only days prior and made her way out of the room. Quietly closing the door behind her.

After grabbing her bags Astrid slipped out of the joined living area, closing the door before heading down the empty hallway out a side exit. The unique smell of cigar flooding her senses the moment she stepped outside. Only one person she knew smoked that brand of cigars.

"You clearly didn't catch my message at dinner did you?" Dagur said as he leaned against the stone exterior, the cigar between his teeth distorting his voice. Making it sound harsher than it actually was.

Astrid shook her head placing her bags on the ground, firmly crossing her arms over her chest, "oh I heard you. I'm just choosing to ignore you because this is the only way to keep him safe."

"Only way?" Dagur said pushing off the wall and stepping closer to Astrid. "You think the only way to save Hiccup is to go off and get yourself killed hunting down the men after him?" His green eyes narrowed in annoyance at her.

"Yes." Dagur ripped the smoking cigar from his mouth and grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"Damnit Sis don't you see what doing this will do to him?! That man is in love with you. And martyring yourself wont save him, it will kill him!" Dagur could feel his frustration grow by the second toward Astrid. He knew all to well the need to keep those he loved safe but this wasn't that. It was suicide pure and simple.

"But he'll be alive. Something that I'm not sure will be the case if I don't nip this in the bud now and kill those bastards. I know the island is safe but these people will eventually find a way to reach him here. I can't let that happen Dag. I just can't." Her blue eyes bore into his own, fierce determination shinning in them.

"So let the General And Colonel do their jobs!" He pleaded.

"It's taking too long, he's already had two attempts on his life. The odds of surviving a third is damn near zero, you know that. I can find these guys and kill them. I-I just need you to protect him. Please? For me?" Astrid felt a pang of guilt knowing Hiccup's protection was _her_ job and passing on her task was not sitting well with her. But she knew if anyone could protect Hiccup as well as her it was Dagur and Eret.

"Astrid…" Dagur started but stopped, sighing and dropping his head. His vibrant green eyes no longer in view. "Don't make me do this."

Astrid gave him a sad smile and walked up to the large muscled man. Embracing him without thought. One last hug between two kindred spirits, that somehow had found each other in this messed up world. Leaning up she pecked his scared cheek gently. His sporadic stubble scratching her skin.

"I love you big brother. Thank you." Dagur let out a shuddering breath and pulled her into a back breaking hug. Astrid grunted in protest but didn't fight the sign of affection.

After several moments the two separated, Dagur taking an obvious swipe at his eyes. Before taking another puff on his cigar and exhaling loudly. "You better be careful Sis. I'm really fucking tired of watching those I love die."

Astrid smirked and turned toward the awaiting SUV she had parked there earlier. Once at the vehicle she stopped and turned back around, facing Dagur's tense form. "I'll save a spot for you in the hall of the fallen, brother." She said a sad smile on her face before climbing in the SUV and starting the engine. Pulling away before she could let her heart keep her where she longed to stay.

As Dagur's red hair faded into the distant, Astrid wiped away the lonely tear trailing down her face, getting rid of the last trace of her sadness. Her vibrant blue eyes cooling and hardening as she mentally prepared herself for the battle to come. Slipping back into the deadly cold woman she was before she met Hiccup and he had chipped away at her hard exterior. Breaking down her walls like they were paper. Making her fall for him deeper than she thought possible.

With those feelings safely tucked away Astrid focused fully on the path ahead ready to wage war.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Early morning light streamed through two large windows of the quiet bedroom, moving slowly across the floor until it finally reached the plush bed, center of the room. The light resting almost purposely on the large shape almost completely buried under the covers. Hiccup let out a groan as the day light woke him, pulling him from the best rest he had gotten in days. Slowly he stretched his lithe body until he heard and felt a definitive 'crack' from his spine as he awoke.

Green eyes blinked awake as Hiccup finished his stretch and sat up in the luxurious bed. "Who knew one of the most wanted men in the Archipelago had such good taste in bedding?" He mused as he ran an appreciative hand down the fabric and shook his head. A smile pulling at his lips despite himself. It wasn't the irony of what he said that fueled the smile. No, it was most certainly brought on by thoughts or what had transpired yesterday between he and a certain blonde.

Hiccup's smile grew as he thought about the _amazing_ kiss they had shared. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about such a moment before but reality put his imagination to shame.

The feeling of Astrid pressed against him, her deadly yet delicate hands that he knew could easily kill him threading through his hair as she moved her lips expertly against his. Leading him along enough so his inexperience didn't bumble the whole thing but still letting him have some semblance of control of his part. Not dominating the kiss completely so they could equally enjoy the kiss.

And did he enjoy it.

His heart thudded in his chest at the thought of how much he enjoyed it. And how his feelings for the fiery blonde seemed to grow by the day. He had know idea he could fall so hard and fast for someone. Especially for someone like Astrid. He had always imagined himself, if he was lucky, with some as equally mediocre as himself. Not terrible but not extraordinary, just average.

Astrid was anything but average. She blew average out of the water and then some. And for some reason she wanted him.

Hiccup let out a dreamy sigh and shook his head pushing himself out of bed. At this rate if he kept reminiscing about the kiss and feelings for Astrid he would never make it out of his bedroom.

Quickly Hiccup dressed and made his way out of his room and into the common area. A chill running up his spine as he did. He couldn't put his finger on it but all the warmth and happiness he had felt cocooned in, in his room, was instantly gone. The coldness of the room almost palpable. Hiccup spied Astrid's closed door and was almost tempted to walk up to it and knock on it. But wrote off the idea almost immediately, knowing Astrid would already be up and the room would no doubt be empty.

 _That's probably why it feels so strange_. He thought, trying to comfort himself and press down the nagging feeling starting to spread in his mind. The familiar anxiety he lived with for years now trying to bubble up in his chest. Hiccup took a deep breath and tried to push the feeling back, refusing to be a victim to its control any longer. The anxiety seemed to ebb away as his breathing continued, a trick Heather had taught him a while ago. Now more in control Hiccup left the common area in search of his friends.

Assuming he would find Astrid and some of his friends in the dinning hall, Hiccup re-traced his steps from the day earlier, making it to the room in just a few minutes. As he figured light streamed out of the space under the door along with the sound of hushed voices talking beyond the thick wood.

Hiccup entered the dinning room with a smile in place, ready to greet everyone when a tense silence suddenly fell over the room. All conversations instantly dried up completely and most eyes averted their gaze.

The twins, who were sitting at the table, turned their full attentions to the chicken that was resting in Tuffnut's lap. Both petting and fawning over the feathered creature. Snotlout and Fishlegs stood beside the large fireplace along the back wall, nervously shooting him glances. Finally Hiccup's gaze rested on Heather, Dagur and Eret. All three sat at the table, Eret with his head in his hands and Heather resting a comforting hand on her brothers arm, while he glared intensely at the wood table.

It was then that Hiccup became painfully aware of one persons absence in the room. The magnetic pull that coursed through him whenever they were in the room together not there.

"Umm, guys wh-what's going on?" _Where's Astrid and why does it look like someone died?_ He silently added to himself.

Nervous glances were exchanged between his friends while Eret and Dagur made no indication that they had heard him.

Dread started to set into his gut, "guys…?"

Heather let out a sigh and turned her pity filled vibrant green eyes to him and the anxiety from earlier flooded him again.

"Hiccup, It's Astrid…she-she's gone."

His heart thudded dangerously in his chest at Heather's words. His earlier anxiety, from the vacant cold feeling of his and Astrid's conjoined room coming back to him, like a sickening reminder of how right he had been.

"Wh-what do you mean, gone?" Hiccup's voice came out as a harsh whisper.

Eret slammed his hands on the table as he rose up, the loud bang gaining everyone's attention while glaring his hardened amber eyes at Hiccup. "What part of gone don't you understand?! She ain't here and it's all because of you!" He pointed a damning finger in Hiccups direction. Causing Hiccup's eyes to widen and mouth drop.

 _My fault?! How?!_

"Eret! Enough!" Dagur's commanding voice broke through Eret's tirade at Hiccup. Saving the stunned silent man from any more harsh accusations from the raven haired sailor. Dagur closed the distance between him and Hiccup, giving Eret a critical glare as he passed him.

"Look, Hiccup, Astrid–she…she left early this morning." He looked down, squeezing his fist tightly. "To hunt down the bastards who are trying to kill you."

Hiccup's vision narrowed, black prickling at the edges, as he digested Dagur's words. _'She left early this morning…to hunt down the bastards who are trying to kill you.'_

The distance he felt, the confrontation in the dining hall, telling him her past–were all signs that she was planning on leaving. The kiss, now much more bitter sweet, being the final goodbye.

And he had completely missed it.

"B-but _why_? We're safe here! And-and–" he rambled.

"To end this. To keep you safe. I confronted my stubborn little sister before she left and she was adamant that while this Island maybe safe _now_ she didn't think it would stay that way. So she left, to put an end to the people threatening you. Despite the danger for her." Dagur revealed, narrowing his green eyes in obvious disagreement with Astrid's decision. He loved Astrid as his own flesh and blood but her stubborn nature was enough to drive him even more mad than he was.

For the second time in only a few minutes Hiccup felt Dagur's words almost bring him to his knees. Astrid had left on a dangerous mission to kill the people trying to kill him, saying goodbye to him before she left. Because…

"She doesn't plan on coming back?...Does she?" Hiccup's heart ached just asking the question. But he had to know the truth. He had to know exactly what Astrid had planned to sacrifice for him.

Dagur gave him a sorrowful shake of his head and his posture slumped, "It's why she made sure Eret and I were here too. She wants us to protect you now."

"Which is why when I see that little shit, I'm gonna kick her skinny ass!" Eret growled from behind Dagur. His anger from earlier fully renewed "I knew she was up to something. I just had no idea it would be _this_ stupid!"

"We have to do something!" Hiccup said suddenly his arms waving wildly as the urgency for the situation overtook him.

"And what would that be Cuz? Go after her?" Snotlout asked drawing the groups attention to the back of the room where he and Fishlegs stood. "First off we don't know even know _where_ she went and let's not forget the fact that she's chasing down the people trying to kill you! So unless you plan on getting yourself killed along with her the _smart_ thing to do is stay here. Let her run off and get herself killed. No matter how pretty she is." He gruffly finished, crossing his beefy arms over his chest. Numerous glares from around the room pinned him down.

"Hey I'm just sayin' what everyone is thinkin'." He retorted under his breath.

"Snotlout," Heather growled in a threatening tone, her green eyes flashing angrily toward him. "A little tact wouldn't kill you."

"No, he's right." Heather deflated instantly and turned to Hiccup. Looking at him with worry. Since the moment she had found out about Astrid's disappearance this morning she had been worrying over her two brothers. More so Hiccup because of his past break down and the fact that he is in love with the woman.

Snotlout's face softened before turning confused as he dropped his defensive posture. His arms uncurling and dropping to his side. "I am?" He asked hesitantly.

Hiccup nodded, his face the definition of determined, "Surprisingly you are Snotlout. I'm going to go after her. I can't let her die for me."

"Hiccup!" Heather shot out of her seat, shock written all over her face. "You can't go after her! The whole point of coming out here is so you don't die, remember?!"

"Of course I remember, Heather! But I can't–no–I _wont_ let her die so I can live. You know she's more than just a bodyguard to me, how could I ever live with myself knowing what she did?" His frustration bleeding from every word.

Heather took a step forward towards him. Her eyes pleading, "but it's her decision Hiccup."

"And it's mine to go after her!" He countered. "Now you all can stay here but I'm leaving to find Astrid." Hiccup turned from Heather and sought out Dagur and Eret. His gaze bouncing between the similar growing grins on their faces. "Can I assume one of you will take me to find her?"

Eret narrowed his eyes and thoughtfully stroked his tattooed chin as if in deep contemplation while he sauntered up to Hiccup. "You know mate, she's gonna be mad as a hornet if we leave this island to find her."

"Not if–when, when we find her." Hiccup told him with all the confidence and determination in the world. "And you leave her to me. I have a few of my own choice words that I want to say to her." And he meant it. Every word. The shock from her disappearance now fading into a steady anger over her decision to sacrifice herself for him. Like he would ever sit back and let her do that.

A beefy arm slung over Hiccup's shoulders, throwing him off kilter briefly as the appendage squeezed him tight. "I knew I liked you Hiccup! You've either got the biggest set of balls this side of the Archipelago or you're completely crazy to go against Astrid's decision. Either way–I like it!" Hiccup gave him a shaky lopsided smile at Eret. Not sure if he should worry about what Eret said or take it as a compliment.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Hiccup? You're safe here." Dagur asked gesturing around him to his home and island. His perfectly safe island. "I can't guarantee your safety once we leave. So think long and hard about your decision."

Hiccup was taken aback momentarily by the serious nature of the crazed outlaw. His usual toothy grin now a stern line as he gave Hiccup a critical look. Giving Hiccup an obstructed view to his normally crinkled tattoos and scars that littered his face. The hard and complicated life he had lived on clear display. Making him seem much older than he actually was.

Was he sure? Was he willing to put his life at risk to keep Astrid from loosing hers? To go directly where the enemy could get him all for her?

"Well when you put it like that…" a small smirk pulled at his own lips. "How soon can we leave?" Dagur's grin almost split his face.

"As soon as you want Brother."

 **.o.o.o.o.**

"Sir?" Johann glanced up from the paperwork that rested on his desk. His pale blue eyes peeking just over the reading glasses perched on the high arch of his nose. As he took in the beautiful scantily dressed blonde at his office door.

"Yes my pet?" He looked up fully from his papers, happy for the reprieve in the tedious work. A smile grew on Poppy's face as she saw the relaxed state of her boss. Which wasn't always the case when someone interrupted him in his office.

"A VIP has requested a meeting with you." Johann furrowed his brow, surprised by the request.

"Oh? I hope it's not because they are displeased." Poppy shook her head, her long blonde hair flowing around her.

"No. They said they were a friend and wanted to say Hello. Besides," she shrugged, running her manicured flashy blue nails through her hair. "Oleanders dancing for them and no one can be upset when Oleanders their entertainment ." Johann shared a smirk with his employee. Both knew very how popular his little red Oleander was.

"Very well, thank you Poppy." The beautiful woman nodded and ducked out of the office. Heading back in the club.

Johann let out a sigh as he took off his reading glasses, setting them on the stack of papers that would have to wait till later. Before sliding his chair back and heading out of the office and onto the club floor.

The sultry music and dim lights set the atmosphere of the high class gentlemen's club. It was a particularly busy night with almost every booth and table filled with all sorts of men. From politicians and corporate bigwigs to criminal king pins. They all sat amongst each other, like old friends, any issue they had outside these doors shelved for the time being as they enjoyed the entertainment of his beautiful flowers.

Johann scanned over the VIP section of the room, only the elite of Archipelago allowed in the exclusive area, looking for the familiar bright red hair of Oleander. Quickly he found her, dancing with her back turned to him, her hands woven into that brightly hued hair. As she swung her hips in a hypnotic fashion, the barely there green string bikini that she wore leaving very little to the imagination.

Sporting a grin Johann made his way towards her, knowing the VIP was no doubt pleased. He tried to look past Oleander's dancing form to see the VIP but unfortunately could only make out the black combat style boots planted to the floor of the person who sat in the booth admiring Oleander's dance. Leaving him to question who it was he was even meeting.

With a dramatic dip and turn Oleander spun around, her bare breast and barely covered lower half now facing him. Leaving a clear path for him to see who was sitting in the booth.

Icy blue pinned him down instantly, causing his steps to falter as a chill as cool as the gaze staring straight through him ran up his spine. A small smirk pulled at the beautiful blondes face sitting there as she slowly sipped her drink, sending his belly into a flip as he locked eyes with her. Johann tried to compose himself enough to continue walking forward though all he wanted to do was run in the opposite direction.

Instead he pushed himself forward toward Astrid Hofferson, death itself in a beautiful package.

Astrid Hofferson in his establishment meant nothing good. He had known her for several years now and was fairly certain she was not one to enjoy the pleasures of woman so her being here didn't bode well for him. At all.

When Johann had met Astrid several years ago, he had seen the damage she could inflict on a man twice her size but while she may have been deadly she was by the book. A perfect solider.

Until her older brother was killed.

Since then Johann had heard about how savage she had become in her missions. Killing in ways that could make even the toughest man's stomach roll. The 'by the book solider' long gone, in its place now stood a calculated killer who had the shield of Berk to keep her safe. To his knowledge she still kept the code of the Berk Guard–to protect and serve the innocent. Which should be a comfort to him.

But unfortunately for Johann, he was anything but innocent.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Oh Dark Astrid, you are so much fun.**

 **-Lizby**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"So explain to me how you have your own jet?" Hiccup asked as he appreciatively gave the buttery leather seat he was sitting on a long feel. While the material felt as good on his fingers as it looked it matched the cream walls and carpet of the aircrafts interior impeccably. Hints of deep rich wood were scattered throughout the opulent space in tables, like the one in front of him – that currently held crystal two scotch glasses – along with detailed trim that lined the chairs and walls.

The whole interior screamed money and class and while Hiccup had no doubt Dagur's financial status was probably better than good. He had never imagined it would be, 'buy a private jet' good. Or for that matter, one so luxurious.

"Well you see Hiccup," Dagur leaned forward in the leather chair that sat opposite him. Setting his half finished scotch down on the gleaming wood table between them. "I'm a renaissance man of sorts. I maybe one of the most wanted men in all of the Archipelago but that doesn't stop be from also being a savvy investor. You see over the years I've kept a rather diverse yet _aggressive_ portfolio of investments. Which is what has afford me such a lifestyle." He finished with a shrug and a smug smirk before picking up his drink and sipping it delicately.

"So you're telling us, while you've been terrorizing the Archipelago – " Snotlout began, before being promptly cut off.

" – Allegedly." Dagur interrupted.

Snotlout balked from his seat across the aisle, his mouth dropping and eyebrows shooting up his forehead momentarily before he shook his head. "Fine, while _allegedly_ terrorizing the Archipelago, you made enough money "investing" to buy a private jet?" Snotlout's finished, his tone incredulous. Like Hiccup he couldn't believe that Dagur the _Deranged_ , was anything but an unhinged yet somewhat moral criminal, who happened to have money – that he probably stole.

A short burst of crazed laughter drew everyone's attention in the cabin. Their heads turning from their individual conversations to focus on the three men.

"Oh Snot-hat I didn't _buy_ this plane silly…I stole it!" He grinned almost splitting his face in two.

Hiccup palmed his forehead, "annnd there it is."

Dagur continued, "I would never advise buying a plane, frivolous purchase really, buuut if you can _acquire_ one, the upkeep and maintenance cost are worth it." He shrugged before swirling his liquor. "And it's not like the previous owner needed it anymore." Dagur added as he made a quick slicing motion across his neck. Saying in no words that the previous owner was dead and more than likely he was the one to make him that way.

Hiccup shook his head and suppressed the chuckle that almost bubbled up his throat. The absurdity of his current situation striking him for what had to be the thousandth time since all this began.

It was only several weeks ago that he was Hiccup, an anxiety stricken reclusive college student. Letting fear and guilt rule his life. Suppressing any sort of enjoyment he could get from his friends and family under the guise of not deserving it.

And now – now he's Hiccup – on the run from the men trying to murder him, flying in a private jet with Dagur the Deranged to find his bodyguard/woman he loves, before she gets herself killed hunting down the men trying to kill him. His fear and anxiety no longer dictating his life, which was making things much more complicated…

… _but, I wouldn't change a thing_. He thought briefly with a small smile before his mood soured again and he turned to glance out the window. The vast ocean of the Archipelago bellow them, stretching out for miles in every direction. From his view no islands could be seen and he was fairly certain they wouldn't see any for a while. Not that he knew where in Thor's name they were even going. The flight path and destination having been completely decided by Dagur and Eret alone.

"Why so quiet brother? I would have thought you would be a smidge more excited right now. Seeing as how we're going to find that lady love of yours and all." Dagur asked, interrupting Hiccup's thoughts.

Hiccup shrugged, keeping his eyes averted, "what if – what if we can't find her?" He asked, barely able to get the question out. The idea practically choking his insides. "She could be _anywhere_ and we already lost two days because of that blasted storm." The same storm that drove Eret's ship into enemy territory had kept them grounded on Berserker Island for two days. Causing them to loose precious time in the search for Astrid.

"Don't worry so much Hiccup, I have a fairly good idea of where she might be or at the very least where she might have been." Dagur took another sip of his liquor as he gave Hiccup a critical look. The auburn haired man having yet to even turn and look at him, obviously not moved by his words. "Look, Astrid and I have a mutual friend and I have no doubt she can help us." A sly grin suddenly slid into place as Hiccup finally turned from the window. His eyes cautious and guarded.

"Also if I catch this ' _friend_ ' on an off day I might just get lucky." He finished with a brow wiggle. The gesture making Hiccup's stomach curl but at the same time the information he had told him did give him a small glimmer of hope. Hope that despite their late start they may just find Astrid.

" _This is your Captain speaking._ " Eret's voice suddenly filled the cabin over the speaker, " _if you would all take your seats, we will be landing in less than twenty minutes. Thank you and I hope you've enjoyed your flight with Deranged airlines. Have a great day."_

The speaker cut out and Hiccup looked back at Dagur, who's grin only seemed to have grown. "See, only a little longer and we'll have some answers."

Turning silently away again, Hiccup glanced back out the window his thoughts only centered on one thing. The only thing that had been plaguing his mind for two full days.

Finding Astrid.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

Ruffnut watched her brother with a tender gaze, as the two – plus Snotlout, sat in the last row of the black SUV that the entire group filled into post plane ride. Where they were going she didn't know. Hel, she didn't even know what island they were currently on. Only that it took an almost three hour flight to get there from Berserker Island. And that Dagur was happy as a clam to be here.

Ruffnut's main focus at that moment and the days prior, was on her twin brother sitting next to her and the slumbering chicken on his lap.

Despite her fervent requests and pleas, Tuffnut had insisted on coming on this wild boar chase to find Astrid. He should have been resting. Healing. Not running all over the Archipelago chasing a suicidal bodyguard. But he wasn't, he was sitting next to her, arm in a sling and a chicken in his lap.

Almost as happy as Dagur.

The morning everyone discovered Astrid's disappearance had been nothing short of heartbreaking. She and Tuffnut had finally met the infamous 'chicken' the night before and like Astrid had said Tuffnut and the hen had bonded immediately. So much so that he had wanted to show her the next morning. So with an extra shot of energy to his battered body, the three made their way to the dinning room. Only to find out the news that Astrid had left and unknowingly taken Hiccup's heart with her.

Once it was decided that they would leave after her, the handsome Eret sprang into action only to comeback ten minutes or so later, with the horrible news of the massive storm about to hit them. Ruffnut wasn't sure she had ever seen Hiccup look so devastated. Like a wounded animal, Hiccup quietly left the dining room, all eyes in the room following him. The mood dropping to a despondent level as he closed the door.

It was Tuffnut who finally broke the deafening silence. Uttering a few sentences that equally pissed her off and made her proud.

" _Well on the upside, we now have plenty of time to get ready for our next adventure! Hey, do you think I'll be able to get a matchings scar for this arm?"_ _He shimmied his un-injured shoulder. "Because that would be awesome!"_

Just like that the mood lifted. And after two miserable days of watching Hiccup pace the halls and yank out his hair the rain stopped and they were off.

Ruffnut still hated the idea of her _injured_ twin tagging along on this expedition but she knew there was no way she could stop him. And they owed Hiccup for Astrid saving Tuffnut. So instead she vowed to stick right by his side, making sure no harm came to him ever again. Which ultimately meant only letting her gaze wonder to Eret's muscles every ten minutes or so instead of five. Give or take.

A sacrifice she would make.

The sudden jolt of the SUV parking caught everyone by surprise, shaking Ruffnut and the rest from their silent thoughts. No more so than Hiccup himself, who had been running the numerous 'what if's' that had been plaguing his mind for days now.

"We're here!" Dagur practically sang as he jumped from the vehicle.

Hiccup exited the SUV almost as quickly, stepping into the brisk winter air and pulling his leather jacket closer to his body before finally taking in his surroundings. They had parked on a quiet cobblestone street lined with aged buildings. All of which looked extremely well kept and filled with a variety of different businesses. The one Dagur now stood proudly in front of, hands fisted on his hips and wide smile, looked like a bar – if the the alcohol signs hung in the large front windows were any indication.

Hiccup took in the building, finding it fairly normal looking until he slid his gaze upwards, stoping on the elegantly written sign that held the bars name.

Alma's.

A flash of recognition ran through Hiccup, tightening around his chest like a band as he stared at the name. Memories of hands tightening around his throat and late night confessions, culminating in the best sleep of his life, ran through him.

 _Alma's. Alma, like the little – no, there's no way._

He quickly shook off the thoughts and focused back on the building in front of him and the group slowly gathering in front of it.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we are here." Dagur gestured to the bar, "if you would all please follow me inside. You're about to watch the _master_ of romance at work."

Curious glances passed through the group, no one moving, before finally Fishlegs spoke up, "um I'm confused, I-I thought we were here looking for Astrid or-or at the very least information?" He hesitantly asked, not one hundred percent comfortable questioning his girlfriends mostly unstable brother just yet.

Dagur shot Fishlegs a look that sent the man's stomach clenching in fear.

"Well, _Fishlegs_ –" he began, only to be cut off by Eret's large hand palming his shoulder snuggly.

"Oh calm now, Dag, the boy was only asking a question. And to answer your question, Fishlegs, we are and we will. But you'll also get a delicious show while we're at it." A broad knowing grin spread across Eret's face.

"Now Dag, we shouldn't let your _Queen_ wait any longer." And just like that Dagur's mood shifted back to an excited child on Snoggletog morning.

"Ahh yes, my Queen!"

Dagur lead the group confidently threw the doors and into the warm bar, swinging the door open with gusto, like he owned the place.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dagur's voice rang out into the cozy bar. Causing several women's heads to raise and swivel in the groups direction. One woman in particular caught everyone's attention as she slammed down the liquor bottle in her hand onto the long wooden bar she was standing behind.

Then to everyone's surprise, especially Eret's, her rich accent filled the air; uttering a sentence no one was expecting. "Oh by the Gods, I'm so glad you're here."

Dagur's eyes grew to a comical level as he stopped mid step. Blinking several times in a daze before closing the distance between the two and grasping the statuesque blondes hands in his own. "I always knew this day would come my sweet Mala-poo! All it took was years of persistent asking to wear you down. Now onto the important stuff – for the wedding, would you like to serve fish or yak?"

"Dagur – "

"I'd prefer a Summer wedding but if you want Spring I can compromise my Queen." He said wistfully.

"Dagur – "

"Of course, we'll have to have at my home. Nonnegotiable."

"DAGUR!" The woman, Hiccup assumed was named Mala, suddenly yelled as she ripped her hands from his own. Shaking them off before running her hands through her short blonde pixie hair cut in an exasperated way.

"Not on your life will I be marrying you Dagur. I'm simply happy to see you here because I need your help with a _problem_." She told him in a clipped no nonsense tone. Putting his dreams on a temporary hold.

Dagur visibly deflated at her words, his lips pouting outwardly. "Fiiine. Whats this _problem_?" Dagur asked dropping his sagging body heavily into the barstool adjacent to her.

A small smirk formed on Mala's face knowing she had officially won and put Dagur in his place. "Well its more of a _who_ – "

A loud commotion towards the back of the bar stopped Mala mid sentence and drew the entire groups attention. Shouting could be heard from behind a solid wood door. The volume increasing as the people got closer to the door.

"Gods, she's strong!"

"Grab an arm."

"No! The other arm!"

Several female shrieks were heard before an obviously male voice rang out above them. "Watch out ladies, let a man show you how it's done!"

The sounds of a scuffle filled the bar, muffled – but distinctly there. Then suddenly, with all eyes trained on the door, it burst open. A muscular man donning a blonde mohawk hit the floor with a loud thud. Bouncing once before his large body came to rest with a loud groan.

"Annnd that…is how it's done…" he muttered before letting out another groan from the floor. His face grimacing in pain. Hiccup and the entire group watching the scene play out in stunned silence.

"MALA! Where's my good whiskey?!"

Hiccup wrenched his head up at the yell, his green eyes going wide, as he heard a voice he hadn't heard in days and didn't expect to hear for quiet a while. The distinct sound feeling like a balm running over him, easing the pain and worry he constantly felt over the last few days in an instant.

If Hiccup thought just the sound of the woman he loved was enough to bring him to his knees; actually seeing her standing there, liquor bottle in hand, hair disheveled with blurry blue eyes almost stopped his heart. With a bandaged taped to her neck and a slight wobble in her step Astrid stood right in front of him. Just as utterly shocked as he was. Whatever she was about to say, lost, as she took in the group standing before her.

Confusion crossed Astrid's drunk features slowly as she kept her eyes locked on Hiccup. Never once moving from his face, much to his relief and at the same time annoyance.

Hiccup's frustration at her leaving had always been there, brewing in him. Burning slowly. It had only been snuffed temporarily by his concern for her safety and worry that he wouldn't see her again. But now, now, that he could see with his own two eyes that she was fine, drunk but fine; he couldn't help the resurgence of anger coming up in him. Taking over his senses and urging him to act out on the feeling.

Finally the spell over Astrid seemed to finally break. The shock and confusion fading to pure unbridled anger. While still angry, Hiccup was thankful her gaze was no longer on him but the two men who she had left to care for him in her absence.

Because he had no doubt, inebriated or not, blood was about to be spilled.

"DAGUR! ERET! I'm gonna kill you!"

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Complete and unbridled rage filled Astrid the moment she saw the rag tag group standing in the middle of the bar. All bright eyed and witnessing her drunken tirade.

If she had known that she would have seen them again, especially Hiccup, she would have tried to contain her alcoholic tendencies and been sober, even after what she had learned. But the truth is she had never expected to see any of them again. _Especially_ Hiccup. Maybe one day she would see him again in the halls of Valhalla; only after he had lived a long, fulfilling _and_ danger free life, due to her efforts in hunting down his would be killers and personally escorting them into the afterlife.

Of course, knowing her past she was more likely to have a ticket straight to Helheim than Valhalla. Spending all of eternity surrounded by the men and women she had put there. Even in her drunken state she could see the irony in that scenario.

Astrid felt her anger fade somewhat as she finally studied the lanky auburn haired man she secretly was developing strong feelings for. Confusion filled its place as she took in the unfamiliar angry stare that was directed straight at her. In all the precious moments she had spent with Hiccup never had she ever seen him look that angry let alone been on the receiving end of such a stare.

 _No, that's not true._ She thought quickly, as her mind drifted back to the brief moments after Eret had kissed her against her consent in front of him and the rest of the group.

But that stare didn't even compare to the fire and fury this one possessed in it. So much it sent a chill down Astrid's spine and a feeling of tumbling nervousness in her gut. Both of which foreign and most certainly not appreciated.

So to stop the onslaught of confusing emotions she was getting from Hiccup's glare, Astrid pulled her eyes away from him and to the two men standing to the side of the group. Their cool demeanor reignited the flames of Astrid's rage yet again.

"DAGUR! ERET! I'm gonna kill you!"

As the words left her mouth the empty whiskey bottle she had been holding hurdled threw the air without any preamble. Heading straight in their direction. Only missing Dagur's head by a hair as he ducked quicker than Astrid thought was possible. Letting the amber glass shatter on the back wall behind them. Showering the floor in dangerous shards.

Astrid paid no attention to the mess she had just made, instead kept her eyes trained on the two men. "You said you would keep him safe! You _promised_ me Dagur!"

Recovering from the near concussion by whiskey bottle, Dagur shot Astrid a glare right back. "Do you see him injured?" He gestured towards Hiccup. "He's still in one piece. Thank you very much. Promise. Kept."

Astrid was about to rip her hair out at Dagur's smug answer. He knew well enough what she had asked of him and this was most certainly not it. "But he's _here_! They all are! Thor damn it Dagur – "

"Enough!" Mala's commanding accented voice cut through the air. Stopping Astrid mid sentence. All eyes swiveling to the statuesque blonde still standing behind the bar.

"That is enough you two. Astrid sit down and don't you dare ask for another drop of alcohol." Astrid growled but listened and flopped into a nearby chair. The small group of two women following dutifully behind her, giving suspicious and curious looks at Hiccup and the rest of the group.

"You know Mala, I'm technically your boss. Pretty sure that means you can't order me around." Astrid grumbled with a slight drunken drawl, taking a glass of water set in front of her by the red head standing behind her.

Hiccup watched Mala give Astrid a pointed look before answering her. "Be that as it may. I don't want to see you move an inch from that chair until I find out the reason that you showed up bleeding and drunk on my doorstep twenty four hours ago and haven't stopped drinking since." Spinning to face Dagur and Eret, who had been uncharacteristically quiet during the whole exchange, Mala gave them the same look as Astrid.

"And you two! Who in Odin's name are all these people and why are they in my bar?"

"My bar." Astrid quipped, taking a drink of water.

"Zip it you." Mala snapped back.

"Um excuse me…terrifying blonde lady," Tuffnut asked stepping forward from the group. "Tuffnut Thorston here. Did my ears hear correctly or did Astrid say that she owns this fine establishment and you agreed?" He asked, his eyes darting between the two blondes, a familiar mischievous gleam buried in their gray depths.

Mala let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head before raking her hands through her short hair. "Yes, Astrid owns this bar but _I,_ run it. By the Gods what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh madam, that little tad-bit of information has to do with _everything_." Tuffnut eagerly turned to Hiccup, who had finally lost the angry scowl once Tuffnut began speaking.

"Did you hear H? Your girl owns a bar!" He enthusiastically shouted at his friend.

"YOUR GIRL?!" All the bar natives shouted at once. Turning to stare Hiccup down. The women now examining him with a shocked curiosity while the large man with the mohawk gave him an small nod and thumbs up. Which promptly caused a blush to bloom on Hiccup's cheeks.

Mala was the first of the group to shake off the shock and turned towards Eret and Dagur. Questions written all over her face. "Clearly we're missing something here. Care to explain and maybe some introductions would be in order?"

Dagur cleared his throat in an official manner before stepping closer to the blonde vision in front of him and addressing her. "I would love too Mala-poo." Mala shot him a look that could freeze lava but chose not to let it go. Not wanting anymore interruptions in getting the answers she wanted.

Turning to the still mostly silent group Dagur extended his arms, gesturing around him. "Gang, I would like to welcome you all to Defenders Island and more specifically the bar you're standing in, Alma's. Owned, by our very own Astrid Hofferson and run by the Goddess, Mala Wing. The women standing behind Astrid are Atali and Minden, affectionately known here as The Wing Maidens, they work at the bar. And last but not least that hunky pile of muscles in Throk, he's Mala's brother and he works here as well."

Dagur watched the group absorb the information silently, their eyes darting from the new faces to around the bar curiously, all except one.

Hiccup.

His gaze never straying Astrid's drunken form. Dagur could see the simmering anger brewing in his eyes. And he knew no matter how many questions Astrid explained away now, Hiccup had more in store for her.

After two days of sheer depressive gloom from Hiccup, Dagur was almost positive the lanky man would buckle the moment they found Astrid. Forgiving her instantly for pulling such a _stupid_ stunt. So to say the least it was a refreshing sight to see.

 _Didn't know the kid had it in him._ Dagur thought appreciatively before turning back to Mala to introduce his side of the group. He made quick work of listing off their names, Mala only showing more than mild interest when he introduced Heather until he got to Hiccup, of course.

"Haddock? As in Stoick and Valka Haddock?" Hiccup flushed slightly before giving her a meek nod.

"Um-yeah. Do you-do you know them?" Mala gave him a contemplative look before her eyes softened from the harshness they were before and nodded as well.

"I've never had the honor of meeting your Father but...I did meet your Mother five years or so back." The small bit of information seemed to catch everyone in the room by surprise, none more so than Hiccup himself.

Hiccup felt the sudden familiar rush of emotions he always felt when someone spoke of his Mother. Lingering sadness, regret, blissful happiness. Which was usually followed by a strong punch of anxiety, that would have him exiting the conversation prematurely and as fast as possible shutting himself off from everyone. Where he would embrace his anxiety riddled thoughts.

But not today.

After all that he had been through, all the growth he had done, he no longer let the simple mention of his Mother cripple him. Physically and emotionally.

Steeling his nerves Hiccup finally asked the question that was burning in his mind. "H-how did you know my Mom?"

A gentle smile crossed Mala's face, "she came into a tavern I worked in at the time. Told me all sorts of stories about her travels and her family. She also wouldn't stop talking about her adventure loving Son and his want to follow in her footsteps."

Hiccup could feel the lump forming in his throat as Mala spoke, bring forth a surge of wonderful memories of their adventures together. From archeological digs for dragon bones, exploring the remnants of long past Viking villages and hours spent bent over maps, hypothesizing where the legendary Night Fury's 'Vanaheim' might be. No inkling of regret or horrible damaging thoughts rested among his memories. Just love and happiness now causing the almost welcome burning sensation of tears in his eyes.

Mala continued, "you know you look just like her. Well…except the nose." Hiccup let out a choked had heard that exact thing more times than he could count over the years. His Mother's genes might run strong in him but nothing could stop the distinguished 'Haddock nose.'

"Yeah, pretty much the _only_ thing I got from my Dad…well except for all my raw Vikingness." He told her. His sass firmly back in place, easing any tension left in the room from Astrid's earlier violent outburst.

Mala let out a delicate laugh and nodded slightly before turning back to Astrid. Who still sat nursing a chilled glass of water but now had her glossy gaze trained directly on Hiccup Haddock. The picture suddenly becoming that much clearer in Mala's mind.

"Alright my dear, introductions are over so are you too intoxicated to explain whats going on or should I have those two explain." Pointing to Dagur and Eret while keeping her eye trained directly on Astrid. Giving a pathetic shake of her head Astrid declined before setting her glass down and flopping back in her seat.

"No, I got this Mala." Astrid let out a loud sigh, "I'm Hiccup's…bodyguard." She said after a few seconds, not able to fins another word that could properly define their _unique_ relationship. "He's had threats against his life and Stoick and Finn gave me the task of protecting him. So far they've tried twice, I couldn't allow a third attempt."

"So what are you doing here then? Obviously not protecting him." Mala quipped.

"I left to find the bastards who are trying to kill him. I _thought_ I had left him in good hands, a safe place but I was obviously wrong." She glared daggers at Eret and Dagur.

"Again we would like to point out he is still in perfect health." Eret cut in.

" _Anyways_ , so you left and then what?" Mala asked completely ignoring Eret injection.

Anger clouded Astrid's eyes again as she thought back to the events that led to her seeking refuge in the same place she had created to help those who desperately needed it as well.

"…I went to see Johann."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

Astrid watched the red head in front of her with mild interest as she sensually danced; touching her exposed breast and skin before dipping her hands low to the rest of her barely clothed body. Running teasing delicate fingers over the small bits of fabric that covered her lower half until she moved them slowly back up again.

Astrid was positive if she had swung that way the performance would have definitely been a turn on. Unfortunately for her and beautiful Oleander she wasn't and even if she was, the whole point of her being here was to get the information she needed from the biggest mouth in all the Archipelago; not get a lap dance that would only leave her wanting.

Which was exactly why through the entire dance she kept sneaking glances past Oleander, waiting for the vigorously talkative man she had sent Poppy to fetch, to appear.

Finally after a well rehearsed hair flip from Oleander, Astrid saw him. Walking with inflated confidence through his club, nodding to different men as he went. She almost had a hard time restraining the smile that threatened to pull at her lips, only barely hiding it behind a glass of liquor because she knew the utter fear Johann would be having shortly after seeing her in his establishment.

Astrid Hofferson in a room full of criminals was never ever a good thing.

Johann finally caught sight of her when he swung his gaze in her direction and locked eyes directly with her. His strutting walk faltering as he frantically took in her lax form. Leisurely sipping her top shelf liquor while Oleander gave her one Hel of a private dance.

Eventually Johann was able to compose himself enough to make it across the room. Stopping for a moment opposite of her as he let Oleander be his human shield, while he collected himself. She could practically feel the nervousness and fear rolling off of him in waves.

 _Oh how I've missed this._ She thought as she basked momentarily in his unease. It had been a while since she was truly able to let this side of herself out. Even well before she had been put on as Hiccup's bodyguard. So she planned to throughly soak this in, revel in the fear of her prey a bit before she struck.

Far to soon Johann cleared his throat in an awkward way, gaining the attention of Oleander, who had not yet stopped her dancing. Astrid watched the surprise fade from Oleander's pretty face, replaced by a seductive smile as she greeted her boss.

"Master Johann," she purred, "how are you Sir?" She batted her exceptionally long false eyelashes at the man; as she turned and slid down next to Astrid's seated form. Gingerly placing a hand on Astrid's leather clad thigh and running her ruby red nails over the small area as she snuggled close to a smirking Astrid.

"Fine, very fine my flower." Johann darted his eyes from Oleander to Astrid, his whole persona steeling up as they met each other's gaze.

"Astrid Hofferson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Johann trademark wide grin slid into place. Pulling his unique thin mustache up in the air.

Astrid wrapped her hand around Oleander's shoulders pulling the women closer to her body. "Just wanted to see you, old friend." She turned to Oleander and grinned wolfishly at her. "But I decided to enjoy the _entertainment_ a bit before I said hello." Oleander giggled as Astrid winked at her, plainly enjoying all the attention from her boss and his high valued customer.

Astrid watched Johann visibly gulp in her peripheral, his smile faltering only slightly before correcting himself. "Ah well, you chose quite a lovely companion for such an evening. Would you like me to come back later? Give you more time to enjoy yourselves?"

Astrid shook her head, "no, that won't be necessary." With a graceful ease she pulled away from Oleander and stood to her boot clad feet. Leaving the half naked stripper pouting as she too rose from where they sat.

"Will I see you after you've said ' _hello_ '?" Oleander asked in a silky tone that oozed sex. Her hooded sultry stare not leaving Astrids smirking features. Again if Astrid had swung that way she was sure she would have been tempted to say yes, even despite her being on a mission. But unfortunately for Oleander…

"Sorry babe, can't. But…" Astrid leaned in close to the woman. Whispering quietly in her ear before pulling back and nodding over to the right. Oleander glanced in the direction she indicated and Astrid watched as her eyes widened and a wicked grin spread on her face. After giving Astrid a quick peck to her cheek she took off without a second glance. Leaving Astrid and Johann finally standing alone.

Johann watched Oleander flounce off towards a lonely looking heavy seat young man, sitting all by himself. Immediately she slid in beside him the nervous fidgeting man and began working her charm – and naked chest – on him.

"What in Thor's name did you tell her?"

Astrid smirked and began walking towards Johann's office, leaving him to rapidly catch up to her retreating form. Glancing over her shoulder once he had finally caught up Astrid only felt her grin grow at his perplexed expression.

"I just explained that the heavy set fellow over there was the reclusive and single heir to one of the largest oil corporation in the Archipelago, ArchiOil. Mister Rolf Ratson Jr. You see those two guys standing around behind him..." Johann glanced back at the two men doing nothing in particular as they stood behind the portly brunette who currently had Oleander grinding in his lap. Rocking a dopey grin onto his homely face.

"Those are his CPO's. You see he _very_ rarely goes into public because of his sever agoraphobia." Astrid chimed in pulling his attention away from the scene. Once she had Johann's eyes and ear back on her she began again.

"Which means he must have really needed to get his rocks off if he's here. So if I had to make a prediction I would say you're going to be looking for a new stripper by morning because there is no _way_ Oleander is going to let that rich lonely chump leave here without him being head over heels in love with her."

Johann palmed his lengthy face, finally realizing exactly what Astrid had whispered to Oleander and Astrid was right, he had no doubt he was going to be one dancer down by morning.

Johann cursed under his breath and chose to drop the issue for the moment and focus on the deadly woman confidently walking beside him through his club. Her leather clad lithe body turning heads of both men and women as she passed. Those who didn't know who she was were drawn to the dangerously alluring looks and persona that seemed to bleed into the space around her.

Those who did know who she was kept a trained eye on her for more selfish reasons. Wanting to get even the slightest jump on the Astrid Hofferson if today happened to be the day she came to make them pay for their sins and wrong doings.

Once the pair reached Johann's office he firmly closed the door. Shutting out any prying eyes or ears for what was already shaping up to be quiet and interesting conversation.

Astrid paid no attention to Johann and flopped down unceremoniously in the chair that sat in front of his desk, lifting her heavy boots and setting them on said wooden desk, while Johann himself sat down stiffly in his chair. Briefly pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"So other than getting my best dancer to quit on me, what are you doing here Ms. Hofferson?

"Like I said, Johann, just visiting an old friend."

Johann could feel his nerves fray ever closer to breaking as Astrid coolly picked at her fingernails, completely relaxed and unconcerned that her sudden appearance might cause a certain level of distress in him. Or anyone for that manner. He needed to know why she was here. And he needed to know now.

Astrid observed Johann letting out a loud sigh before letting go of the bridge to his distinguished nose and resting his tense hands on his desk. She almost couldn't contain the thread of excitement she was feeling as she watched him unravel in front of her.

"Ms. Hofferson – "

" – Astrid." She interjected.

"…Astrid...as much as I would love for you to be here to see me, I have a hard time believing such a thing. You're not exactly one for making social calls." He paused, "so I ask again, what are you really doing here Astrid?" Johann's words may have been strong but Astrid could hear the nervous edge to them. A slight waver, an almost stutter, his pitch going higher. All clear and present signs that Johann was trying to come off commanding and in control but ultimately was full of shit.

Astrid decided the game was over and readjusted her position. Taking her feet off of Johann's desk and planting firmly back on the floor. She immediately dropped the air of nonchalance and stared him straight in the eyes. Striking blue piercing ice cold grey. In a way that had him instantly squirming in his seat and wishing for the more 'friendly' version of Astrid back.

"I need information." She told him in a clipped tone as her face and voice hardened.

Johann visibly deflated a bit at the demand and let out a small sigh of relief. Information was good. Information was easy. And with the never ending flow of it coming through these doors he had a plethora of it.

"Information?" Astrid nodded, not taking her eyes off of his. "Alright, about what exactly?"

"Who's trying to kill General Haddock's Son?" She asked, cutting straight to the point. Never one to beat around the bush.

When Astrid had imagined Johann's reaction to this particular question she knew that it would be some what visible on the surface. Just uttering the name of Stoick Haddock to anyone in the Archipelago would gain some sort of reaction but to a man like Johann, Stoick Haddock meant much more. Especially depending on what sort of _activities_ he had been dabbling in recently.

But the brief reaction that washed over his face was nothing like what she had conjured up in her mind.

The man looked like he had just seen Odin himself, sitting in his club, getting a lap dance from one of his dancers.

His face had gone completely pale and slack, eyes growing wide and unfocused. It was in that brief moment of unadulterated shock that Astrid realized that Johann not only _knew_ what was going on but was somehow _involved_.

Striking in a flash, Astrid leapt over the desk situated between them, boots clattering loudly on wood, as she knocked Johann and his chair to the floor with a resounding thud. Once down she wasted no time straddling his chest, pinning him down under her impressive strength, while she pulled the holstered gun in her boot and pressed it directly to Johann's temple.

What Astrid also didn't anticipate was during her rapid offensive attack was Johann having anytime or the wherewithal to defend himself against it. Unfortunately for her, the older man still had a few tricks up his sleeve – or more accurately, knives.

Astrid felt the cool sharp edge of Johann's blade pressing firmly into her throat as she settled on top of him but it did nothing to deter her. Only pushing her to press her gun further into his temple. Initiating a deadly game of chicken.

"You bastard!" She ground out between clenched teeth. Her voice dropping to several octaves, somewhere close to a harsh growl. "You filthy lying son of a half troll BASTARD! Who's after him?! Who?!" She fervently demanding as she dug the muzzle of her gun harder into his temple.

Johann stared up at her from his helpless position on the floor, eyes wide and terrified, mouth flapping open like a dying fish as he tried to form a coherent sentence through out the entire interrogation. All the while still unconsciously pressing his hidden blade into her neck.

"Answer me damn it!" She pressed closer into his body, allowing the blade to break the skin with out even flinching. A sudden warm rush of blood escaped from her neck, down the sharp steel and finally onto Johann's quivering hand. The likes of which finally drew him out of his terror-stricken state.

"O-o-oh Gods!" He shrieked, promptly dropping the blade. Immediately showing his palms to Astrid in a universal sign of submission.

"A-Astrid…please – "

The muzzle of her gun pushed a bit more urgently against his head. "Speak now Johann or your _flowers_ are going to have one hell of a mess to clean up!"

"I-I'm not involved! I swear!" Astrid didn't move the gun, instead she wiggled it a bit, taunting almost. All the while her blood still ran steadily onto Johann's visibly shaking hands and body.

"I swear it! All-all I've heard is-is talk…" Finally catching Astrid's attention she pulled the pressure somewhat off of Johann's temple and leaned back a bit.

"Describe, talk."

Johann suddenly looked very reluctant to say anymore, his lips pursing and eyes pleadingly staring into her own.

"Johann, what talk?" She asked again, this time much more forcefully. Resuming the guns position at his temple as her other arm sat next to him, caging him in.

"P-Please don't– I-I can't…" Astrid cocked her gun silently, fully intending on putting an end to Johann's pathetic sniveling in the next second if he didn't say something. Johann must have realized he was out of time, that no stalling or pleading would deter her because in the next second he shouted a name that made what felt like an invisible around her chest constrict. Tightening to the point that breath became near impossible.

"Viggo! V-Viggo Grimborn…"

Suddenly and without her consent Astrid was submerged in memories of her past. Unrelentingly painful memories.

She could still see him from the dug out crawlspace her Mother had haphazardly shoved her in, standing there with this commanding cold presence, watching his men ransack the small village. The little light that flittered through the floorboards above her, illuminated his condescending smirk and dark void eyes. Astrid could hear her Father beg, just out of sight, pleading for them to take the artifacts that they wanted from the tribal village and leave. Begging Viggo to spare the people there and go.

Viggo didn't.

Once he found what he came for, Viggo gave a subtle nod of his head and his men struck, slaughtering the peaceful villagers her parents had been giving medical aid to and her parents right in front of her. Striking down every man, woman and child's hat they found. Leaving behind only one witness to the horror.

During the killing, it took Astrid physically biting her hand to stop her from screaming out as her parents blood began to run through the floor boards and on to her shaking body. The screams went on for what felt like hours until finally Astrid blacked out, blessedly giving her ears a reprieve.

Hours turned into days as Astrid waited, never leaving her small cocoon of safety in that dug out crawl space. Until finally the boards above her groaned under pressure of heavy footfalls, distant voices called out her name but by that time her throat was raw from screaming and lack of water, leaving her only able to groan in response.

Suddenly, light poured into her little haven and a hand was reaching down to her, pulling her upwards into a firm chest. It was only when she dared to look up, was she greeted to the achingly familiar blue of her brother, Thuggory's, eyes.

Astrid shook her head vigorously and physically pushed herself off of Johann as she tried to escape the tragic memories of her past and the man who brought them to the surface. She finally stopped moving when her shoulders hit the closest wall and the whooshing sound of her pounding heart beat was not as dedeafening. Leaving her a few feet away from Johann.

Now free of her weight, Johann sat up awkwardly on his overturned chair, casting her a weary look.

"Astrid – "

"Shut up."

"I know what Viggo – "

"I said SHUT UP!" Johann promptly slammed his mouth closed. Taking that moment to began praying to whatever Gods happened to be listening. He knew he would need a miraculous act to keep him alive past this meeting.

Astrid could feel the familiar searing pain in her chest as she screamed at Johann to shut up. It was the same pain she always got anytime she thought about anything regarding Viggo or the day her parents and all those innocent villagers were murdered by said man. It seemed no matter how much time has passed the wound was still raw. Oozing putrid liquid anytime it was scratched.

After taking a few calming breaths and holstering of her gun Astrid turned her cold icy gaze back to Johann, who had now turned an ashen shade of white. Flushing out his naturally tan skin. "So Viggo is behind all of this?" It was a rhetorical question but at the moment it was all Astrid could piece together to ask him.

Johann hesitated. "Yes…and no."

More in control of her emotions now, Astrid cocked an eyebrow at Johann. "What the Hel is 'yes and no' supposed to mean?"

"From what I have heard he's involved but he's not the one in charge." Johann stuttered out nervously, clearly not comfortable with what he was telling her.

"Bullshit." Astrid bit back. "Viggo follows no one."

"B-but its true! Whoever wants Stoick's boy dead isn't Viggo, he's just the one doing the dirty work, so to speak."

"And how exactly did you hear all of this? I can't imagine Viggo Grimborn is going around chatting openly about attempting to kill the General's Son. No man, _especially_ Viggo would be that stupid." Her eyes narrowed as she waited for a response.

Johann nodded before gesturing towards the door leading out of his office and back into the club. "Liquor and beautiful women will make anyone's lips a little loose, Astrid. My girls know to pay attention for any interesting pieces of information they might hear while entertaining. You see I give certain incentives for particularly good bits of knowledge. Obviously my clients are privy to any of this or I wouldn't be in business any longer."

Johann paused briefly before an uncommonly serious look passed over his face; eyebrows furrowed and mouth a tense thing line. "Astrid, I swear I am not involved in this. You know I prefer to stay neutral. My club only exists if the men and women who step into it know they are safe from persecution here. Which only happens because Stoick Haddock allows it. So it would go against my best interests as a businessman to hurt his Son."

Keeping her eyes trained on the older man Astrid watched for any signs of a lie but the physical and emotional pain she was enduring at the moment was making it quiet difficult. So much so that she had to finally resign herself to trusting the slimy bastard and nodded her head. Which she instantly regretted as pain shot through her from the still bleeding wound there.

Astrid brought a hand up to the spot and touch the skin gingerly. Trying to stem the bleeding.

"Oh thank you my dear," Johann said, letting out a deep sigh.

"Don't thank me yet Johann, if I find out anything you said to me wasn't a hundred percent true, I'm going to kill you myself. You hear me?" Her tone left no room argument and she held his gaze until she received a shaky nod.

"Be careful Astrid. These are power people, they'd have to be to think they could take on Stoick Haddock. I fear if you go looking any farther into this, there won't be any saving you."

Astrid gave a sardonic chuckle and shook her head and turned towards the door, "the time for saving me is long past. Take care Johann."

She left Johann's office, bleeding, shaken; only two things reverberating in her mind. One, she desperately needed a drink and two, no matter what, she was going to be the one to kill Viggo Grimborn once and for all.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

Johann let out a harsh breath he didn't realize he was holding the moment Astrid stepped out of his office. Astrid left his door ajar enough for him to see that despite all that had just happened in his office, nothing had changed out in the club. No one had a clue how incredibly close Johann had come to having his insides paint the walls of his office. All the cared about was their sinful indulgences.

Once he was sure he could form a coherent sentence Johann pulled out his phone, hands still sporting a slight tremble. Despite Astrid's threat he knew what he had to do now. If she didn't kill him now, they would.

As he punched in the familiar number Johann sent a prayer to the Gods to forgive him for what he was about to do, before pressing send and lifting it to his ear.

After two rings the recipient of the call answered.

Without a greeting Johann began speaking, "I know who's protecting the Haddock boy and where he might be."

And just like that Johann knew he had reserved a prime location in Helheim.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **So Johann is a liar, anyone see that one coming?**

 **-Lizby**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Astrid hated hangovers.

Which is why she had rigorously groomed her tolerance for alcohol to such a high level and knew when to cut herself off so as not to have one. Of course such talent only applied to her normal regiment of night drinking.

Unfortunately, at no point in the last few days could she say she applied that learned skill set or even have been capable of applying it. The wounds Johann had opened up by just the mere mention of the name, Viggo Grimborn, were just far too deep and pain inducing that she could have ever tapped into her normal level of restraint. She needed alcohol to numb that pain. To keep her going and not sink back into the darkness.

And she needed a lot of it.

So it didn't surprise Astrid as she woke, the pre dawn glow streaming through the single bedroom window, that she hurt – immensely. Her head pounded like a concussive device was going off in it, her throat was dryer than she could ever remember while her stomach rolled add clenched in waves as she clumsily and in a very undignified manner tried to rise out of bed.

After only a few tries she gave up the task and decided instead to fumble with the side table, knocking her wrist slightly into the polished wood, hoping to find something – anything there to relieve her of her pain. Blessedly, she blindly found two lonely pills waiting for her. Not bothering with the glass of water that she was sure was there as well, Astrid forced the pain relief down her throat dry. The pills scraped her throats inner walls, struggling to reach her stomach; it was only after several tries they successfully reached their destination. Once that task was finally done, Astrid rolled back onto her aching back, eyes still slits as she stared at the ceiling, while her mind willed the room to stop slowly spinning.

After laying there for what felt like hours but was in reality minutes, Astrid finally pried her eyes open to the still not fully lit room. Mentally she thanked the Gods with a muddled prayer for the dim lighting. Knowing the pain she was experiencing would be a hundred time worse if the sun was completely out.

Astrid gingerly moved her body to an upright position, groaning the whole way, as she did so she caught sight of a hunched shape sitting in the chair across from her bed. Dim lighting aside, Astrid could easily make out Hiccup's lanky arms and legs folded into the too small chair. His head was flopped down at an awkward angle, only the top of his unruly auburn hair showed, the rest of his face was hidden. She was sure just by looking at him that he would be in a great pain when he finally woke up. A thought that had her moving out of her bed to at the very least gently move his head into a more comfortable position.

She had defused explosive devices before, moving an unconscious man's head and not waking him up was child's play.

Right?

Unfortunately accompanying the thought was also the nagging feeling that while she could touch him, she shouldn't. Or more accurately, didn't have the right too at the moment.

While Astrid still firmly believed she had made the right choice in leaving Hiccup behind and searching out his would be killers. She knew he didn't agree at all and was more than angry with that decision. Proven by the scathing looks he had given her down in the bar.

So it wasn't a far leap in her mind to think that touching Hiccup in any way, even to help ease pain, would not be wanted.

But then why is he here, having the worst sleep of his night? She quietly wondered, as the throbbing pain of her hangover came on stronger as she tried to find an answer for the nagging question.

Astrid let out a groan as she brought a hand to her head trying in vain to ease the onslaught of new pain. She knew it was pointless and only the pain medication she had already taken and time would actually help stop the incessant throbbing, but none the less she dug her fingers painfully into her temple. If only to distract herself from her thoughts.

A slight shifting sound across from her had Astrid ceasing her actions and opening her eyes. Hiccup had moved in his sleep. His body curling farther into the uncomfortable chair. His head had thankfully lifted on its own accord some and was now resting on the fabric of the chairs back instead of dangling helplessly to his chest.

Realizing she was no longer needed and was not ready to take whatever Hiccup was planning on dishing out when he woke up, Astrid quietly slipped herself out of the bed, heading for the door. As she reached the aged door of the bedroom that resided above her bar she paused, turning back to the bed and grabbing the thin quilt folded on the end. Then as carefully and quietly as possible Astrid draped the well worn fabric over Hiccup's still sleeping body. Her hands lingering briefly on the quilt as she laid it to rest. The moment struck her immediately as achingly familiar to just a few days ago. The morning where she had stolen a few precious moments with Hiccup while he slept, blissfully unaware of the new reality he was soon to wake up to. Astrid wondered if Hiccup's reaction to waking up this morning would be anything like the other day.

Not that I have any idea how he acted, since I wasn't there. She mused as she pulled her hands away.

While Astrid was unsure of Hiccup's past few days, she was certain of the bitter breath taking squeeze in her chest that had set up permanent residence in her body since leaving him. Especially as it continued to strangle her insides. Which was another reason she had to drowned herself in alcohol. It was the only thing that seemed to numb the constant pain – until of course she had laid her eyes on Hiccup again. Even his seething anger directed at her couldn't stop the ease that she felt in her chest. It was the first real breath she had taken in two long days.

Astrid gave Hiccup one last lingering look before finally pulling away and heading out the door. The consequences of her choices over the last few days would wait until later.

.o.o.o.o.o.

The bar was dark when Astrid entered, only slightly illuminated by a faint glow coming from the small kitchen in the back. To her surprise Astrid found herself not as alone as she had anticipated. Instead Mala sat at the bar, a cup of steaming coffee in hand, glasses perched on the tip of her nose, reading her dimly glowing tablet.

Mala lifted her gaze from the electronic glow when she heard Astrid's light steps, just as surprised as Astrid was to find herself suddenly not alone. "Ah, good morning sleeping beauty. Nice to see you back amongst the living." Astrid grunted a response as she made a beeline for the coffee maker, where a fresh hot pot of coffee sat waiting.

When no response came Mala sat her tablet down and waited, eyes following her young boss diligently, as she held off on speaking to Astrid again until after the terribly hung over girl had poured herself a large mug of coffee and had taken a few loud gulps. Mala was very aware that even on a good day Astrid spoke very little until after her first cup of coffee.

Several minutes of silence later Astrid finally put down her earthen coffee mug and glanced in Mala's direction. Only to find the smug older blonde still staring at her.

"How long was I out?" Astrid questioned. Hoping to start piecing together what had happened after she told everyone of her encounter with Johann and the unfortunate news of Viggo Grimborn's involvement in Hiccup's assassination attempts.

"Oh eighteen hours or so." Mala said with an air of nonchalance. "But considering you were awake for two straight days, fueled by alcohol and Gods knows what else," she gave Astrid a pointed stare, "it was to be expected."

Astrid rolled her eyes at Mala's implication, "just alcohol…this time." There was no point in lying to Mala, the woman knew how to dig out every dark and wicked secret Astrid had in her. Which is why she knew of Astrid's past of dabbling in drugs when she had found the alcohol not strong enough to suppress the pain. Thankfully, those days were far behind Astrid, with no chance of being revisited. Ever.

"Well that's a plus I suppose." Mala quipped as she took off her thin reading glasses and set them down on the bar.

Astrid took another sip of her coffee, averting her gaze from Mala's piercing one as she asked her next question. Her voice low and hesitant. "How long…how long has he been up there?"

"Since you passed out face down on the table." Astrid flinched and let out a low curse at Mala's words. Vaguely she remembered the exhaustion she had felt overwhelm her after finishing her story...and then nothing.

"Oh yes, despite your boneheaded move to try and solve all of this by yourself, which would have gotten you more than likely killed by the way, that man sat unwavering by your side. Only leaving to use the bathroom. Hel, the girls had to bring him food or he wouldn't have eaten!" Astrid flinched again as Mala continued her lithe condemning voice dropping to a hollow pitch. "I'll be honest with you Astrid, I'm disappointed. You almost – almost came back." Mala paused her voice growing back in volume and Astrid's eyes widened, "and then you went fucked it all up!"

Before Astrid could defend herself Mala continued tearing into her. "I'll have you know between Dagur and those strange twins I found out all about your time with Hiccup Haddock and I was so-so proud…but then I remembered you were passed out drunk upstairs with that poor boy watching over you and it all left me."

Throbbing hangover headache be damned Astrid felt anger swell up in her. She in no way was going to let Mala yell at her for her decisions or those that she had no control over. "Hey, I never asked him – "

"Of course you didn't because that's just what you do for people you love!" Mala all but screamed as she hit the wooden bar loudly with the flat of her palms.

Any rebuttal Astrid had clenched tightly in her throat. Mala's words stopping it instantly and making it insignificant.

Mala continued, not disturbed by Astrid's stunned silence. "When are you going to see that you don't have to do this alone? Never did Astrid, but especially not now." Mala asked, all the fight having left her. Leaving her feeling exhausted and empty. She had been an unwavering cheerleader for Astrid. Rooting for the young woman for years now. She knew how dark Astrid's days had gotten. She had been there after the Mangler's attack and she had been there after Thuggory's death. Doing all that she could to keep Astrid's head above water. So to see her gain so much, to grow so much and then throw it away was near heartbreaking.

The room fell quiet, Astrid staring intently at her almost empty coffee mug as she digested what Mala had said. The disappointment drenched words cutting through her. Since the moment that Astrid had met Mala she had looked up to the woman as a stand in big sister. Not quite old enough to be a Mother figure but her wisdom and insight rivaled that of any superior Astrid had met. Which was why she had left her in charge of her bar and the girls who worked in it without a second thought. She knew Mala would always have her best interest in mind and never betray her. Never.

"My, my – what a spirited discussion for so early in the morning." Dagur's voice broke through the tense silence as he made his way purposely towards Astrid and Mala from the stairs. Neither woman noticing him until that moment to wrapped up in their thoughts.

Dagur passed behind Astrid, pausing briefly to plop a loud kiss on top of her head before he continued on his way to Mala. Who in response quickly threw up a thin hand in his face. Stopping him in his tracks, his eyes wide and lips pursed and ready.

"Not a chance Dagur." Mala's voice cut like a knife as she dismissed him. Of course he was used to her rejection, so he didn't take it seriously.

Grumbling slightly, Dagur made his way towards the coffee machine and poured his own mug of the hot liquid and took a seat next to Astrid. His posture mimicked Astrid's immediately, exhausted and needy for the early morning caffeine to start the day.

Mala watched the pair carefully as they sipped their drinks, Dagur just starting his while Astrid finished hers. All thoughts of the previous conversation with Astrid gone as she focused on the them, letting out a small tickling of laughter.

"What?" Astrid grunted as she stared into her now empty coffee mug.

Mala waved a dismissive hand in her direction, "oh nothing. I just find it humorous that two of the deadliest people in all of the Archipelago can't even start the day without a heavy dose of caffeine running through their veins." Dagur and Astrid causally glanced at the other before giving twin shrugs and turning back to their mugs. Dismissing what they had just heard. Mala let out another laugh and nodded, the trio falling into a comfortable silence as they waited for the sun to rise along with the other occupants of the building.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Hiccup rubbed his neck as he made his way down the stairs. The muscles in it painfully tight from the awkward position he had slept in that Gods awful chair. A decision that he was coming to immensely regret, especially when he found himself alone upon waking. The bed Astrid had occupied and he had kept vigil over all day and through the night empty. The only evidence of her ever being in the room were crumpled sheets and a half empty glass of water.

He had sat in that chair for hours the day earlier waiting – watching. His eyes very rarely drifted from Astrid's deeply unconscious shape. Alcohol and exhaustion finally taking over.

Hiccup knew the chances of Astrid waking before his own exhaustion would take over were slim but that didn't stop him from keeping sentry at the end of her bed. The hidden blessing Hiccup had found in all that time waiting was the ability to get his thoughts somewhat in order.

Over the past two days all he had focused on was just finding Astrid and making sure she hadn't gotten herself killed on his behalf. So when they unceremoniously stumbled upon each other, him anxious and worried – Astrid drunk and tortured, he was surprised to feel the overwhelming amount of anger surge in him. Even when she explained her terrible connection to Viggo Grimborn the anger didn't sway. He had thought when he finally saw her again he would feel relief, happiness, anything other than that.

But he didn't and still doesn't.

The anger still there simmering under the surface of his skin as he walked into the bars main room. Everyone seemingly awake, milling around the room, enjoying their morning coffee and talking amongst each other.

Hiccup's gaze immediately fell on Astrid, as it always seem to do. She was perched firmly near the bar with Dagur, Eret and that woman, Mala, next to her as they discussed something in detail. Not ready at all to confront Astrid about her actions over the last two days, Hiccup choose instead to make a bee line towards his friends; who were happily mingling several feet away with some of the women who worked the bar. When suddenly Mala's commanding tone stopped him where he stood.

"Hiccup Haddock. Won't you join us?" Hiccup's steps faltered unconsciously as he debated continuing on his path and ignoring Mala's question. That is until he caught sight of his friends eyes on him waiting for his response. Waiting to see what he would do. Knowing he was caught Hiccup, let out a deep sigh and switched directions towards Mala, Dagur, Eret and Astrid. As he neared the small group Hiccup noticed the coffee machine near by and deviated slightly to it. He figured getting a cup of coffee it would be a good buffer before being thrown head first into whatever was going to happen next.

Coffee in hand Hiccup turned to the small group, not moving from the machine which kept a healthy but acceptable amount of distance between them. "So how are you all this morning?" He cordially greeted.

"Well it's almost eleven mate but I would say we're fine." Eret cast a glance at Astrid. "Some more than others. How are you doin'? I imagine a bit sore from your sleeping arrangements." Hiccup caught the slight amusement in his voice as he finished and grimaced.

Great, everyone knows how pathetic I am. He thought morosely.

"I'll live." He said, short and to the point before taking a swig of his coffee. Making it clear he didn't want to talk about his 'sleeping arrangements' any further.

"So we were just discussing what the plans were going forward for your group." Mala cut in, for which Hiccup was very grateful. "Obviously some of your group is not ready to travel at the moment, so I suggested staying here for another night, and then continuing on your quest in the morning." Everyone in the small group nodded in agreement to Mala's assessment.

Hiccup took another sip of coffee, enjoying the heat that slid down his throat and curled in his belly. Waking him up more every moment. "Well I don't think you'll have any objections from the rest of the group. They seemed to enjoy helping out around the bar last night, from what I heard." Astrid cocked a surprised eyebrow at what Hiccup said, the first acknowledgment that she even knew he was there.

"They did what now?" She questioned.

Mala smiled widely and nodded, "oh yes, Fishlegs and Heather worked the floor with the girls, while Snotlout helped Throk in the back and those twins, well they created some of the most interesting drinks I've ever seen. A man the size of your Father, Hiccup, hit the floor after only half a glass of this green concoction they made up. I'm actually thinking of adding that particular one to the bar list, maybe naming it, Thorston Punch. And only serving it in shot glasses." She finished her smile only growing wider.

Hiccup couldn't help the small grin that spread on his own face as well. He was happy his friends seemed to making the best of this strange situation. They had this whole journey. Despite being almost killed several times, ripped away from their families for Thor only knows how long and the threat of death still looming over them their positive attitudes never wavered. Something he couldn't say even he was able to do, considering the last few days.

"I'm sure you and the girls appreciated the help." Astrid said before taking a sip of her second cup of coffee that morning.

Mala gave a single nod and looked past the group at the woman dispersed around the room. "Well we have been a bit short staffed since Agg got married and moved to Shivering, so it was a very welcome surprise for us all." Astrid nodded in agreement her face gaining a thoughtful look immediately.

Hiccup glanced in mild interest between the two women, who seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation amongst them. Which was enough to pique his curiosity over the topic of their short staffed issues. "Why don't you just hire a new waitress?" He asked offhandedly moments later. Posing the question more in Mala's direction than Astrid's. A small slight, one he knew she would catch but he just couldn't stomach talking to her directly quiet yet without a flurry of questions, most definitely not about waitresses, coming out. No, their 'talking' would have to wait until later. And hopefully by then his frustration for the beautiful blonde bodyguard would be significantly lower.

The four people in front of Hiccup began to shuffle awkwardly at the innocent question, casting glances amongst each other before ultimately falling on Astrid. As if they were nervous to speak without her silent permission.

"What?" Hiccup brows furrowed in confusion, "What did I say?" Now all eyes rested on Astrid including Hiccup's.

Astrid looked away from the group for a moment before letting out a loud huff of air and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Do you remember when I told you about the Mangler?" She asked in a hushed tense voice.

Flashes of hands tight around his neck, squeezing the life out of him, along with Astrid's dull eyes as she explained the horrors of her past ran through his mind immediately. Of course he remembered that night. It was the night he felt an unequivocal shift in his and Astrid's relationship. It was the night when their fledgling friendship deepened and on his end at least, it was when he felt the first real tendrils of love grow in him. So despite the bruises that had blossomed onto the skin of his neck the next morning and the pain that accompanied them, he didn't regret any of it. He had gotten his first real chance to chip away at Astrid's seemingly impenetrable walls that surround her and he could never – never regret that.

Hiccup realized he had been silent for far too long, Astrid waiting expectantly for answer, and nodded quickly in response. Which sent a wave of visible shock through Mala, Dagur and Eret.

Dagur came out of his shock first and turned his vivid green eyes on Astrid. "Wait you told him about the Mangler?" He whispered not entirely that quiet. Astrid nodded once, causing Dagur to let out a low whistle. "Wow…I knew he was," gesturing to Hiccup, "but I never thought he was…wow." While Dagur might not have said much, the look of respect he wore for Hiccup spoke volumes. Hiccup realized then that even Astrid's tight-knit group didn't think he was close enough to her to know that part of her past. But she had allowed him that close and he did know some of her secrets.

"Shut it Dagur." Astrid bit out, cutting Dagur off, as she completely ignored what he was implying.

Directly in front of Hiccup. She thought.

"Okay, now I really want to know what is going on?" Hiccup's determined green gaze pierced Astrid's as she reluctantly, finally, met his. "What does any of this have to do with that demented Mother Son duo, Astrid?" He asked, dropping any and all pretenses of cool indifference towards her. As he was more than ready to find out what they were all tip-toeing around in this conversation.

Astrid's tough exterior softened significantly at Hiccup's question. Palpable worry laced his words. Worry for her. Because despite all the hostility between them currently he was still worried for her. Still entirely too selfless. Still entirely too…Hiccup.

"I'm honestly a little surprised you didn't figure it out already." She told himself cocky smile pulling at her lips as resolve filled her. Hiccup knew enough, it was time to fill him in on the rest of the story. He deserved it.

Hiccup cocked a defined eyebrow. Still not understanding what she was getting at or what was going on."What is _that_ supposed to mean Astrid? Figure what out? What in Odin's name are you all talking about?" His hands waved in an exasperated way. He had not had enough coffee or sleep for cryptic games this early.

"Look around Hiccup." All the cocky mirth dropped from Astrid's face and her expression hardened. " _Really_ , look around Hiccup."

Hiccup quickly glanced around the bar, knowing Astrid would say nothing more. Leaving him to figure the answer out completely on his own.

He took in the aged building, glistening polished wood and stone floors. Not finding anything of importance he swept his gaze over the all female wait staff littered around the main room. Which in itself was unique, didn't raise any flags of recognition in his mind. Hiccup was about to give up and just ask what Astrid was talking about when he caught sight of a modest wood sign behind the bar. Beautiful cursive lettering meticulously carved into the wood, spelled out one simple word, 'Alma's'.

Hiccup narrowed his gaze, keeping it locked on the wood plaque as the familiar itch of remembrance stirred in the back of his mind. It was the same feeling he gotten when he first saw the bars similar wood sign out front. Both with only one word on them, 'Alma's'.

 _Alma's, Alma's, Alma's,_ he racked his brain. _Where have I heard that name –_

In a rush the answer hit Hiccup.

The little girl.

The little girl who Astrid couldn't save from the Mangler and her twisted Son. The same little girl Astrid still blamed herself for not saving, she was named Alma.

Astrid watched the recognition of what this place truly was flood over Hiccup's face, eyes widening, mouth dropping before he finally connected back with her. In a flat voice Astrid confirmed exactly what Hiccup had just come to realize.

"The reason we haven't replaced Agg," she began, "the reason why it will never be easy to replace any woman who works here, is because every woman who works here, with the exception of Mala, I pulled from that underground torture chamber." Astrid's voice faltered slightly, something most wouldn't catch but Hiccup did. "These women are the only living victims of the Mangler. I made this place for them. To give them a safe place to restart and rebuild their lives. And I named this place after the little girl who never got to live hers. The first person I ever lost on a mission."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Sorry for being so MIA lately, been super busy BUT I have most of the next chapter already written so should only be a few days until it's up!**

 **Just wanted to add for some reason Fanfiction is not letting me edit this fully. So several words/sentences that are supposed to be italicized are not** **. Sorry if it causes any confusion. I'll try going back another time and fixing it.**

 **-Lizby**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

After revealing the shocking truth behind 'Alma's' origination Astrid left the group without another word. Choosing instead to walk over toward Minden and Atali, who immediately greeted her with wide smiles and their full attentions.

Astrid didn't even bother to look back at Hiccup and the others. There was no point. She knew Hiccup's look of surprise would still be written all over his face.

And rightfully so.

She had just dropped a bomb of truth on him about her past. Which was starting to become a habit as of late.

Astrid greeted the two loyal workers with a bit more zest than she actually felt, which instantly spurred the two women to into conversation. Astrid nodded along silently, hoping to distract herself from the deep ache that she was currently feeling, a lingering pain that always came anytime sweet little Alma crossed her mind. The young girl had been her very first loss as a solider. Her first failure. While there had been other losses after Alma and they too brought a significant amount of pain and guilt, none hit her as deeply as Alma. And up until recently she assumed none ever would.

But then she met Hiccup Haddock.

Astrid gave an involuntary shudder, eyes closing and face slightly pinching as the thought of Hiccup making his way onto that list. Amongst Alma, Thuggory and the others. She knew without a doubt she would not be able to survive loosing Hiccup. Which is why she had done what she did. Better for her to die than fail someone that wholly didn't deserve their fate; yet again.

The strained look painted across Astrid's face must have much more obvious than she realized to the two avidly chatting women because not a second later Atali had stopped mid sentence, concern all over her face.

"Astrid, are you all right?" She asked, her accented voice dripping in concern. "You're not feeling ill still are you?" Atali placed a gentle hand on Astrid's shoulder. Ready to assist in any way possible.

Astrid gave the young woman a slight smile for her concern and shook her head. "No, I'm fine Atali. Far better than the last few days at least." Atali nodded in understanding.

"I would hope so." Minden countered sharply, the girl always had a certain sass about her, which Astrid fully appreciated. More so now after meeting Hiccup than ever before. "Nowhere to go but up from the last two days."

"Ha Ha, funny girl." Astrid said, as her previous dark mood seemed to lift slowly.

A talent that her 'wingmaidens' always seemed to posses.

Shifting slightly, Atali cast a glance behind Astrid before leaning towards her. A move to make their conversation that much more private. "So, tell us about him." She asked quietly. Astrid cocked a well defined eyebrow at Atali. Clearly wanting her to elaborate more.

"Oh come on. Hiccup. Tell us about Hiccup. You know, the man who tracked you down after you left him and then watched over you while you slept the day away. That him." Her voice a harsh excited whisper that sent both of Astrid's eyebrows into her hairline.

Astrid cast her own quick glance behind her, the group was still lingering around the bar, Hiccup was completely free of his past surprise and was now talking intimately with Dagur and Eret. His back mostly to her as he bent close to the men, Eret's hand on his shoulder pulling him close. Or keeping him in place. Astrid couldn't tell.

'When did those three get so close?' She wondered briefly, before she quickly realized it must have happened during her absence.

Turning back to the two eggar women Astrid shook her head and feigned a look of indifference. "He's just my current mission." Neither woman looked convinced. "I'm serious." Astrid paused and glanced back a Hiccup again. This time she could clearly see his face, a tense look of concentration pulled at his features. Lips thin and tight, eyebrows furrowed. She could only imagine what he was thinking right this moment.

"He's just a mission." She whispered as she turned back to Minden and Atali. Both of them watching her intently.

"And I'm sure the more you say it the more convincing it will sound." Atali said skeptically before Astrid shot her a glare.

"Anyways, what – " but before Astrid could finish, her attention, and everyone else's in the room, was drawn away to the loud banging of the front door as it swung wide and slammed loudly on the wooden door frame.

Without a second thought four guns were drawn in an instant, pointing directly at the vacant open door. Eret, Astrid Dagur and Mala stood firmly in place, guns poised and ready as the rest of the room tense and quiet – waited; for what they didn't know.

Astrid felt nothing but primed and ready as she stared down the barrel of her gun. Despite how haggard she had felt waking up this morning her training instantaneous kicked in a long with a boat load of adrenaline, leaving her more than prepared for whatever was about to happen.

Hiccup watched the scene unfold in front of him with morbid fascination. The moment the four guns were pulled he had a quick flashback of the first time he had seen Astrid pull her gun, when Toothless had rattled a trashcan their first night together and how afraid he had been then. He remembered how thrown that single experience had left him, even after he knew it was just the transient cat he had adopted dropping in and not an actual threat. He remembered how his anxiety had raged for hours afterwards, making sleep almost impossible.

But now…now the sight of guns drawn seemed like second nature. Almost.

Of course he still felt the heart pumping adrenaline flowing through him but the near crippling fear and anxiety that used to accompany it no longer appeared. If anything he had never felt more safe in his life, than with these four people standing with their guns drawn. He had no idea who or what would walk through that door but he had no doubt in his mind he was safe.

As the seconds ticked by, the door still remained empty and open, Astrid, Dagur and Eret began to move slowly toward the door, while Mala stayed perched by the bar, a menacing looking shot gun butted to her shoulder. The trio had only moved a foot or so when suddenly a petite blonde woman carrying a heavy-laden bag over her shoulder appeared in the door way.

"Whoa! Holy shit, put down the damn guns you maniacs!" The petite blonde screeched as she threw up her hands dropping her semi-large weighted bag to the ground. Her face a picture of pure shock.

Astrid let out a loud groan when she realized who exactly was at the door, lowering her gun and holstering it angrily.

"Camster!" "Cam!" Eret and Dagur shouted in joy, holstering their own weapons before moving towards the young woman and sweeping her in twin bear hugs. Their large arms encompassing the small blondes frame.

"What in Thor's name are you doing here? It's a Hel of a lot nicer in the Bog this time of year. Sunny and warm as opposed to, this." Eret questioned, gesturing to the dreary winter weather that lay outside the bars doors.

"That's exactly what I would like to know." Astrid asked as she stood behind Eret and Dagur, arms firmly crossed and eyes cool. Eret and Dagur both caught sight of Astrid's glare pointed at Cami and made a mutual, silent decision to slide out the two women's path. Unsure of how exactly this might end.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss stick up her ass. I see that you haven't dropped that infamous scowl of yours. You always gotta be so damn serious, don't you Astrid? Lighten up, geez." Camicazi wolfishly grinned at Astrid, who's scowl only deepened more. All the while Hiccup and the rest of his friends looked on in horror at the exchange between the two women. More so then when the four guns were previously drawn.

Astrid kept her piercing gaze on Camicazi's smirking face not fazed at all by the other blondes words. "Like I would take any advice from a thieving bitch like you."

The two fierce blondes stared each other down in silence for what seemed like an eternity as the rest of the room tensely watched on. The newcomers all holding their breaths, waiting – expecting, fist to start flying any moment. But then to most of the rooms occupants surprise both women broke out into twin grins, before embracing in a tight hug. Shocking Hiccup and his group of friends; again.

Astrid was the first to pull back clapping a firm hand on Camicazi's shoulder while greeting her with a warm smile. "Its been a long time Cami. You know, the last I had heard Bertha was keeping you pretty land locked to the Bog. What with your failed heist in the Archipelago Museum of Modern Art."

"One damn sensor," Cami grumbled as she hefted her bag onto her shoulder and walked fully into the bar. "I missed one damn sensor out of an entire ten thousand square foot building and the whole job goes to shit." Cami shook her head, letting out a sigh as she leaned against the wooden bar where she placed her bag. "I really wanted that Leif Slopston painting to hang above my mantle. His early work is to die for." Camicazi said as she dreamily looked off into the distance. A move that earned a chuckle from those in the room who knew and understood Camicazi and all her eccentric behaviors. Of course, for those who didn't know this newest person who had just come barreling into their new reality, further turning it more upside down, they couldn't help but stand and gape. Shocked silent by these self professed law enforcing soldiers as they chatted with an obvious criminal. A very obvious criminal.

"Okay, hold up! What in Odin's ghost is going on?! And who is she?!" Snotlout asked, wildly gesturing to Camicazi as she nonchalantly leaned against the bar watching him. For the first time running her gaze critically over the newcomers in the bar. She spared little time on the rag tag group, until she came to Hiccup. Camicazi's began staring openly at Hiccup, her deep blue gaze racking over him in curious inquiry; until suddenly her eyes widened before they swung quickly to Astrid.

"Fuck! It's him!" She pointed at Hiccup, while shouting at Astrid. "And you're... for him?! Holy shit!" Camicazi's arms frenziedly moved around, mimicking Snotlout's movements from seconds before. Her outburst surprising everyone in the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Cami." Camicazi's arms slowed and stopped. "Great, now what the Hel are you trying to say?" Astrid questioned.

"He's Hiccup Haddock. And-and you're Astrid Hofferson!"

Astrid cocked an eyebrow at her long time friend, still not understanding where this was going. "Yes, that is who I am and yes, that is who he is. What I still don't understand is what you're trying to say Cami." Astrid asked, an edge filling her voice.

The moment Astrid realized it was Camicazi standing at the door and not another nameless assassin, Astrid had made the decision to include Camicazi in on the truth of why they were here. But seeing how surprised Camicazi was to see Hiccup and her together set alarm bells off in her mind. She not only worried about what Camicazi knew but how she knew it.

"What I'm trying to say is that all that shit that went down, the freaking blood bath, at the Snoggletog ball on Berk, that was about him wasn't it? Someone was trying to kill the General's kid." A strange tense silence fell over the entire bar. Only broken by the slight shuffling of feet as the 'wingmaidens' respectfully left the room. Being friends and employees of Astrid Hofferson they were very well versed on when a conversation required a certain level of privacy or not. And when it didn't. This was clearly one of those times.

Once the room was clear of the extra women, Astrid moved on Camicazi, ready for answers. "Let's start this whole thing over again, Cami. What are you doing here? And no more half assed answers."

An incredulous look crossed Camicazi's face as she digested Astrid's words, but made no move to explain herself. Instead she kept her eyes trained on Astrid.

"Cami…" Astrid warned, her voice loosing all the pleasantness from earlier.

Finally after several more moments of tense silence Camicazi acquiesced and unceremoniously kicked her heavy bag over to Astrid. The canvas material sliding the short distance before meeting Astrid's leather booted foot with an audible thud. Waisting no time Astrid crouched down and unzipped the bag, all eyes watching as she reached in – and pulled out a handful of expensive jewelry.

As Astrid examined the glistening jewelry in her hand and saw that several more necklaces, rings and bracelets still lay inside the bag, along with some random clothing. More than likely Camicazi's.

"Lady Fawn of Hysteria had her birthday party and I decided to help myself to a few party favors." Camicazi said as she inspected her nails with a shrug, undoubtedly not seeing a problem with stealing thousands of dollars of Jewelry. "After I was done I figured I would come see the girls. Maybe let them pick a few pretties out for themselves. Granted I didn't call Mala ahead of time but I didn't think it would be a problem to just drip in unannounced. It's not like I haven't done it before." She ended in a huff. Her blue eyes rolling dramatically before looking back at Astrid with a glare.

"It's true she didn't call but well, she never does." Mala added.

"See! So there was no way I would have known you would be here!" Camicazi's tone frustrated and slightly desperate. Whether it was from a want to truly prove her innocence or because Astrid was still palming the pilfered jewelry, jewelry she should and could technically confiscate, Astrid didn't know. After another quick look Astrid dropped the jewels back in the bag and stood back up.

"Some of those are just costume you know." She said as she handed the bag to her friend. Noting how quickly she pulled it away. So she was worried Astrid would take the jewelry.

Camicazi shrugged and shouldered her bag, "yeah, found that out after I acquired them. Cheap ass rich folks." She dramatically sighed, and turned towards the still mostly unknown group in the bar. Eyeing Hiccup in particular, again. "So now that I've passed your test, will you answer my questions?"

Astrid gave her a nod and turned to the group as well, her eyes briefly meeting Hiccup's; who had obvious and understandable questions littering them. This introduction was not one she had wanted to do. At least not yet. Not that she didn't like the woman, her friendship with Camicazi just tended to raise more questions than answers.

"Everyone, this is Camicazi Bogsworth, daughter of Bertha Bogsworth – President of Bog-Burgler island." All the mouths of the Berk residents dropped at the news while Camicazi rolled her eyes.

"You forgot to mention internationally renowned bad ass thief – "

" – more like pain in my ass." Astrid mumbled under her breath. Camicazi shot Astrid a glare, which she readily returned; the playful banter between the two women shattering any shock that the Berkians may still be in.

"Anyways," Astrid said looking away from Cami and back to the group. "Cami, this is Fishlegs, Heather, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and well you know Hiccup."

"Wait, Heather, as in Dagur's Sister Heather. That Heather?" She interjected. Gesturing between the two siblings. Which earned Camicazi several affirming nods.

"Wow. Today is just full of surprises isn't it?" She said, her deep blue eyes staring in awe at the two newly reunited siblings. Who shared a heart warming smile.

"It appears so." Astrid began, "now before I tell you what is going on. I need you to fill me in on what you know. Since we left Berk I've had no communications with the General or Colonel Hofferson. So I hate to admit it but we're kind of in the dark of what's happening on Berk."

"Well first off, are you really doing the whole 'Colonel Hofferson' thing still, instead of calling him your Uncle?" Camicazi asked incredulously, the entire group, excluding Astrid nodding in response.

"Cami! Not the point." Astrid all but shouted, her fingers clutching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Okay, okay, geez definitely still a stick up your ass" she mumbled loudly. Earning a small chuckle from several people in the room. Which was quickly stifled by a glare from Astrid.

"Alright, so the Snoggletog ball." Camicazi said, getting back on track. "General Stoick definitely played the whole incident down, saying the attack was from a small fringe extremist group. Who had been wiped out that night during the attack. But considering all the high ranking military, political and rich folks there that night, it definitely left the city shaken. People are worried that things might go back to the old days, ya know, before the General cleaned house and stopped the Outcast from terrorizing the Island. That sort of thing." She paused, taking a sip of a random coffee mug next to her. Half filled with lukewarm coffee.

Which promptly brought a gag out of her before she set the mug down. "Gah! Anyways, I heard all this from Mom – of course but it got me thinking. Who was this group really after and who could have done so much damage against them without a single. civilian. casualty." Camicazi waved a finger at Astrid, emphasizing each word. "I saw the pictures girly, that was some gnarly work. Not typical kills of hired security. So when I saw Hiccup here with you it all came together. He's the General's Son and well…you're…you. So tell me, what's all this about?" She gestured between Astrid and Hiccup.

Her question obviously about why Astrid was protecting Hiccup but Astrid couldn't help but think about a deeper answer. One she wasn't even quite ready to address.

"Well, as you figured I'm Hiccup's protection." She began. "There was intel that he was being targeted and it was correct. After the ball incident, General Stoick, Colonel Hofferson and I felt it was best to take he and his friends, who by association got pulled into this mess, off of Berk and into hiding. Dagur and Eret joined us after we left Berk to assist me…and now we're here." Astrid finished, leaving out a whole slew of information about how they got here. About all the perilous challenges they had to overcome to still be here today.

Camicazi nodded again, digesting the information. Her face scrunching in concentration, while she ran a hand through her wild, blonde hair. Streaks of red making themselves known on the underside as the tousled hair moved.

"So you got any leads on who's after him?" She finally asked. Not knowing it was the single question that Astrid didn't want to answer the most. Whether it was due to her lack of knowledge, when generally she would have had the culprit marked and ready to kill at this point on any other case. Or the fact that the one person she did know that was associated with this whole thing was Viggo Grimborn, the man who slaughtered her parents, she couldn't be sure.

So with a quick glance at Dagur and Eret, who could clearly see the conflict in her eyes she decided to answer Cami.

By not answering her.

"Were you planning on staying here tonight?" She asked nonchalantly, changing the subject completely.

The aversion to her question wasn't missed by Camicazi, she just decided wisely not to press the issue further. Knowing no one could never press Astrid for an answer. If the blonde solider didn't want to talk she wouldn't. And there was nothing you could do about it. So instead she decided to go along with the topic change, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Well I was planning on staying here but considering how full it seems to be now…" she trailed off. The question hanging in the air.

"Oh I'm sure we can find a room for you Cami. Don't you worry." Mala injected as Astrid nodded along.

A large beaming smile spread across Camicazi's face as she looked around the room. Meeting everyone's gaze, especially the Berk crew. "Awesome! Because do I have some stories to tell you all about these three!" She jerked her thumb in Astrid, Eret and Dagur's direction.

The trio simultaneously let out a groan at the sound of wicked glee in Camicazi's voice. Astrid immediately regretting her decision to let the blonde thief stay.

'Oh Thor, what have I done.'

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Had upload troubles again. Sorry. So nothing is italicized, again, so just emphasize where you feel appropriate I suppose. Hope you enjoyed, until next time!**

 **-Lizby**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"And then as we're waiting for Dagur to appear, the boat explodes!" Camicazi clapped her hands together dramatically for her avidly listening crowd. "Kaboom! Flaming wood and shit flying everywhere. Eret had to swing the chopper so quickly out of the way, it almost sent Astrid, Thuggory and I tumbling out the damn door!"

Eret gave Camicazi a mock glare before speaking up for himself. "Part of the damn mast almost went straight into the blades, thank you very much. We'll see who flies your ungrateful butt around from now on." He huffed crossing his muscular arms over his impressive chest.

"Oh don't be so sensitive." Camicazi said, slapping his shoulder playfully and taking a sip of her after dinner drink. A nice twenty year old barrel aged whisky.

"Anyways, so once the three of us got off of our asses and back onto our feet we started looking for Dagur. Debris littered all over the ocean surface, along with a few bodies of the baddies. It was _not_ a pretty sight, let me tell you. So as the minutes started to tick away with no sight of Dagur, I began to give up hope. I kinda figured he probably got caught up in the blast. Sorry man." Camicazi gave an apologetic look in Dagur's direction. Who returned it with an understanding shrug.

"But not the wonder siblings." She continued, casting a glance at Astrid who had a small smug smile on her face. "Nope, they didn't tear their eyes away from that water for a second. Which is a pretty good thing because not a minute later Dagur's unconscious body came floating by. And do you know what Astrid and Thuggory did?" The Berk crowd in front of her shook their heads. All completely enthralled by her story.

"They jumped out of the damn helicopter!"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise before sliding over to Astrid, who stood leaning against the bar. A bottle of water in her hand instead of her usual alcoholic drink. "Eret was only hovering fifteen feet off the water. It was no big deal." She said in a nonchalant tone that said she _really_ didn't think it was a big deal.

"That's so badass, Hoff." "Total girl crush." Tuffnut and Ruffnut said simultaneously. Twin grins spreading across their similar features.

With an audible eye roll Astrid playfully dismissed the twins. "Wasn't that big of a deal guys. You all would have done it for me."

Eret and Dagur nodded while Camicazi shook her head. "Not me, sorry Astrid but that water was _cold_!" She held the word in emphasis. Earning a laugh from everyone.

After a small lull in the conversation, filled with sips and stirs of their drinks, Snotlout suddenly cleared his throat. Gaining everyone's attention.

"So there's something I still don't get – "

"There's a _lot_ that you don't get, Snotlout." Astrid chimed in. Always pleased to pick fun at the overly sensitive man.

Snotlout grumbled shooting a quick glare at Astrid. "Shut up Astrid." Which earned him a smug smile.

" _Anyways_ , like I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, how is it that you fit into this whole group, Camicazi?" Snotlout waved his fisted beer between Dagur, Eret, Astrid and Camicazi. "I mean, they help people, in a weird terrifying way. But you, you just seem like…like a normal criminal." Camicazi's eyebrows shot into her hairline. Instantly making Snotlout regret his choice of wording.

"N-not like a _criminal_ , criminal…but more like a person who-who doesn't care about laws and-and…Thor someone save me here!" Snotlout finished, his face puce in embarrassment. As he nervously sipped his beer and looked anywhere except the blonde thief sitting across the table from him.

"Nah, you seem to be doing just fine on your own Snotlout." Hiccup sassed with a smirk on his face as he took a long swallow of his own beer.

His earlier dim mood had lifted significantly from the time he had woken up this morning. He and Astrid still had not spoken, literally. She had been avoiding him at all costs.

All day.

Finding any and every excuse possible to not be around him. Which left him spending his time with his friends and the new comer, Camicazi. Who seemed to be easily winning everyone over, himself included, with her outgoing personality and stories of past exploits with Astrid, Eret and Dagur.

So while his anger still simmered just beneath the surface, the much needed distraction seemed to keep it at bay. But he was no fool he knew the moment the stories and laughs were over it would be back and as fierce as ever.

Camicazi heard Hiccup's quick retort but choose to ignore it, keeping her eyes trained on Snotlout. As she watched the man sweat a bit under her gaze. Enjoying it immensely. Something that was not missed by Astrid.

"Oh just tell him Cami. Or at least stop looking at him like that. He looks like he might pass out any minute."

Camicazi considered what Astrid said for another minute, letting Snotlout sweat some more before she gave a dramatic eye roll and chugged the rest of her drink. Letting it burn down her throat.

The thick glass of her tumbler clanged loudly on the table as Camicazi sat it down. Almost as forcibly as when she had thrown back the glass, before clearing her throat loudly.

"So I was on Ragnar Rock Island scoping out my next score, a really cool leather studded kransen, apparently some Viking shield maiden wore it like a long long time ago. Unique and worth a helluva lot." She said as a wide grin spread across her face and her eyes got a dreamy look in them. Clearly reminiscing.

" _Anyways_ ," her face cleared and she got back to the story, "as I was looking around the museum just minding my own business, counting guards and exits, that sort of thing, this guy runs right into me. Knocks me flat on my ass." She clapped her hands together for effect like before. "So once I got my senses back I was preparing to cuss out the piece of shit who knocked me over but then I caught sight of the _most_ gorgeous set of blue eyes I had ever seen." She told them with a sweet sad smile on her face.

She paused with a sigh before continuing, "It was Thuggory." She choked slightly when saying his name but righted herself quickly. Like Astrid and the rest of their group, Camicazi still struggled when talking about Thuggory. "He and Astrid were there looking for some wanted guy or something, I couldn't have cared less. All that mattered in that moment were those baby blues and a jaw line so sharp it could cut you." Camicazi's expression had slowly morphed from sad and longing to dreamy as she told her story. Surprising all those present except of course, Astrid, Eret and Dagur. Since they were well aware of Cami and Thuggory's past.

"I ditched that old head piece and decided to offer my assistance in their investigation. Once the criminal was caught I decided to…hang around and as they say 'the rest is history'."

Astrid gave an exaggerated eye roll, feeling the need to correct Camicazi. "What she really means is she literally began stalking Thuggory and I until she finally wore him down and he accepted her invitation for a date several months later."

And wear him down she did.

Camicazi's insistent presence had not been taken kindly at first, especially by Astrid. Who only began to lighten up on her torrent of cold attitude towards the other girl once they found out she was basically harmless; and not out to kill them. It was then that Thuggory decided to finally take Camicazi up on the offer for a date, mainly just to placate her, only to become absolutely smitten with the girl. Of course, the pair dating didn't help Astrid's dislike for Cami at first. The complete opposite actually. It was only when Thuggory himself went to Astrid expressing how happy Camicazi made him did she finally let up and let Camicazi in.

Since then the two girls had been as close to sisters as one could get without being actual blood. And if Thuggory was still alive Astrid knew that they would've have been sisters in the legal sense by now as well.

Astrid had never and would never tell anyone, especially Cami, but weeks before Thuggory's death she had helped him pick out an engagement ring for Camicazi. Along with helping him design an exact replica of the antique kransen headband she was planning on stealing the day they met. As a sweet reminder of how their relationship had begun.

Unfortunately in a sick twist of fate Astrid received a call only days after Thuggory died telling her that the ring and headband were ready for pickup. And the only reason they were contacting her was because the jeweler couldn't reach Thuggory. Half numb she told the jeweler to hold on to them and once she was back from her 'cruise' with Eret trying to kill the pain, she picked them up. And promptly locked them away in her safe.

Never opening them and most importantly never – _ever_ – telling Cami or anyone else of their existence.

"So you dated Astrid's brother then?" Heather quietly asked from her spot next to Fishlegs. Astrid could easily tell why the two of them got along so well, both being quiet observers. Until something that they are passionate about what piques their interest and then there was no stopping the questions and discussions.

Camicazi nodded vigorously, "yup. Thug was my boyfriend up until…" she paused. "Well…you know." The conversation stalled as the air gained a heavy feeling to it.

"So yeah," Camicazi broke the tense silence, with her normal pep, getting back to her story. "Thug and I were great together. Really great."

A lecherous smile crawled across her face. "Like, really, really, _really_ great together."

Astrid choked abruptly on her water, drawing everyone's attention towards her. "O-okay! Thanks for that Cami. You know what? I think it's about time for everyone to turn in for the night." Astrid swiftly interjected, quickly gathering the groups empty bottles and glasses off of the table and bar. Not willing to hear another second about her deceased brothers sex life.

Hiccup watched amused as Astrid busied herself with the menial task. Obviously trying to distract from what Camicazi had just said about her and Thuggory's private life.

There had only been a few occasions where he had ever seen Astrid deviate from her usual calm and collected behaviors. So despite the current tense climate between them he was throughly enjoying this. As were the rest of the group but wisely no one said anything. Choosing instead to go along with with Astrid's recommendation and call it a night.

"Probably not a terrible idea Ace. Especially if we want to shove off in the morning." Eret agreed with a hint of amusement still in his voice, as he stood from the table. Sliding his chair promptly back into place.

Camicazi shoved her own chair under the table as she stood up as well. "Oh hey, that reminds me. I know a guy that might be able to give you a lead on your case. You interested?" Astrid paused immediately intrigued. She had little to go on at the moment other than the fact that Viggo Grimborn was some how involved. And that man was practically a ghost, so essentially she had nothing.

Astrid set down the empty bottles in her hands and gave Camicazi her full attention. "Go on."

"His name is Grunt and he lives in Loki's Hallow. I'm not for sure that he would know anything about who's trying to kill Hiccup but he was always my main source when trying to find a new score. Guy has _lots_ of connections, trust me."

Astrid gave Camicazi a thoughtful look, mulling over what the other blonde had just told her. While the rest of the room had fallen quiet, waiting to see what Astrid would decide.

Another silent minute passed before Astrid gave Camicazi a single affirming nod. "Okay. Obviously we'll need you to come with us. That won't be a problem, will it?"

Camicazi rolled her eyes, "of course I'll come! Just like old times right?"

Astrid smirked. "Well if it's like old times then I should reiterate that if you're late we're leaving your ass here. We're wheels up at zero nine. Got it?"

Camicazi gave her friend a mock salute and nodded. "Ma'am, yes ma'am. _Definitely_ like old times!" She laughed and gave Eret and Dagur loud high fives.

The room cleared quickly and quietly the hodgepodge group heading to their rooms, allowing Astrid to continue clearing tables of bottles and the lone groups trash. Earlier in the day Mala and Astrid had agreed to keep the bar closed that night in lieu of having customers. The reason; the less contact the on the run group had with the public, especially Hiccup, the better.

Putting the last of the bottles in the recycling, Astrid turned back to the now silent bar. Scanning over the empty tables and chairs for any left over trash. Once she was sure the room was finally clean, she secured the door and punched in the code to the highly advanced security system that protected the building. After purchasing the place it was the first thing she had done. She spared no expense and called in a few favors to several government IT guys to make sure the girls here not only felt safe but were actually safe.

A promise she had made them and fully intended to keep.

Void of any noise or distractions, the sound of Astrid's boots hitting the wooden stairs of the back staircase echoed loudly around her. If this was any other day Astrid would have been appalled by the sloppy actions. So unlike her usual stealthy nature.

But today, after all that had happened, she couldn't make herself care.

So instead she trudged the rest of the way up the stairs and towards her room, which was the furthest door down the hall. As she passed the doors belonging to her friends and the wingmaidens she didn't fail to notice how quiet each room already was. There were no hushed whispers of talking or muffled movements. It seemed everyone had taken her recommendation of turning in early seriously.

The moment Astrid opened the door to her room she knew he was there. Even before she had crossed the threshold and most definitely before she had glanced at his perched form in the same chair she found him asleep in this morning – she knew he was there. The palpable electricity in the air that always seemed to surround him was a dead give away. It made entering her room almost painful as her chest constricted under its heavy weight. A weight that only seemed to grow with each step.

Before Astrid had ever met Hiccup Haddock she could have easily told you the type of man she had always found herself attracted too. Usually someone in a similar work as her, someone who could hold their own against her in strength and ability to fight, someone with similar likes and dislikes.

In essence someone exactly like her.

And until she had met Hiccup Haddock she was fine with that.

But then, she met Hiccup Haddock.

And all that she thought that she knew and thought that she found attractive in someone was thrown out the window.

Suddenly she found herself longing for biting wit and sass. Conversations that went deeper than battle techniques and points of view that challenged the ridged and hard world that she existed in. Caring green eyes and gap-toothed half smiles that made her chest warm in a way she didn't know could happen. But most importantly, she found herself wanting someone who made her feel alive again.

She wanted to live again.

And she most definitely didn't want that, until she met Hiccup Haddock.

Astrid made it clear across the room before finally looking back at Hiccup. Hoping that putting a good distance between them would assist her in whatever kind of conversation she was sure she was about to engage in.

She noticed immediately that while Hiccup's hunched shoulders and back made him appear weary and empty, unable to really put up much of a fight in whatever was about to take place. His piercing green gaze, that looked almost black and otherworldly in the dim moonlit room, screamed he was anything but. This Hiccup sitting in front of her was no longer the anxiety ridden hermit she had first met. Scared to live like he had before he lost his Mother and Godfather. Letting guilt and fear rule his life.

No, this Hiccup didn't hold an ounce of fear in his gaze.

Just an unyielding level of moxie, the likes of which she had never seen from him.

And that scared the shit out of Astrid.

"Hic – " Astrid began but was instantly cut off.

"No." He shook his fervently, "you've had all day to talk. It's my turn now." Astrid snapped her mouth closed as her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You left." He continued, "you kissed me, goodbye apparently, and then you left." His eyes grew hard and his face pinched in anger. "You left Astrid."

Astrid openly gaped for a moment before snapping back to reality. "I-I left to save you!" She didn't care that her voice was much louder than she intended. She needed to explain herself. Prove to him, and maybe herself, that her actions were right and justified.

Hiccup quickly stood from his chair and took a several steps forward, closing the distance between them to less than a foot. He was so close now that Astrid could feel the ragged puffs of breath escaping his slightly parted lips, as he leered down at her. The height difference between them becoming painfully obvious for the first time.

"Yakshit! You didn't leave to save me!" He yelled back just as passionately as Astrid had before.

"What?" Astrid asked throughly confused by what Hiccup had just said and how quickly this argument was escalating.

"Of course I left to save you, Hiccup. Why else in Thor's name would I leave?! I can assure you I didn't leave just so I could visit Johann's skeevy strip-club and get an over priced lap dance!" She bit back. Hints of Hiccup style sarcasm leaking into her retort.

"Well Thank the Gods for that!" He threw his hands out wildly. "But no, Astrid, I don't believe you abandoned me and our friends with a wanted criminal and your modern day pirate ex so you could save my life."

Astrid edged closer as Hiccup finished, leaving only a scarce few inches between both of their bodies, but most importantly between their equally enraged faces.

"Well since you're so smart Hic-cup." She pointedly enunciated his name. "Why did I leave? If not to save your scrawny ass, then why? Huh?" She asked, poking him in the chest in emphasis. Her fury at an absolute boiling point. If this had been anyone else they would already be unconscious on the floor for what Hiccup had said.

Much to Astrid's surprise and dismay Hiccup stood firm. Not swayed in the least by the docile for her show of force. "You left, because – because," Hiccup struggled momentarily with what he was trying to say. Giving Astrid the perfect opportunity to jump in.

"Because why?" She pressed him. Hiccup instantly taking the bait.

"Because you wanted to die!" He yelled. His face quickly crumbling into despair, loosing all of its earlier stubborn ferocity. One look at him and Astrid fell immediately quiet, all her fury and fight leaving her as well.

"You chose to die Astrid." He told her. His voice now gravely and unsteady. As he tried to shield the blatant emotions controlling his face with his unkept bangs.

"Instead of staying and fighting. You-you picked death over living…with me."

Astrid fumbled with her words as she tried to say anything to counter his broken retort. Her mind an absolute jumble of emotions. "Wha-, no…I…"

"Yes, you did Astrid!" Hiccup interrupted, his anger was back now and as furious as ever "You would have rather died alone ending this whole thing then lived and fought this together! Instead you got scared and ran away!"

Astrid could feel her anger raising again like the hackles on a dog as she listened to Hiccup claim she was scared. A word Astrid had never and would never attribute to herself.

 _Hoffersons are fearless._

She recited the words from memory. A mantra her Father had always told her as a child. Only proven more so by his and her Mothers fearless actions, helping the under privileged in remote and ultimately dangerous locations. After their deaths her and her brother had lived by those words too. Going into every mission with them inscribed in their minds and hearts. And she had no doubt her brother, even in his last seconds, was one of the most fearless men she had ever known. Never giving into the fear, not for even a moment.

"Nothing scares me." She bit out. More angry at Hiccup than words could describe.

Hiccup openly gaped at that. Mouth floundering for a moment before it found it's footing. "A-are you serious?"

After only getting a steely eyed response Hiccup continued on.

"Life, Astrid! Life and living it, scares you! Being close to people, scares you! Truly letting people in, scares you! Which is why you keep everyone, including me and people you call your "family" at arms length. Because, you're afraid! I thought I was bad but you're ten times worse!" Hiccup paused, taking a deep breath. Clearly not done with his ranting.

"The only thing I haven't figured out yet is why! _Why_ Astrid?! Why do you shut everyone out. Dagur, Eret, Mala, your Uncle… _me_! " Hiccup was practically panting now, his breath harsh and raged. While Astrid stood stock still, her face not betraying anything. But despite all that and the fact that he was possibly seconds away from a broken jaw he continued, knowing that if he didn't say this now there may truly never be another time.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?!"

"Do you really want to know?" Astrid asked behind clenched teeth, that Hiccup was sure would crumble and break under the stress any second.

Hiccup threw his hands into the air. "Thor, yes! That's all I've ever wanted from you!"

"I'm tired of seeing everyone I love die!" Hiccup stilled immediately in front of a seething Astrid.

"I'm _so_ tired of it! So yes, I keep people "at arms length" and yes I left. Because, Thor damn it Hiccup I don't have it in me to lose another person. _Especially_ you Hiccup...I wouldn't survive it. So if that means I'm scare – "

Astrid never finished her sentence, cut off by Hiccup firmly gripping the sides of her face as he crushed his thin lips onto her own. Closing any distance between the two as he possessively overtook her. It only took Astrid a heart beat before she was kissing him back with as much force and desperation as she felt rolling off of Hiccup in palpable waves.

Feeling her respond to his kiss drove Hiccup even more. Giving him the courage to boldly move his hands and tangle his fingers in her looser than normal braid. Tugging the strands slightly as his lithe fingers buried in. Providing Hiccup with more control over their kiss than he thought or knew he ever wanted.

Astrid, to her credit, moved her hands as well, grasping for purchase along his shoulders and neck, pulling him down to her. Eliminating the height difference between the two as she drowned herself in Hiccup. Which earned her a muffled groan from said man, the sound barely able to breach the pairs entwined lips as the kiss grew deeper. Both becoming utterly consumed by the fire now steadily growing in their veins.

Finally it was Hiccup who pulled back first, from the all-consuming kiss, gingerly resting his forehead against Astrid's. Eyes closed and hands remaining firmly planted in her hair and hers on his shoulder and neck, they both gasped for breath. Chest heaving dangerously pressed up on one another.

After several shuttering breaths Hiccup eventually broke the silence. "F-For two days I-I had to live in a world without you in it, Astrid. Terrified that when and if we ever found you it would be too late." He paused, swallowing hard. His Adam's apple bobbing harshly. "I don't want see another person I love die either, Astrid." Hiccup pulled back, instantly becoming entrapped in Astrid's shinning blue eyes. Feeling himself fall even deeper.

" _Especially_ you."

A faint smile slowly blossomed on Astrid's face and her eyes softened in a way Hiccup had never seen before. But had dreamt of seeing many times before. Carefully Astrid maneuvered her hand from Hiccup's shoulder to gently cradle his cheek. To which Hiccup eagerly leaned in to.

"Than you won't." She said matter of factly.

"And you won't either." He promised seconds after she did. Praying to every God that would listen that it was the truth.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

For the first time since meeting Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Haddock woke up before her.

Slowly coming too as the early morning light flooded the east facing window of their room above Alma's. The dim pre-dawn light landing directly on Hiccup's sleeping face. Immediately rousing him.

Hiccup's body gave an involuntary stretch, his muscles pulling taught, as he languidly regained consciousness; only to stop abruptly by the slight movement and weight of a warm body pressed up next to his own. A very warm and very naked body pressed against his own naked body.

Green eyes snapped open in surprise, quickly taking in the sight of the wild mass of blonde hair snuggled firmly against his, also, very naked chest. Warm breath puffing against the small smattering of dark hair that grew along his breast bone. And with every delicate breath, memories of the night before came rushing back to Hiccup in a torrent.

Out

 _Confronting_ _Astrid_. _Demanding_ _the_ _truth_ _from_ _her_ _once_ _and_ _for_ _all_.

In

 _Fiercely_ _kissing_ _Astrid_. _Neither_ _one_ _directly_ _saying_ _the_ _words_ , _instead_ _letting_ _their_ _actions_ _convey_ _their_ _true_ _feelings_.

Out

 _Tumbling_ _onto_ _the_ _bed_ _in_ _a_ _tangle_ _of_ _limbs_ , _not_ _with_ _any_ _grace_ , _only_ _purpose_. _Both_ _he_ _and_ _Astrid_ _moving_ _at_ _almost_ a _frantic_ _pace_ _to_ _remove_ _the_ _clothing_ _barrier_ _between_ _them_.

In

 _Hands_ _reverently_ _exploring_ _every_ _inch_ _of_ _Astrid's_ _alabaster_ _skin_. _While_ _his_ _mouth_ _followed_ _each_ _newly_ _discovered_ _paths_.

Out

 _Indescribable_ _pleasure_ _intermingled_ _with_ _hushed_ _moans_ _and_ _fervent_ _calls_ _to_ _the_ _Gods_ _above_.

In

 _And_ _then_ _feeling_ _an_ _overwhelming_ _sense_ _of_ _contentment_ _that_ _he_ _didn't_ _know_ _was_ _possible_ , _until_ _now_ , _lying_ _in_ _the_ _arms_ _of_ _the_ _person_ _he_ _loved_.

A hitch in Astrid's rhythmic breathing as she shifted slightly against him, brought Hiccup out of his memories of the night before. Bringing his attention not to the small puffs of breath but back to the woman who was still currently producing them.

With her head tilted moderately higher now, Hiccup could easily make out all her relaxed features. Lips parted faintly, eyelashes barely dusting her cheeks, her permanent scowl gone. Astrid looked the picture of peacefulness. So unlike her day to day ridged exterior. An exterior he had come to realize was more or less a front. A mask. Hiding away any definable emotion that could be used against her or the people she cared about. People that she loved.

Loved.

 _'She_ _loves_ _me_. _'_

Hiccup smiled again. Enveloping her further in his gentle embrace, careful not to wake her, before he closed the distance between her forehead and his lips. Chastely kissing the flawless swath of skin. Which would be considered the first chaste thing he had done with his mouth in many hours.

Though she had not said those words _exactly_ , he knew she did. After last night, nothing was clearer in his mind. She loved him. Was _in_ _love_ with him. Just as he was and had been with her for a while now.

And he couldn't be happier.

"Are you going to stare at me like that every time we sleep together?" Astrid asked from her spot on his chest. Drawing his attention to the now open blue eyes staring up at him. Mirth dancing in their depths.

"Maybe." Hiccup quipped back. But wholly meaning it.

Astrid shook her head, rubbing her cheek against his naked chest as she did. Reminding him of something Toothless would do. "Well then, that's changes everything. Thank you for a very nice evening but I'm not sure this is going to work out." She sassed back, gesturing between the two as she did.

Hiccup attempted to suppress the smile that threatened to grow at the back and forth banter. Pleased that there was no awkwardness to speak off after last night. Which was, of course, something that had briefly crossed his mind as he blissfully fell asleep, arms firmly locked around the woman he loved.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, I suppose." He shrugged nonchalantly, playing along. "Friends? Clearly without benefits." He asked sticking a hand out for Astrid to shake.

Gripping his hand in a firm shake, Astrid couldn't help but break character. Her own toothy smile appearing on her face. "Come here you." She said, tugging on Hiccup's extended hand still in her grasp. Pulling him down the few inches it took for him to meet her lips in a fiercely passionate kiss.

"You know, I think I could get used to that." Hiccup told her, as he moved a breath away from her mouth "Really, _really_ used to that." He finished in a whisper before swooping back in for another searing kiss.

 **o.o.o.o.o.**

The pair ambled down the stairs toward the main bar not long after they woke up. Still very early, the sun had yet to fully crest the horizon, only small tendrils of light could be seen through the windows but it was still most certainly later than the designated leave time. Something everyone already present in the bar couldn't help to notice.

"Sooo," Camicazi drew the word out, gaining everyone's attention, "we all had to wake up ungodly early but not the lady who ordered us to? Seems a bit hypocritical, don't cha' think?" She asked leaning against the bar, bags ready to go at her feet, eyeing the pair up and down suspiciously.

"Shut it Cami." Astrid was quick to reply. Ignoring all the curious stares.

Camicazi shook her head, "oh no ma'am. You aren't getting off that easy. You owe us all an explanation for your late appearance." She slid her gaze over to Hiccup now, who was quietly standing beside Astrid. Trying his best to disappear all together. "Both of you do."

Hiccup let out a nervous chuckle and flushed on cue under the girls questions gaze. While Astrid seemed unfazed by anything going on, standing stock-still, her piercing unamused glare locked on Camicazi. Neither ultimately giving the wild haired blonde the answers that she so wished.

"Well if you won't tell me then I'll have to come up with my own reasons." Camicazi thoughtfully tapped her chin as she examined the couple.

"Oh oh!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut raised their hands, waving them wildly in the air, "can we take a guess? Huh? Huh?"

The group watching the exchange let out a collective groan. Dropping their bags and flopping into the nearest seat. Knowing they might as well get comfortable for the inevitable lengthy and nonsensical guesses that the twins were about come up with. It was only when Camicazi gave the twins a swift nod, okaying the on the spot guessing game, did they start.

"Me first! Me first!" Ruffnut called out in excitement.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, or maybe confusion, instead of asking a question or spouting out a guess, Ruffnut walked up to Astrid and Hiccup. Slowly pacing around the pair in an appraising manner, as if she was inspecting something of value. A prized boar perhaps.

All eyes followed her as she finally stopped next to Astrid and leaned in taking a sharp sniff of Astrid's intricately done braid. Which promptly earned her a swat to the nose and a stern glare.

Undeterred Ruffnut leaned away, raking her hand down her chin several times in contemplation.

"I've got nothing." She finally announced after several more seconds of silence.

"It's okay sis," Tuffnut assured quickly. "Now, might we be able to buy a vowel?" He asked in a seriousness.

Astrid took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Trying the best she could to fight off of the seemingly overwhelming frustration that threaten to burst at any moment.

' _And_ _the_ _morning_ _had_ _started_ _out_ _so_ _well_ _too_.' She thought woefully.

If anyone had asked Astrid before she opened her bedroom door last night if she had any intention of having a blowout fight with with Hiccup, leading to her inadvertently spilling her feelings for the lanky Auburn hair man and then sleeping with him–she would have told you unequivocal no.

Was she anticipating a fight? Maybe.

Working past their problems? Hopefully.

Having mind blowing sex? Absolutely not.

But they had. And if Astrid were honest with herself, which she hadn't been in a very long time, she couldn't even call it something as meaningless as sex. They had made love. An indulgence Astrid never thought she would have the privilege of experiencing.

It hadn't been perfect, in a technical sense. Their noses bumped and teeth clicked while kissing, both of their movements and caresses had been awkward at times but throughly genuine and their first time probably ended a bit sooner than either wished. Thankfully it had been the first of several.

But despite all that, it had been wonderful and perfect in its own way and it had made Astrid feel more whole and loved then she had in a very long time. Not that she would admit that to Hiccup. It would just inflate his ego, which she had no doubt was already slightly inflated from the sassiness he had displayed this morning.

Astrid was brought out of her thoughts to Tuffnut listing off different varieties of seasonal gourds that grew on and around Berk. For what reason she didn't know. But when did she ever. "Okay!" She through up her arms in exasperation, "that's enough. Yes, Hiccup and I were a tiny bit late. Making us even _more_ late by playing this absurd guessing game is not going to help anything! We leave, now!" The room had gone quiet again, Tuffnut cut off mid-sentence by Astrid's commanding tone.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut mumbled something akin to the word tyrant under their breaths and walked back to their things. The rest of the room following suit and gathering up their bags. All except one.

As the group focused their energies on leaving Astrid took a brief moment to glance over her shoulder at Hiccup. Giving him an uncharacteristic apologetic smile. Which he returned in knife with his own heart melting one. That sent warmth surging through Astrid's chest. Both happy that their secret was safe, for now –.

"I knew it!" Camicazi unexpectedly exclaimed. Gathering the attention of everyone in the room. "You two had sex!" The flurry of movement around the room came to a screeching halt, again. All eyes, wide with surprise, turned back to the pair.

"You-you-you…shut. up." Snotlout stuttered out. Completely flabbergasted.

"Niiiice." The twins simultaneously said, high-fiving each other. Fortunately, Heather and Fishlegs had the decency to not say anything. Instead both just blushed slightly, giving the brand new couple encouraging smiles. Unfortunately, Eret and Dagur did not have the same decency to stay quiet. Both men's faces breaking out into grins and each giving a red faced Hiccup a thumbs up.

"Brother!" Dagur's grin getting even wider if that was at all possible.

"I knew you had it in you!" Eret proudly said. While in the background Mala palmed her face and shook her head. Clearly not pleased with the spectacle that was happening in front of her.

"Enough!" Astrid screamed, her voice carrying above the cat calls and jeers now coming from the twins. "I'm going to say this one time. And one time only." Her face was puce with anger now. More-so than Hiccup or any of the Berk crew had ever seen. "Hiccup and I are couple now." Hiccup's eyes shot wide in surprise at her very public declaration. Along with everyone else's in the room.

In addition to neither of them verbally declaring their feelings for the other. They had also not put any sort of title on what they had. Seemingly, just letting the relationship be whatever it wanted to be and Hiccup was honestly more than happy with just that.

It was clear in his mind that he and she were exclusive, he had _no_ desire to even glance at another woman let alone pursue one and he was confident she felt the same way. Though he secretly deep down wanted a title, he wouldn't have pushed for one.

But in very Astrid fashion she had surprised him, again, and announced exactly what they were.

Boyfriend. Girlfriend. Couple.

In front of everyone.

"Yeah, I said it." Astrid continued, casting a quick glance at Hiccup. Who's stunned silence egged her on. She knew he would be surprised but she didn't realize it would be this much. "We're a couple. And what we do on _our_ time is _our_ business." She looked pointedly at several people in the group. Specifically the twins, Camicazi and Snotlout. Her icy glare stoping any further heckling that they may have come up with.

"But most importantly, the knowledge of our relationship doesn't leave this room. It would only serve to put Hiccup in more danger than he already is. Whoever is after him could leverage our relationship in a second if they had the chance. Got it?" She asked pointedly, her icy attitude replaced by the stern soldier everyone was used too. While Dagur, Eret Mala and Camicazi knew all too well the grim ramifications of personal indulgences such as relationships in their business. Astrid wasn't sure the Berk crew did. So the resolute nods that came from those five helped Astrid quell some of the lurking fears of anyone ever finding out she had a personal connection with Hiccup.

Turning back to Hiccup, Astrid found a still fairly stunned reflection. Obviously, he really didn't think they would be having this conversations, now – or probably ever. "Anything else babe?" The nickname slipping easily from Astrid's lips. Reminding her of the several times Hiccup had called her Milady last night. The name just organically working itself into their hushed exchanges.

"Uh y-yeah, no that-uh s-sounds, uh-about right." Hiccup stuttered out, his shoulders bouncing with every word. As his brain tried to piece together a somewhat intelligible sentence.

Astrid couldn't help but smirk at Hiccup's flustered state. Finding it quite cute. Not that she would ever admit to such.

"Great. Then stop your gawking, gather your things and let's go."

So with little to no resistance the group finally gathered up all their belongings and began trudging towards the bars front doors and to the awaiting vehicles that laid beyond them. Wanting to be the last out, Astrid watched as her friends and _boyfriend_ exited. Most shouldering their travel bags with ease, only Eret carried an extra bag. It was only when Tuffnut passed did she realize where the extra luggage had come from. With one arm carrying a slumbering chicken and the other still in a sling it made sense that someone else would have to carry his bag. The only reason Astrid's interest was piqued at all by this was since Tuffnut had been injured it had always been Ruffnut who had dutifully helped her twin. But now Eret was carrying Tuffnut's bag without having even been asked, ultimately giving Ruffnut a break. Which was a kind and undoubtedly unnecessary gesture for anyone who knew Ruffnut Thorston.

' _Hmm_ , _maybe_ _Hiccup_ _and_ _I_ _aren't_ _the_ _only_ _ones_ _who_ _had_ _a_ _shift_ _in_ _our_ _relationship_.' She thought briefly before everyone finally exited.

"Astrid," Mala's voice brought her out of her musings, "it was good to see you. Well, not when you first showed up. To be quiet honest, I'm not much of a fan of that Astrid…but this one...I _like_ her." Astrid rolled her eyes playfully and gave Mala a sheepish smile.

"Me too." She admitted. "And it's been a while since she's been around."

Mala gave her an approving nod, "Yes it has." She told Astrid. Her answer short but full of meaning. It had been a long time since Astrid had felt like herself.

Without uttering a goodbye Astrid turned from her. The pair had never been one for formal goodbyes, just like many who lived like them. It left things open, no finality, no ending, a promise for future meetings.

"Astrid," pulled once again from her thoughts by Mala, Astrid paused but didn't turn back to the older blonde. "Don't you hurt that boy." A grin slid over Astrid's face as she began walking again. Pushing open the door and leaving without another word.

 **o.o.o.o.o.**

"How much farther is this Grumble dude? Because my dogs are barkin'!" Ruffnut bellowed from the back of the group. Tuffnut giving a pathetic whine in agreement beside her.

"His name is _Grunt_. And not much farther." Camicazi snapped back from her place at lead. "If you haven't noticed already people in our field of work tend to be a bit more private than normal folks."

Astrid couldn't help but nod along to Camicazi's words thinking of her own secluded home. Her aged fixer upper that stood as her private refuge from the chaos and pain of the outside world.

The flight to Loki's Hallow had been uneventful, quiet and lovely in Astrid's opinion. No jokes, jabs or questions were uttered. Her outburst at the bar making sure of that. Which left her and Hiccup, who was seated to the right to her, time to have a decent conversation, laughing several times and ultimately in Hiccup's case, taking a quick nap. Where Astrid got the first chance since leaving him in Dagur's care to glance unabashedly at him, soaking in his slumbering features. His normally furrowed brow, relaxed and the lines gone. All the while their hands stayed intertwined on the arm rest between them. Even asleep Hiccup never lost his grip on her. If there weren't others around she would have been tempted to moved the lock of auburn hair that had migrated in front of his eyes. But even after her bold declaration of their current relationship status, Astrid still wasn't willing to be that open. Intimate gestures like that would be saved for Hiccup and Hiccup alone.

Once they reached Loki's Hallow, a place that fully embraced its name, the group swiftly navigated the unkept litter strewn streets and crumbling buildings in their 'borrowed' vehicles. As prostitutes, propositioned them every time they had to come to a stop. Knocking on the windows and displaying their 'assets' for everyone inside to see. Which would have probably been a solid business tactic had the cars been filled with anyone else, or just Snotlout. Who begged for his locked window to be rolled down as a particularly bold prostitute pressed her bare breast to said window.

Thankfully, they finally left the filthy town and headed in the direction of the sprawling woods. With no laws to speak of on Loki's Hallow the only people who inhabited or frequented the anarchic place tended to be those looking for drugs, sex or privacy. So as they headed farther out of town and more into the desolate forest, Astrid came to the conclusion that Camicazi's contact, Grunt, must have been here for the later.

Thank the Gods.

A few minutes later the vehicles came to an abrupt halt, the overgrown back road they had been taking ending. Massive trees standing where the road would have continued. Which led them to where they are now. Hiking through the shadowed woods, in hopefully the direction of Grunts home, place of business or whatever.

"Look there it is!" Camicazi said loudly. Pointing in excitement as the forest parted and a small stone cottage came into view. With smoke billowing from its tiny chimney, vines crawling up its stoney side and weathered red door it was a welcome sight for the group. Everyone picking up their pace to reach the cottage quicker.

Like the hike, Camicazi took lead and entered the red door, unabashedly shouting Grunt's name.

"Grunt! Honey I'm home!" Camicazi shouted playfully but no response sounded back as the blonde disappeared undeterred into the unusually dark house.

Astrid cast a quick perplexed glance at Dagur and Eret, who stood directly behind her, both shrugging in confusion. Clearly neither knew if they should enter and follow Camicazi or not. People who lived the type of life this Grunt guy did tended to be wary of strangers. Especially a large group barging into his home.

Throwing caution to the wind Astrid slowly moved past the homes threshold, swiveling her gaze around searching for Camicazi. The interior of the cottage seemed to be just as weathered as the exterior. Faded wallpaper hung listlessly from several spots on the walls of the informal foyer, a broken aged table sat next to the dilapidate stairs, that Astrid noted as she slowly walked past it, held nothing.

The wood floor creaked loudly under her heavy boots as Astrid moved cautiously through the house. The air becoming stale as she began moving down the dark hallway that fed straight off of the foyer. Her senses on high alert as she tried to catch any sign of Camicazi or this Grunt fellow. Unease beginning to creep up Astrid's spine as the dead silence of the house pulsed in her ears. Instincts pushed her to move her rifle from where it hung on her back into position on her shoulder as she moved farther down the hallway.

Then, just as she was about to turn around and push back the group that she could hear following her, she noticed a warm glow coming from the door way a few paces to her left ahead of her. Ignoring all the internal alarm bells going off, Astrid continued forward. As she braced her weapon tighter against her shoulder, finger hovering dangerously over the trigger.

Right away Astrid noticed the large figure standing alone in front of the smoldering fire; Camicazi no where in sight. Back facing her with hands clasped behind him. The person, a man, gave her no available view of his face. Keeping his identity shrouded further.

"Turn around and identify yourself." Astrid's commanding clipped tone carried the short distance across the room to the man. As the sound of footsteps stopped behind her along with the distinct sound of two weapons readying themselves to fire.

The man stood firm. Giving no indication he had even heard the words.

Feeling her pulse increase as the familiar rush of adrenaline coated her veins, Astrid called out to the man again.

"I said, turn the Hel around and identify yourself!" Astrid paused, "I won't ask again, asshole." She gritted through clenched teeth. Her finger dangerously caressing the guns trigger now.

"My my, what a mouth you have on you." The unknown man chided, in a condescending tone. With her patients already thin, Astrid snapped as the comment.

"TURN AROUND!" She shouted and took several steps towards the mystery man. Just out of arms reach. Which brought her chance of missing when she put a round in between the arrogant bastards eyes down to zero. Not that Astrid would have missed before.

Slowly, the unknown man unfolded his arms and brought them up beside his head in the universal sign of surrender. And then turned finally revealing his identity.

A single dark brown eye contrasted sharply with its milky white partner as they locked with Astrid's shocked icy blues. Her bravado faltering and leaving her like a whoosh air.

"Astrid Hofferson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. I'm Viggo Grimborn…but I'm sure you know that." The man,Viggo, said. His silky unassuming accent piercing her very soul. As a chorus of chanting 'no's' swept through Astrid's mind, one inexplicably escaping through her lips.

The Viggo's eyes narrowed as his smirk grew wider at her reaction. "Oh _yes_ , my dear."

A subtle struggle from behind Astrid drew everyone's attention. Her gaze quickly pulled from the nightmare in front of her to a new and almost more frightening horror unfolded right in front of her. Hiccup struggled uselessly against Camicazi's surprisingly strong grip, one arm firmly across his chest, locking down his arms and pulling him flush against her smaller body while her other hand held a gun pressed dangerously into his right temple.

Camicazi's grin grew wicked as she caught Astrid's stunned gaze and slack jaw.

" _Surprise_."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **I think this maybe the quickest I've burst the happiness bubble in one of my stories. Not even a solid 24hours. Geez I'm cruel.**

 **-Lizby**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Dagur knew something was off the moment the inky darkness of the remote cabin swallowed Astrid up. Disappearing permanently from the groups view. His gut clenching tightly, a sure sign that not all was right. And if there was one thing he had learned from his years of living as an outlaw and simultaneously a soldier of Berk – it was always trust your gut.

"Dagur." Eret's voice cut through the air. Breaking him from his internal strife.

"What's wrong?" He inquired with a dark eyebrow raised and a curious look on his face.

Caught off guard by the abrupt nature of the question, Dagur shot Eret his own questioning look. To which Eret just rolled his eyes, before shaking his head and pointing downward. Where, much to Dagur's surprise, he found his left foot unconsciously tapping furiously against the faded wood of the cabins porch.

Knowing he was caught Dagur stilled his foot and looked back at Eret, who was now meeting his gaze with a serious look. "Somethings not right." He said plainly, giving no further hint as to _why_ he thought something wasn't right. Just that it wasn't.

Eret took several silent tentative glances between the vacant door and Dagur before giving a single nod into the air and pulling out his holstered weapon. Racking back the slide of the gun in a very deliberate show of solidarity.

"Lead the way brother." Eret told him without any preamble. Dagur gave him his own nod and pulled out his firearm. Readying it for what he hoped was just a misleading intuitive feeling.

Dagur had just turned back to address the ragtag group when Hiccup's voice stopped him.

"I'm coming with." He demanded. All the courage and bravery that had slowly been growing, resurrected, by Astrid's whirlwind entrance into his life, now fully on display. If Dagur had the time he would praise Hiccup, his _brother_ , for how far he had come. Which, from everything Heather had told him about Stoick's only Son, was very far indeed.

But now was not that time.

Minutes that felt like an eternity had already passed since Astrid had gone inside this _home_. And if his gut was right, and it generally is, they had little time left.

"Stay behind us." Dagur told him with finality. "And the rest of you, stay out here. Understand?" A round of sober nods signaled that they did understand him and were planning on following his orders. But before he could turn back to Hiccup and Eret, who were now waiting beside the front door peeking into the darkness beyond it, Dagur caught Heathers gaze.

His poor Sister looked on the verge of tears.

With little that he could do and zero time to do it in, Dagur gave her a brief halfhearted smile, holding it for a few seconds before ultimately breaking it and turning toward the house. Forcing his own mixed emotions down, Dagur approached the two men.

"Like I said lover boy, stay behind us and for the love of Odin try to do anything stupid. Astrid would kill us if you got hurt." Dagur said to Hiccup, all of his bravado firmly back in place from the slip with his sister.

Hiccup chose not to say anything, only giving Dagur a stiff nod. Courage and bravery indeed.

With nothing else to be discussed Eret and Dagur took lead and entered the house. Weapons primed and ready for whatever seemed to be igniting their senses a flame. Their pace into the darkness was much faster than what they had seen of Astrid's. They didn't trudge through the dark interior of the cottage with as much caution. Instead choosing to forgo stealth for speed and reaching Astrid as quickly as possible.

The trio crossed the foyer and entered the dim hallway just in time to see Astrid's marginally smaller shape, backlit by a glowing door way at the end of the hall. Then, as suddenly as they had seen her, she was gone. Disappearing into the illuminated space.

Dagur should have felt better as she exited the dark hallway, as she was now able to rely on all five of her senses instead of just a limited four. But he didn't. Instead the feeling pulling at his core, pulsing at an even more insistent rate.

And then he heard Astrid speak. Well, yell, to be more accurate.

Shouts of 'turn around' filled the space around them and all thoughts of keeping a semi low profile flew out the proverbial window. Dagur and Eret followed by a less armed Hiccup charged toward the glowing doorway as Astrid's commands grew louder and more demanding. Heavy booted footfalls echoed down the hall. All three men having one collective, urgent, thought.

 _Get to Astrid._

When Dagur and his gun rounded the doorway first, followed by Eret in a close second and Hiccup last, directly on the tattooed man's heels, he had several scenarios of what could be beyond it rushing through his mind.

Camicazi being held against her will. An unknown assailant urgently pressing a gun to her temple.

The homeowner, Grunt, dead on the floor. His murderer standing above his still cooling body. All the while Astrid was shouting commands to disarm.

Numerous more followed those but what didn't and _never_ crossed his mind was the actual horrifying truth inside the small living room.

Astrid squaring off against one of the most wanted men in the entire Archipelago. Even more than himself. Who also happened to be the same man who had murdered her parents and a whole tribe of innocent men, women and children.

Viggo Grimborn.

Without pause Dagur and Eret got into position, guns raised and pointed in solidarity with Astrid. Unfortunately, doing this drew all their attentions forward, leaving the most vulnerable member of their trio open to an attack almost more surprising than Viggo Grimborn casually standing and smiling in front of them.

A simple mistake that would cost them all dearly.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.**

It was wrong. All of it.

She had been lied too. Tricked. Manipulated.

Played for a _fucking_ fool.

And as the blood pumped through her veins at an angry pace, her hearing dulling slightly from the 'whoosh' it created Astrid knew only one discernible thing in this whole fucked up moment.

There was absolutely _nothing_ she could do about it.

Camicazi, the filthy traitor, had a gun pressed directly to Hiccup's temple and no matter how quick or clean a shot she could get off Astrid knew it wouldn't – no – couldn't save him. Camicazi would undoubtedly take the fraction of a second she had left in this world to pull her own trigger. Taking Hiccup selfishly with her. And ultimately winning in the end.

Astrid briefly met Dagur and Eret's gazes, who were posted between her and Camicazi, guns drawn and locked onto Viggo behind her. She could see equal hatred and hopelessness swirling in their eyes. They too knew that if _anyone_ pulled a trigger now this situation would rapidly turn into a blood bath. Leaving more than likely no survivors.

"Don't take too long Ast. I would hate to slip." Camicazi teased, popping the 'p' on the wood slip as she wiggled her finger dangerously close to the trigger of the gun pressed to Hiccup's temple. To which her hostage cringed and tried shifting fruitlessly away from the taunting blonde.

Astrid mentally cursed herself as she watched the sick display. All the while knowing there was no one else to blame but herself for it. She had dropped her guard and _invited_ Camicazi in.

When she had purposely pulled Hiccup from Berk, her Uncle and even his Father, General Stoick, because the attack's had proven that the enemy was much closer than they had anticipated. Even possibly part of the hierarchy of Berk's military. She had done so to keep him safe. Promising herself and his Father not to let anyone close to him, other than those that would vow to keep him safe.

And yet, with little to no thought she had dropped the nearly impenetrable walls that she had built around Hiccup to keep him safe. Letting the enemy waltz right in. And to make matters even worse, her uncharacteristically open declaration of her and Hiccup's budding relationship to everyone that morning had been the final nail in his coffin. Effectively, giving Camicazi all the ammunition to defeat Astrid without even having to fire a single shot.

 _Damn it._ Astrid cursed again catching Dagur's and Eret's gaze again.

Without passing any words amongst them, Astrid, Dagur and Eret came to a simultaneously silent consensus, and began lowering their weapons to the dusty wooden floor of the cabin. None of the trained soldiers losing their sights on the enemy posted around them.

"Fantastic." Camicazi grinned like the cat that got the cream, seeing their guns lowered.

Once the guns were gently placed on the ground Astrid, Eret and Dagur rose slowly back up. Only to be surprised by Camicazi yet again as she let out a shrill whistle into the tense air around them. Suddenly, several women emerged from the darken corridors of the small home, collecting the weapons on the floor and immediately turning them back on their owners.

Astrid almost growled aloud as she saw her precious rifle, a damn near extension of her own body, pointed level with her head. The slightly tan hands of the statuesque woman groping the beloved oiled metal as she tried to fit the custom gun to her shoulder. A task that was probably going to prove difficult due to the fact that she was at least a head taller than Astrid, with arms that were also far longer than her own.

Astrid took a moment to examine the woman before her. Immediately she noticed a very familiar tattoo peaking out of the neck of her shirt. The portion of shaft and arrow head wrapped in water reeds that Astrid could see was unmistakable. It was the crest of only one tribe. The Bog-Burglars.

Camicazi's tribe.

The traitorous woman, who were holding them at gun point and working with the likes of Viggo Grimborn, were none other than citizens of the Bog. Long standing allies of Berk and her people.

Astrid turned her attention away from the weapon pointed at her skull, past Dagur and Eret who seemed just as furious as her and back to Camicazi and Hiccup. Camicazi still had a firm grip around Hiccup. Gun to his head, arm pinning him to her smaller frame at an awkward angle. A vicious grin still split her face and for the first time ever Astrid was seeing her brother's former girlfriend in a new light.

Camicazi had always been a bit crazy, wild, un-caring of what others thought about her and her actions, especially her Mother. She was overall harmless in Astrid's book, unless you had expensive taste in jewelry, of course.

But this Camicazi in front of her? Damn near a stranger to Astrid.

Malicious and evil had never been part of the thief's charm. Which left Astrid to wonder had she ever known the real Camicazi?

" _Why_?" Astrid bit out between clenched teeth. The burning question almost to painful to say.

Camicazi cocked her head in mock contemplation. Eyes trailing over Astrid's prone form. "Why, what dear Astrid?" She jested viciously.

Astrid did let out a growl now as she glared at her almost sister in law. "Why did you throw your lot in with Viggo Grimborn, you traitorous whore?!"

Camicazi grinned. "Ahh that. It's simple really." She shrugged. "The Archipelago is changing. Rapidly. And I plan on having a seat at the table when it's done with its transformation. I even got a fancy new bad guy name, when I signed on. It's, _The Red Death_. You like it?" Camicazi finished mockingly before casting a knowing smug glance at Viggo. Who still stood stoically before the fireplace, flames licking at his back. He hadn't said a word since Camicazi and her female goon squad had made an appearance. Instead just choosing to casually watch the scene unfolding in front of him. As if he had planned every move thus far and knew what was going to happen next.

 _Probably because he does._ Astrid thought woefully. The sting of being tricked still painfully fresh.

Astrid turned her thoughts away from her parents murderer and back to Camicazi and Hiccup. "So how long have you had these _ambitions_ Cami? Huh? Was it before or after you weaseled your way into our lives?" Astrid asked, her glare level and present even as Camicazi's wicked look seemed to falter slightly at the question.

With a slight sardonic chuckle she answered in a much gentler voice than before, "are you asking if any of it was real? If I ever...loved Thug?" Astrid's teeth clenched painfully at the mention of her brother.

A stern silent glare was the only response Camicazi received from Astrid, so she continued. Her face growing thoughtful. "At first, yes. All of it." She cast another glance at Viggo before resuming, "but then I was approached by none other than Mr. Grimborn himself and let in on certain plans for our _fair_ Archipelago. Only after I pledged my fidelity, of course. And well, like they say…the rest is history." She finished, flourishing the gun next to Hiccup's temple. Causing him to flinch yet again.

Unaffected by Camicazi's nonchalance Astrid pressed her for more answers. "Did…did Thuggory know? Did he have any idea who you _really_ are?"

The thoughtful reminiscent look on Camicazi's face slid away and it was replaced by the cold mask that Astrid was unfortunately becoming all too familiar with in the las few minutes.

"He did." She said, nodding once definitively. "Right before I put a bullet in his heart on that cliff."

The air in the room seemed to grow still instantly with Camicazi's words. Dagur, Eret's and Hiccup's attention, while already on the pair of blondes, were now laser focused on Camicazi. All three practically ceasing their breathing in shock at Camicazi's revelation. Astrid's reaction, on the other hand, was far fro frozen shock.

A feral yell cut through the air of the house, Astrid's pain palpable for all to hear.

Astrid didn't waste a second after the yell ripped from her throat, scrambling savagely on the floor towards Camicazi. Her boots loudly and rapidly pounding on the aged floorboards as she made her move toward her brother's killer. His own Girlfriend. No plan in mind, her body moving on pure adrenaline and rage.

Unfortunately for Astrid, the Bog woman in front of her was quicker. Flipping Astrid's own riffle around in one swift movement before bringing it down with a sickening crack on to Astrid's skull.

And in one moment Astrid's blinding rage was cut short, her consciousness ceasing as blackness took over.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

Eret watched Astrid slump to the ground unceremoniously, as his mind still reeled from the revelation that Camicazi was Thuggory's killer.

For a moment all Eret could do was stare at Astrid's boneless form. Her head, laying soundly on the floor, now pumping a steady stream of hot red blood from the place where it had been cracked so ruthlessly. Her arms, twisted awkwardly under her, from where she landed on them, as she tried desperately to get to her brothers killer. A trusted friend and her brothers lover. Her legs too seemed to take on a similar awkwardness where they lay. Making Astrid, typically a proud warrior, appear fragile and weak.

Two words Eret never thought he would attribute to Astrid. Even in her darkest days.

Biting back his own want for blood, Eret stayed prone to his spot. Not daring to move a muscle or end up in a similar state as Astrid. He knew the Bog woman in front of him would have no qualms of cracking his skull open as well.

Unfortunately Dagur didn't have the same level of restraint as he did. Meaning as soon as Astrid's tightly bound braided head hit the worn floor boards, Dagur was scrambling in a frighteningly similar manner as Astrid had just done. Desperate to get justice on his loved one. Only this time instead of cracking his skull as well, the woman posted to Dagur chose to press the thick muzzle of Dagur's own weapon against his temple. Readying it to fire without hesitation. The simple but decisive action stopping him almost as quickly as Astrid.

"Enough of this." Viggo's voice suddenly cut through the tense stand off. "We have a walk to take." And before anyone could object to his brief command Eret watched Viggo move from his spot near the fire and leave the room. Following the same path that the small group had just used moments before entering the room.

The Bog women made quick work restraining the small group. Astrid being the most compliant as she was still unconscious and Dagur being the least, while Eret and Hiccup fell somewhere in the middle. Eret assumed Hiccup's cooperation was most likely due to not wanting to be separated from Astrid and also wanting to escape the choking strong hold Camicazi held him in. Which of the two was the driving force he didn't know.

 _Probably Astrid_. He thought morosely, pulling his attention away from General Haddocks Son. Who was currently stumbling forward in front of him.

Compared to the tactical trek that the trio had made getting into the ill fated room the exit out of the cottage took no time at all. Sharp shoves by gun muzzles and the echoing sound of Astrid's dragging boots kept the three men in constant motion. Until daylight assaulted their eyes, blinding all three temporarily.

Eret blinked rapidly, trying to clear the lingering spots across his vision, only to be assaulted by something much worse than the previous blinding light.

There, similarly bound as he, was the rag tag group from Berk. A myriad of emotions marred all their faces as they took in the four of them exiting the house. Confusion and fear being the most prevalent with the exemption of Snotlout and Ruffnut who both looked equally ready to tear apart their female captors.

 _Ruffnut_.

Eret paused to take in the female twin better. Other than her bound wrists, she looked to be in good shape. No outward signs of injuries could be seen, and for that he was grateful.

While he wasn't quiet ready to admit it openly yet, Eret had grown very fond of Ruffnut Thorston. Over the last few days getting to know her had been nothing short of eye opening. Once he got past the clueless and fairly obnoxious front she put on in the beginning he found a woman of great depth and heart. Someone who cared more about her flesh and blood than herself. Who with no assurances for her own personal safety would follow a friend into enemy territory. And who's wit and foul mouth could match any crusty sailor he's ever encountered.

 _Pity. I'll never find out if that foul mouth followed her to the bedroom._

"Move." The harpy behind him commanded. Pulling him from his introspective musings, with a sharp shove forward, causing his footing to falter slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Eret nonchalantly dismissed his captor. "Why the rush? Got a hot date or somethin'?" He asked while casting a quick look over his shoulder at the woman's stony expression. Instead of an answer Eret received another pointed shove forward. The woman clearly not amused by Eret's questions.

"Dagur! What's happening?! Who are these people?!" Heather frantically questioned the moment Dagur emerged from the cabin and into the daylight.

"We had a traitor amongst us." He immediately said, glowering in Camicazi's and Hiccup's direction. Camicazi smirked and gave him a playful shrug and smirk, which only seemed to anger the red haired man even more.

"Traitor, no." She countered. "Opportunistic go-getter? Absolutely." Her signature sly grin sliding back into place as she finished. "Like I said before, the Archipelago is changing. Neither you nor I can stop that, so why not join the winning side?" Her shoulders bounced in another shrug, causing the gun now firmly pressed under Hiccup's jaw to bite into the stubbled chin uncomfortably for a moment.

"Any-who we have a plane to catch. No time for all this chit chatting."

So with no other word spoken between the captors and hostages the group made the slow trek back into the woods and away from the cabin. Heading in the opposite direction than they had traveled to get there.

Branches and undergrowth tugged at Eret's clothing as he was manipulated through the woods. With no way to push the offending plant life away he just had to watch as the exposed flesh of his arms became marred by cuts. Each thin slit of the skin, stinging more than the last.

 _Maybe they plan on a death by a thousand cuts._ He wondered before casting a glance at Astrid's still limp body, hoping she was faring slightly better than him and the others.

Much to his relief the Bog-Burglar woman assigned to Astrid had decided not to continue dragging her once they reached the forest. Instead choosing to hoist his blonde comrade over her shoulder like a sack of trash. Leaving Astrid's head and arms to bob and dangle with every movement.

The group walked on for another few minutes straight. No one saying a word amongst them, probably to caught up in their own thoughts, until suddenly the dense forest thinned and came to an abrupt stop. The trees giving way to flat grass and more blinding sun.

Eret's vision had to adjust for the second time in less than an hour and as his vision cleared and the view in front of him became clear Eret almost wished he was still blinded.

 _Fuck_.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

Taking his eyes off of Astrid's lifeless form for a moment, Hiccup quietly scanned the tense faces of his also hostage friends before stopping on the silent man standing a few feet from him.

Viggo Grimborn.

With his hands clasped behind his back and a steady, almost bored, expression on his face Viggo stared straight ahead. Not for a moment averting his steely gaze from where Astrid, Dagur, Eret and their captors were at. Hiccup watched Viggo closely, trying to decipher what exactly, if anything, was going through his newest would be assassin's mind. Knowing that if there was anyway they were going to make it out of this now obvious trap alive, it would be by understanding what was going through his head.

And if anyone could figure out what was going through Viggo's mind it was him.

Hiccup had always been a stickler for the details. While his Mother and Gobber were still around he had used his impressive attention for detail and smarts to aid them in their digs and adventures into the past. Becoming a vital member of their team, able to find crucial usually overlooked details, during all parts of their expeditions. It was just how his mind worked; or at least how it had worked.

After his Mother and Gobber disappeared he had been afraid to use that unique analytical part of his mind in such a way again. Afraid it would result in the tragic end of another person he loved. So instead he just gave into his anxiety and depression, exerting only the bare minimum in his studies. Which of course, still left him at the top of his class.

That is until Astrid came into his life. Reigniting the fire inside of him that had almost been snuffed completely out. Giving his life a purpose again, albeit, only after a very bumpy beginning between the two and only after he found out his very existence was in jeopardy.

Astrid has saved him, figuratively and literally. And he loved her for it. Gods, did he love her.

So Hiccup continued observing the man holding he and his friends hostage, letting his brain fire away as it took him in. Until a familiar gravely groan hit his ears sent his senses a flair.

For the first time in the last half hour, give or take, Hiccup felt his chest expand to its full capacity as Astrid _finally_ began to stir from her place on the craggy ground. He had been waiting, watching and casting prayers to the Gods every few minutes since she had crumpled like a lifeless doll to the floor, due to that devastating hit, praying to see her brilliant blue eyes lock with his again. To see that she was okay and the blow to her skull hadn't caused any permanent or lasting damage.

Of course, considering their current predicament, all his prayers for her safety may not matter much in the end.

Hiccup didn't have any misconceptions about Viggo and Camicazi's intentions the moment the tree line opened and the towering oceanside cliffs appeared. The rocky ground disappearing in a dangerously unsettling way off in the near distance. And as they got closer to the stone edge drop-off, Hiccup could clearly hear the crashing waves below. So, he could easily discern Viggo's plan, as he finally came to a halt, but what he didn't know then was who exactly Viggo planned on sending over.

Now, unfortunately Hiccup had a much clearer idea.

Another raspy moan filled the air around Hiccup, this time triggering an onslaught of much different emotions. The tiny noise reminding Hiccup so much of the heart palpitating sounds Astrid had made just the night before. Where the two had wrapped themselves deliciously up in one another and the world had been perfect for a few brief hours.

Now hearing it, like this, made his stomach turn. Like a sick wave of nausea rolling through his core.

Hiccup couldn't tear his eyes away from her as Astrid's face scrunched up and her limbs came to life. Slowly gaining awareness, her hands grasped at the rocks bellow her as her body shifted awkwardly around.

"Ah, seems sleeping beauty is finally awake." Camicazi snidely remarked, pushing her own booted foot into Astrid's side. Causing a pained groan to rip from Astrid's mouth and her eyes to shoot open before clenching in agony.

"Astrid!" Hiccup couldn't stop the scream as it burst forth from his throat. Just the sight of Astrid's blue eyes _finally_ open, and in pain again, made it impossible to stay quite.

The hulking Bog Burglar keeping guard of Hiccup pulled roughly backwards on his restraints as he unconsciously took a step forward. His feet instantly losing their grip on the ground, sending him straight to his rear. Which in any other circumstance would have been unbelievably jarring and unpleasant but without the ability to brace himself, made the tumble that much more painful.

"No moving, boy." The woman's clipped voice said from above him.

Hiccup grimaced as a rock bit into the tender flesh of his thigh, "yeah, got that." And then, without warning, he was hauled to his feet again by the extremely strong woman and righted. Back to his previous position, staring helplessly at the women he loved, as she too was hauled to her wobbly feet by her captor.

As soon as Astrid was on her feet with an unyielding deadly glare on her face, the Bog solider fell back into the group of Berkians, leaving Astrid, Dagur and Eret standing alone, backs facing the dangerous empty void, where rock ended and air began, while Camicazi slowly paced before the three. Like a caged animal ready to pounce.

"So, since we're all now part of the conscious world again, we can get this show on the road." Camicazi told them with a certain amount of unhinged glee. "I'm sure you can all assume what's going to happen? Or do you need a quick run down?" Hiccup watched Astrid take a long glance behind her, taking in the deadly view with a critical gaze. Before turning back locking her cold glare back on Camicazi. If Hiccup hadn't known Astrid, the real Astrid, beneath all the weapons and leather he would have visibly shivered in fear.

Met with silence and ice from all three bound soldiers, Camicazi, decided to continue speaking. After a dramatic sigh, of course.

"I'll take that as a no. Guess we should get on with it then." Without any preamble Camicazi pulled the gun from the waistband of her pants. Leveling it directly at Astrid's chest.

Hiccup instantly felt that all too familiar flair of panic pull at his core at seeing Astrid in danger, yet again. It immediately had his mouth flying open, ready to yell out in protest. Scream 'stop' or 'don't kill her' or 'just take me! Please don't kill the woman I love.' But none of those things came out, only a strangled gasp could be heard before Astrid herself interrupted him.

"He was going to ask you to marry him." Her voice sounded so much more chilling than Hiccup had ever heard prior. And apparently from the tense side glances Eret and Dagur shot her simultaneously, they were in the same boat as Hiccup.

"He was going to ask you to marry him." Astrid paused, all attention on her, especially Camicazi's. "And you _killed_ him."

The revelation of Thuggory's intentions of marriage seemed to give Camicazi a brief momentary pause. Her gun faltering slightly and her hard glare softening.

Camicazi let out a sad sigh and her head dropped remorsefully and Hiccup could swear he saw her shoulders tremor. A barely noticeable shutter, that he assumed, were the beginnings of a sorrowful cry of regret. Regret that finally reached her heart and made her realize what exactly she had destroyed by joining forces with Viggo Grimborn. And maybe, just maybe, that change of heart would be enough to save them.

But before Hiccup could put too much faith in the new turn of events a quiet chuckle began to resonate from the small woman with the wild blonde mane. Growing in volume until she threw her head back and howled in sick laughter. Stunning everyone present. It took several more seconds and a few swipes at her watering eyes for Camicazi's laughter to finally fizzle out.

"Then he's a more naïve fool than I thought." She abruptly told Astrid, who if she wasn't bound and had a gun pointed directly at her looked like she wanted to rip Camicazi in two.

"Come now, Red death, stop playing around and finish this. We do have a schedule to keep." Viggo's authoritative voice cut threw the air like a blade, ceasing Camicazi's cruel playing and snapping her back into assassin mode.

"Right away, boss." Camicazi raised her gun chest level on Astrid again. Alongside her weapon, two more weapons followed along dutifully. As two of the Bog women stepped out of the crowd and raised their guns at Eret and Dagur's cores.

Full blown terror suddenly gripped the group of hostages as the realization of what was about to happen washed over them. Crying and protesting; they pulled at their restraints. None more so than Hiccup and Heather, both screaming in futility for their respective loved one.

"Oh Gods, Dagur!"

" _ASTRID_ , no!"

Hiccup could feel the bite of his restraints against his wrists as he thrashed and pulled. The thin plastic zip ties slowly sawed away at the tender flesh but Hiccup couldn't care to notice. All his attention was on Astrid; who finally had taken her eyes off of Camicazi and was now looking directly at him. Her piercing gaze boring straight into his soul.

"You know…I'm feeling generous." Camicazi slyly said, clearly reveling in the reactions of the crowd behind her. "How about a few last words, hmm?" She tilted an eyebrow in mockery at the three bound soldiers. Messing with them, like a cat taunts a mouse before inflicting the final, killing blow.

Dagur wasted no time and cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention. The tight leather across his chest seemed to shift uncomfortably as he adjusted his stance and looked Heathers way.

A painful sob wretched it's way out of Heather's throat. The sound breaking Hiccup's heart further. He had been there, saw the pain Heather had lived with growing up as an orphan, thinking her brother was a monster. That he had killed their Father. She had _hated_ him for so long.

And then she learned the truth.

Lost years seemed to evaporate between them as their sibling bond flourished. Heather had found her family. Found the peace she had been continually searching for, and Hiccup couldn't have been happier for her.

And now, they were going to be ripped apart again. Only this time there would be no reconciliation. In this life at least.

Hiccup watched Dagur take another few precious moments taking in his sisters face with a fond smile before his green eyes flicked quickly to a surprised Fishlegs. Who, instantly straightened up under the gaze.

"Take care of her." He told Fishlegs. Who surprisingly nodded firmly once to the request. If Hiccup wasn't in a blind hyperventilating panic at the moment he realized he would have been proud of his meek friend.

"Well I suppose I'll go next." Eret said as Dagur looked back at Camicazi and grew silent.

"Hmm, well, I don't know quite what to say." Eret began, "Guess I'll just say this…I've lived a great life. Had quite a few adventures, sailed the open seas and met some great mates." Eret turned his head to his left, towards Astrid and Dagur, who happened to already be staring at their taller comrade. A glassy look crossed Eret's amber eyes instantly, his mouth lifting slightly. Quirking into a sad soulful smile.

"It's been a true honor fighting along side both of you." He said simply. Though the thickness in his voice left no question that the words were anything but simple.

Despite their rocky start, Eret had proven himself to be much more than just a lecherous wanna be pirate like Hiccup first assumed him to be. He was unique and brave and loyal and most importantly he was a friend. And hearing those plain words of gratitude toward Astrid and Dagur, his allies in life and the battle field, almost tore Hiccup apart. Tears now easily filled his eyes.

Especially knowing _who_ was next to speak.

The air seemed to still as all eyes turned towards the shortest statured person standing in the dismal lineup. Bookended by bulging muscles and testosterone, someone could mistake Astrid and her lithe form as an error in their captors judgement. That she shouldn't be there, lined up, ready to executed.

But they would be wrong.

Out of the three Astrid was far and beyond the most dangerous for that exact reason. She was underestimated, seen as less of a threat. It was only when the muzzle end of her rifle was staring them down did her enemies realize their error.

And now that ultra deadly solider was staring directly at him.

But unlike her targets, Hiccup felt no worry for his own life, locking his eyes with her impossibly blue one. Instead, he felt sheer terror for her own safety and what was most likely about to occur. He was sure if the giant woman behind him hadn't been holding his wrist painfully upward he would have already crumbled to the ground under the weight of his emotions. His legs having long ago turned to jelly as his heart beat and breathing increased to the point that the oxygen surrounding him no longer seemed to be enough to up.

As Hiccup's and Astrid's eyes stayed silently locked a not so distant memory of just the night prior flowed, unbridled through Hiccup's mind. Sweeping him momentarily away from the horror in front of him.

Hiccup ran his finger tips reverently down the naked flesh of Astrid's shoulder. The skin slightly jumping involuntarily from the light sensation. Bringing a lazy smile to Hiccup's face. A smile that had only given way to moans and gasps, since the pair had become tangled amongst Astrid's bed sheets.

"That tickles." Astrid breathily told him. Moving slightly away from his wandering fingers.

A grin spread across Hiccup's face as he intensified the touches and moved closer to the naked woman beside him. "What is this? Have I found Astrid Hofferson's weakness?" He quickened his fingers as Astrid let out a full bodied laugh. "Mighty Astrid Hofferson brought down by mere tickling! They'll write sagas about this someday!" He jested playfully as Astrid finally gained the upper hand and removed Hiccup's hand from her. Pinning them to the mattress.

"Guess I live to fight another day, dragon boy." She told him with a grin before leaning over and kissing him with leisure.

Hiccup pulled back from the kiss, as Astrid released his captured wrist, still unable to wipe the prominent smile from his face. The past few hours had been hands down the best of his short life. Not because he had lost his virginity and became a man, as his Father had described it. Though that did help, a lot. No, it was because after what felt like an eternity, Astrid Hofferson, had finally let down her walls enough to let him in. And what he found there was nothing short of amazing.

 _Hiccup ran a now free hand through Astrid's messy bangs, pushing them gently behind her ear. Despite their penchant to flop immediately back into her face. It was the small smile that Astrid gave him as his finger ran down the length of her jaw and neck that spurred his next action. His boldest one yet._

 _"I love you." He whispered between them. Eyes locked with Astrid's._

 _Astrid's smile never fell or altered as silence crept in and her gaze searched his own. He should have felt nervous, or disappointed by the empty response but Hiccup could feel nothing but pure contentment. He had just told the woman he loved, that he loved her. Nothing could dampen his happiness. Even silence._

 _"Thank you." Astrid finally whispered back after another silent moment._

 _It wasn't a proclamation of love like Hiccup had given, but that was okay. Hiccup felt no disappointment hearing her response. It was enough, for now, and he had no intention of pushing her. He was in no hurry, after all they had plenty of time. So instead of a 'you're welcome' Hiccup pulled Astrid into a kiss. Mentally promising to show her just how much he truly loved her._

So as Hiccup stood there, presumably watching the love of his young life about to be executed, he realized he may never get that 'I love you'. Or the years of happiness he had already envisioned after this whole mess would finally come to an end.

This might be it.

Despite how capable he believed Astrid, Dagur and Eret might be. Their time for escape seemed to be rapidly dwindling. Ultimately, taking with it Hiccup's hope that they all get out of this situation unscathed.

So, this moment and the few fleeting before it, might be all they ever have. And that thought alone struck him like a dagger. Making his heart clench painfully in his chest as if it had been pierced.

Green met blue and Hiccup could see the clear realization in Astrid's eyes, that she too knew her more than likely fate. Her chin dropped slightly and her plush pink lips fell open and Hiccup felt his breath still as he waited for the words he so desperately wished to hear.

 _If only one time._ He thought desperately.

Astrid continued to stare at Hiccup for what felt like hours but was only mere seconds, her mouth still open and conflict clearly written across her face. He could practically feel the words bubbling in her from several feet away. Clawing and fighting their way to the surface, ready to burst forth.

Unfortunately, those words would never get the chance to be spoken.

"Times up."

As sudden as Camicazi's voice broke through the silent reverence that had been surrounding the small group on the rocky cliffs. A volley of new concussive sounds began echoing around them.

Hiccup felt himself lurch forward without thought as the sound of the miniature blasts bounced off the craggy rocks and sodden ground bellow the group, sending his muscles inadvertently jumping under his skin and his heart racing. The scream that ripped from his throat as the bullets struck their three targets could only be described as inhuman.

And as the three familiar bodies, one he had just been tangled intimately up with only hours ago, stumbled back, hands bound, bullet holes littering their clothes, fell unceremoniously over the sharp cliffs edge. Disappearing abruptly from view of the group, towards what he could only assume was the inky depths of the ocean; Hiccup could nothing but scream. His vision tunneled and body numb now, it was the only part of him he could feel working, so he continued.

It was only until a sharp pain erupted at the back of his skull, pulling him into blissful darkness did he become silent once more.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Well, hello again. Been a while.**

 **-Lizby**


End file.
